Izuku's Pro Hero Harem Life!
by MillionHypotheses
Summary: Two years after defeating Shigaraki and overthrowing the PLF, Izuku is enjoying life as the new No. 1 hero with his girlfriend, Ochaco Uraraka, as they lead the way to a brighter future for hero society. Yet many of the women in Deku's life find themselves at a crossroads, and one after the other begin falling for him, which he and Ochaco don't mind. X-posted to AO3.
1. One Great Morning

Waking up, Izuku found himself awash in a feeling of smooth skin. Rubbing the morning crust from his eyes, he tried to sit up but found his body weighed down. He blinked at the sight before him. Even after so much time had passed, he was still amazed that he was able to wake up like this every day.

Sprawled out around and on top of him in the large bed they slept in were a myriad amount of women, each as naked as the day they were born. His girlfriends… God, it sounded weird just saying it in his head, but he liked the sound of it. When he'd met them all those years ago, he could never have imagined that every last one would become involved with him quite like this.

There was Camie resting on top of Jiro, both clasping hands. Mina held Itsuka in a warm embrace, smiling softly as she did so. Her legs were what were weighing down the left side of Izuku's chest. Mei and Melissa, who'd taken a liking to one another instantly due to their shared interest in support equipment and technology, had the other's legs wrapped around their necks. They were rather fond of sixty-nining one another before bed, and the others were careful not to disturb them unless they were in the mood for something a little more adventurous with the others. Normally with Izuku, but they weren't opposed to experimenting with the other girls when they felt like it.

Tsuyu had her head on Ryukyu's stomach, the latter of whom already had her legs wrapped around Rumi – this was a bedroom tick of hers – and was resting below Shino, Pixie-Bob (they decided to call her and Ryukyu by their hero names to avoid any confusion) and Tomoko. Moe, meanwhile, had her face buried between Setsuna's legs and was snoring softly, butt in the air. Setsuna giggled every time her breath tickled her core, unconsciously pressing her closer. Nejire hid her face in the crook of Yuyu's neck, the both of them holding each other tight. Nemuri was spread eagle in the middle, her stamina allowing her to get to every single girl at least once, and Izuku twice whenever they had one of their group sessions.

Izuku allowed himself to feel a little impressed at their massive polygamous relationship. Even when this whole crazy adventure started, he never imagined it would end up quite this… outrageous. But he figured that with seven quirks at his disposal and having ascended to the top of the hero totem pole after defeating Shigaraki, maybe it wasn't too far fetched of a scenario. The girls he'd come to know at school and work were all here with him.

His gaze fell upon Momo by his side, awake with her tender lips curling upward. He moved his hand to rub the small bump that had formed in her stomach. "Hey."

She brushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes. "Hey."

"Ready to take on another day?"

"Ready to take on you for sure."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Izuku continued to rub her belly. "Careful, Ms. Number 8 hero. Pretty soon you're gonna have some more competition vying for my attention."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to take care of whatever little monster we've created. Are you?"

Izuku leaned in for a soft kiss. "Born ready."

"Hahaha… Oh, you never change… _Ah!_"

Just then, Momo's body jolted. The bed sheets over her crotch shifted, a head bobbing up and down beneath them. Right after, Izuku felt a mouth wrap around his morning wood.

"Oh, Jesus…! Well, that's one way to wake up."

"Only two missing from what I see… think we can guess who they are by their tongues?"

Izuku chuckled as he shifted Mina's legs off him. "Okay then, I'll guess… Toru?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah… this ferocity definitely reminds me of…"

They both flipped up the sheets revealing their bedmates.

"Ochaco!"

The rosy-cheeked brunette, her hair now longer than in her high school days, was doing vigorous cunnilingus against Momo's snatch. She gazed up at her with heavy desire. Toru, invisible she may be, was clearly lathering Izuku's cock with saliva. Giving it one last peck, she then rose up until her heart-shaped ass sat in front of his rod as she kissed up his jaw.

"Morning, handsome," she purred.

Ochaco was still licking away at Momo's pussy, the lust on her face and her energetic tongue too much for Momo to bear.

"Oh God… Ohhhh God! Ochaco, you're always too faaaaa_aaaaaast!"_

Momo came with a small yell, biting the back of her hand to stop. Ochaco was panting heavily, her ample breasts (which had grown to rival Momo's in size as she'd aged) trailing up Momo's voluptuous frame until she could easily stroke her face. Her belly was also protruding forward, pregnant with Izuku's first child.

She gently pulled Momo's hand away from her mouth and gave her the sweetest, most languid French kiss she could muster. Izuku was preoccupied with Toru grinding against his nether region, rocking back and forth in all the right ways. Izuku gave a weary grin.

"I know you guys get horny in the morning, but quite frankly, this is a lot."

Toru giggled. "It's all because we love you." She bent down to kiss him again.

As Ochaco and Momo broke their kiss, the latter sighed. "You know we're not going to be able to do this that often with the kids to take care of, right?"

Ochaco giggled, thumbing Momo's hair. "That's why I'm collecting right now." She pecked her lips. "Although who says we won't be able to find some downtime when we're off duty?"

Momo sighed contentedly. "I'd like that."

"But still…" Ochaco crawled over to Izuku, eyeing his dick hungrily. "We need to always be prepared for the main course."

Murmuring at the commotion, the other women began to stir. Yui had Pony, Ibara and Reiko latched to her slender frame at the other end of the bed. They all blinked groggily. Kaoruko bolted upright, hair a mess as she shook her head. She had hickeys coloring her skin purple up and down her bare neck and chest. Kinoko rose beside her in a similar state, caressing her back.

Rumi's rabbit ears twitched. "Ohhhh, another morning fuck session? After we exhausted each other last night?" She let a feral grin fall upon her tanned features as she rubbed her own baby bump. "Joining this massive harem of yours has been the best decision of my life."

Setsuna gasped in pleasure as Moe resumed licking at her right away. "I'll say!"

Moe pulled her head up to get some oxygen, the tips of her green hair firing up as she did so. "Some of the best heroes in the nation, including Mr Number 1 himself, all in one package? It's the deal of a lifetime. Doesn't hurt that you're all gorgeous." She bent down again, tongue prodding at Setsuna's labia with reckless abandon.

Kissing Shino and Tomoko, Pixie-Bob eyed their pregnant bellies lovingly along with her own. Nemuri came over and hugged the three, kissing them all as her own pregnant stomach pressed against theirs. As they were the oldest, they had asked to receive Izuku's seed faster than most of the others. The harem had also collectively decided that raising seven children almost all at once would be more than enough for a first go of things. They could work on the others in the many, many wonderful years they had together.

It was then that Itsuka and Mina crawled over to Izuku as well.

"Looks like it's another busy day."

"Better be ready, Midoriiii!"

Momo sat by Izuku's head, gently stroking his face. "So? Glad you decided to start dating us all at once?"

Izuku grinned as Ochaco inserted herself atop his cock, gently pushing Toru away who acquiesced in letting her go first. Pumping up into his first girlfriend at once, he held her close, her thick thighs wrapping around his waist and her chest smushed against his.

"Do you even need to ask? I love every single one of you."

Mei turned on a vibrator. "So do I! Want me to prove it?"

Nejire eagerly went over to Mei, pulling her in for a kiss. "We'd love to."

Yuyu rolled her eyes. "Honestly… always so rowdy in the morning." Although she didn't complain when Melissa began gently fingering her and nibbling at her ear, long blonde hair cascading past her face.

With another insane bout of sex upon them, Izuku could only thank whatever powers that be which had allowed him to amass the world's greatest lovers.

And with that, we go back to where the tale starts about two years ago…


	2. A Creative Request

**TWO YEARS PRIOR**

A large house located on the outskirts of Musutafu served as the home of Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka, the freshly branded super couple of the century. They preferred to stay out of the public eye whenever possible, living on a private piece of land they could enjoy all to themselves. Deku would just fly them to and from the agency they ran using One for All, exploiting the loophole in that it _was_ for hero work, so there was no need for them to wait in any vehicle. They could rocket to work and then rocket back home no problem. And besides, who was going to tell them they couldn't?

The alarm set for 7:00 AM began playing their favourite radio station on their bedside table. Izuku tapped it off, holding Ochaco closer to him. Running a hand through her hair, he gently kissed her awake, fingers slipping into the gloves she wore to prevent using her quirk when asleep to rub her hands.

Ochaco blearily opened an eye, smiling up at Izuku through her messy hair. "Hey handsome."

"Mm... How do you look so beautiful in the morning? Anybody tell you you're perfect?"

"You do, actually. Every day." She sat up straight, large breasts bouncing. She stretched, looking at the alarm and then pointedly at Izuku's crotch hidden beneath the blankets.

"What would you say if I wasn't willing to wait all day and just wanted you to fuck me, right here and now?"

Izuku shook his head. "You are one greedy woman, Ochaco Uraraka." Having said that, he thumbed off her gloves and brought her in for a kiss, already feeling himself get hard.

Putting his legs over hers, he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, eliciting a moan from her. "Diving in."

"Operation: Cocksleeve is a go, Commander Deku." Ochaco smiled wide. "You know what to do."

With that, Deku thrust into her fully, her vagina having gotten so used to his cock it wrapped around it with ease. Both grunted in ecstasy.

"Do... do the thing..."

"_That _thing?"

"Use your quirk, Ochaco!"

Obliging, she made herself weightless at the same time Izuku triggered Float. They began to lazily rotate in the air, and Izuku hugged her close, punctuating what he was saying with a kiss on her face, neck or chest. "You. Are the most. Wonderful. Stunning. _Sexy_. Goddamn woman. I could ever ask for."

"Don't sell yourself short there, stud. I'm just as lucky dating the world's greatest hero..." She rutted him closer into her, his cock pushing even further and making them both moan. "And it's greatest fucking machine."

Grunting, Izuku shoved his dick inside his girlfriend and love of his life, pumping in and out of her eagerly. Kissing and spinning, the sensations were too overpowering, too strong, too lovely for them to handle forever. With one long moan, the two of them came, Izuku's seed spewing out from inside her and dripping onto the bed below.

Panting, Izuku pulled out and grabbed a nearby box of tissues using a single tendril of Blackwhip. Yanking a few out, he began to mop up his girlfriend. She stopped him for a moment to swab up some of the excess semen and swallow it, giving him the most erotic look she could as she sucked on her fingers. Gulping, he proceeded to clean her out, flying to the washroom to flush the tissues down the toilet.

Coming back, he could see Ochaco still floating, arms pressed beneath her chest and legs crossed. Her hair drifted almost like a cape behind her.

"That really enough for you," she asked, groping her breast.

"Well, that's enough for me when it's the morning... Do you still want more?"

Nodding, she gave the sexiest smirk imaginable and spread her legs open, pointing at her opening. "I know you're not so into drinking your own cum, but it should be fine. I'm clean now. _Mostly."_

She cocked her head. "Unless you're not willing to take that risk even if it means getting to lick my sopping pussy... Too much for the world's number one _hero?_" She licked her lips to accentuate the point, her eyes becoming half lidded as they normally did when she was feeling especially horny.

Clearing his throat, Izuku shot forward and grabbed Ochaco by her plush, round ass as he enthusiastically ate her out. She squealed with joy, locking her legs around his head to keep herself from accidentally floating away. Licking every part of her snatch he could, he feasted on her pussy, curly green hair flopping from side to side as he ate her out.

Sucking in air, Ochaco enjoyed the sensation of her love's tongue, grinding up against his face all she could and before she knew it, she was cumming again, her essence flying everywhere. The zero G drops hung suspended in air, little dots of her arousal surrounding them. Wiping at his mouth, Izuku drifted back up to her face. Ochaco hungrily pulled him in for a kiss, smiling against his lips as she tasted herself.

"You may not like your cum, but I _love_ mine. Especially when it's delivered to me through that expert mouth of yours." Pressing a finger against his lips, she hugged Izuku to herself, bosom placed flush against his chest as she gave him a few more tender kisses.

"Okay, that was fun, but we've _really_ gotta go Ocha. C'mon!" With that, Izuku set himself back onto the floor and Ochaco sighed in acceptance, releasing her quirk and bouncing on the bed, large breasts making a smacking sound as she did.

"Time to see if the world's managed to keep spinning without us babysitting, _De-ku-kuuuuun_."

...

Half an hour later, they had arrived at the _Dekuravity_ hero agency dressed in their outfits and ready for patrol, saying hello to their sidekicks and visitors. One man found his eyes tracking Ochaco's butt in her skin-tight suit as she walked past, but a sharp look from Izuku dissuaded him from the temporary lapse of foolishness.

"Whoa," Izuku said suddenly, eyes going wide at one of the guests. "You're—"

Said guest jumped up, a young woman with stars in her eyes. "Oh my Gooooood!"

"You placed second in the sports festival!"

"You're the number one hero in the flesh!"

They had both shouted at the same time, drawing curious eyes around the reception hall. Once everybody realized it was Izuku going on another of his rambling hero rants, they rolled their eyes and continued about their business. While he had matured in many areas, Ochaco gave a light snort seeing his familiar naïve hero otakuism going into overdrive again. While she never got tired of seeing it, it did begin to border on being a little creepy when he got too "in the zone."

"I saw how you took down that one student with the heat absorption quirk! That was close, but you managed to pull through!"

"Dude, you watched my fights in the Sports Festival!? Eeeeep!" The girl jumped up and down. "You're as big a hero fanatic as they say! I've been following you _forever _now, ever since you beat Shigaraki and took back Japan!"

Izuku flinched a little, so fast that only Ochaco noticed, but he went right back to normal in the next second. He resumed his chattering with the girl, and it seemed they would take a while. Ochaco tapped her partner on the shoulder and indicated she would go ahead, to which he nodded.

Up the elevator, she thought over the terrible things that had been happening up until only a couple years ago. All for One, once the evillest villain on Earth, had been secretly grooming a successor even worse than he was whose capacity for terror was matched only by Izuku's capacity for inspiring hope in people: Tomura Shigaraki. He was currently serving life in prison in Tartarus' deepest floor alongside the other members of the League. She sincerely hoped he'd stay there. He'd caused them all enough pain, especially Izuku. After what happened to All Might, he'd never been the same.

Shaking her head of those dark thoughts, Ochaco walked over to the main office, massive boots clacking against the floor. Opening the door, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a familiar face inside.

"Momo?"

The black-haired woman smiled. Her hero outfit had been redesigned over the past couple years so it could now better contain her curvaceous frame, especially her breasts which seemed to have swelled even larger than they already were when they'd first met. The leotard was wider and could more easily support her gargantuan bust.

"Ochaco. How wonderful to see you!"

"I wasn't expecting you here today. I have a bad habit of not checking my work emails unless I'm in the office. Is there a case you need help with?"

"No, it's something a little bit more personal actually. Is Deku in today?"

"Someone say my name?" Izuku opened the door, also surprised to see Momo in their office.

"Perfect timing, as usual," Momo said, a big smile on her face. It then faltered, turning into a slight frown. She put a hand to her chin. "Oh dear, this is awkward."

Ochaco put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Momo began twirling at her hair. "Um... I was... maybe hoping that Midoriya would – only if you both wanted to, of course – let me..."

Izuku smiled, nodding in encouragement. "You can say it, Yaoyorozu. What do you need?"

Taking a deep breath, she shouted her question with her eyes screwed shut. "Please let me have a one-night stand with you!"

Whatever the century's biggest super couple were expecting, it wasn't this. Eyes growing blank with shock for a few seconds, they took a few minutes to process this startling question. And then—

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"


	3. Creative Arrangement

After their morning's hero duty, Izuku and Ochaco had agreed to meet up with Momo later at a nearby café so she could elaborate further on her request. So, at about noon, the three were sitting by the restaurant's window out of their hero outfits, attracting the eyes of any passersby attentive enough and agreeing to sign autographs for whoever came up to them. As Izuku was signing the notebook of a young middle school boy, Momo began her spiel.

"I do mean what I said this morning. I've been trying to land a good match for months now online but can't even find a single sufficient date. They're all either sycophants, psychopaths, or jerks. And the ones who _are_ nice enough never quite do it for me."

Ochaco took a sip of her coffee as she ate her bagel. "I always thought you and Todoroki had good chemistry. Why did you never pull the trigger and start dating? I've never asked you because I figured it was a little personal with everything that's happened to him."

"I mean, we tried, but..." Momo shook her head. "It's as you say. Shoto needs somebody different, and we quickly realized we wouldn't work because of that. But I don't know. Maybe between that and turning every other guy down, I just have too high standards."

Taking another sip of her drink, Ochaco stealthily eyed Momo's downturned face. "Maybe you're into girls?"

Momo jumped at that, cheeks growing flushed. "Oh, no, no! I mean, I've never really thought about it, but..."

Izuku gave Ochaco a chastising look after seeing her small smirk at having successfully teased their friend. She could only shrug in response. She'd confessed to him before that she'd snuck a few glances at the other girls' nude bodies in the high school changing rooms when they weren't looking. She also remained openly bi-curious despite her commitment to Izuku, saying she wouldn't mind experimenting in the future, which was a desire Izuku had given his consent for her to explore at some point. As such, she was always on the lookout for any other women with an interest in the same sex, eager to find at least one she'd be comfortable with.

That meant, of course, any sexcapades Izuku chose to embark upon wouldn't be frowned upon by his partner either. In fact, she seemed to openly encourage it, wishing to further spice up their love life.

Izuku sat back in his chair. "Well, I know Ochaco's okay with it. I'll do it if you want, but I want you to be _absolutely _sure. You don't want to try your luck on somebody else?"

Momo shook her head. "I think it's almost run out, if I'm being honest."

"If we do this, it's got to be when our schedules are clear. Our Friday night should wrap up fairly quickly unless there's a major accident or incident of some sort, which I think we'll be safe on. So confirm it: Is that a good night for you? Are you 100% sure you still want to do it?"

Momo nodded. "Yes, Friday would be perfect. And I've never been surer of anything."

Izuku smiled. "Good. Then we just need to arrange an exact time and place—"

_BOOOOM!_

An explosion rocked the building outside, coming from inside the nearby convenience store. A gang of costumed villains piled out through the window, cackling and firing their quirks at nearby civilians to drive them away.

Gritting his teeth, Izuku stood up and rolled his shoulders, pulling his gloves out from his jacket pocket. "It's always _something. _I'll take care of this, so you ladies just continue conversing."

Ochaco furrowed her brow in concern. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Babe, if I can't handle a pickle skinned burglar wearing 500-yen aviator shades, I might as well just give up being a hero right here and now."

Ochaco giggled at his joke, waving him off. Izuku rushed out the door and proceeded to apprehend the amateur villains.

Momo sighed. "There he goes. Mr. Perfect."

"Oh, he's still got his fair share of flaws, trust me. I personally think he still beats himself up too much." Ochaco set her canned coffee down. "Way too much."

Momo gave a sympathetic smile. "Does he talk about it?"

"Sometimes, but you know how he is. Always trying to put on a brave face. He broke down about it right before we revealed we were going out, but every other time All Might comes up... Well, anyway. There's nothing we can do now. So..."

Ochaco leaned back, grinning. "I'm curious: How many guys made it past second base?"

Tapping a finger against the armrest, Momo wore an unreadable expression. "Four."

"Damn! I guessed five!"

Chuckling, Momo counted them off her fingers. "Shoto was my first, and between you and me... _Whoa." _Fanning herself, Momo grinned at the memory before frowning again. "The others were shit."

Trying to contain her laughter, Ochaco squeezed the armrest for support. "Well, I guess that explains your high standards."

"Oh, shut up. And before you ask, Shoto's out of the country so _that's _why I'm coming to you guys."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ochaco leaned back in her chair. "Okay. Yeah. This is gonna work. But on one more condition: I get to watch."

"Deal."

They shook hands on it just as Izuku came floating upside down outside the café window.

"Burglars are all taken care of! What did I miss, girls?"

...

Friday. The big night. Izuku, Ochaco and Momo had checked into a love hotel, paying the receptionist extra to not reveal some of the most popular heroes in the nation were staying there. Izuku even had to forcibly pry the money from Ochaco's hands, whose poor upbringing was too deeply ingrained in her to ever fully go away.

Izuku was still a little skeptical about the location. "Are you sure you don't want to do this at our place? I mean, it's quiet, out of the way, only me and Ochaco have had sex there... I think."

Ochaco scowled from the couch. "Oh no, buster. You're not sneaking back home after we forked over all that dough. You're doing it here."

Laughing, Momo sat seiza-style on the bed in a lace black bra, panties, garter belt and stockings. She had pulled her hair out of its trademark ponytail. "Aw, the chemistry between you two is adorable."

Taking off his shirt to reveal his rock solid, scarred physique, Izuku placed a hand on his hip. At 5'9", he edged out Momo in height by one inch. "You've been taking the contraceptive, right? Still want to do it bareback?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Momo stretched her arms out. "Whenever you're ready... Deku."

"Oh wait, Momo," Ochaco interjected. "One request: Could you make me a dildo?"

Blushing, Momo nodded. She tossed Ochaco a freshly made pink dildo with a healthy amount of bumps and ridges on it. Ochaco gazed at it with a strong look of lust. "This is gonna be soooooo good."

Unbuckling his belt and kicking off his jeans, Izuku was left in his green boxer briefs. He crawled into bed, the red lighting of the room feeling very sensual. Looking down at Momo's behemoth breasts, he could confirm they were about the same size as Ochaco's. He wasn't going to complain about that. In the corner of his eye, he saw his girlfriend with her pants and panties pulled down already, idly fingering herself as she looked on with anticipation.

Making the first move, he cupped Momo's face as tenderly as he could, bringing her in for a kiss.

Vanilla. She tasted like vanilla. Lips soft and plump, hair long and silky. She filled up his entire world in no time flat. He pushed her back, laying on top of her as they kissed.

Momo wrapped her arms around Deku, enjoying the sweetness of their make out session. She gave a little yelp of excitement as they began to wrestle with their tongues, Deku's hands creating trails of fire across her skin. Breathing heavier and hugging each other tighter, Deku's hands slid up her back to unclip her bra. Pulling it off her, he took a moment to take in her rosy pink nipples before moving in to suck at them.

Momo cradled his head as he brought both nipples to full attention, letting him have his fun with her chest. She was well aware it was one of her best assets, and Izuku being so entranced by them thrilled her to no end. He eventually moved back up though, diving in for another passionate kiss before Momo pushed him up onto his knees.

Fingers scrabbling at the band of his briefs, she pulled them down his legs. His erect dick sprung up as she did, nearly poking her in the eye, which he immediately began apologizing for. Chuckling, Momo stroked his length saying it was her fault.

"Besides, it's not every day you get slapped by such an amazing cock."

Flipping him over so he was on his back, she took a hold of his member and swallowed it whole, taking the tip into her mouth and slowly working it further down her throat.

"Whoa," Izuku said, hands scrabbling at the sheets. He saw Ochaco rubbing the tip of her toy against her entrance, slouched against the couch. The sight only served to make him feel more aroused.

Bobbing up and down, Momo practically inhaled his rod, lavishing it as lovingly as she could. If Izuku didn't possess an iron will, he knew he'd have climaxed in under a minute.

Pulling up with a pop, Momo sat back wiping some drool from her chin, her soft curves just begging to be fucked. She leaned back, grabbing her breasts and pushing them against each other. "It's been a long time since I've let a guy do this... So, what are you waiting for?"

Clearing his throat, Izuku moved to place his penis in between her cleavage. At once, she began working her tits up and down. Ochaco had now begun pushing the dildo into herself a bit more, getting herself going with the pace of their action on the bed.

To say this was the most wonderful feeling in the world was a lie, because Izuku knew the only thing more satisfying than this was actual intercourse. As Momo moved her breasts up and down, breathing on his penis whenever it would pop up, he got closer and closer to his limit.

Toying with his dick, Momo licked the tip, eyes begging him to come. With a grunt, Izuku finally released his hot seed over her chest and face, dick ejaculating with gusto.

Falling off her, Izuku wiped his brow as he saw Momo scoop up his cum. Taking a taste of it, she smiled at him. None of the shyness he typically associated with the woman was there. She was staring at him with potent lust in her eyes, and her breathing was only growing heavier by the minute.

Standing up after cleaning up the rest of his semen, Momo began unbuckling her garter belt. She stood in front of Deku, pointing at her panties. "There's a couple kinks I have that I want to try with you... First, I love it when men use their teeth to take off my panti_eeees!"_

Izuku took her by surprise by lunging forward at the hem of her underwear, pulling it down past her stockings. Her pussy was dripping with arousal, and she gasped as the air hit it.

"And the other is," Izuku asked.

Momo laid back down again, clothed in only her stockings now. "Tell me: Do you ever use Blackwhip for sex?"

Ochaco spoke up from the corner, still pressing the dildo against her lower lips and abstaining from climaxing. "It's weird... I wouldn't rec-recommend it." She was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

Momo nodded. "Noted. Do it."

Manifesting a tendril which wrapped around his finger, Izuku laid on his front. "Don't say she didn't warn you."

Shooting the coil forward into her vagina, Momo's eyes widened, and she arched her back. "Ohhhhh fuck!"

As Izuku moved it around, Momo began tossing and turning frantically, concerning him. "Want me to stop?"

"No, no!" She thrust out a hand in dissent. "I need this."

Gyrating her hips against the penetrating tendril, Momo was brought to a swift climax, screaming in ecstasy. Izuku made sure to pull it out right after she did. Ochaco continued to moan, thrusting the dildo into herself fully now.

Gasping as she came down, Momo beckoned Izuku forward. The time had come. Without another word, Izuku lined up with her entrance and thrusted, filling her whole.

She was tight. Very tight. But that added challenge only spurred Izuku forward. He began pulling in and out, Momo's massive breasts bouncing up and down beneath him. She pulled him in for a kiss, which elicited another loud moan from Ochaco.

Deciding to kick things up a notch, Izuku stood up on the bed and lifted Momo's hips up, keeping her legs suspended on either side of her as he pile-drove her in a mating press. Tits flopping about, Momo grabbed one and sucked on it, giving Izuku the most alluring gaze she could muster. The image was complimented by her beautiful hair spread out on the sheets, reflecting the red light of the room in their silky blackness.

Grunting, Izuku kept pounding into her faster and faster until he came with a moan, overflowing her pussy and causing her to climax along with him. Ochaco finally worked up the pace on the couch and furiously thrust the toy into her pussy, cumming with a loud yell.

Izuku laid on top of Momo as his seed spilled out of her pussy. Cupping her face, he stole another kiss, hips bucking more gently, riding out the last of the wave as they came down. The three were left gasping for breath.

Stumbling over, Ochaco took the opportunity to pull her boyfriend in for a deep kiss, pecking at his face as she did so.

"You are fucking _unmatched, _Deku." She looked down at Momo, and without hesitation gave her an intense upside-down kiss, surprising her.

Pulling back up, Ochaco pulled her hair behind her ears. "I'm too hot and bothered right now. I need to let off some steam..."

Izuku sat down by the pillows, hand raised up. "Sure, sure, just... give me a minute."

"Not just with you," Ochaco said. "I mean, you're unbelievable when it's just you, but now that we're all here I want to fuck you both. _Right now."_

Izuku and Momo took a few seconds to process that. The only response they could muster was: "Huh?"


	4. Creative Without Gravity

Momo, stockings off and now completely nude, was holding Izuku's head in her lap. Ochaco sat on his crotch left in just her bra. Gulping, Izuku's eyes flitted from one pair of breasts to the other, feeling his cock pop up. Grinding her ass against it, Ochaco looked down at him, tongue between her teeth.

"Somebody's excited. And who can blame you? The two hottest women you've ever met in your life are prepared to fuck you silly."

Momo's face had been red this entire time, and her dampening crotch revealed her excitement. "Just relax for a little, Midoriya. Me and Ochaco will make you feel good. Your refractory period still isn't kicking in, right?"

Shaking his head so fast he was worried he looked too desperate, Izuku assured her he wasn't. "One for All has a lot of benefits, and one of those is enhanced physical performance."

Smiling down at him past her breasts, Momo said, "Then we'd better make sure this lasts."

Ochaco grabbed Momo's shoulders and gave her a kiss. Making out for a few seconds before pulling back, she kept grinding her round butt against Izuku's junk. "Momo, you know what to do."

Bringing Izuku's head up further, Momo leaned over until her breasts flopped on Izuku's face, which he began sucking gratefully. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Momo kept leaning over him as Ochaco took care of his lower end. Izuku began activating One for All, keeping it at a low percentage. With some soft action to start them off, Ochaco unclipped her bra and allowed her melons to be set free, nipples just as pert as Momo's.

She moved down, making sure to drag her breasts along Izuku's stomach until she reached his crotch. She inserted his cock into her cleavage, brown eyes in their trademark half-lidded position again. "I loved it when Momo wrapped those fat tits of hers around your cock. Tell me whether mine are better or not, okay? I. Zu. _Kuuuuuu-❤️!"_

With that she began working his dick between her breasts, mashing it with all her might. Moaning against Momo's chest, he grabbed her torso for support, leaning his head into her stomach more. Momo decide to shift around, placing her pussy over his mouth.

"You… don't mind, right?"

Without a word, Izuku grabbed her hips and made her sit on his face, tongue working overtime as she shouted in surprise before shifting over into moans. Ochaco giggled.

"Show him a nice pussy and he's a starving wolf. You had the right idea when you came to us asking for this."

As Izuku was eating out the black-haired goddess, Ochaco kept working her breasts up and down, drawing his cock into her mouth. She would take small pauses in her fellatio to continue egging her boyfriend on.

"Can't believe it, huh stud? That you're fucking and being fucked by two hot babes? Well, you should! You deserve it." She kept working him up, her hair tickling his pelvic area.

Momo, too, was being worked up into a frenzy. She was feeling raw from before and hadn't fully come down, but where Izuku's tongue was sending her was something else entirely. He ate her out like a man possessed. Not even Shoto had managed to be this… this caring, this passionate, this _strong. _It was keeping her turned on and she was hoping the night would never end.

As Ochaco pumped her breasts up and down his dick, Izuku began grunting more, his sounds vibrating against Momo's snatch. He reached out to lick at her clit, making her scream. Unable to hold it any longer, she came over his mouth, screaming in ecstasy. Izuku swallowed it, eyes alight with passion. Momo kissed him, tasting herself against his mouth. Ochaco watched this with a grin.

"Oh, so you managed to hold out? Not bad, stud. But how will you do against _two _fat sets of tits?"

Taking the hint, Momo broke their make out session to crawl down to where Ochaco was. Moving so they were on either side of him, both flashed him an affectionate smile before smothering his dick between their breasts, nipples rubbing together.

Izuku was trying to maintain his composure, taking fast, hard breaths through his nose and out through his mouth as his two partners moved their breasts up and down, taking turns to lick at his cock whenever it would poke up. He threw his head back onto the bed, hips beginning to unconsciously jerk up.

"I think he's close," Momo observed.

"It was a great fight Deku-kun, but you can't keep up against something like this forever." Ochaco began moving her breasts up and down even faster, squishing Deku's dick between her mounds as hard as she could. Momo followed, her nipples rubbing even more against Ochaco's. Up and down they went, completely focused on making Izuku climax.

"Almost there," Ochaco cooed, and in the next moment, Izuku ejaculated for the third time that evening, seed spraying all over Ochaco and Momo. Ochaco made sure to coax Izuku's dick down from its high. She and Momo then stood on their knees. They cleaned his cum off each other, swallowing it and licking where it had landed on each other's chest and face. Once they had finished, they shared another kiss.

Sitting up and staring at his feet, Izuku breathily said, "Momo, I promise we'll get back to you right after this."

Momo's quizzical look soon changed to surprise as he lunged forward and grabbed Ochaco by her bottom, pushing her face first into the mattress and spreading her entrance. Bending forward to gently fondle one of her breasts, he breathed into her ear, "You didn't think I'd be the only one getting serviced, did you?"

Smiling into the sheets, Ochaco pushed herself back as Izuku thrust himself forward, entering her again. He began thrusting violently, pounding her into the mattress. She made satisfied moans with each successive push forward. Momo stared with a hand over her mouth, immensely aroused by the display she was seeing. The sheer, passionate aggression they had as they fucked was stunning to behold.

"You keep changing my life, Ocha." Izuku leaned into her back, continuing to thrust. "When you told me you liked the name Deku? That was the first time anybody inspired me to be my own hero, not just All Might's successor."

Smacking her ass and watching it jiggle, hearing her moan in pleasure, he pulled her into him. His hands pawed at her breasts as he continued pegging her. "When you saved me in that exercise, the first time Blackwhip triggered? When you told me how happy you were when you got your first Christmas present from me? All the other times after that too, and now _this." _He looked at Momo with genuine gratitude and love in his eyes. "Every second you're in my life, you make it better. You know that? So this is for you!"

Ochaco screamed as she climaxed, Izuku following after her once more. Cum pouring out, she collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Izuku fell on his back, One for All still circulating through his body. Momo brought her hand away from her mouth, looking at the two of them.

"Umm..."

Izuku looked apologetic. "Sorry. It's just that Ocha gets me going like nothing else."

"I can see that..."

Looking back and forth between the two, she scratched her chin. "To put it bluntly, I still want to... to..." She gulped. "Climax one more time."

Breathing heavily as she got up on her knees, Ochaco held her hand out. "Make me a strap-on."

Surprised, but not voicing disapproval, Momo made the strap-on – a simple harness with a purple dildo – with another furious blush on her face.

Wiping away and swallowing Izuku's cum, Ochaco pulled the strap-on up her crotch, buckled it tight and lined it up with Momo's entrance, laying her down and grabbing her hips. "Can't leave all the heavy lifting to Deku, and this night is supposed to be about you. I've never done this before though, be warned. Well... here we go."

As she thrust forward, Momo gasped at the strange sensation. She had plenty of dildos at home but this one being worn by another woman was... oddly sexy.

"We good?" Ochaco let a big smile spread across her face. "Good. Now let's diversify things a bit..."

Pressing all five of her fingers against Momo's thigh, she made her weightless. The shift in gravity made Momo gasp. Ochaco thrusted into her again, watching the look of overwhelmed delight that crossed her face with glee. She began pushing the dildo in more and more, slamming Momo's hips against hers.

Not to be left out, Izuku crawled over with his face over Momo's. Cupping her chin, he bent forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss. As they made out, Ochaco continued to thrust forward, using her experiences with Izuku as reference, although the lack of weight made her job easier.

Thrusting enthusiastically, Ochaco grinned as she watched Momo and Izuku make out, becoming more and more aggressive the more she rammed into her.

With her breasts jiggling even more in zero gravity and her senses overloaded, Momo could feel her climax swiftly approaching. Pulling Izuku's face as close as she could and sucking on his tongue, she pushed her hips up into Ochaco. They went faster, faster, faster, and then it all came crashing down as Izuku pulled away and let her scream, cum gushing out of her pussy around the dildo, droplets sprayed into the air until Ochaco released her quirk and let her fall back to the bed.

Pulling out, Ochaco took the strap-on off. Izuku took care of cleaning up Momo's crotch, licking it all up. Once he was finished, Ochaco pulled him in for a taste too. It wasn't too different from her own, in all honesty.

Momo lay dazed, staring up at the ceiling. Ochaco and Izuku fell down on either side of her, grunting in exhaustion.

It took a few minutes for Momo to come back to her senses, shaking her head once she did. Pressing the butt of her palm against her temple, she smiled. "That... was unbelievable."

Ochaco grinned wide. "Oh, you enjoyed all that? I thought you hated it."

Momo laughed, folding her hands onto her stomach. "I don't know if I can have sex with anybody else after that. I mean, nothing is gonna compare." She looked a little dismayed at this.

Sharing a look, Izuku and Ochaco realized the same idea had entered their heads.

"This doesn't have to be the last time, if you want."

"Yeah, Mo. We can make these sessions a regular thing."

Shocked, Momo tried to sit up but the rush of blood to her head caused her to fall back down, making her partners concerned. Izuku patted her shoulder.

"Hey, hey! You don't have to feel obligated to go solo again. We can get you in on our fun whenever you want. I mean, I've seen Ocha _really _horny, but this was something else."

Ochaco agreed. "Mo, we'd love to continue... well, making love to you. Do you want to keep doing this with us?"

Looking between the two with that regular shy look on her face, fists clutched together in front of her mouth, she flushed as she nodded furiously. Izuku chuckled, content.

"Great. Having taken care of that, it's time for bed."

They got up to change the sheets, laying things out nice and evenly. Crawling under the covers, Ochaco and Momo hugged Izuku's arms on either side of him as they drifted off to a well-needed sleep.

...

Izuku found himself in a familiar place as he dreamed, the colour surrounding him seeming to be sucked into a vacuum. Looking around, he saw Daigoro with an exasperated expression.

"Again? You used it _again?"_

Izuku held his hands up in apology. "Look, only after she asked for it. It was the same with Ochaco, although she didn't seem to like it. And I thought you said you wouldn't spy on us in those situations?"

Shaking his head, Daigoro replied, "It's kinda hard when you use Blackwhip without warning, kid. Especially when..."

Wincing, he sighed. "Well, if a woman that beautiful asked that of me, I guess I'd agree too."

"Young Midoriya. Always full of surprises."

Toshinori, his lingering vestige taking on the appearance he had upon initially receiving One for All, stepped out from behind Daigoro. Izuku straightened his back immediately, still not used to seeing his mentor far younger than the emaciated father figure he had known.

"All Might."

"It seems you've established a new relationship with Yaoyorozu. Please, I'd like to hear about it. Or, well, the safe for work parts." All Might gave a knowing smile. Now _that _was more like the man he'd known.

Smiling, Izuku proceeded to talk about Momo. And that's how he spent his dream; quietly discussing his present life with the memory of his hero.

**AHHHHH THE THREESOME IS DONE! This if the first major step forward. And as such, I think it's time to scale back a little on updating this. I'm doing this for fun but I also have school work and my own personal project to do writing for, so I can't let myself devote too much time to this. Sorry, but that's how things are. I'll still update once per week, and maybe the femslash stuff if I keep at my current pace, but the main story is locked to Fridays now. Look forward to a new chapter waiting for you at the beginning of every upcoming weekend!**

**Harem list:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Sex friend list:**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**D'oh, she's not in the harem just yet!? What!? I know, but I still need more time to show her fully fall for Izuku. That's what next chapter will be focusing on. There will be considerably less smut, so just be prepared for that.**

**If you liked this, please don't forget to like and follow. You can also follow me on Twitter MilHypotheses for further updates: /MilHypotheses**

**Until next time folks!**


	5. Creating a New Relationship

Momo Yaoyorozu was a refined woman. With a privileged upbringing and genius level intellect, she had ascended through the hero industry through born advantages and hard dedication. There had been many trials over the years but conquering them made her all the prouder of her accomplishments. It was a far cry from the girl who confessed her insecurities to Shoto, and she was immensely happy with where she had ended up in life. Especially so as she was currently being reamed by both Izuku and Ochaco in their bedroom, legs wrapped around Izuku's waist.

It had been about a month since the three had their rendezvous in the love hotel. They had decided to cut to the chase and let Momo come over to their house when they had sex, partly to have an established meeting place and partly because Ochaco was adamant they spend no more money than was needed.

Japan's number one hero held Momo close as he thrust into her while Ochaco kept sucking at her breasts, teasing her clitoris with soft strokes. She came fast with the combined stimulus, screaming. And so it went, the three having sex at least twice a week. They didn't seem like they'd get tired of it any time soon, and Momo was over the moon about finding not just one but two people eager to have her involved in their sexual activities.

When they were finished, Izuku promptly fell asleep between Ochaco and Momo, having had a long day taking care of hero work before expending the last of his energy with them. The women decided to pass the time softly talking as they waited to drift to sleep.

Gazing at her love's peaceful face, Ochaco played with his messy hair. "Watching him sleep is soothing. He's always smiling and composed at work, practically married to the job. But when he's like this, it's one of the times I get to see the real Izuku where he doesn't have to be strong for everybody."

Momo held the covers to her chest, nodding in agreement. "You're lucky to have him, Ochaco."

Ochaco pursed her lips together. "About that... me and Izuku have been talking for a little bit. We never placed any strict limits on who our relationship could involve, soooooo..."

Momo shifted so her head was propped up on her hand. "And?"

"You don't have to be our booty call forever, you know. You can take the next step."

"What next step?"

"Actually dating him! Become his second girlfriend and make things easier for all of us."

Flushing, Momo tried to keep her voice down so as not to wake up their green haired lover. "O-Ochaco, that's much too scandalous! I couldn't possibly—"

Ochaco cut her off. "Mo, we're fucking the number one hero together whenever we can find mutual time off. I'd say that's already scandalous."

"But—"

"No buts! I've seen how you've started looking at him these past few weeks. It's super obvious."

"Uhhhh..." Momo could raise no objections to that. She'd found her thoughts drifting to Izuku and Ochaco very frequently, especially when she was thinking about who she wanted to spend her life with. Yet the idea was simply too insane! There was no way it was a reasonable idea.

Ochaco could tell she was still conflicted. "He's going to ask you out tomorrow since he knows it's your day off. I think you should go with him. You'll have fun."

Sighing, Momo rested her head against her pillow. "I'm not against it personally, I just don't want to get in the way of you two and mess things up. You're perfect together."

Ochaco smiled and reached over Izuku to grab Momo's hand. "We're great together. Not perfect. We could be even better with you, trust me. Let yourself be happy, Mo. There's nothing wrong with that."

Turning over to her other side and closing her eyes, Ochaco ended their conversation, leaving Momo with a nervous but warm feeling in her chest about what the following day may bring.

...

The aquarium. A friendly blue refuge for families to visit. Or couples. Couples were the other major demographic here, Momo thought as she fidgeted outside the Musutafu aquarium. She was wearing a pink beret, black shades, a caramel button-up shirt and jeans as a means of hiding her appearance among the crowd so they wouldn't flock to her while simultaneously dressing up for her date. Couldn't forget the bright red lipstick either, she'd been very careful about applying just the right amount.

"Hello, Momo."

Izuku walked up beside her, wearing a simple baseball cap as his disguise. He had a black blazer and pants on, collared shirt happening to pair well with Momo's blouse. The tips of his green hair poked out from beneath the rim. Momo sighed as she saw his bare minimum effort at concealing his identity.

"Izuku, do you really think that's going to work? This isn't like some movie, people are going to tell who you are in minutes."

Izuku pulled his cap down. "Well, I'm counting on the old hiding-in-plain-sight technique, and uh…"

He began to blush a little. "I trust you're going to be pretty enough to draw attention away from me."

Momo's chest squeezed once she heard that. Clearing her throat, she tried to look composed. "Am I correct in saying Ochaco fed you that one?"

"You got me. Flirting's never been my strong suit."

"I know." She hooked her arm in his and they walked into the aquarium. She looked up at him with an affectionate gaze beneath her sunglasses. "But hearing it made me very happy."

Speaking of, that had reminded Momo of something Ochaco had told her right before she left for the date. She'd been allowed to use her and Izuku's bathroom while he doubled his workload for the morning so he could take the afternoon off.

"Momo, just be prepared..."

"Hm? What is it, Ochaco?"

"I know Izuku still lapses too much into being an embarrassed dork, but I had to warn you: since he's gained more confidence, he's turned into an accidental flirt."

Momo cocked her head as she applied her lipstick. "Meaning?"

Ochaco had a somewhat embarrassed expression on her face. "You'll see."

Momo wondered if she would see this new habit of Izuku's pop up. An accidental flirt? Really? How do you flirt with somebody without even trying?

They began exploring after getting their tickets, taking a good look at each exhibit. Momo was especially fascinated by the underwater tunnel they walked through, the fish swimming above their heads which she hugged his arm closer while walking under. She relaxed a little when she realized what she was doing, but Izuku had hoped she'd cling tight like that a little longer.

Past the clown fish and octopi, the slimy crustaceans and eels, they made their way to the penguin exhibit.

"It's amazing, what penguins can do," Momo said. "They survive in harsh temperatures, but most of them don't actually live in the Arctic or Antarctic. Their biggest obstacle is the water, since it drains heat faster than air. They've evolved to protect themselves under it."

Momo watched the penguins do as their trainer ordered them to, waddling around awkwardly on the man-made platform until diving into the water. "If most sea creatures swim, then the penguin is one of the few who can fly." She saw one smaller than the rest, trying to keep up as it waddled.

"Oh, poor thing," she said. "It's trying so hard."

The penguin climbed to the top of the rock. It flapped its little flippers a couple times, shook its head and then dove off the edge, making a cleaner dive than any of the others. Momo gasped at the display, the penguin zooming through the water like a torpedo.

Izuku pressed his arm against the glass, surveying the small creature. "Tiny and weak when it's somewhere it's not meant to be."

"Huh?"

"I guess I was like that, most of my life." Izuku closed his eyes, flashing an apologetic smile. "Ah, don't mean to reminisce! This date is about enjoying ourselves."

"No, I actually want to hear this. You spent your childhood quirkless, and I admit, I've always been curious about that."

"The first 15 years of my life, specifically." Izuku leaned against railing. "The man you call Deku… he didn't exist until All Might found me. I used to wonder if I was wrong for even wanting to be a hero. For wanting to be somebody you could admire."

The penguin swam around still, twirling in the water like it was doing some sort of submerged ballet.

"But I got my chance, and I ended up where I felt I really belonged. Because it was where I wanted to be."

Momo gave him a gentle look. She rubbed his shoulder. "It must've been hard. But now you're the best hero there is."

"I've come to realize there's a lot more people to admire than just the guy above everybody else. You, for example."

Momo was a little taken aback by this. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're a major reason why we all held together when Shigaraki took over. And, well…" Izuku shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is, you helped everybody keep a cool head even when it hurt. Even when we wanted to say it was over, you helped push us all forward."

"I think you're giving me too much credit. You're the one who brought everybody together."

"I led the charge, I didn't have time to do the herding while I was fighting. There would've been no victory without that. Without you." Izuku flashed her one of his brightest smiles. "I'm grateful for everything you and Iida did for us. Really."

Momo smiled, cheeks blushing. "I guess I can take that bit of praise." She looked at the penguin as it got back up on land, shaking itself off. "And now that I think about it, I guess I'm not too different from a small penguin either."

"Hm?"

"Meeting everybody at UA… that was the first time I'd ever had real friends." Momo held a hand to her chest. "I've been sheltered most of my life, and only over these past few years am I truly grasping how much I still don't know. I was always afraid of whether I was able to be a hero as good as the rest of you. But when I finally began learning how to assert myself..." Her fist clenched. "It gave me a strength I never had before."

Izuku nodded. "That's good. Being confident in who you are is always the most important thing."

"Is that Deku!?"

The pair froze.

"Deku?"

"Deku!?"

"The Deku?"

"Oh my god, I've always wanted to meet him!"

"Hey, then is that Uravity with him?"

"Her hair looks different though."

"Shit," was all Izuku could say before he grabbed Momo's hand and they ran for it.

"They went that way!"

Running with her hand in his, Momo yelled, "I told you it wouldn't work!"

"I didn't hear you have any better ideas!"

Looking behind them, their faces grew pale with dread as they saw the stampede that had formed behind them.

"RUUUUUUUN!"

They continued to run all over the aquarium, doing a speed tour of the different exhibits. The fish in the tanks seemed to follow them lazily with their eyes as they ran from the rabid crowd.

Bursting out of the emergency exit, Izuku scooped Momo into a bridal carry as he leapt off the roof, floating away high into the sky.

Heart pounding in her chest, Momo held Izuku close. As the cold wind bit at her face, she looked down at the ground. It had to be at least 200 feet below them…

Shrieking, she grabbed Izuku in a vicelike grip, hanging on for dear life. He winced.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm in the habit of making these quick escapes with Ocha and she's used to flying while… you're not. Hang on, I'll bring us down."

He flew them down into a park. Momo staggered to a nearby bench and sat down, heart pounding in her chest.

"Ohhhh, that shaved years off my life." She scowled at him. He could only throw his hands up in apology.

"Tight escape. I couldn't think of another way." He scratched his head. "Sorry."

Momo's scowl stayed on her face for a few seconds, although she couldn't maintain it at the small giggle that escaped her. She threw her head back and began laughing in earnest, hand over her breasts. Izuku began chuckling along with her, looking sheepish.

"I mean, you were pretty cute," Izuku said. "The way you clung to me felt good."

Realizing what he'd said, Izuku scratched the back of his head and looked the other way, more sheepish than ever. Momo felt her heart do jumping jacks.

Oh. So this is Izuku's true form: The Accidental Flirt. Not somebody to be taken lightly.

Not at all...

"I have to admit… as far as dates go, that'll definitely be the most memorable." She gazed up at him warmly. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Looking around, he realized he didn't know where they were. "I guess I should call a cab if you're not up to flying."

"Not that high, at least. Not yet. But…" She stood up, holding his hand between her own. She was blushing. "I'd like the chance to."

Izuku's eyes grew wide. "So that means—"

"Yes," Momo confirmed. "I'd love to be your second girlfriend. If you're okay with it, of course."

Pulling her in for a long kiss, Izuku hugged her close. Momo couldn't help but bring her leg up, feeling lighter than air.

Breaking away, he looked down at her with the most radiant smile. "Excellent. That is… very excellent."

Tilting her head, she looked away in another direction. "Your house is only 20 kilometres from here I think," she said. "We can take a cab for 15 and then you can fly us the rest of the way there. Slowly, of course."

"And what'll we do when we get there."

She wore a mischievous expression. "I'll let you decide."

Nodding, Izuku tilted her head up. "I'd like that." He captured her lips once again.

They were the very image of a happy couple, out on a date and simply enjoying one another's company.

**Harem list:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**She's innnnnnnnn! Hell yeah! Technically it's Thursday where I am, but I thought it was close enough to Friday to update. So yeah, no real smut this time, BUT I will make it up to you guys in the next chapter on Thursday/Friday. Next up we'll be on the Itsuka arc, a girl I feel is given less time than she deserves but hey, that's what fics like this is for. And before you ask, I am going to be operating under the assumption Kaminari was the traitor. Too many signs around him, but I'm going to keep the specifics vague in case he's not a full on villain or Nomu and was blackmailed into doing this. Or maybe I can retcon this later to something else happening to him in case I'm wrong, we'll see. There's also the question of Aoyama, so I think I may need to keep both of them out of this fic as active presences to maintain a decent parallel with the canon.**

**One last thing I want to mention is the accidental flirt part: I had to make cute interactions between Izuku and the girls without him becoming an OOC casanova which always bugs the shit out of me. Instead, I decided to make it so it's not entirely intentional, and he just gets caught up in his own actions because he's so used to being with Ochaco he doesn't think about how he behaves around other women. THAT sounds a bit more like what a grown-up Deku could theoretically be like even if I doubt Horikoshi will ever write him that way.**

**See y'all later, folks! Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this and make sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter if you want more updates: /MilHypotheses**


	6. Battle Fist Enters the Picture

There's an operation on an old PLF base happening in a few days," said Momo, stark naked with an equally exposed Izuku resting his head in her lap. She was absentmindedly reading a magazine.

Ochaco, bouncing on Izuku's hips as she slammed his dick into her over and over, was of course also nude. "Really? More and more seem to pop up every month."

It had been a week since Momo officially became Izuku's second girlfriend, news which had made Ochaco overjoyed. She had begun the slow process of moving into Izuku's home, although still desired to hold onto her penthouse for the time being in case it was needed. As it stood, she eagerly participated in Izuku and Ochaco's sexual activities every night which the two were more than happy to oblige.

"Kyoka told me about it today," Momo continued. "I think Itsuka's going too, and I heard Iida was leading it. I was thinking they could use some help, but I'm all tied up."

"I'll go," Izuku said. "I'm committed to seeing every trace of the PLF vanish off the face of the earth."

"Then it's settled," Momo said, just as Ochaco and Izuku climaxed. Seed spilling out of her, Ochaco fell flat on the bed with a contentedly lax expression.

Tossing aside the magazine and laying Izuku's head down gently, Momo crawled over and began cleaning Ochaco out with her mouth, eliciting moans and squirms from her. Upon finishing, she wiped her lips as she positioned herself over Deku.

"See if you can make me feel just as good… stud." Momo smiled seductively, changing to a look of joy as Izuku slammed her down onto his hips and began thrusting up.

As Momo began to ride him, Ochaco lay down beside them and propped her head up. She inserted a finger into her pussy. "You two look so good together."

Momo smiled, even with her mind going into a frenzy at the cock inside of her. "Thanks, Ochaco. We certainly fuck good enough."

Izuku massaged her breasts, giving them hearty squeezes. "You two are angels, you know that?"

"Glad you know it," Ochaco said, bending down for a kiss. She then offered him a breast to suck on, which he accepted gladly.

"Because these two angels are planning to stay with you for a looong time before we all go up to heaven."

Momo kept moaning, hips bouncing up and down with verve and thighs resting on either side of him. She threw her head back and moaned, climax washing over her. Izuku's seed erupted into her, a veritable geyser gushing up. She fell forward, her chest against Izuku's and kissed him softly. Ochaco was rubbing their skin slowly, care in every stroke.

Momo pulled away. She looked overjoyed as she grabbed both Izuku's and Ochaco's hands. "I love you both. So, so much. Thank you for this incredible relationship."

Ochaco giggled. "Throwing a beautiful babe in the mix? How could we say no?"

They fell asleep shortly after, holding each other close.

…

It was 8 in the morning. Izuku was fleetingly reminded of the raid on the yakuza base he'd participated in four years prior. Thinking over how much had changed since then was staggering. The world had its very core rocked, and everybody was still left picking up the pieces, especially since peace had only been restored to Japan a couple years back. Fully functioning infrastructure in the country had only returned the year after.

He was in the mountains, the secret base they were investigating more of a backup stronghold than anything else. It was best to make sure, however. He put away the phone he'd been using for GPS in one of his belt pouches.

Walking toward the building in question, he could see some familiar faces standing outside of it.

"Iida and... Kirishima!?"

Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima, best known as Ingenium and Red Riot respectively, rushed over to greet him. Iida's helmet now automatically retracted itself into his back using nanotechnology, and Kirishima had more lightweight armor over his chest, like an open jacket, for added protection.

Iida nearly ripped Izuku's arm out of his socket shaking it so hard, and Kirishima pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Dude, it's been _forever! _How's life as the number one?"

Izuku laughed, patting him on the shoulder as they pulled apart. "Busy. Always busy. Thank God for Ochaco or I think I'd lose it. Kacchan keeps telling me you're doing good, but I don't have many chances to relax these days."

"Midoriya, what do you know about the situation?" Iida quizzed him as they walked over to the officers assembled out front.

"Just that this is an abandoned PLF base. Might have some dangerous stuff inside just based off that. Most of the info I got was from Momo and she didn't seem to know too much about it. Had to come when I heard about it though, make sure there's no nasty surprises waiting. I'd hate dealing with some Shigaraki clone."

A woman shuddered behind him. "Midoriya, please do _not _put those thoughts into my head. One Shigaraki was more than we could handle already."

Izuku turned with another smile. "Jiro! And Kendo!"

Kyoka Jiro and Itsuka Kendo were two extremely disciplined women in very different respects. One used a crafty combination of shockwave attacks and recon, while the other trained her body rigorously to perform her expert martial arts and overpower her foes using quirk-enlarged fists.

Kyoka had become a little less tomboyish but still possessed an air of calm confidence, (even if Izuku knew she had her fair share of insecurities.) Her new hairstyle was a little longer, framing her face more elegantly. Her costume had stayed mostly the same, a bulletproof vest under a longer jacket being the most noticeable differences. Kendo hadn't changed too much either, having maintained her old side ponytail, growing another inch in height and having extra padding to protect her shoulders. Her hair did seem a little longer, though.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Kyoka said, idly twirling one of her earphone jacks. "Do we head in?"

"Just one moment, Kyoka." Itsuka placed her fingers together. "Maybe it was only my imagination, but... did you just refer to Momo by her first name? I couldn't help overhearing you. I apologize for that."

Izuku smiled nervously. "Oh, yeah, yeah, her and Ochaco have been hanging out together lately and we just kind of, uhhhh, took to calling each other by first names! Felt natural, you know? Hahahahaaaa..."

"... Really?" Itsuka had a slightly quizzical look on her face, but good old faithful Tenya came to his friend's rescue.

"Uh, Kendo, not to be too forward, but is this really something we should be talking about before a raid?"

Kendo gave a repentant smile. "Oh, look at me, getting caught up in stupid details. You're right, let's head over."

They stood in front of the entrance, getting ready to break in. It was a ten-storey building that seemed to have been plucked straight from a city. Remembering Gigantomachia's size and strength, Izuku wondered if it actually was.

Iida was in charge of the operation and was giving the orders. "Midoriya, since you're here you can take Kendo and half the officers with you. Investigate the upper five floors, me and the others will investigate the bottom five and the basement."

"Oh, you should take all the officers with you," Izuku said. "Me and Kendo will be just fine on our own."

Flicking his fingers, the resulting wind pressure bore a hole into the wall of the 6th floor. He then grabbed hold of Kendo in a bridal carry, making her yelp in surprise as he leaped up.

After they disappeared inside the hole using Izuku's super-strength and Float, one of the officers whistled. Kirishima was trying hard not to laugh while Iida gave a sigh of exasperation. Shaking her head, Kyoka could only comment, "If I didn't know how much he loved Ochaco, I'd tell him to be careful about who he pulls the moves on. Whether he's aware of it or not."

...

Landing inside an unlit hallway, Izuku set Itsuka on her feet. She still wasn't over her shock.

"Warn me next time," she said, holding her chest. "My stomach's still recovering."

Izuku froze before blushing profusely, bowing over and over. "I'm so sorry! Me and Ochaco are so used to working together that I just do this stuff on instinct, and then when I'm with other women I don't know how to act around them, so I just go with my gut and—"

Laughing, Kendo waved away his worry. "Lucky for you, you're too cute to stay mad at. A simple 'sorry' is fine."

Realizing what she said, it was now Itsuka's turn to blush. "Uh, why don't we just get going here?"

Izuku nodded, face feeling like it was on fire. "Good idea."

They set off, not another word exchanged for two floors. Itsuka pulled out a flashlight so they could make their way safely. Once they'd reached the eighth floor, Itsuka could bear the silence no more and struck up conversation again.

"I hear you and Ochaco are planning to marry each other soon."

"If time allows it," Izuku confirmed. "Planning a wedding is big, especially when you want a private one between the number one and number seven. It feels like we need to hold the wedding in space to even have a chance of keeping it to the guest list only."

And while he didn't voice it, there was also Momo to consider. Her involvement with him and Ochaco meant that the wedding would have to wait. It depended on how long she wanted to keep their polyamorous arrangement going but having two significant others in his life still felt a little bizarre. The media would have a field day with it for sure, and he wondered how many mothers across the country would have to dissuade their impressionable sons from believing they should also seek out multiple relationships. He could imagine their looks of scorn at his media appearances and hear his posters down from their kids' walls already...

Although, if he really thought about it, he'd known Momo for years. Spending the rest of his life with her alongside Ochaco would be a blessing, especially with Japan's polygamy laws having been rescinded over the centuries. Yeah... yeah, that could work. If Momo wanted it go that far, of course.

Itsuka pulled him out of his reverie. "Still, I think that's lovely. I know I'm still young, and I know things are crazy right now as we recover from what Shigaraki did, but I still feel like finding that special someone of my own. I hope I meet them someday." A sad smile tugged at her lips.

"You will," Izuku reassured her. "The world goes by too fast to think you're going to get everything at once. Just keep doing what you're doing, and you'll find who you're looking for."

Itsuka nodded. "Yeah."

They opened a set of double doors, entering a room with lab equipment. Dusty monitors were on the wall, and in a chair sat a grey Nomu, tongue lolling out of its mouth and eyes lifeless. It's exposed cranium still retained some sponginess.

Itsuka recoiled at the sight. "I hate these things. They really are just like dolls, huh? And we keep finding leftovers. Honestly, how many are still lying in wait like bombs across the country?"

"And to think each and every one was human." Izuku shook his head. "That doctor really was a bastard."

Signalling Kendo to stay back, Izuku shot out Blackwhip and wrapped it around the Nomu's torso. No reaction. He tugged it. No reaction still.

Sighing, Izuku gave a thumbs up.

"I think this one's de—_oof!"_

The creature had suddenly sprung to life, tackling Izuku to the ground. Reacting instantly, Kendo made a swipe for it with an enlarged hand but not before the Nomu punched Izuku through the floor.

"DEKU!"

"AGHHHH!"

Down and down each floor they went, smashing through them like cardboard. Managing to twist around halfway, Izuku began furiously punching the Nomu into submission. They tore through the entire building until—

_KER-SMASH!_

The both of them slammed on the basement floor, surprising the officers and other heroes assembled on it. The Nomu was whimpering, unintelligent eyes dazed before Izuku's fist smashed into its beak, knocking it unconscious again.

Dusting himself off and clearing his throat, Deku wrapped up the Nomu in Blackwhip and gave it to the officers to use their emergency equipment for dealing with them; a set of carbon-coated control poles and a straitjacket.

Kirishima went over to Izuku to check on him. "Damn dude, that was crazy. You alright?"

"Sorry about that, it just surprised me," Izuku said. "Could've sworn the thing was dead."

"Midoriya!" Kendo came running down, a little out of breath after bolting down the stairs. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

Izuku raised his hand to show he was fine. "Don't worry Kendo, I faced Shigaraki. It takes more than one of his brainless chumps to take me down."

Kendo looked down at her hands. "Still... I wasn't fast enough."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." Izuku gave her a gentle smile. "I'd rather have that thing crush _me _through eight floors than you. I doubt even you'd look that good after that."

A groan sounded out from the officers. Kirishima was doubled over laughing while Iida raised an eyebrow in Izuku's direction. Kendo was blushing. Izuku realized he had somehow put his foot in his mouth.

"Huh? What did I say?"

Kyoka facepalmed. "Dude, if you keep acting like this you're going to end up in some _real _trouble one day."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean!? And what's with this sudden air of pity-that's-not-real-pity-but-actually-jealousy, too!?"

...

It had ended up being another long day. Investigating the rest of the building, they'd found some old notes about Nomu research, hoping it would lead into further insights in how to better immunize quirks to such gross experimentation. Afterward, Kendo caught up with Izuku.

"Deku?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering if we could catch up on case notes some time. There are still some bases we don't know about, after all, and I know you have an interest in checking them out in spite of your duty as number one."

"Oh sure, sure. Why don't you come over to my place some time? We can discuss things there!"

Giving her the address, they parted ways and he flew back home. He was more than halfway there before realizing he'd dropped his phone in the commotion with the Nomu. Hanging his head in annoyance, he made a mental note to go back and search for it tomorrow.

Landing on his front lawn, Izuku shook himself out as he opened the door. The sight that awaited him on the other side made him feel like he'd been punched through a hundred floors.

Ochaco and Momo, the most wonderful girlfriends any man could ever ask for, were standing in the foyer in nothing but aprons. And by nothing, that meant... _Nothing. _Not a stitch of clothing anywhere aside from their cooking attire. Momo had her hair down once again.

"Me and Momo got to talking," Ochaco explained, hip jutting out and showing her exposed side. "How best to welcome home the hardest working man on the planet? Especially when he's fighting the _worst _evils of society."

"A heartfelt meal was the answer," Momo said. She was blushing unlike Ochaco, but still seemed entirely committed to the role. "And what's more heartfelt than expressing your feelings... _ahem_, laying your feelings bare?"

"So what'll it be?" Ochaco was looking at him teasingly. "Do you want dinner?"

"A bath," Momo said.

"Or us," they said at the same time, leaning forward so their cleavage were presented in stark relief.

Izuku wanted to cry tears of joy. He felt like he could die then and there.

Sitting down at the table, Ochaco and Momo pulled out the dinner of katsudon they'd made, Izuku's favorite meal, and he chowed down. They explained that they had eaten earlier.

Izuku's eyes kept wandering to their practically naked forms, which didn't go unnoticed. Once they had finished, he noticed a lovely smell wafting from the oven.

Ochaco pulled on a pair of mitts and walked over to it. She made sure to bend forward with her ass jutting out as she open the oven, pulling out a tray of cookies. "A little treat for later," she explained.

Pulling off the mitts, she sat in Izuku's lap. Her thighs crossed over on either side as she licked her lips. "We could get started on a different treat right away though." She pressed her humongous chest into him. "Just as soon as we brush our teeth."

A small nibble at his ear drew his attention to Momo, her hair tickling his shoulder. Gulping, Izuku said, "Yes, ma'am."

A speedy trip to the bathroom later, he raced back down. Izuku seemed especially eager tonight, his girlfriends' attire stimulating him thoroughly. He'd stripped down to his boxer briefs.

Ochaco was sitting down on Momo's lap on their living room couch, both still in their aprons. Momo hugged her close as she looked at Izuku's hungry expression, and then at the tent forming in his boxers.

"I think it worked," she remarked. Ochaco nodded, pushing herself off Momo and strutting to her love.

"Like a charm." She reached up for a kiss, moulding herself into Izuku's embrace. Momo walked over and joined them, kissing at Izuku's neck.

Unravelling both their aprons, Izuku took a second to drink in their nude forms before pulling them in, swapping from one to the other as he kissed them. They matched his ferocity tit for tat, bringing his hands to their breasts.

Finding himself switching to Momo, she raised a leg around his waist as Ochaco hugged him from behind, rubbing his dick through his underwear. She was massaging it, trying to get the blood flowing even more so it could grow as big as possible.

Continuing to make out, Izuku and Momo stumbled to the couch and fell over the armrest. Laughing, they continued making out as Ochaco helpfully pulled off Izuku's boxers. Without pause, Izuku thrust into Momo as she pulled herself into him at the same time.

Momo massaged her breasts, rocking her hips to meet Izuku's every time they'd push forward. The way his cock filled her was beyond pleasure, beyond orgasmic; it was euphoric. She couldn't live her life without feeling it penetrate her regularly, of that she was sure. The feeling of his flesh inside of hers felt so perfect that she couldn't find the words to do it justice. Only the thoughts of it ploughing into her, meaty and strong, bulging and hot. It pierced her, stripped her bare. It was a thrill unlike any other.

Bringing Izuku down to kiss her again, Momo shoved herself up into him faster and faster, meeting his rapid pace and begging him to fill her with his glorious seed once more. The closer she felt to cumming, the faster their tempo became until searing light clouded her vision and she screamed.

Ochaco, already immensely wet from the display, was panting. "You two are the fucking _hottest _together."

She inserted herself between them. Izuku almost pulled out before realizing where they were.

"People sit on this couch," he said. "Maybe we should go upstairs like usual."

His girlfriends froze, looking at the semen that had spilled onto the cushions.

"Shit," Ochaco said.

A brief interlude followed, where Izuku flew himself and Momo up to the bathroom to wipe themselves down while Ochaco cleaned the couch, putting the spoiled cushions into the laundry room. Afterwards, they were all on top of the bed and ready to go again.

"Hey, Momo?" Ochaco lay down on her back, pointing at herself. "Lie down on me, why don't you?"

Momo blushed but nodded. She carefully placed herself over Ochaco until the lighter brunette yanked her down, breast to breast, for a kiss. She then touched her, making her weightless while hugging her torso to her.

Pulling back, Ochaco tilted her head, hair falling to her left. "Like I said, Deku's a starving wolf when he sees pussy. What do you think he's like when he sees two?"

Momo gasped in shock as she felt Deku's tongue hit her core, and Ochaco's closing her eyes in pleasure confirmed that Izuku had inserted her onto his cock. Laughing, Momo leaned down and recaptured Ochaco lips, making sure they could mutually maximize their enjoyment.

Izuku kept sliding his cock in and out of Ochaco, engaged in skillful cunnilingus against Momo's pussy. Sparing a peek, he saw his girlfriends sharing a deep kiss. The sight made him more ravenous, doing acrobatics against Momo's pussy and pushing his dick as deep inside Ochaco as it could go. The girls moaned against each other's lips at his new burst of energy.

Momo pulled out of the kiss, gritting her teeth as she felt a second climax coming. Throwing her head back and screaming, her juices came over Izuku's face who gulped them down without hesitation. Ochaco released her quirk and let her slump forward, her head fell besides hers as she rested. Hugging her, Ochaco kept rocking into Izuku and bit her bottom lip.

"She's a keeper," Ochaco said. She gave Izuku one of the happiest looks he'd ever seen, a look that said that Momo being with them like this filled her with no small amount of jubilation. As he kept impaling her onto his cock, she never lost that look of simple happiness, continuing to meet his hips as hard as she could.

They were getting close, though. Still hugging Momo tight for support like her own hug pillow, Ochaco shook even faster with Izuku thrusting to meet her. A few more ferocious pumps and they both came, moaning loudly.

Sliding Momo off gently, Ochaco and Izuku viciously made out. They still felt hunger for each other's bodies, any thoughts of having late-night snacks like cookies (except a long drink of water) fleeing from their minds. Sitting back, Izuku inserted Ochaco on his dick once again, his body's stamina allowing an indefinite delay on his refractory period. He pumped up into her as they prepared for another round, making her squeal with delight.

_THUD!_

Or they would've, if they weren't interrupted.

Heads snapping to the door, they both blanched as they saw Itsuka, mouth open wide and staring at the scene before them. She'd dropped her purse and was clutching Izuku's phone in a death grip in her left hand. She seemed too surprised to look away in embarrassment like most people would.

"Mm... guys, what is it?" Momo had regained her senses, realizing that Ochaco and Izuku had stopped. She rubbed her eyes and blinked before seeing Itsuka. She blinked a few more times. It wasn't long before her face turned red as a beet.

"ITSUKA!?" She scurried back, falling off the bed in a tumble in her surprise, the others shouting at her in concern.

_"__MOMO!"_

**Uh oh! They got cauuuuuught! Izuku, you lovable doofus, losing your phone and giving your address on the night your future wives prepare dinner and sexy times for you.**

**Harem list:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Accidental Peeping Tom list:**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Where do things go from here? You'll need to stay tuned to find out!**

**I also understand that some of you are asking about Toga. Well, I clarified this in chapter 1 on AO3 but forgot to post the explanation on here: this will be following the manga very closely. I don't think Toga's ever being redeemed, so I didn't feel comfortable adding her in. Sorry! That's just how it is. You've got 26 girls to enjoy, so take solace in that. I've also been doing voting on AO3, but you know what, I think it's time to open voting over here as well. Here's the order that's been determined so far:**

**Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll). You can vote for who gets in next, and the most popular character will be put in the order. Voting period closes next Friday when the next chapter goes up, and you can only vote one character per chapter. Remaining harem members to choose from are:**

**Tsuyu Asui (Froppy)**  
**Ibara Shiozaki (Vine)**  
**Setsuna Tokage (Lizardy)**  
**Pony Tsunutori (?)**  
**Yui Kodai (Rule)**  
**Reiko Yanagi (Emily)**  
**Kinoko Komori (Shemage)**  
**Melissa Shield (N/A)**  
**Camie Utsishimi (Maboromicamie)**  
**Nejire Hado (Nejire-chan)**  
**Yuyu Haya (?)**  
**Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**  
**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**  
**Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)**  
**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**  
**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**  
**Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**  
**Kaouroku Awata (Bubble Girl)**

**See y'all later, folks! Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed this and make sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter if you want more updates: /MilHypotheses**


	7. Battle Fist Fights a New Opponent

"I found your phone on the floor where you were attacked by that Nomu. It must have fallen out of your pocket while you were fighting, so I decided to drive over here to give it to you. But then I found the front door unlocked, so I wondered if something had happened to you guys and went in. I heard noises from upstairs and uh... yeah."

The group were now sitting in the living room, the cookies from earlier on the coffee table for them to eat. Izuku and his girlfriends were wearing bathrobes and sitting on the couch. Itsuka had first moved to sit on there but, remembering their earlier tryst, they had managed to guide her to another seat.

Ochaco and Momo gave Izuku a reproachful glare. He began defending himself.

"Look, when I got home I wasn't thinking straight. I was tired after today and then I saw you two..."

Blushing at that, Ochaco and Momo turned to their unexpected guest.

"Still, it's kind of strange that you wouldn't figure out what we were… doing," Ochaco remarked.

Itsuka blushed. "Yeah, that one's on me. I guess I was too worried, and then when I saw you my brain just… froze up."

"I guess the cat's out of the bag here," Momo said. She went on to explain that she had become Izuku's second girlfriend after a hookup the previous month. Itsuka's face grew redder as she went on.

"So that means you're all—"

"Dating."

"Yeah."

"Exclusively inclusive, as I like to call it."

Itsuka nodded at what Ochaco said. "I guess that's one way to describe it. And that means those tabloid articles about Deku and another woman at an aquarium were—"

"Yes, that was me," Momo confirmed for her. "Those rags got something right for once."

"But still." Ochaco crossed her legs. "It's kinda weird to stare when you accidentally walk in on people like that. How long were you watching us?"

Itsuka began spluttering. "I-it's not something you see every day, okay! And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous my rival was getting action with the number one hero."

Momo giggled. "Oh, Itsuka. Always cool and collected on the outside but deceivingly cute all the same. That's 1B's big sister for you."

"I graduated from that role a long time ago," Itsuka said. "Although every time I meet up with Monoma, it feels like I haven't."

"Itsuka Kendo, secretly a pervert," Ochaco said. "Who'da thought?"

"I-I am _not _a pervert!"

"I mean, you're free to watch if that's what you really want," Ochaco said. "I think the term is 'Peeping Tom'?"

"Jeez, Uraraka-san," Itsuka's face along with her hair made it look like her entire head was on fire. "When did you become a tease? I thought you'd be the most embarrassed out of any of us."

Ochaco gave a cute laugh. "Oh trust me, I'm only like this in private."

"Well, thanks for bringing me my phone," Izuku said, hoping to bring any talk about Peeping Toms to a definitive end. "This was unfortunate, but I'd rather not stretch things out further than they have to be. Just keep this a secret for us, okay? We want to be ready when we tell everybody."

Itsuka nodded. "Sure thing."

Ochaco gestured to the plate of cookies. "And feel free to take as many as you want. I can get a container for you."

A few minutes later, Itsuka was standing at the door, a box of cookies in her hand. She held it with both hands as she bowed to her friends.

"It may seem awkward with me barging in all of a sudden, but even so, I wanna say I'm happy for you three. If you really enjoy being together, then you shouldn't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Momo nodded, smiling at the encouragement. "I always value your advice, Itsuka."

Before she headed out the door, Izuku thought he saw a forlorn expression cross Itsuka's face. Her steps toward the car seemed awfully small. The girls had noticed as well.

"She seemed a little sad," Ochaco observed.

Momo sighed. "She hasn't been having any luck with dating, just like me. She won't say it, but I think she's a little jealous."

"She told me something similar," Izuku said. "I wish I could help her, but you guys know better than anybody I'm no matchmaker."

"Can't help her, huh?" Ochaco pressed a hand to her chin. "I wonder."

"Ocha?"

Blinking at Izuku calling her by her nickname, Ochaco gave a smile. "Ah well, that was kinda weird but it's all behind us now. So, that being the case…"

Sliding her hand into Izuku's robe, she leaned into his side. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Momo hugged his other arm, her smile just as lovely. Izuku gulped. They might have to take the morning off tomorrow.

…

A couple days later, Izuku was eating lunch with some of his old classmates from UA at a ramen shop they frequented. Ochaco and Momo were with him of course, but also Kyoka, Ojiro, Mina, Juzo and Tsuyu too. The owner was a big fan of theirs and always offered them a room in the back where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Mmmm! So yummyyyyyy!" Mina was slurping her noodles down without a care in the world. Her hair had grown longer, reaching her shoulder blades. Her athletic figure strained against her costume. Everybody was trying not to stare. She was already quite attractive as a teenager, but the passage of time had done her many favors. Izuku thought she was easily one of the most striking women he'd ever met.

So striking, in fact, that Momo and Ochaco both discreetly stomped on his foot under the table to stop him from darting glances her way. They were sitting on either side of him. He hunched over his ramen, put in his place. He did notice that Kyoka kept staring at Mina longer than any of them, her eyes seeming to land on her generous chest most of the time. He could relate.

And then there was Momo, whose hero outfit still left far less to the imagination than most. Kyoka seemed quite happy to stare at her too whenever she wasn't looking. Izuku could relate to that too.

Ojiro waved his chopsticks around, his new goatee fitting him surprisingly well. "So from what I hear Jiro, you and Midoriya ended up tackling another PLF base. Anything interesting?"

Kyoka shook herself out of her breast-inflicted daze and shrugged. "Maybe. It's just more of the same stuff it feels like. I'm mostly worried about some of the PLF guys still out there, but without Shigaraki they shouldn't be too hard to handle. At least, I hope so."

Izuku nodded. "That's true. So long as Tomura Shigaraki doesn't escape his nice little playground in Tartarus, we're good. I personally guarantee it."

Juzo nodded. He'd cropped his hair short, a proud look in his eyes. His lipless face and lanky figure made him look similar to Ectoplasm, the man he was interning under. He had finished his meal already and was leaning on his helmet. "We've done good. We just need to keep it up."

Tsuyu held a finger up. She'd grown a little taller, her hair as long as always. Her costume had seen a few upgrades with a darker green colour scheme and a smaller belt. Her figure was leaner than the other girls but had become no less curvaceous, especially around her hips. "That's all well and good, but guys, I'd rather not talk about that stuff when we're not working."

"That's fair," Mina said. "To be honest, work's been so busy lately I haven't had much time for myself. How are things with all of you?"

"Normal," Ojiro replied, tail waving behind him. Jiro snorted.

"Yeah, we knew that Mr. Average-Karate-Man. She meant specifics."

Momo sighed. "No need to tease him that much, Kyoka."

"Dunno what else to tell you." Ojiro scratched at his goatee. "I get to work, do what I'm assigned, patrol and hang out with you or the others when I can. Life's good."

"Can't complain about that," Izuku said. The conversation got going from there. Inevitably, discussion turned toward dating, as it was liable to with Mina around.

"Anyway, there's something I've been wanting to know! How's the century's super couple doing? Planned a venue yet?"

"I'm curious as well," Tsuyu added. She fixed Izuku with one of her penetrating blank stares. It always unnerved him a little, even after all this time, but he understood that it simply meant she cared. Although this time he couldn't quite touch on what was unsettling him. Maybe he was imagining it, but it seemed there was something a little more to her gaze...

Ochaco laughed, shaking her head. "Mina, I told you last week. We're not ready for that. Especially since…" She stirred her noodles around. "Well, there's a lot to deal with."

Izuku nodded. "Right now, we're just making our way through things step by step. Society comes first and all that."

"All that," Momo repeated. She couldn't help but let a hint of melancholy creep into her voice, but she recovered after a few seconds. Izuku and Ochaco tried hard not to wince. While they had agreed to keep the relationship secret, it must have stung to hear what they were saying. Izuku and Ochaco gave each other a meaningful look, quietly resolving to make it up to her that night.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others. "Uhhhhhh… what was that," Mina asked.

The three in question jumped. "Oh, uhhhhh…" Ochaco was stumped on what lie to make, but Momo came in quick with a save.

"I've been telling them about my dating troubles. And you know how generous these two are! They're good listeners, and even without saying it, I know they feel sympathy for me."

The others were surprised, although Kyoka still looked somewhat suspicious. Izuku made a mental note to confer with Ochaco and Momo on how to throw her off their scent, especially with what she'd heard.

"Wait, _you're _having dating troubles Yaoyorozu," Ojiro asked. "You?"

"Then maybe there's hope for the rest of us," Juzo said, chuckling. "Not that I mean any offence."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Speaking of," Ochaco interjected. "I've been wondering. How's Itsuka been doing, Juzo?"

Juzo was taken aback. "Me?"

Ochaco shrugged. "You're one of her closest friends. We saw her the other day and she looked kind of down."

Juzo sighed. "So you've noticed it too." He pushed his ramen bowl aside.

"As long as I've known her, Itsuka always listened to what people had to say without complaint. She's a worrywart. Too much of one, actually. And when things calmed down and we could actually live our lives again, it should've been a weight off her shoulders. But it felt to me like… like she never moved on. Like she's still on the lookout for things to go wrong. And maybe she's right, and maybe things do go bad again, but you can't keep thinking about that every day. Hence, relationship troubles."

"Oh," Mina said. "I guess I never realized whenever I met her. Well, I did pick up that _something_ was troubling her, but I was never able to figure out what. I mean, in some ways I'm the same. I've been trying to meet new people, but nobody's been clicking."

"Same, _ribbit,_" Tsuyu said.

Ojiro chuckled. "I guess not all of us can be the perfect super couple."

Izuku frowned, looking into his bowl. "I'm sorry to hear that, guys."

Juzo chuckled again. "Idiot. I guess you're the same kind of worrywart too, fussing over what you can't help. We all have our own problems, and that means we've gotta help each other through it."

"Wasn't she dating TetsuTetsu at some point, _ribbit,_" Tsuyu asked. Juzo could only sigh in response.

"I love Tetsu like a brother, but he's never been the most perceptive guy. He's a good man, but not a good fit for Itsuka. They figured that out quick."  
Momo nodded. "Yes. I understand how that feels."

Ochaco had kept quiet throughout the conversation, hand on her chin. She didn't realize it, but she didn't look too different from Izuku when he was muttering up a storm.

"Uhhhh… Ochaco," Tsuyu asked. No response.

"Ocha," Izuku said, shaking her out of her pondering.

"Oh, right! Itsuka! Well, I was thinking that I might have a plan that could help her."

"Help?" Jiro's eyebrows raised. "How?" Ochaco smiled.

"I think I might have somebody I can set her up with."

A pit formed in Izuku's stomach. He had to stop himself from looking at Momo's and risk clueing everybody in to their polyamorous arrangement. He instead opted to give Ochaco a look that screamed _What are you doing!?_

Ochaco played with her hair, smirking. _You know what. Just go along with it, big guy._

"Well, whatever you can do to help her is fine by me," Juzo said. "Hopefully she gets better."

"Enough about that," Mina said. "I wanna know what Izuku and Ochaco's house life is like!"

Ochaco sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're more invested in our lives than your own."

"And, if you're willing, maybe a little bit of what you do in priiiiivate?"

Ochaco blushed. Mina still knew how to press her buttons. "Why do you have to say things like that!?"

Kyoka chuckled. "Oh yeah. Leave it to Mina to lighten up the mood."

Mina giggled. "Leave it to me!" She bounced, her chest following suit. Everybody hurriedly looked away save for Kyoka and Izuku, the latter of whom earned another couple stomps on his feet.

…

It was Saturday evening. Izuku found himself dressed in his best suit opposite Itsuka in a periwinkle dress on the balcony of a famous high-rise restaurant. Ochaco had made sure to reserve it just for them, buying out everybody else who had made reservations and even giving a little extra to the staff to remain quiet about it not being her Izuku was seeing. She also mentioned that she would be heading over to Momo's place for dinner, wishing him good luck with a deep kiss. Strange way of encouraging somebody embarking on a date, but under the circumstances far from unwelcome.

Knowing how frugal she liked to be, Izuku was impressed. Yet no amount of admiration toward his girlfriend was going to save the dead air they were currently facing.

"Uh," Izuku tried to start off. He couldn't find anything to talk about. Why couldn't he find the words!?

Itsuka wasn't much better off. "Soooooo…" She stopped. The dead air resumed.

"It was nice of Uraraka-san to set this up, although I wasn't sure I'd agree," Itsuka finally said. "But after seeing how far she went, I felt like I was kinda forced into it. I mean, she said neither her nor Momo would fill in for me! It'd have been a waste. I mean, not that that's the only reason I wanted to meet with you of course, I was just thinking — oh no, meet? Not meet, this is a date, and, and—"

"Itsuka," Izuku said, holding up a hand. "Take it from somebody who mutters all the time when he's nervous: _breath._"

Itsuka followed his advice, taking a hearty gulp of air before expelling it. "Yeah. I may not look it, but I'm nervous when it comes to stuff like this."

Izuku chuckled. "Actually, you remind me of me and Ochaco's first date. We couldn't stop stumbling over each other."

"She seems much more… mature, now."

Izuku sweat-dropped. "I feel like I almost can't keep up with her now. But that's good. I guess I wouldn't settle for anything less." He shook his head. "But I should be asking about you. How's work been treating you?"

"Okay." Itsuka took some of the bread on the table, breaking it apart. "To be honest, when Ochaco told me she set this up I started really looking forward to it. I mean, you're… you."

"Me. I'm definitely me."

Itsuka giggled at his lame joke. "Yes, you are. And when I heard about you taking Momo as a second girlfriend, I do admit I started wondering what that'd be like."

Izuku, having mulled it over the past few days, had come around to the idea of having Itsuka possibly join him and the girls. He was pleasantly surprised she was expressing real interest. "And?"

"Let's consider tonight a trial run."

"Okay." Looking around, Izuku scratched his neck. "Ochaco's gonna kill me after what she spent, but I need to be honest: this isn't my scene."

Itsuka breathed a sigh of relief. "It isn't mine either. Got a different place in mind?"

…

"Hey Taiyo, another round!" Izuku and Itsuka had relocated to a bar he was familiar with. Being the number one hero, Izuku had a lot of places whose staff he knew on a personal level and could ring up any favours he asked for. Normally he didn't use those privileges but with a beautiful woman a part of the picture, he decided to make an exception.

They had stopped by Itsuka's apartment to let her change. It was somewhat of a shame to hang the dress back up, but she said she'd find another opportunity to use it. She changed into some caramel pants and a frilly white shirt. Izuku kept his suit on but left his jacket behind. They had hopped in a cab and had been over in a flash.

Currently, they were sitting at a booth by the lower end of the restaurant. Izuku had undone the top two buttons of his shirt as a means of relaxing, iron pectoral muscles showing.

"Sure, sure. I know I don't need to tell you of all people to overdo it," Taiyo said from behind the bar counter. He was a man in his thirties, his seven fingered hands pulling down the beer taps like a well-oiled machine. His messy black hair reminded Izuku somewhat of Aizawa, although it wasn't nearly as long.

Izuku was also quite conscious of everyone staring at him. After agreeing to sign a few autographs and explaining he was taking a friend for a night out, their suspicions seemed to have been swayed. He also made them promise not to post they had met him until the following day. He didn't need another swarm of overzealous fans chasing after him. He was still traumatized by the aquarium date.

Itsuka was holding a few darts in front of the dart board, muttering as she threw them. "I can never get this right. And enlarging my hands only makes throwing these tiny things even harder."

"I see," Izuku said. "Look, all you need to do is steady yourself and give the right flick of your wrist. Trust me, I was terrible at first, but I kept at it. I've gotten pretty good."

"Really? How good?"

"Passable?"

Itsuka smiled, pulling out the darts she'd impaled haphazardly onto the board. She flipped them around, tail ends facing Izuku. "Prove it."

Izuku threw his hands up and got to his feet, taking the darts from Itsuka. Taking a breath, he moved the first one back and forth, lining up his shot. Then, he threw all of them one after the other rapid fire, all hitting bullseye. He stepped back and bowed as Itsuka began clapping. The rest of the bar followed suit, a few with stars in their eyes.

"Ha! Momo called you Mr. Perfect and she wasn't kidding." Itsuka bounced over, pulling the darts out. "Well, I guess I can't let you outdo me completely. I'm gonna keep trying at this."

"Sounds good," Izuku replied as he grabbed the drinks off the plate Taiyo was carrying, setting them on the table.

"Hey man, you're sure this isn't a date?" Taiyo was giving him a knowing look. Izuku couldn't help but smile nervously. "I can't imagine Ochaco would be too happy if it was."

"Nah, I told you. She just needs some time off. Thought she'd feel at home here."

Taiyo gave a curt nod. "Mhm. And you dress in suits that fancy for stuff like this?"

Izuku shrugged. "Business meeting. Didn't have time to change."

"Right." Looking at Itsuka, Taiyo patted Izuku's shoulder, extra fingers making his grip a little firmer than the average person's. "That look on her face right now? I see it all the time, and it only ever means one thing. Make sure you don't trip on your feet. You've already got a girl."

"As I'm well aware. Thanks, Taiyo." Izuku politely shut him down, letting him know there was nothing else to discuss. Taiyo acquiesced, heading back to the bar.

Looking at Itsuka, he saw her expression stretch with glee at the bullseye she just made. "Izuku, Izuku, you're seeing this!? I did it!"

Izuku chuckled. "I saw it. But make sure it's more than luck. Let's work on your form."

Itsuka bit her lip, watching Izuku closely as he demonstrated for her once again. She rarely looked away from him for the entire date.

…

After a good night of drinking, Itsuka was drunk and giddy. Izuku slung her arm over his shoulders as he hauled her up from the stairs. He briefly contemplated flying back home, but he wasn't willing to take the chance and have her throw up. They'd taken another cab back instead.

Unlocking the door, he pulled Itsuka through. She detached from him to do a small jig in the middle of the hallway. "I-zu-kuuuu, I-zu-kuuuu, he does whatever you need him to! Fast, and strong, and, and…" She struggled for a bit. "A dart master?"

"That's me, although it doesn't really rhyme," Izuku said. Itsuka laughed.

"Oh, that's funny, that's funny, you uh… you called back to the thing."  
"The thing," Izuku repeated. "I don't know if I've ever seen you this carefree."

Itsuka couldn't help but giggle. "I mean, with you around, how could I not?"

Her drunk blush turned even redder. She leaned back onto the kitchen counter. "Dammit, I did it again."

Izuku leaned onto it next to her. "Well, I can't say I don't like it."

"But that's just the thing," Itsuka said. "I always feel so unprepared to deal with my life, and now you're here and we're doing this, and I know I'm an idiot when I'm drunk and—"

"Itsuka? You're losing it again."

Itsuka sighed. "Thanks." She seemed to cut through her stupor to regain some clarity. "Say, when was the last time you had a friendly sparring match?"

A few minutes later, they were in Itsuka's personal dojo. The room was small, but intimate. The teal tatami mats definitely felt like her personal touch. However, Izuku was a little concerned given the martial artist's current state.

"Sure you wanna do this? I mean, we can call it a night and then spar another time."

"Oh no, I'm positive I wanna do it tonight." Itsuka was doing stretches while facing away from him. Izuku wondered if he was crazy for thinking her bending forward to make her caramel pants strain against her defined buttocks was intentional.

He'd be thrilled if he was right, though.

_Wait, no! She's drunk! This isn't right!_

"But uh, we're not exactly dressed for fighting, and I don't wanna ruin the suit."

"That's fine. We can spar in our underwear."

Izuku had to stop himself spluttering in shock as Itsuka stepped out of her clothes. In no time, she was standing before him in nothing but her silk green bra and panties, bowing respectfully. Her full breasts rested comfortably in the bra cups, a little larger than when he'd first met her. They fit her frame perfectly.

Trying to keep his mind off her stunning features, Izuku mulled over the reservations he had. "I'm not so sure about this..."

Anticipating his hesitation, Itsuka hooked a thumb into her bra, snapping it back to make her breasts jiggle. Izuku's eyes bulged at the sight. "I think I should let you know I've been taking the pill all week just for tonight."

"... Wait, what?"

"Ochaco gave me the go-ahead. In fact, she was oddly adamant about it."

Izuku was perplexed. _Ocha can be pretty demanding, but damn. She's oddly gung-ho about this stuff. I'm not opposed to another girlfriend or anything, but it's like she wants this more than I do. _

Somehow, Izuku felt he would lose to Ochaco in some way if he were to back down from this challenge. He couldn't have that, right? It had also been a few days since he'd managed to have sex with either of his girlfriends, and he had to admit he was feeling a little rowdy.

"So, you're sure about this?"

"A hundred percent."

"I mean, I don't want to force you into anything if you feel obligated toward Ochaco. And even if we go ahead with this, it can end after tonight. I'm only doing whatever's okay with you."

Itsuka seemed to glow with appreciation. "I understand your concern, but honestly, I've been looking forward to tonight all week. So don't disappoint. And that means..."

Taking a defensive posture, fists raised, Itsuka beckoned him forward. "No holding back. We'll be sparring without quirks, of course."

Izuku took a minute to carefully strip himself out of his clothes, folding and placing them in a corner. In his boxers with his muscles on full display, he bowed to Itsuka before taking a stance of his own.

"Can't say I've ever done this before sex. I'll try not to go too hard on you. I mean, you're still my date."

Itsuka shook her head. "Maybe I want you to. Don't worry, I can take it. I want nothing less but the number one hero's absolute best."

Giving another of his winning smiles, Izuku tilted his head. "Then let's see where things go. Although if it gets too intense, I'm calling it off."

"Deal."

The room became dead silent for a second. The two combatants stared each other down, waiting for the pin to drop. The tension building between them all night was beginning to fray.

It snapped with Itsuka stepping forward.

Her moves were graceful, lithe. Perfected. Izuku, on the other hand, was always more focused on speed than form. He met the flurry of jabs aimed at his chest with some blocks, using his ingrained move set to flip backwards onto the dojo wall. He kicked off with the momentum it gave him, flipping over Itsuka in a short arc and aiming a light kick to throw her off. He wasn't trying to hurt her too much.

This, however, served as a mistake. Itsuka was expecting him to make a roundabout move like this and grabbed him midair. Surprised, Izuku grunted as he slammed down onto the mats. He wasn't really injured, more taken aback. He flipped back onto his feet, looking at Itsuka with a more guarded expression. She was breathing fast, clearly excited, side ponytail swaying.

"What? You're not underestimating me, are you?"

Izuku shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it." He then bounded forward, aiming a sharp roundhouse at her which she quickly dodged.

"Here's the thing, Midoriya," Itsuka explained, lightly sidestepping his ensuing kicks. "You're always focused on ending the fight as quickly as possible. And that's good, but..."

She slapped one of his kicks away, getting in close. "It's just as good knowing how to keep it going."

The teal-eyed woman used her body to shove him away, following up with a kick of her own. She followed that up with a couple uppercuts. Her attacks kept changing as she threw perfectly coordinate jab after jab, never letting Izuku take a breath. She was trying to get inside the reach of his arms and deal the final blow.

It was at this moment that Izuku caught sight of her breasts bouncing...

And was rewarded for it with a fist to the jaw. Itsuka winced as he stepped back.

"Oh, yikes! I didn't think I'd actually hit you there."

Shaking his head, Izuku responded by aiming an axe kick at her, making her shriek. He was smiling. "What happened to going hard?"

Itsuka chuckled wearily. "So you _do_ get it."

On and on they sparred, each landing small hits. They were getting into a good sweat, and Izuku wondered if they'd even have enough energy for anything else afterward. But even so, this had been going a little too long.

Izuku pulled off the same wall jump from before, except this time leaped for the ceiling. Even without One for All, his inherent physical prowess was nothing to scoff at. He aimed to tackle Itsuka to the ground, but she intercepted him, bracing herself as they rolled across the floor.

Coming to a stop, Izuku found himself with his hands placed on either side of Itsuka's face. They were breathing hard, sweat all over their bodies. Izuku felt her thigh rub against his, their skin sticking together.

Looking down at Itsuka, he could see her teal eyes grow dark. Feeling that familiar claw of lust tear at his chest, Izuku could take no more and dove down to capture Itsuka's lips.

The rest of the tension that had been building up began unspooling, the yarn of their desire criss-crossing over them as they then began wrestling with their tongues. Izuku held Itsuka's face as they made out, almost biting at one another in their haste.

Izuku laid down on his back, letting Itsuka sit onto his lap. His cock was bulging inside his boxers, and Itsuka gulped once she saw it. She brought the underwear down his legs and watched it spring up, eyes wide with delight.

Without a word, she pulled her panties down and positioned herself over it. She looked at Izuku who gave her a nod. She smiled as she sat down, the iron-hot dick plunging into her. She moaned ecstatically. She gripped Izuku's shoulders as she began to rock with him, going as fast as they were in their sparring session before. She grinded down, more than happy to feel that massive phallus roll around inside her.

Izuku gripped her waist, bouncing her on top of his dick. Itsuka was wrapped around his cock in just the right way, allowing him to keep pulling himself up into her with ease. Her energy was infectious, making him feel he had to defeat her even in the midst of fucking each other.

Almost hopping up and down in her haste to climax, Itsuka maintained her hard grip on Izuku's shoulders. She was overjoyed by this sensation, feeling more whole and complete than she ever had before. She was in no hurry to part with Izuku's cock and decided right then and there that she'd beg to join him and the other girls if they'd have her. Probably not as a fully committed girlfriend just yet, but still...

"Oh God, keep fucking me," Itsuka breathed, hips working overtime to feel bliss wash over her. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck _Midoriya!"  
"You want me to go hard," Izuku panted. "This is me going hard!"

Itsuka howled as Izuku thrust into her even faster, his hands pawing at her ass now. She began gritting her teeth, furiously working to bring them both to orgasm, and then—

"Izukuuuuuuuu!"

Yelling out his name, Itsuka felt his salacious seed spill into her at the same time as her own juices squirted out where they were connected. They continued rocking until her and Izuku slumped forward against each other, minds blank.

"_Hah, hah, hahhhh... _that was great," Izuku said, giving small kisses to her neck. "That... was... wait, did you... call me by my first name?"

Itsuka was brought out of her daze as she shook her head. "I... I guess so. Izuku." She pulled back, nodding with a content expression. "It feels natural."

Izuku looked at the cum that had spilled out on the floor. "I'll help clean up."

"Oh, of course," Itsuka said, taking her hair out of its ponytail to let all of her brilliant orange tresses fall down. "But..."

She unclipped her bra, pert breasts fully exposed for Izuku to see. They jiggled a little as she moved. "I was also hoping to go a little further."

Izuku nodded, grinning. "You read my mind."

He leaned forward and brought her in for a kiss, gently this time. The tension had become undone, and they were eager to keep tying themselves up in the string binding them tight.

**Happy Valentine's Day! Got another sizzling chapter of Izuku's Pro Hero Harem Life for you here, although this one suitably has more fluff this time around.** **Next chapter will have Izuku's and Itsuka's sparring session moving to the bedroom.**

**Harem list:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Trial Run list:**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**The votes are in and... it's a tie, between Tsuyu and Nejire. At least, when it comes to valid votes. Listen guys, I've already told you this: you can only vote for ONE girl. To enforce the rule, the vote won't count if you list more than one girl you'd like to see. Sorry, but that's the nature of the beast here. I'll be repeating this rule every chapter until the list is fully decided. So, order goes:**

**Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire.**

**New voting period starts now! You can only pick ONE girl, and the options remaining are:**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Yui Kodai**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Melissa Shield**

**Camie Utsushimi**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

**Kaoruko Awata (Bubble Girl)**

**Happy voting!**

**My Momochako episode will also be going up tomorrow. It takes place at the same time as Izuku's date with Itsuka and uh... wow. It got pretty steamy. Look forward to that.**

**See y'all later, folks! Don't forget to drop a fav and follow if you enjoyed this and make sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter if you want more updates: /MilHypotheses**


	8. A Gravitational Pull Toward Creativity

Stepping into her flat, Momo flipped the lights on, primly took off her boots and placed her keys on the counter. Ochaco followed after her, kicking off her footwear and gazing in wonder at the wide array of furniture in the living room. Going over to the window, she could survey the bustling nightlife of Musutafu from up high. Whenever Izuku took her flying, she had to contend with the cold wind and bundle herself up nice and warm against him. Now, in AC-controlled comfort with his (and her?) new bombshell girlfriend, she didn't need to worry about that. She could simply relax.

"Please, sit." Momo gestured to the dining room table. "I'll make us something."

"I was thinking more along the lines of take-out. If Izuku and Itsuka are treating themselves, then maybe we don't need to work for the evening either."

Smiling, Momo nodded. "Mm. You have a point."

They made idle chatter as they awaited their food. Once it did come, they kept their conversation going as they slurped up their noodles. Their talk had, inevitably it seemed, ended up drifting toward Izuku.

"Look, I know he's amazing now, buuuut believe it or not, Izuku didn't know how to handle himself in bed when we started out."

Momo giggled. "I imagine not. I remember he'd get quite flustered whenever you even got a little bit close to him."

Ochaco smiled as she reminisced. "Looking back, I think the real reason I gravitated to him was because I just _knew _he was the one. Every act of kindness he did, every time he'd figure out how to overcome One for All's disadvantages, how he always stood up no matter what to do what's right. And because of that, I think I also knew he was destined to become the greatest hero we've ever seen."

Setting aside her finished meal, Momo placed her hands in her lap. "He's the best hero there is. I want to keep getting to know him. I'm not sure where this relationship is going to go, but I'm willing to pursue it. I mean… you're sure you're okay with this… _thing _we've got set up?"

Ochaco nodded. "As I've already told you, I am. I know it seems strange, but you can't deny the feelings you have for him. And with how tonight goes, that could include Itsuka too."

"Yes. We shall see."

Cleaning their dishes, the two retired to the living room, bellies full. Ochaco stretched her back out like a cat, long brown hair falling past her shoulders to the top of her alluring rump. The way it moved was… oddly entrancing to Momo.

_SMACK!_

After slapping herself, Momo shooed away Ochaco's look of concern. "It's nothing, it's nothing!" Her right cheek began to flush red and sting.

"Uh huh… Well, what should we do for the rest of the night?"

"Umm… I have an old copy of Dance Dance Revolution, if you want?"

"Yeah, no. That's the type of thing you only do at an arcade, and I'm not exactly up for heading out. Sorry."

"Ah, it's okay. I don't feel like heading out either."

And so they sat. Their wellspring of topics seemed to have dried up, and they were left in awkward silence.

Whenever they were together, Ochaco found her eyes kept following Momo's curvy figure and tonight was no exception. The way the blouse hung onto her breasts, wide hips hoisting up the skirt and her long legs contained within those black leggings. She'd found herself leering after other women before, but once she had participated with Momo in so many threesomes, she couldn't tear her eyes away from her. Especially when that fantastic ass would begin to sway, juicy and ripe for the taking.

Gulping, Ochaco began to tug at her shirt collar, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Was her bra always this small? Did her breasts grow bigger again? Or was this just her chest tightening because…

"Say, Momo? I've been meaning to ask you something for a little while now."

"Oh? Please, go ahead."

Ochaco blushed as she managed to spit out her next words. "Whatdoyouthinkofme?"

"… Wait, what?"

At this, Ochaco's entire face turned red. Clearing her throat, she repeated her question slowly. "What… do you think of me?"

Momo stayed quiet for a moment, her own cheeks flushing red. "I… think you've become incredibly beautiful, Ochaco. One of the prettiest women I've ever met."

Smiling at the praise, Ochaco replied, "I think the same of you too! You've always been stunning, but even more so as you've gotten older. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, honestly. And... I know this is all new, and weird and fuzzy, but... I was just wondering…"

At that moment, Momo finished for her, blurting out, "If we could have sex without Izuku."

Spluttering in shock, Ochaco tried to recover. "Um, well, it's just um… that… I… well, yes? I guess?"

Wincing, she bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry! I'll head out now!"

"No wait, wait," Momo said, grasping her wrist before she clambered out of the apartment. "I… I've been thinking the same thing!"

Widening her eyes in surprise, Ochaco stopped in her tracks. "Huh?"

"I've… ever since I began experiment with you two, you've opened my eyes to new possibilities. And I'd be thrilled if…" Momo brought a hand to her chest, her demure expression entirely sincere. "If I could explore some of those possibilities with you… and only you."

Taking a second to process this, Ochaco shifted in front of Momo. "You're sure you don't find this too weird?"

"Oh, it's weird alright. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it."

Patting her lap, she smiled at Ochaco encouragingly. Sitting down, Ochaco placed her thighs over Momo's.

"Umm… I'm ready if you are." Ochaco was still a little nervous despite bringing the topic up. Momo smiled to reassure her, taking the lead this time.

Closing her eyes, she leaned in to capture Ochaco's lips, who also screwed her eyes shut. Their mouths met and they kept them pressed for a few seconds. They pulled back, watching one another's eyes darken…

Abandoning their hesitation, they both lunged at the other's mouths, making out with just as much passion as they showed in their threesomes with Izuku.

Trailing her hands up beneath Ochaco's long-sleeved shirt, Momo's hands found purchase on her sizeable breasts. Giving them a squeeze, she grew satisfied at how they moulded to her hands through the fabric, smiling against Ochaco's ravenous lips.

Ochaco wasn't idle either. She pulled Momo's head closer, slotting herself against Momo's body. They were starved after not having sex with Izuku for a few days now and had found an outlet in each other.

Pulling away, Momo tugged her hair out of its spiky ponytail. She dove back in to recapture Ochaco's lips as it fell down her back. "Bedroom. Continue. Better."

Nodding, Ochaco got off on shaky legs. After Momo shut off the lights in the main room, they practically raced to her bedroom, throwing the door open. Nodding at the king-sized mattress with a shake of her lustrous hair, Ochaco began to take off her clothes.

"Lie down. I want to do a little show for you."

Tilting the shorter girl's chin up for another kiss, Momo agreed. "I'm expecting something good."

Giggling, Ochaco threw her shirt to the other side of the room. Momo sat down, gingerly taking off her skirt and blouse so as not to accidentally tear the fabric in her excitement.

Both were in their underwear now. Momo's were a passionate, see-through red while Ochaco's were a light pink, her panties resting proud on her bubble butt. Reaching for a remote, Momo dimmed the lights and set the curtains to come down. The lighting and mood appropriate, she scooted back up the bed.

Smiling, Ochaco toyed at the straps of her bra. One came off, and then the other followed. She slid them down her arms, using them to roll her chest around through the cups. Momo stared transfixed, a hand snaking down to her crotch. Ochaco stopped the show to wag a finger at her.

"No touching yourself. _I'll_ be the one to get you off."

Reluctantly, Momo pulled her hand away and allowed Ochaco to resume her show.

Sensually rocking her hips, Ochaco pulled the bra down, her mammoth breasts bouncing for a second. Giving the straps one last tug upward to play with her tits, she unclipped it and let it fall to the ground. She began fondling them.

"I admit, I'm pretty proud of these."

"They're as big as mine now…"

Ochaco grinned. "And _just _as natural."

Momo shuddered at her seductive tone.

Tilting her head, Ochaco's eyes became half-lidded. She walked toward the bed, thumbing at the strap of her panties. She brought them up to accentuate her hips and thighs. Her frame was curvy in all the right places, and her skin look oh, oh so soft… Momo could feel herself getting immensely wet.

Turning around with her ass facing Momo, Ochaco pulled off her panties in desperately slow fashion, making sure to wiggle her hips and make her lover gasp in anticipation once more. Spinning the panties on her index finger before throwing them away, Ochaco crawled onto the bed in naught but her birthday suit. She came up until she rested on top of Momo.

"I think…" Ochaco pulled a strap off Momo's shoulders, careful not to touch her with all five fingers. "One of us is too covered up."

"I was about to say the same…"

Kissing the tops of Momo's breasts as the Creation hero unhooked her bra, Ochaco's hands roamed up and down her torso, head filled with fantasies about long dark hair and Momo's intoxicating perfume.

While Momo discarded her bra, Ochaco came down to her panties. Looking up with a devilish grin as she remembered her specific kink, Ochaco grabbed them with her teeth, pulling them down her legs in one swift motion as Momo lifted her hips to let her. She gasped as the air hit her sensitive pussy. Her stockings quickly followed.

Taking a deep sniff of Momo's musk, Ochaco smirked, head resting in between her legs. Breathing heavily, Momo began groping at her breast, only feeling this hot and bothered when they were with Izuku. With a few teasing kisses up her left thigh, Ochaco put her tongue out, tasting Momo's undiluted juices for the first time.

She'd only ever tasted Izuku's cum properly before, and even in their cum swapping kiss from before only got a small sample of Momo's. In that moment, licking at Momo's labia fervently, she felt like she'd never tasted anything better in her whole life. Her thoughts clouded, breathing heavy and loins on fire, she could think of nothing else but continuing to make love to this beautiful woman for as long as she could. Her nose was practically buried in Momo's arousal.

Momo moaned at the tongue probing her insides, one hand still fondling her breasts while the other pressed down on Ochaco's head. She was floating, floating like she'd just been hit with her girlfriend's quirk. Wherever the ground was, she knew coming back down to it would end her pleasure. Izuku was the best solo experience she'd ever had up until that point, but honestly, Ochaco's knack for cunnilingus was probably just as good. How did she ever come to deserve such a wonderful relationship?

Spitting against Momo's pussy, Ochaco decided to add a finger. The resulting squeal of excitement encouraged her to put in another. Moving them in and out, she continued to lick, desiring nothing more than bringing her second lover to the most enthralling climax possible.

Heavy moans punctuated her fingering, followed by an orgasmic scream a couple minutes later. The cum gushing out spurred Ochaco forward. Gulping it down and continuing to finger Momo past her high, she stayed like that for a good 30 seconds before pulling away.

They shared a heated kiss, Momo sucking down every remaining bit of her essence she could and licking at Ochaco's mouth. Brushing her hair out of her face as they pulled away, she smiled.

"I was… hoping to return the favour."

Ochaco huffed in satisfaction. "Thought you'd never ask."

She stood on her knees, waddling over Momo's sweaty frame. Running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out, she swiftly placed her core over Momo's face. Grabbing her large rear, Momo set to work.

While clumsier and shyer than Ochaco, there was still a potent fervor to her licking, the scent of pussy driving her onward. She licked and licked, darting her tongue in at a good rhythm and massaging that glorious ass pressed against her chin.

Ochaco began bouncing up and down, piling her hair atop her head as she pressed her thighs on either side of Momo's face. She rode that tongue for all it was worth, wordlessly egging Momo on to new pussy devouring heights. Their lust felt like it had no end, and the euphoria taking over their minds drove out their every worry. It was just them, alone in a penthouse bedroom with nothing but each other to keep company and mercilessly fuck.

Ochaco felt her high coming, whispering _"Yes, yes, yes," _as she kept being toyed with, that wonderful tongue reaching as deep into her as it could when all of a sudden the dim bedroom felt like it was filled with light and she went somewhere. Somewhere far away where she was allowed to experience the greatest of pleasures, and with this her cum shot out over Momo's face. She eagerly lapped up every last drop she could.

Falling off, Ochaco lay panting. "Momo, I think… I think this is one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Momo, taking a few seconds to catch her breath and swab Ochaco's cum into her mouth, replied, "Yes… Yes, I think the same… _hahhhh_… goes for me." Looking at where she was, she rolled over until she was on top of Ochaco this time. Surprised, Ochaco found herself facing that delectable pussy once again.

"Wanna try round 2?"

Ochaco gasped in pleasure as she felt that inexperienced but joyous tongue penetrate her again. "Oh God, yes!"

As Momo feasted Ochaco's pussy lips, she began to do the same in return. Her partner giggled against her snatch at the burst in pleasure.

With thick, muscular thighs cradling both their heads, the two continued their rabid lovemaking. Neither knew how often they came or paid attention to how much time passed. They were focused solely on one another, guiding themselves to orgasm again, and again and again.

Eventually, the two ended up disengaging from their regular sixty-nine and began sucking on each other's nipples in a breast sixty-nine to take a break. Ochaco was on top again.

Massaging Momo's left teat, Ochaco bit gently at the nipple, causing Momo to whimper against her own. "Your tits are fucking massive, Mo, _mmm... _I don't know how guys have, _mmm..._ let these things, _mmph..._ walk out of their lives."

Momo took a small pause to speak uninterrupted. "I could say the same for yours. They're beautiful."

Ochaco giggled, the vibration feeling like it reached Momo's heart. "So big tits turn you on? I'm the same, _mmmm!_ Two sexy, buxom women, both among the top 10 heroes in the country, _mph!_ And we're fucking each other's brains out. What would people say – _grmph_ – if they knew?"

Momo stopped sucking on Ochaco's breast, patting her shoulder. Rotating back around so they were face-to-face again, Momo tenderly brushed a thumb against Ochaco's cheek. "It doesn't matter. Only you do," she said quietly. Heart swelling with love, Ochaco kissed her.

Feeling their stamina wearing out at long last, they pressed their pussies together. Gasping at the sensation, they began to grind. With every roll of their hips, they did it faster, harder, eager to return to that state of bliss they'd experienced already so many times now.

Grabbing a handful of Momo's left breast again, Ochaco juggled it in her palm. "Honestly, I was always a little jealous of your tits, Mo. And now… _ohhhh_, now I get to have them whenever I want!"

Momo shifted against Ochaco, moaning at how their clits kept meeting. "Yours are great too, Ochaco… Ughhh! I can't… I can't imagine never being able to fuck you again."

Eyes becoming lidded like before, Ochaco straightened herself out until she was face-to-face with the black-haired woman, the second love of her life. "Promise me. You, me, Deku, Itsuka, whoever else… we'll always be together. Always together…"

Nodding, Momo lunged for Ochaco's lips once more, mashing their gigantic breasts together and hugging tightly. Their pussies, sensitive and toyed with for who knows how long, ground and ground against each other. Never in their lives had they experienced pleasure quite like this, and it was _addicting. _Simply fucking one another felt more important than anything, more important than even their hero work. All except for a certain freckled man they adored just as passionately.

"_Ughhhh, Ochacoooo! I'm cummiiiiing!"_

"Me too… me too… Me… _tooooooo!"_

Crying in nirvana, the two climaxed one final time, hugging each other tight and long hair clinging to their sweaty skin. They sat like that for a moment before falling on their backs. The sheets were stained in their cum.

After taking a minute to collect herself, Momo stood up, the rush of getting to her feet making her woozy as she stumbled out of the room. The clink of glasses hitting the countertop reached Ochaco's ears, as well as the sound of the tap turning on. Momo came back into the room holding two glasses of cold water, handing one to Ochaco. They sat on the edge of the bed as they took a long sip, guzzling the water down their parched throats to restore some of the energy they'd expended during sex. They stopped at the same time, gasping in satisfaction.

Wiping at her mouth, Ochaco pressed the glass against her forehead. "That was… new."

"Mm. But it was wonderful." Setting the glass down on the night table, Momo stroked Ochaco's face. "I think I'm quite comfortable having another session with just the two of us."

Ochaco giggled, pulling Momo in for a kiss. "Just one more time?"

"Of course not. We can do this as many times as we want." Momo grabbed Ochaco's hands as she pulled back after placing the other glass on the table too, holding them between both their breasts.

Ochaco nodded happily. "Yes!"

It was just then that a look of dismay crossed Momo's face. "Maybe I should've made some toys, now that I think about it."

Giggling, Ochaco reassured her with a soft peck on her cheek. "We can spice things up as we go along. You shouldn't feel disappointed that all it took..."

She made sure to lower her voice, whispering into Momo's ear with her lips spread into a lustful smile. "Was nothing but your own divine pussy and tongue to make me _this _horny."

Now _that_ hit Momo like a freight train. She gulped. "Please Ochaco, I don't know if I have the energy for anything else."

Keeping the lustful smile on her face, Ochaco bounced off the bed and walked over to the attached bathroom, making sure to keep her shapely, sashaying rear in Momo's field of view. Looking over her shoulder as she held the doorframe, she jutted her chin out. "Maybe a shower and bath will revitalize you?" She went in without another word.

Momo, cheeks flaring up again, followed after her.

…

Light shone against the other side of the curtains Momo had drawn down last night. Yawning, Momo smacked her lips as the wonderful memories of the previous night washed over her again. She was also quite interested in seeing how Izuku and Itsuka's date had gone. Likewise, she was sure the two of them would be very curious to hear what she and Ochaco had gotten up to.

Speaking of, the brunette was currently suckling Momo's left breast unconsciously. Her hand, gloved in Momo's oven mitt, rested on the black-haired woman's other teat, trying to grab it almost possessively. Sighing, Momo could only pet her head, deciding to wait until she woke up on her own before saying anything. Although she had to admit it was rather adorable, seeing the number 7 hero so innocent and carefree.

Looking at the clock, it read 7:00 AM. Normal wake-up time. They would have to head out for their hero duties sometime later, but that could wait. For right now, they'd stay in the same bed and enjoy each other's presence, basking in the morning afterglow of their rigorous love.

**That was a lot of fun to write! As far as first forays into femslash go, I honestly think I could've done much worse. Many of you will be wondering why I didn't have Momo make any toys, and well, I'll be honest and say I kind of forgot about incorporating her quirk. I got so caught up in writing a straight up lesbian scene that I didn't take the characters' powers into effect. In the future though, I'll be having Momo make toys for any and all girls she ends up having sex with.**

**I was thinking I could ratchet things up next time with Itsuka joining them in a threesome, but I want them all to have a foursome with Izuku first. It might end up somewhat redundant because of that, but we'll see how I feel about it. And once more girls are inducted into the harem, I'll be sure to mix and match with different femslash rarepairs. Don't want to have Ochaco in EVERY single one, which I admit is the character popping up most often in the scenarios I have in mind. Give me some ideas and we'll see what I can whip up!**

**Usual drill here: I'll be seeing y'all next time. Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this and be sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter for updates: /MilHypotheses?lang=en**


	9. Battle Fist Cherished

_The night before at Itsuka's apartment:_

Izuku and Itsuka hit the bed with a soft thump, holding each other's naked forms close as they prepared to keep their contest going. Feeling the contours of her muscles, Izuku made sure to begin memorizing Itsuka's entire body by hand. Her breasts were flush against his chest, and her fiery orange hair spilled out onto the pillows like wisps of fire. And for tonight, he would stoke that fire as high as it would go.

Having moved from the dojo to the bedroom proper, Izuku had made sure to pour a couple glasses of water for them on the table for after. He had a feeling they'd need them.

Hands holding her face, Izuku took a moment to appreciate Itsuka's green eyes. They sparkled with mirth, a joy he hadn't seen in them in a long time. Between her babysitting 1B and the war, he'd only gained the privilege of seeing Itsuka happy on a few occasions. He didn't take the time before, given they were only friends at the time, but he now drank in the joy Itsuka was feeling. Her feeling good made him feel good. And he was going to make sure tonight would be an experience she'd never forget.

Itsuka bit her thumb. Her drunken cheeks grew redder. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blinking, Izuku decided the time for modesty had long since passed. He needed to heighten the mood. "Because I feel like I could just stare at you for hours."

A ripple of laughter reverberated across his chest from her own. "I'd rather spend our time more productively, Izu."

"Izu? That's my nickname?"

"Like it?"

"Very much, yeah. But when you say productive, what are you implying?"

Cupping his face, Itsuka looked vulnerable. "You know what."

Needing no further signal, Izuku bent down to kiss her. Before they had been hungry, tearing at one another in their desire to become one. Now it was time to savor the slow moments before cranking things back up to full speed.

Nipping at one another's lips, tongues wrapping around each other, they became bewitched by the taste of each other's mouths. Izuku's brushed his thumb against Itsuka's cheek, picking up on her small shudder. She was an instrument his hands, a masterpiece of craftsmanship he was going to cherish in every way possible.

His hands reached down for her incredibly firm ass, giving it an experimental squeeze and enjoying the larger shudder that resulted from it. Before when he had been palming it furiously in the dojo, he hadn't had the presence of mind to enjoy the feel of it. It was clearly big, but he could now verify Itsuka had an ass the exact same size as Ochaco's. It was toned and perfectly rounded to an exact science.

Continuing to squeeze it resulted in Itsuka pulling back from the kiss. Holding his face rougher than before, she gave him a somewhat peeved look. "My butt's not a horn."

"But just as fun to play with," Izuku replied, smiling at the deepening blush on Itsuka's face. She gave a reluctant giggle as she kicked her legs onto the bed. "Okay, fine. I admit it feels good. Just try not to overwhelm me, okay?"

"No guarantees." Deku trailed down Itsuka's body, planting kisses the whole way. He came down to her pussy, the lower lips enticingly wet. Eyes widening, Itsuka sat up a little. Izuku noticed her breath became a little faster.

"Tell me how I compare to your other dates," Izuku requested before placing a few kisses up her right thigh and extending his tongue. As it writhed around inside Itsuka, she gasped, hands scrabbling at the headboard.

"Oh, _fuck,_" Itsuka moaned. "Ohhhhh!"

Encouraged, Izuku moved his tongue up and down, savoring the smell of Itsuka's snatch. He shook his head, allowing his tongue to move more inside of her. The sharp intake of breath was telling him it was working.

On and on he kept licking, coaxing her next orgasm forward with expert pacing. For her part, Itsuka's face was contorting with pleasure. Both of her hands were pressed down hard on Izuku's green hair, thrusting her hips up to meet every lick of his tongue.

Izuku could tell the faster her breathing got, the closer she came to cumming. Lashing his tongue every which way, Izuku moved his head around with enthusiasm. Itsuka was gasping, one hand now balling into the sheets in an attempt to find some sort of anchor. Something that would allow her to remain on the ground and not fly too fast to wherever Izuku was sending her.

With a last set of desperate moaning, Itsuka came with an impassioned yell, juices shooting out over Izuku's lower face. He was eager to lap it all up, inhaling her scent and becoming captivated by her essence. He continued to eat her out, although before he could finish an enlarged palm came over his head and practically yanked him into her core.

Itsuka, meanwhile, was enjoying her orgasmic high and remained unaware of her quirk activating. She subconsciously pressed against Izuku's mouth harder, panting happily at the nose digging into her. She'd never had a lover willingly perform cunnilingus before, and much less do it almost right out of the gate.

Feeling warm over Izuku's partner-first approach to lovemaking, she almost didn't notice the panicked hand slapping at her stomach. Growing puzzled, she yelled in shock as she saw her hand practically pressing Izuku all the way up to Mount Fuji. She pulled it away fast, spiting out half-baked apology after apology as Izuku sat up for oxygen.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't aware of it, and I thought that you were so good and I wasn't thinking, oh GOD, you must hate me so much right now, I'll—"

Izuku, having taken a few breaths to recover, saw his advice about calming down from earlier hadn't worked. So, he decided to be more proactive about fixing the problem and shut her up with another sweet kiss. Eyes widening in surprise as she tasted herself, Itsuka slowly relaxed again and allowed herself to fall under Izuku's spell.

As he pulled back, Izuku ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "Look, Itsuka. The feelings I get here with you are nothing but comfort and security, regardless of whatever quirk accidents happen. So let's just focus on making tonight good for both of us."

Itsuka huffed. She traced the outline of Izuku's lips. "I think I can do that."

Pushing him back, it was her turn to survey Izuku's bottom half this time. "That cool-down kiss… you learned it from Ochaco?"

Izuku chuckled. "That's actually what triggered Float for me, believe it or not. I was getting nervous as usual and she swooped in with an award winning smooch and then off I went. It took a while figuring out how to shut it off. I don't have much practice with those types of kisses myself, but they're effective."

"Hmm…" Itsuka looked at Izuku's member, proud and standing tall at what had to be over seven inches. Maybe close to eight.

Enlarging her hand again, Itsuka wiggled her fingers. "A giant dick like this can only be handled properly by an equally large hand. So just sit back and relax." She used her normal sized hand to pull back her hair, giving Izuku a tender expression. His dick twitched.

Wrapping the cock between her enlarged thumb and index finger, Itsuka gave it a light squeeze before sliding it up and down. The member was red hot with all the blood pumping through it, and Itsuka swore it got hotter every time she moved her fingers up and down. Her handjob was proving to be extremely effective as Deku was grunting with each pump. He had taken to breathing through his nose to prevent himself from moaning.

Deciding to switch things up, Itsuka placed his cock between her index and middle fingers this time, pointing them like scissors as they stroked up and down.

Crawling forward but keeping her fingers pressed on either side of his penis, Itsuka seized Izuku's lips with her own and continued making out with him. She swallowed his every noise, dipping her tongue into his mouth as she worked her hand up and down. She got faster with every pump, hoping to swallow all of Izuku's pleasure so she could share it with him. She couldn't remember feeling like this even once before. Wanting to be one with somebody, wanting to feel them, touch them, hold them close. Watch as their dick moved between her fingers until it began spasming, cum spurting out in globs onto her hands.

As Izuku grunted through his ejaculation, Itsuka moaned along with him. She drew back with a wet smack, looking from the mess on his lower abdomen and then to her still enlarged hand. She shrunk it back to normal size and, making sure Izuku was watching her, began licking it like a cat. She licked up every last drip of semen until her hand was spotless.

Moving down, she attacked his crotch with fervent kisses and licks, devouring the rest of his cum. Cleaning up along the bottom of his stomach, she reached his dick and ran her tongue up and down it, savouring the taste of the white hot essence before swallowing it whole. She felt the dicck rise back to full mast as she pulled it out of her mouth. She licked her lips.

Having regained his senses, Izuku grabbed her hips and placed them squarely over his mouth. The small yelp she made as he did was adorable, and Izuku gave her ass another hearty squeeze.

"I could taste you all day," Izuku said. Itsuka laughed.

"It's night, geniuss_sssss!"_

Not waiting for her reply, Izuku pressed her down onto his chin and began devouring her snatch again. Without needing to be told what to do, Itsuka practically inhaled his cock and brought it as far into her mouth as she could.

Bouncing his hips up every time Itsuka would suck, Izuku lapped away at her folds. Itsuka's musk was intoxicating, and with every lick he felt himself get more and more addicted. Her cum rolled down his chin and onto his chest, and his face was becoming wetter with each second.

Itsuka, meanwhile, was having difficulty taking Izuku's gigantic cock all the way into her mouth. She sucked and sucked on it, hoping to take it all in but never quite reaching the base.

Enlarging her hand again, she pulled Izuku's butt up into her by force, causing him to gasp in surprise. She nearly gagged once her lips touched the bottom of his cock, but she breathed rapidly through her nose to offset the reaction. She moaned at Deku's tongue and began bobbing up and down, the entire dick now inside her oral cavity as she felt Izuku's tongue reach further and further between her lower lips. On and on they went until, moaning into each other, they came.

Another of Izuku's hot loads shot itself out, but this time went all the way down Itsuka's throat. She pulled away coughing, semen dripping from her mouth. Izuku, meanwhile eagerly drank down her own cum, panting heavily once she finished shooting it out. He rolled Itsuka over to sit back up, seeing her wiping at her mouth with her eyes in shock.

Chortling, he pulled the box of tissues off the bedside table, yanking some out and wiping at her face. He wiped a couple over his own too. "You didn't have to take the _whole _thing in, dummy. I mean, I'm fairly well hung if I say so myself. Not something most girls could handle first thing."

Gulping the last of his semen down and coughing a little more, she looked up at Izuku through her messy hair. Those adorable teal eyes managed to be both cute and seductive at the same time.

"But I wanted to... because I want all of you." She sat up, pulling him toward her again. She wrapped her arms around him and guided him to her entrance, feeling his cock become erect once more.

"This thing's still going?"

"It can go _alllll _night, trust me." Izuku pecked at her mouth. "Wanna find out?"

Itsuka giggled, shoving her hips forward and feeling his dick penetrate her like before. Rocking her hips into his, she smiled. They made out, wrapping each other in a fierce hug.

Pulling out and flipping her over, Izuku entered into her doggy style. "This is still a contest, after all," Izuku said. "Or did you forget?"

Itsuka smiled against the sheets, blowing at the hair in front of her face. "Not in a million years."

Grabbing her waist, Izuku thrust into her, feeling her walls wrap perfectly around his dick once more. He thrust more and more, savoring how her butt smacked against him. He watched it jiggle, pinching it and earning himself an angry yell.

"STOP TOYING WITH MY ASS!"

"Well, what do you want me to do with it?"

She huffed. "Oh, fine! It's not like I've had anybody appreciate it like this before. I'm just not used to it. It feels... it feels..." Gasping, she began pushing back into him, feeling his dick practically impale her. She gave a long moan, rocking backwards and forwards. She could feel Izuku do the same. As his flesh rubbed inside of hers, she gritted her teeth, breathing hard and fast.

For the second time that night, he erupted inside of her. The howl of pleasure that followed told him he'd done a good job.

Turning herself over, Itsuka placed herself on top of Izuku's lap and was rolling herself into him. Somewhat amazed she had energy to spare, Izuku met her thrust for thrust.

They proceeded to tear her room apart in their lovemaking. Izuku rotated her sideways and held her by her front and back as he ploughed into her, greeted by the sight of both her ass and breasts jiggling. He grabbed them both as he moved, fascinated by how his hands sunk into them.

Next, she settled into a reverse cow-girl position, rubbing her fantastic ass down onto Izuku's pelvic area, orange hair flopping around her head. She ran her hand up it, moving side to side and bouncing, feeling Izuku's dick move along with her. She bounced more and more with every smack, the member practically bucking inside her. Despite her earlier complaining, she giggled in satisfaction at how Izuku was smacking at her bottom, squealing at the cum that shot into her immediately after.

She barely had time to recover as Izuku pressed her against the wall, doing doggy style again. Palming at her breasts, he bent over until he kissed her over her shoulder, swapping spit in ecstasy. She placed her hands against the paint as she pushed back against him, her heated skin cooled slightly by the moderate temperature of the plaster.

Pressing her back against the wall on the other end of the room, Izuku now held her in a carry fuck and pushed his dick inside her as far as it would go, sucking at her right breast like he was starving.

In his strong arms, his cock pistoning up into her again and again, Itsuka found herself somewhere between exhaustion and desire. She could feel herself getting close to her breaking point, but if she didn't go past it she knew she would never be able to say she gave her all tonight. Knowing she only had a couple more orgasms left in her, Itsuka cradled Izuku's face close to her chest and moved her hips in whatever way she could while pressed against a wall.

As they came again, they retreated to the bed, Itsuka back in the cowgirl position they'd started off with in the dojo. She grabbed at her hair, tugging it down over her shoulders as she felt him rock into her.

"Oh fuck, Izu... you're still going. I guess... _hahhhhh_, I guess you aren't the number one for nothing, huh?"

Izuku gave her butt a squeeze, knowing he'd never get tired of playing with that delicious rear. "Even if I wasn't, it's worth going the distance for you."

Almost crying with joy, Itsuka bent over Deku as his dick continued penetrating her. She kissed him, cherishing how his rod impaled her over and over.

_Jesus Christ, sex is ruined for me forever now. But only if..._

Cradling Izuku's face, Itsuka choked out, "Don't leave me." For some reason, tears began streaming down her face. She was weeping, the dam of stress these past few years finally breaking down and flooding her with emotion.

Seeing her face contort with sobs, Izuku hugged her close. "I'm here. I'm right here." He kept whispering that to her, even as she wailed into her final climax and he grunted along with her, seed spewing inside of her one final time.

Collapsing against him, Itsuka began chuckling through her tears, nipping and kissing at Izuku's face. She was hugging him tight. "Look at me, all crying and pathetic."

"It's not pathetic," Izuku said, giving her a kiss. "What kind of hero am I if I can't help somebody right on top of me? Or, more accurately, when I'm inside them."

Itsuka giggled. She bit her lip. "You're staying the night, right?"

"That was the plan. Here, we need a drink."

He handed her some water. They sat up for a minute to drink, not realizing exactly how thirsty they were. They downed both their glasses, rehydrated in an instant.

Itsuka rolled over on her side as she placed their glasses on the table, pulling the sheets over them as she pressed her naked form into Izuku's chest. Burying her nose into him, she hugged him close. "You'd better be staying after all that."

As Izuku stroked Itsuka's hair, the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep. The fatigue from their special fight had caught up to them, and they basked in its afterglow as they were guided to sleep.

...

Ochaco began murmuring as she woke up, stretching herself out. Opening her eyes, she was momentarily confused as to where she was before remembering the events from last night. Flushing, she pulled the sheets up to her nose. Even she'd been surprised with how she and Momo had practically attacked each other.

_Izuku's gonna have _quite _a surprise waiting for him_, she thought as she got out of bed. The blinds were drawn, but it was clearly morning. She walked over to the bathroom, washing the crust out of her eyes in the sink. She stretched again, breasts bouncing. She played with a lock of her hair, seeing how mussed up her long hairstyle had gotten. It would take a little time to style properly for the day, but that could wait.

Walking over to Momo's closet, she pulled out a large white T-shirt and pulled it over herself, not bothering to put her underwear back on.

When she walked back into the main area, she was greeted by a stunning sight: Momo, clad in only her red panties, was holding her chin in front of the pantry. She seemed to be deciding what to do for breakfast. She'd taken the time to do her hair up in its usual spiky style though, for whatever reason. Probably out of habit.

Ochaco licked her lips at her dusky nipples, waiting to be sucked on again. Strutting over from the door, she kept her footsteps silent as she approached Momo. She seemed too lost in thought to notice her however, which was the perfect opportunity for Ochaco to surprise her with a hug from behind.

Momo gave a small scream before recognizing Ochaco's warm embrace. She brought her hand to her chest.

"Jeez, Ochaco!"

"Morning, gorgeous!"

Momo sighed as she felt Ochaco feel up her chest. "I presume it's pointless to tell you to stop?"

Ochaco giggled mischievously. "Let's just say we'll be eating something a little different for breakfast..."

With that, she yanked Momo's panties down, leaving her entirely exposed again as they fell to her ankles. Momo barely had time to react as she felt Ochaco's face press against her butt, tongue darting forward to taste her pussy. Moaning and bending forward at the sudden jolt of pleasure, Momo's forearms fell on the counter as Ochaco ate her out from behind. She panted hard, watching her face grow slack with arousal through the distorted reflection of her kettle.

Gritting her teeth, Momo came undone by Ochaco's tongue like the night before. She could feel Ochaco lapping at her cum like she was drinking from a fountain, cum dribbling down her chin onto the floor.

As Ochaco pulled away, she grabbed Momo's hand and led her to the table, panties lying discarded on the kitchen floor. Having Momo kneel down, she pointed at her own crotch past the bottom of her shirt as she sat on a chair.

"Time to eat up," Ochaco said, evidently aroused. The way her pussy dripped confirmed it. Feeling like she was almost magnetically drawn to it, Momo proceeded to eat her out, inhaling Ochaco's scent and sucking at her labia.

Giggling once more, Ochaco began cooing in pleasure as she pulled her phone out of its charger. Opening it, she idly thumbed through her social media feeds as Momo continued eating her out, feeling like she could spend every morning exactly like this. Her jovial mood came crashing down at the post she saw scroll down her phone screen. Her face fell and, without realizing it, she began sitting cross legged, trapping Momo's mouth against her core. She barely registered Momo's yelp of surprise.

Izuku Midoriya, her boyfriend and the greatest hero the world had ever seen, was posing with customers inside and outside a bar. And it was a bar Ochaco was familiar with...

Searching through the Deku hashtag, Ochaco saw multiple posts all confirming Izuku had spent the night at a bar with fellow hero Itsuka Kendo, AKA Battle Fist, and had requested the patrons not share their experience with him until the morning after. There were also some rumors about whether or not Izuku was too faithful to his partner Uravity, but that didn't irritate Ochaco nearly as much as what Izuku himself had done.

This meant, of course, that if he had spent the night at the bar instead of the fancy, expensive, well-maintained, expensive, reputed, really goddamn expensive restaurant she'd booked out entirely for one night...

"That idiot..." Ochaco had to set her phone down, afraid she'd crush it in her hand. "I spent _all_ that money, and he just _wastes _every single yen to go to some dive bar? Without even telling me he would've rather gone somewhere else!? WHAT KIND OF MORON DOES THAT!?"

"_MMM, MMM, MMMMMM!"_

Ochaco's eyes widened at Momo's hands flailing at her stomach, realizing the poor girl was suffocating. Unlocking her legs, Momo fell back gasping for breath. Ochaco bent over her.

"Oh my God, Mo! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Once Momo had caught her breath, she sat up. Her spiky locks swayed as she shook her head out, clearing her throat. "Well, if I was going to die anywhere, I suppose there are worse places than between your thighs."

Chuckling in relief, Ochaco helped her up. Momo looked at the posts Ochaco had been thumbing through and sighed. "You know, I really do think we should've expected this, in all honesty."

"Yeah," Ochaco admitted. She crossed her arms, pouting. "But I'm still mad."

"Then what do we do about it?"

Smirking as an idea began to form, Ochaco wrapped her arms around Momo's neck, bringing her down to sit on her lap in the chair. "We dole out a little punishment, of course..."

Pulling Momo close against her still-clothed chest, Ochaco pressed her lips against hers. They languidly made out, the taste of vanilla and cinnamon exchanged between the two as they held each other close.

Worshipping one another, Ochaco told Momo her plan, who seemed rather enraptured by the thought. It was mostly dedicated to showing Izuku their new commitment to their polyamorous relationship. Just a little something to make sure he understood precisely what he had.

**Harem list:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Ochaco's Hit List:**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Another week, another chapter! The latest update with Momo and Ochaco's lesbian session was an exception. I will be sticking to the once a week formula from here on out. It just works better for me and gives me the time to give you guys some good sex scenes. And I think I whipped up some of my best work this week if I say so myself.**

**Next girl voted into the order has been... Nemuri Kayama, AKA the 18+ hero Midnight! She's gonna be a lot of fun, especially as she takes the girls and even Izuku himself as disciples. All in the interest of making harem fun times that much better, of course. As of now, the order looks like this:**

**Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight).**

**I already said this on the AO3 version of the story, but I've decided to veto votes just this one time and stick Mirko into the order without waiting for her to get voted in. She's been a real firecracker the past few chapters and I wanna start writing her after Kyoka's arc is finished. She has a rivalry with Ochaco which is further amplified by a crush on Deku, so that's gonna be a great storyline.**

**As always, the new voting period starts over now that another week has passed! If you wish to get your favourite girl in, vote for her here. Remember, you can vote for only ONE. Don't say you can't decide between one girl or another, you've gotta hammer in on one. Melissa would've tied with Nemuri and made it in right before or after her if the two potential votes cast her way didn't disqualify themselves by saying another girl. That's the rules of the game here, BUT she can still make it in right after providing she wins this round. Remaining girls to be inducted are:**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Yui Kodai**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Melissa Shield**

**Camie Utsushimi**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

**Kaoruko Awata (Bubble Girl)**

**Happy voting! Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this and if you wish to get more direct updates on this fic, be sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter: /MilHypotheses**


	10. Deku Overwhelmed

Izuku felt his muscles pop as he stretched out on the bed. Itsuka was still snuggled into his chest, flaming orange hair strewn across her back and falling onto his chest. He ran his thumb through it, enjoying the soft texture. He waited for her to rise from her slumber, peaceful face twitching itself awake.

She groaned as she woke up, holding her forehead. She winced a little at the light. "I think I had a bit too much last night…"

Izuku pulled her hands away and brought her up for a kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I, for one, can't have too much of you." He punctuated this with a gentle squeeze at her bum, making Itsuka gasp a little.

"I'd love to go again," Itsuka said, reluctantly pulling away and reaching down to pull a t-shirt over herself. "But I need some food first." She finished by pulling up a pair of green panties, pulling her hair from beneath the shirt and letting it fall down her back.

"Of course," Izuku said, pulling on his boxers.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at the table. Izuku had made the two of them eggs over-easy with sausage and they were eating gratefully. Itsuka plopped an aspirin tablet into her water, watching with dull fascination as it began to bubble. She plopped in a second for good measure.

"Bottoms up." She gulped the whole thing down, smacking her lips once she was finished. "Okay. Now I'm reenergized. I think."

Izuku graciously filled her water back up for her, watching her gulp it down again. Finishing their meal, they leaned back in their chairs and surveyed one another. Izuku could see Itsuka's nipples through the fabric she was wearing, and he was rather pleased by the way she was staring at his abs.

"How's your shower," Izuku ventured. Itsuka lit up. "There's enough room for two."

She stood up, taking off her shirt again in the process. Izuku watched her perfect breasts bounce, rosy nipples standing at attention. He felt the blood rush to his crotch.

Standing up, the two ferociously made out, tasting eggs and sausage on each other's tongues. It was oddly invigorating.

Eventually, they made their way into Itsuka's shower. As opposed to other Japanese residences, Itsuka's apartment did not possess a bath. She said a shower was enough to get her ready for the day. Izuku made a mental note to have her experience the joys of his house's bath when the time came, more than eager to guide her through its various 'functions.'

Soon enough, the two had hot water running down their bodies. Izuku looked up and down Itsuka's toned body, appreciating how well-balanced her hips were along with her defined musculature. Itsuka's teal eyes darkened with lust as she bit her thumb.

Pulling close, Itsuka ran her hands over Izuku's chest before bringing him down for another kiss, pushing him against the wall as she did. She began to rock into him, feeling his cock tease her entrance. Remembering how it filled her, she gave a breathy moan. Izuku got the message and hugged her close, cock rubbing at her pussy as he moved. They continued making out all the while, the heat of the shower matching their burgeoning desire drop for drop.

Craning down to Itsuka's neck, Izuku began sucking on it before she swatted at him in disapproval. She didn't need a hickey going into work. Izuku decided to trail further down instead until he reached her chest. Grinning as his eyes became level with her nipples, he began gently suckling her right breast. Itsuka breathed through her teeth, her wet orange hair almost entirely red now. She hugged him closer, basking in the divine motions of his tongue against her tit.

Giving the nipple one last playful bite, Izuku did the same to the other one, lavishing it with affection. Itsuka twirled her hair around her fingers as he did.

Izuku brought his head up from Itsuka's breasts. Drawing her in for a few more nipping kisses, he flipped her around and lifted her up by her thighs, spreading them out to the side. Moaning, Itsuka grabbed his head in her suspended position. She kneaded it as he guided her into a reverse carry fuck, mirroring the night before, except this time she wasn't thrust up against a wall. Well, not a literal wall at least. Izuku's sculpted frame felt about as solid, and she happily leaned herself against it as his dick penetrated her.

Biting her lips, Itsuka continued moaning low and deep as Izuku bounced her up and down his member. His sure hands held her thighs in just the right position, taking advantage of her natural flexibility while maximizing their mutual pleasure. She began huffing in rhythm with his thrusts, bulbous tip tearing through her over and over.

Faster and faster he went, the heat of the shower now nothing compared to what was bubbling up inside them. Each careful lift of her body made Itsuka more enchanted, letting Izuku do all the work as his massive dick speared her core. He was approaching the speed of a jackhammer, kissing her shoulder blades as he continued to fuck her.

Despite the water pouring onto them, Izuku never slipped with either his feet or his hands. He was a solid rock, an anchor in the furious hurricane he had pulled her into. His searing cock was the most thrilling experience of Itsuka's life, and she knew deep down she'd never banish her need of it.

It was without regret, now that she was entirely sober, that she wailed as her climax washed over her. Izuku continued to thrust up into her even as he climaxed himself, semen dripping out and washed down the drain along with her own juices.

Panting, Izuku set her down. Itsuka stood on shaky feet, placing her hands on the tiled shower wall as she sucked in her breath. She looked behind her, wiggling the ass he loved so much.

"I think we can spare a little time. Want another go?"

Izuku smiled, grabbing her hips and thrusting forward once again. Itsuka, still a little sensitive, bit her tongue but began rocking back like she had the night before. Her ass ground against his pelvic area, on a quest to have him fill her up with as much of his seed as possible.

They continued to have fun in the shower for another half hour, surprising one another with their bottomless endurance. Izuku had to remind Itsuka of the time. She pulled away reluctantly. After quickly dressing and brushing her teeth, Izuku left through the window with a goodbye kiss so he could head home and get ready for work himself. Itsuka walked out her door feeling more fulfilled than she'd had in years. Maybe ever, if she were being honest.

Her hand ghosted the areas of her ass Izuku had kept palming toward. She could almost feel his skin on hers even when he was away.

…

Ochaco and Momo took the latter's car to her and Izuku's hero agency from home. They discreetly held hands the entire way, although separated upon arriving. They were currently in the head office, Ochaco going through her computer and groaning at all the reports she had yet to file, some overdue by a couple weeks.

"I wish I had some sort of super intelligence quirk," Ochaco groaned, head slamming against her desk. "Or at least something that lets me write super fast. Patrols go by quick but sitting at a desk makes everything drag on."

Momo giggled, patting her shoulder. "Oh, dear. Am I correct in assuming Izuku normally does the writing?"

"I don't know how he does it!" Ochaco threw up her arms and began pacing. "He writes the most ancillary details too, like how each villains' quirk would interact with mine or his own, or how civilian's quirks could have impacted his fights with them regardless of whether they got involved or not. Usually not!"

She stamped her foot. "And goddammit, they're not even fights either! One punch or use of Blackwhip and _bam_, they're all down. Ohohohohooooo, you don't know how long we stay in the office sometimes because of his quirk OCD. That'll be another thing to get him back over."

Momo attempted to mollify her girlfriend as she pulled her ringing phone out of her belt-pouch. "Now, now, remember what you told me. Ultimately the plan is for all of us to have fun. Itsuka too, if she wants to join."

Seeing it was Kyoka, she pressed the confirm button and raised the phone to her ear as Ochaco glumly walked back to her desk.

"Kyoka, how are you? It's been a few days."

"_Hey Momo," _Kyoka's husky voice sounded into her ear. _"Past week has been quiet. Been stuck in the office doing reports and the patrols have turned up nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime this weekend, just us girls."_

"Oh," Momo said, looking at Ochaco. The brunette had heard it, the two clumps of hair framing her face swaying as she sat up straight. She mouthed _Saturday. _Momo proceeded to put the call on speakerphone so Ochaco could coach her more easily.

"Yes, yes, I think Saturday evening can work! Just checked my schedule and it seems I'm available that day."

"_Okay," _Kyoka said. A pause followed.

"Kyoka?"

"_Well, not that it's any of my business, but you've been oddly busy lately even for a pro. I mean, I've had to hang out with Toru and uh… you know how unstable she is when she's drunk. We had a few cocktails when we last went to karaoke and she was hitting every other note wrong by the time she finished her first glass."_

Momo and Ochaco winced. They remembered Toru's more erratic drunk antics from over the years. Some involved trying to swallow a champagne bottle whole and using a wine glass as a telephone, to name a few less egregious ones. She was a lot to deal with normally, but her hyperactive behavior surpassed Mina's when she was under the influence.

"I'm sorry Kyoka, I've just found myself so tied up," Momo said. "We'll have fun Saturday, I promise."

"_Mhm. I was also wondering, where are you right now?"_

Momo gave another glance at Ochaco. They had discussed with Izuku what to do about alleviating Kyoka's suspicions and determined the best course of action was to feign ignorance and carry on like normal. Still, Momo wondered if it was too risky to say where she was.

Ochaco mouthed _Be honest_ as her advice. Momo followed it.

"_The Dekuravity hero agency? You've been going there often?"_

"Yes, yes, we took to sharing case work and just started hanging out. It's nice, being with those two." Momo had a warm expression on her face, one that made Ochaco blush happily.

"_Huh..."_

"Kyoka?"

"_Ah, sorry, spacing out. I was actually wondering if we could do Sunday night instead. Something just came up."_

Ochaco nodded before Kyoka even finished, allowing Momo to answer yes right away.

"_Okay then, Sunday night it is. Laters, Yaomomo."_

Hanging up, Momo breathed a sigh of relief. "It's hard to tell if she's onto us or not."

"Maybe it'll be easier just to tell her?"

"Maybe, but I'd also like to keep this as private as I can for a little while longer. It's not that I don't trust her, I just want to keep this to ourselves for now. Especially with, um..."

The two of them blushed, the intense memories of the night before and this morning washing over them. They were spared the awkward pause being too prolonged, however, with the transponder on the desk suddenly flaring up.

"_Situation B-2 on Iranaka Street, I repeat, situation B-2 on Iranaka Street! Anybody copy?"_

"_Copy, officer!_

"_Copy, Mr. Policemaaaan!"_

"Hang on," Ochaco said. "I recognize those voices! That's Mirko and Nejire-senpai!"

"_Situation B-2 you said, sir? I'll be there in a jiffy."_

Momo brought a hand to her mouth. "And that's Deku."

Ochaco smiled. Or more accurately, bared her teeth. Momo began cowering at the oppressive, dark aura that began emanating from her girlfriend. She looked at her with immense fear, and also a little bit of attraction too.

Air blowing out of her nostrils, Ochaco rose from her desk. "Paperwork can wait. We've got a number one hero who's just led us straight to him."

...

If Rumi Usagiyama had to say what the one thing she loved most about being a hero was, she'd say it was the sense of freedom. As she bounded from roof to roof, she felt more liberated than at any other point in her life.

Closing in on Iranaka Street, Rumi saw the B-2 disturbance. A translucent monster was raging in the middle of the street, sucking in the air around it and creating a massive whirlwind. B designated threats involved elemental manipulation of some kind, and the number ranged from 1 to 5 corresponding to what type of element it was.

Fixated on the villain, Rumi planted her feet on the side of a building and pushed off, soaring through the air like a bullet. She anticipated the feeling of her foot hammering into the slimy skin, putting a stop to this threat before it could seriously hurt anybody. The thrill of victory, addicting and fulfilling like nothing else.

However, midway through her attack, a green blur tore through the sky and collided with the villain. A flash of red, armoured shoes punted it up into the air, and by the time Rumi had landed on the ground, the number one hero Deku had already cancelled out the villain's wind pressure and tied him up in Blackwhip. She blew her hair out of her eyes as she watched Izuku punch the villain into unconsciousness.  
"Still fond of stealing the spotlight," she said sulkily. Izuku turned around after handing the villain over to the cops, grimacing in apology.

"Oh, that was yours? Sorry. I heard the call on my transponder and got here as fast as I could."

"Moron," Rumi said. "Don't apologize for a job well done. You being quick to act is part of what I like about you."

Izuku chuckled, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "So you keep telling me."

Rumi kept surveying Izuku, looking at his muscles through his suit. He grew slightly uncomfortable at her staring. Once he'd become the number one hero, the way Rumi began to look at him made him a little nervous. She was almost... hungry. Not to mention she had a habit of getting a little close to him, like she was doing now with assured steps forward, prominent hips swaying.

"Well, I'd better get back to Ochaco at the office," Izuku said, trying to make an exit. Rumi grabbed his shoulder before he could. She leaned in, ripped torso pressing into his side and began whispering into his ear.

"Does she satisfy you, Deku? Is she really enough? Or are you waiting for a taste of something a little spicier?"

Izuku cleared his throat, glancing at the police for assistance. All the rookies did was flash him jealous looks, although the more experienced members had become too used to Izuku's frequently flirty interactions with women to spare much more than a silent prayer his way. They knew how relentless Mirko could be, but were unwilling to pit themselves in her path.

_After all I do for them, this is how they repay me?!_

"Things with me and Ocha are just fine, Usagiyama-san," Izuku said. "I know you're jealous she took the spot of the top ranked female pro, but that's no reason to imply she's not, uhhhh..."

"I know she's a good romp in bed," Rumi said. "She wouldn't be number seven if she weren't. And I'm not jealous. What I'm asking is if you're looking for an alternative."

This was the same question she'd slyly slip forward to him every time they'd encounter one another, each approach always a little more aggressive than the one before it. It was always worded differently, but the underlying meaning was always the same.

He wouldn't be opposed to taking more women as lovers but, quite frankly, Rumi was... a lot. In more ways than one, as he felt one of her thick legs wrap around his own. Her and Ochaco had a strained relationship ever since the latter had surpassed her in the rankings, and they had now become "fated rivals" much like himself and Bakugo. He had grown increasingly uncomfortable knowing the tension between the two was in large part due to their mutual interest in him, even though Ochaco was already his girlfriend.

_She's gotta stop before the news arrive, right? Between last night, the aquarium and whatever else they're running with, I don't need more speculation I'm cheating on Ochaco. Well, I guess it's sort of true, but it's with her blessing._

As Izuku kept seizing up the longer Mirko hugged him, her nose wrinkled. She began sniffing, long ears brushing against Izuku's cheek. "Hey, wait. You smell different."

Izuku's eyes nearly rolled back into his skull. _Oh crap, don't tell me she smells Itsuka!? Does that mean she might smell Momo too!? Dear God, I'm begging you! Somebody, anybody, help meeeeeeee!_

"Izukuuuuuuuuuu!"

Something warm, soft and extremely fast collided into him, knocking him out of Rumi's grasp. She blinked a few times, startled. She looked at where Izuku had fallen and saw a female hero with periwinkle hair even longer than her own lying on top of him, rubbing her face into his chest. He was spluttering in surprise, growing red with embarrassment.

"Oh, it's been so long Izuku, how are you? How's Ochaco? How's being number one? How's the new place? Are you two expecting? When are you getting married? When—"

On and on she prattled, questions spilling from her mouth like a torrential flood. Even Rumi, normally unshakeable, was a little taken aback. The officers who weren't looking on with envy dragged the ones who were away from the scene, swiftly going about their business.

"Yep, that's Nejire-senpai for you," said a voice behind Rumi.

White hair whipping as she turned her head, Rumi narrowed her eyes as she saw her number one rival Ochaco Uraraka, the seventh ranked hero Uravity, get out from a car. Another of her rivals stepped out too, this one the number eight: Momo Yaoyorozu, AKA Creati.

Rumi had taken pride in being in the top 5 heroes once upon a time, but the rise of new legendary heroes had upset her ranking. She had been mercilessly kicked down to number 10, with the present women having risen above her. Tsuyu Asui, AKA Froppy, was ranked number 9.

Despite that, Rumi could at least take a small comfort in the fact they hadn't surpassed her all-time best ranking. Yet.

"Ah right, Nejire was her name. I was having difficulty recalling it," Rumi said, tone icy. "Uravity-san."

"Mirko-san," Ochaco replied, tone just as frosty. She crossed her arms as she looked at her overwhelmed boyfriend. "You see, Izuku saved Nejire's life back during the war, and she's been kind of clingy around him ever since. I think it's her way of showing gratitude. It comes across as a bit much, but I assure you, it's just puppy love."

She frowned. "I think."

Momo and Rumi kept looking at Nejire rubbing herself against Izuku, half-jealous, half-impressed that she'd managed to subdue the number one all by herself.

"Look girl, I don't know how to break this to you, but..." Rumi began.

"... That's a bit much to call 'puppy love,'" Momo concluded. Ochaco sighed.

"I know."

Nejire still wasn't finished bombarding Izuku with questions or groping him. "Oh, and when you guys fly around the city, do you use Float or does Ochaco make you both weightless to move around better? Both?"

"Nejire," Izuku choked out. "If you would just let go of me—"

He cut himself off as she slid up his body, breasts rubbing against his chest. Her legs wrapped around his thigh in a vice-like grip.

_No way... I'm completely trapped!_

Ochaco sighed again. "Where's Yuyu when you need her?"

As if on cue, tires screeched as a car rounded the corner, stopping in front of the crime scene. Yuyu opened the door in her civilian attire, eyes scanning for Nejire until she pinpointed her assaulting Izuku. She ran over in an instant, yanking Nejire off him and giving her a hard smack to the back of her head.

"No! Bad Nejire, bad!"

Nejire rubbed her head, pouting as she looked at Yuyu reproachfully who began bowing to Deku over and over.

"I am so sorry! She was gone before I knew it, so I had to listen to the transponder and pinpoint where she was, then I heard you were here, and I _knew _she was going to attack you again and just..."

Yuyu clasped her hands together, head down. "I am truly sorry!"

Izuku chuckled weakly as he got up. "Usually I'm the one who goes overboard with the apologizing. Don't worry, I understand she can be a lot to deal with."

"You're both meanies," Nejire said, continuing to pout. Her mood improved upon seeing Ochaco.

"Oh, Ochaco-san!"

She bounced over, enveloping her old kohai in a bear hug. Yuyu gave Izuku a peace sign, grinning. "Thanks for being so patient, Deku. She's honestly too much sometimes."

Izuku chuckled. "That she is. But that's what makes Nejire, Nejire."

Yuyu gave him an appreciative fistbump as she went over, reminding Nejire they still had a city to patrol. They said their goodbyes, Nejire giving Izuku a tight hug which made a vein pop in the foreheads of the other girls, sans Yuyu. She was finally dragged away and plopped herself down in Yuyu's car, pulling her long hair inside as they drove away.

"Why isn't Yuyu in her hero costume," Momo asked as they walked away back to her car.

Ochaco takes this time to look you, the reader, directly in the eyes. "Horikoshi hasn't shown us yet, so MillionHypotheses won't bother designing one that won't even be canon."

Momo and Rumi looked at where Ochaco was staring, perplexed. Ochaco snapped back to them, smiling. "She's off-duty but likes helping Nejire out!"

"Ohhhhh."

Rumi began sniffing again, looking from Ochaco and Momo. This drew their curiosity.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Well, it's just you both smell an awful lot like each other. And Deku."

The girls couldn't help but blanch. _Uh oh. _They looked over at Izuku who made a chopping motion at his neck.

"Oh, we've just been hanging out, you know," Ochaco said, awkward smile plastered on her face. "Sleepovers, teaching each other make-up techniques. That kind of stuff! Deku comes in every now and again too, 'cause we usually do it at our place!"

"Yep, that's right!"

Rumi only nodded. "Uh huh. Well, I think it's about time I see if there are any villains I actually _can _catch today. I'll see you two newbies around and show you why experience trumps youth."

She winked at Izuku before hopping up to a nearby roof, thigh muscles rippling as she did so. Izuku gasped in relief, feeling like he'd narrowly dodged a bullet.

"Thank God there weren't any news cameras to get all that," he said. He walked over to Ochaco but then noticed something was a little off about her.

She was looking at him serenely with her eyes closed, a pleasant smile on her face. Momo gave him a worried look. As Ochaco opened her eyes, Izuku saw a storm raging in them he'd only ever seen a few times before. It clashed with her otherwise gentle expression.

"Oh, right. The restaurant."

Ochaco nodded. "The restaurant." She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the car. Izuku walked toward it like a dog with his tail between his legs, girlfriends escorting him.

"I can pay you back for it..."

"Pay back what!? It's _our _money, you idiot, not just mine!"

* * *

**Harem list:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Sexy Accosters list:**

**Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)**

**Nejire Hado**

**Now this is the kind of stuff I like to write! Smut's fun, and you still get some of that at the start, but what I'm most looking forward to in the interim is how these characters all interact. I got the idea to make Mirko Ochaco's rival because I think she would be a little pissed if the woman of the guy she has a crush on was also the highest ranked female hero above even her. Momo and Tsuyu are also her rivals, but her main one is Ochaco and they'll continue having fun (and eventually sexy) interactions.**

**The votes are in, way less than last time surprisingly, and the next girl entering the bowl is... Ibara Shiozaki! Oh, she is going to be quite a challenge, but a fun one. Gotta plant seeds for her early, (pun very much intended.) **

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara.**

**The voting period resets now! It will end come next week's chapter as per usual. We're now at the halfway point, and the remaining haremettes are as follows:**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Yui Kodai**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Melissa Shield**

**Camie Utsushimi**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

**Kaoruko Awata (Bubble Girl)**

**Happy voting! I also know it's IzuOcha week in the fandom, so I'm a little sorry time hasn't allowed for a chapter to be uploaded focused specifically on that ship, buuuuut in a roundabout way this is the most supercharged IzuOcha fic you can find. They're assembling a harem, for Chrissake!**

**Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this and if you wish to get more direct updates on my work, be sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter: /MilHypotheses**

**PS: Go see Heroes Rising! That shit was god-tier and the best MHA movie you could possibly ask for. Don't know if they can top it.**


	11. Deku's Punishment

Izuku lay handcuffed on his bed in nothing but his boxers. Momo had made the cuffs for him. They were diamond coated to ensure he couldn't break out of them easily. A shock collar was around his neck. Standing before him were Ochaco, Momo, and Itsuka, each clad in rather revealing police uniforms. They were all unbuttoned to reveal their straining cleavage, complete with sunglasses, peaked caps and scandalously short skirts. Most of their attire had been made by Momo just for tonight. The one notable exception being Ochaco wearing her trademark black pantyhose.

It was now Monday night. Sunday was spent relatively quietly after the wind monster incident. Ochaco had left Izuku on tenterhooks and promised he wouldn't be allowed to have sex until the following evening. So having patiently waited all this time, Izuku now found himself the prisoner of three girlfriends.

_At least only one of them is actually mad at me, _he consoled himself. _Although while I wouldn't want to make any of them angry, Ochaco's definitely the one you want to upset the least. My current situation is proof of that._

He spared a glance for the reusable water bottles they'd all prepared for themselves beforehand at Itsuka's suggestion. He had a feeling they'd be extremely useful.

Ochaco surveyed her boyfriend over her pink shades, licking her lips at his vulnerable form. "Girls, I think our most notorious inmate needs to learn a little lesson with some non-solitary confinement."

Momo was completely into the role. She brought her fist up past the top spike in her hair and chanted, "Yes, yes, warden-sama!"

Itsuka, on the other hand, could barely get her line out. "Sure thing, war... warden..."

She took off her hat. "What's the point of all the roleplay?"

Ochaco placed her fingers on Itsuka's chin, tilting it down toward her. Itsuka flushed as she looked into those hungry brown eyes. "Because it's _hot. _Don't worry, I'll take the lead here. That shock collar Momo made is designed to give a zap every time it detects poor little Izuku's about to use his quirk, so he'll need to suffer a bit of re-correction."

"Look, I've said I'm sorry," Izuku said. "You should've known booking a place like that wasn't going to work."

Ochaco balled her fists. "Then you should've told me you didn't want to go there! Accept this as your punishment for that at least."

"I _am _accepting it. I mean, I'm only doing this because it's you, Ocha."

Ochaco's act cracked a little as she blushed. She held her face and screwed her eyes shut happily.

Itsuka laughed in amusement. "It's easy to see why they fit together so well."

"But it's not just them anymore," Momo pointed out, adjusting her shades. "We're a part of this relationship now. They've let us try something new."

Ochaco had settled back into the role of the seductive warden and had her sultry expression back on her face. "That's right, Mo. And speaking of what's new, how about we show Izuku the novel type of fun we've discovered together?"

"Fun?" Izuku shifted in his cuffs.

Ochaco smirked, bringing Momo's back into her. The black haired woman began breathing a little heavier, guiding Ochaco's hand over her exposed stomach. They looked at Izuku as they moved against one another. Ochaco brought her lips to Momo's neck, softly kissing it.

"While you two were on that date last night, me and Momo did some experimenting," Ochaco explained. She gave Momo's braless chest a squeeze, making the woman gasp.

Izuku finally clued in, a small tent forming in his boxers.

"Holy shit! Really? Is that what Usagiyama meant by you smelling like each other?"

"Honestly, if Momo wasn't as hot as she is, I don't know if I'd have discovered this side of myself," Ochaco said. "I mean, we lez out when we're with you, but alone? We weren't sure. But thanks to last night, I'm a bona fide pussy lover now and I'd guess Mo's the same. I can see why you're so fascinated."

Izuku blinked, breathing heavily as his girlfriends caressed one another. It was one of the most sensual displays he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Itsuka, meanwhile, observed with her hands over her mouth. She seemed a little turned on herself.

Ochaco tore at the front of Momo's tiny shirt, mammoth breasts bouncing. She kneaded them, showing their elasticity as she continued to kiss at her shoulders. Her other hand drifted down to Momo's ass, smacking it and making her gasp.

Ochaco unbuttoned her own shirt, letting her naked breasts press into Momo's back. With a few more trails of her hands up and down, she pushed Momo onto the bed next to Izuku. She slowly crawled over her, making sure he was watching.

"Best seat in the house, Deku-kun," Ochaco said, reverting to her old nickname for him. "Watch and learn."

She kissed Momo's neck, trailing down until she reached her breasts. Taking one in her mouth, she sucked the nipple with her eyes closed, long hair falling past her face. Her other hand went down to Momo's waist, placing a hand inside her skirt and making the creation hero squeal.

Izuku was staring, body heating up as he watched his girlfriends begin to have sex without him. He instinctively activated One for All only to be zapped immediately for it, jolting at the pain. Ochaco pulled up from Momo's breast.

"Ohhhh, too bad Deku-kun! It looks like you have to be tortured watching us so long as you're handcuffed."

Itsuka was watching the action, hands still over her face. She was peeking between her fingers and breathing heavily.

"Still a peeping Tom, I see," Ochaco said, stripping herself save for her panties and pantyhose. She tossed her costume to the floor. "Why don't you strip for our darling Izuku? Show him what's _just _beyond his reach." She proceeded to make out with Momo, large chests squished together.

Itsuka began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, watching Izuku whipping his head from the lesbian session beside him to her. She was caught in a whirlwind of emotions, between being ordered to put on a striptease for a tied-up Izuku and feeling turned on by Ochaco and Momo's lovemaking. Did this mean she was bi just like them?

Itsuka's breasts sprang free through her musing, and she shrugged off the shirt. Topless, she brought the baton at her belt up and placed it between her breasts, leaning her hips to the side. She cleared her throat and tried to appear confident.

"They're pretty busy, as you can see, and you're all tied up. If you really want to, I can... alleviate some tension."

Licking down Momo's stomach to the tune of her moaning, Ochaco pulled up to give her more advice. "You've almost got it, just be a little bit more forceful."

"I'll, uh, I'll... I'll fuck you if you beg me for it!"

"Yes!" Ochaco continued fingering Momo, delighted at how she was moaning. Izuku was writhing and had once again used his quirk, groaning at the shock.

Itsuka began working the skirt down her hips, revealing her green panties. Crawling onto the bed, she kneeled in front of Izuku and eyed the massive tent forming in her trousers. She felt herself begin to pant in anticipation. But she had a feeling Ochaco wouldn't permit her to go straight for the prize right away, no. She'd have to think up another way to satiate her desire.

"Say... how much would you be willing to do to make me free you?"

Izuku was breathing heavily, still looking at Ochaco and Momo. Ochaco had pulled the latter's skirt and panties down and was beginning to lick at the parted folds. The sight made both Izuku and Itsuka catch their breaths.

"Anything," Izuku answered, turning to her. Itsuka smiled, drawing the baton along his body and then placing it beneath his chin. "Good," she whispered. She'd come up with a suitable plan to seduce him and follow Ochaco's wishes.

Itsuka pulled off her wet panties, sticky with her juices. Completely nude, she turned around and plopped herself right on Izuku's face, ass blinding him while her core touched down on his mouth. "Lick," she ordered, and she gasped as he obeyed.

Ochaco worked Momo quickly to a loud climax, slathering her snatch with her tongue. Izuku pulled at his cuffs, hoping to break free somehow and moaning into Itsuka all the while. The woman let her orange hair fall free of its band, shaking her head out as she continued working up and down Izuku's face.

Gazing at her martial artist rival, Momo bit her lip. A flash of light materialized a thick, green double-ended dildo from her stomach. Ochaco could tell it had the same girth as Izuku's erect penis. Licking it from end to end, she looked at Momo with unbridled lust.

"Hey Deku-kun," she said, her boyfriend busy working Itsuka to a climax. Itsuka fell forward once she came, exhausted. This allowed him see again. "Me and Momo are about to find out how far we can push this thing in. We'll be able to decide whether or not we need you."

Blinking, Izuku could only stare at her. "Need... me?"

"I mean, if the number one hero can't even get out of some silly little handcuffs, then how is he supposed to be worthy of us as lovers?"

Momo flashed Izuku an apologetic look before looking at Ochaco expectantly. The brunette grinned as she plunged the dildo into her, making her squeal. Once it was pushed far enough in, Ochaco kicked off her remaining clothes and inserted herself onto the other end, moaning as the toy spread her wide. The two began to rock, taking the dildo between them while Izuku watched enviously.

Itsuka had regained some sense, coming to sit between Izuku's legs. She looked around for Ochaco's skirt which had the handcuffs key, but Izuku nudged her with his foot. Turning to him, she saw his eyes were hidden beneath his hair.

"On second thought, I'm gonna break out on my own," he said. Ochaco and Momo had now pushed the dildo far enough in that their cores met. Moaning, they rocked into each other faster.

"Huh? But, Izu, those cuffs are coated with diamond. And there's the collar too."

"A real hero goes past his limits whenever necessary," Izuku said, eyes glowing bright green. He grit his teeth at the collar shocking him. "This is nothing compared to breaking bones."

Ochaco and Momo had taken to lying back, letting the dildo tear them apart. They jerked back and forth as they came, squealing with delight. As their cum spurted around the dildo, Izuku tore apart the diamond-coated cuffs like they were made of string. He crushed the shock collar, letting it fall to the floor in pieces as he stood up, glaring at Ochaco and Momo. His gaze made them instantly turned on again, even coming down from their high. Itsuka was right along with them, feeling her core grow wet again.

Momo and Ochaco eased the dildo out of them as Izuku yanked his boxers down, throbbing member standing up straight. The girls all stared at it, wondering which of them would be first. However, Izuku had already decided on his target.

Ochaco looked the most expectant of the three, licking her lips as Izuku surveyed them. She grew a little disappointed as he descended upon Momo instead.

Grabbing Momo's slim waist, Izuku lined himself up with her entrance. "You guys don't need me? Don't _need _me? Let's see if I can't prove that wrong."

He thrust forward, penetrating Momo. She threw back her head and moaned, back arching. Not that a reminder was necessary, but there was no comparison between Izuku's cock and some pale imitation she could create on a whim.

Itsuka and Ochaco were left enthralled by the way Izuku proceeded to dominate Momo. Her entire body moved every time Izuku plunged his cock into her, breasts jiggling with each rapid motion.

While they were busy, Ochaco took this time to sidle closer to Itsuka, gently holding her wrist. "I couldn't help but notice, but you seemed a little hot and bothered by what me and Mo were doing. Were you... interested?"

Itsuka looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know." Ochaco smiled knowingly.

"I remember when I was this nervous with Izuku. But don't worry, it goes away with time."

"That's good to know..."

"Hey. I'm going to try something, and you can tell me to stop at any time if it makes you feel weird."

Nodding, Itsuka let herself be pulled against Ochaco. She felt those pillowy breasts press against her back. Her padded fingers began trailing up and down, caressing her legs, neck and everywhere in between softly. She moaned as Ochaco massaged above her hip, kneading the skin nice and slow.

Izuku was well into dominating Momo. While they were in a simply missionary position, the tenacity with which Izuku threw himself at her was matched only by Ochaco. In fact, Momo discerned he was ever so slightly better as he stretched her out. His cock was spearing her over and over. Before she knew it, she was crying into another climax alongside him, hot seed spilling into her.

Having climaxed twice in such a short timespan, Momo was a little overwhelmed. Making to pull herself off Izuku, she yelped as he instead pulled himself out first and flipped her around. He massaged her backside, squeezing the cheeks together and spreading them out repeatedly.

"I usually go for boobs if I'm being honest," Izuku said. "But I don't think your ass gets enough love." He thrust forward again, making Momo's eyes almost roll back into their sockets. She was raw, undone already by the dildo and his cock, yet he still continued to pound into her. The other night with Ochaco had been a measured test of endurance, but Izuku was simply relentless. She barely had any time to recover.

Ochaco watched Momo get pounded with a pout. She was still massaging Itsuka. "He's going to keep me waiting...?"

"Probably," Itsuka panted, growing hotter with every caress Ochaco made. The brunette decided it was now time for the next step.

"Remember, you can tell me to stop whenever. You can rely on the warden anytime."

"O-Okay..."

Ochaco's hands finally snaked down to Itsuka's core, placing a finger inside. Itsuka threw her head back onto Ochaco's shoulder, gyrating into the finger. Pleased, Ochaco began moving the digit in and out.

She placed soothing kisses along Itsuka's neck. Itsuka didn't even have the presence of mind to dissuade her to prevent any possible hickeys, allowing Ochaco to take over her every sensation.

On the other side of the bed, Izuku was pounding Momo with everything he had. He pulled her hair out of its tie, watching the glossy locks fall straight. He was enthralled by how they bounced along with her bucking body. He leaned forward until he could smell it, savouring their vanilla scent as Momo moaned louder and louder.

With every rock, every movement of Izuku's dick and every greedy breath, Momo felt all sense abandon her. She allowed Izuku to completely take over, her round behind smacking against his hips as he pistoned into her.

Momo began gasping again soon enough, having to restrain herself from biting her lip too hard. She balled her fists into the sheets, yelling as Izuku's seed erupted inside her for the second time that night. Panting, she was half-relieved, half-disappointed as Izuku pulled out. Mind blank, she continued to pant atop the sheets in the afterglow, semen dripping from her pussy.

Wiping at his brow, Izuku grabbed his water bottle and took a long sip. He now focused his attention on Ochaco and Itsuka, the latter of whom was being worked to another climax courtesy of Ochaco's fingering. Ochaco had three fingers inside of her now, still planting kisses along her throat. Itsuka was breathing through closed teeth, moaning needily.

Grabbing Itsuka's water bottle, Izuku shuffled forward and plopped himself down, patiently waiting for his girlfriends to finish. Itsuka began huffing faster as Ochaco continued to finger her, moving her hips to match how the digits danced inside her.

With a laboured exhale, Itsuka quietly squirted around Ochaco's fingers. She looked down as Ochaco exited her, seeing her fingers slick with her own cum. She instinctively grabbed the bottle Izuku offered her, gulping it down as she recovered.

Ochaco brought the wet fingers up to her mouth, wiping one clean. She then perked up as an idea hit her. She extended her fingers toward Izuku who deftly grabbed her wrist and placed nearly her entire hand in his mouth. He licked at her slender digits, swallowing every last drop of Itsuka's cum she could. Itsuka watched this mid-sip, instantly becoming turned on once more.

As Izuku finished, he looked at his other two girlfriends carefully. Nude, gorgeous and clearly eager to accept his cock next. Their need was plain on both their faces, although he could tell Ochaco was ever so slightly more impatient. For that reason, he ended up descending onto Itsuka who lay herself flat against the bed.

"Why don't you go resuscitate Mo, alright?" Izuku smirked at Ochaco, who could only glare at him. She did obey, however, and laid Momo's head on her lap. She grabbed the woman's respective water bottle and brought it to her lips, pouring in a measured amount to not overwhelm her. Momo blinked as the cool water slid down her burning throat, gasping in relief. She grabbed the bottle and before she knew it, had downed half of it in a matter of seconds.

She let herself rest on Ochaco's thighs. "I think we may have gone too far."

"There's no going too far with you," Ochaco said. Despite this, she began to frown as she watched Izuku insert himself into Itsuka, her hands wrapped around his torso. "He did clearly single me out for last though..."

"Yeah. I'm done for the night, so just be prepared Ochaco."

Ochaco gently stroked Momo's hair as they both watched Izuku and Itsuka fuck. They were beginning to understand Itsuka's inclination toward being a peeping Tom as they went at it.

Izuku was playing Itsuka's body like a fiddle. Expertly and at a lightning pace, he held her close, giving her collarbone nips and sucks. She kissed the top of his head as she did so, intercepting each of his thrusts with a push of her own. She threw her head back and squealed happily as he erupted inside of her.

Wordlessly, she allowed herself to be placed on his lap. Grasping his face, she captured his lips and rode him for a second time. The drink from before had energized her, allowing for electric sensations to resonate all throughout her body. Her chiseled legs wrapped around his waist, inhaling his tongue as his cock kept hammering into her.

Izuku's hand reached up to her face, pulling away so he could allow himself to look into her beautiful eyes once more. Their rich, teal colour was fascinating. He reached up to kiss her eyelids, making Itsuka giggle. Ochaco's pout grew more severe.

Within a couple more minutes of furious sex, the two climaxed again. It had been a little briefer than with Momo, but they were both more than satisfied.

Crawling off him, Itsuka went over to the other side of the bed, laying out alongside Momo and drinking from her bottle. At long last, it was Ochaco's turn. She was still pouting as she sat in front of Izuku.

"You made me wait," she said. "Way too long."

"I could say the same about you," Izuku said, raising his eyebrows. Ochaco could only sigh.

"It was a _lot _of money I spent."

"And it proves how much you wanted to make Itsuka happy. But I'd say you've gone above and beyond tonight, too." He nodded to the girls. "So let's settle this the old-fashioned way..."

He leaned back, pulling her on top of him. Feeling all remaining vestiges of her anger dissipate, Ochaco began tenderly making out with him. She moaned as he entered her. Grinding her hips, she pecked Izuku's face with kisses.

"It's felt like forever," she mused.

"Two forevers," he replied. He massaged her butt, happy to marvel in its shape and firmness once more. His hands trailed up, coming up to her breasts. He gave them a hearty squeeze, making Ochaco moan softly.

She sat up, his hands still on her large bosom. She shook her messy hair out as she rode him, settling back into their familiar routine after days of no sex. This had been the longest they'd been without each other since their first time, and they weren't eager to repeat it.

Before they knew it, they came. However, they were far from finished. Izuku took this time to place Ochaco down on her stomach, allowing his cock to ram into her from behind over and over. He pawed through her hair, savouring its silkiness. All the while Itsuka and Momo were quiet, content with just watching.

Izuku began to hold Ochaco in the reverse carry fuck he'd done for Itsuka in the previous morning, letting her every moan sink in as her body bounced onto his pelvis. Once they came, he brought her over to the bed where he could pile drive her, her ecstatic moaning overlapping with his own. Finally, Ochaco was on her side, bouncing along the bed as Izuku kept plunging into her.

He leaned over her to suck at a breast, making Ochaco bite at her knuckles as he did so. She held his head closer, his warmth a comforting torch that lit her love for him anew. She kissed the top of his head like Itsuka had, letting him know how it made her feel.

Every thrust brought her final climax closer, yet she didn't want it to end. How could she ever let it end? When Izuku was with her like this, they were a part of one another. They were one. The thought filled her with no small amount of joy alongside every pulse of his thick cock. She grinned, shaking her hips more and more with every frenzied pump.

With more trails of fire crawling up her skin, Ochaco brought Izuku's head up so they could kiss, screaming into each other's mouths as they came with reckless abandon. For a moment their euphoria took them to that familiar but unidentified place they'd always go to at the crux of their intercourse. They crashed back down from it, however, collapsing onto the bed. Izuku pulled out and laid himself flat, panting heavily.

Momo and Itsuka crawled over, handing them both their waters. Once they were all refreshed, the three women all surrounded Izuku. He looked at them all, placing his hands behind his head. His confident smile was stretched wide over his face.

"It started rough at first, but I actually quite liked that," he said. He encouraged the three ladies to crawl closer, slipping under the covers with him. Ochaco made sure to claim his chest as her own as she laid on top of him, leaving Momo and Itsuka to grab his arms. Izuku wasn't about to complain as they hugged his limbs tight.

"Maybe I should waste money more often," Izuku pondered. Ochaco pouted and pinched his cheek, making him chuckle.

"That was actually quite nice," Itsuka said. "I was worried it'd be awkward with more people, but... that was perfect. Honestly."

"Hm, I think there's always room to improve myself," Momo mused. "Shall we call it a night?"

"Sure," Ochaco said before her toe hit a damp spot in the sheets.

"Actually, let's clean up first."

The four quickly redid the sheets, crawling into bed in their positions from before. Within minutes they were all asleep, Ochaco using Izuku as her mattress.

...

The following morning was a busy one in the Midoriya household. The kitchen was bustling with activity. Itsuka had taken to making French toast for everybody as thanks for letting her join in. Mugs of coffee, glasses of orange juice and a sticky bottle of syrup were on the table.

"Anything need doing today?" Ochaco licked the syrup off her hand, enamored by the sweet flavour.

"I think I heard talk about some world class hero artifact thief coming into town," Izuku said. "Not sure if it means anything, but I'll be sure to check it out."

"But that means I'm stuck at the office," Ochaco whined. Izuku chuckled. "That paperwork's only going to keep stacking higher the longer you put it off. Besides, I'm faster. If this thief can make off with his loot that quickly, I'll be able to match it and then some."

"Oh, confidence," Momo said. "That's a welcome sight to see from you, Izuku. You never gave yourself the credit I always knew you deserved, and I'm happy you are now."

Ochaco sweatdropped. "Didn't you give him some super harsh critique after that first battle exercise against Bakugo?"

Momo became flustered. "T-that was years ago! I've learned a bit more tact since then and gotten to know who Izuku _really _is."

"Tact was never something you lacked, Momo," Itsuka said. "You're just too oblivious for your own good."

"Oh," Momo said, crestfallen. Itsuka patted her shoulder. "But it's what makes you cute." Momo's mood lifted back up in an instant.

"Whoa," Ochaco said. "It's like what we agreed on during that slumber party, Momo! Itsuka really _is _the perfect boyfriend!"

Deku nearly choked on his coffee. "The perfect _what _now?"

"Long story," Ochaco said. Before Deku could inquire further, a phone started vibrating.

"Who's is that?"

"I don't have mine on me..."

"I think I left mine charging upstairs."

"Hold on, it's me," Izuku said. He walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up his phone. "... Jiro?"

The other girls perked up at this. Itsuka had been brought up to speed on Kyoka's suspicions and was just as attentive as Izuku put it on speakerphone.

"Hey, Jiro-san."

"_Ah, Midoriya-kun, you're awake. Good. Sorry to call you so early in the morning, but I thought I'd take the time to do so before I get too busy. Got some thief they're thinking is hitting a store today and I was called in to track him down."_

"Really? 'Cause I was about to look into that myself. Need assistance?"

"_Probably. I'd like it if you could come on by, see this jerk doesn't stroll on out too easily. And I'm sure that means more photos of you for Ochaco to pin up on a board."_

"There are never enough," noted Ochaco. "Hi, Kyoka-chan. How are you?"

"_Good, good... There was uh, something else I wanted to ask about though."_

The group looked at each other. "What is it," Izuku asked.

"_It's not really something I'm comfortable sharing over the phone. I was hoping to discuss it this Saturday. How about, uh... karaoke. That'll ensure nobody barges in to hear us."_

"Sounds good. See you there. Or, well, I guess I'm seeing you today first."

"_Hehe, I guess you are. I'd better take off though, so I'll talk to you later. Bye Midoriya-san, Ochaco. Don't take too long getting out of the house!"_

After saying goodbye, the call ended. Everybody present exchanged glances.

"She knows," Itsuka said bluntly. Momo sighed. "I have to agree. I was hoping to keep it secret a little while longer, but oh well. If somebody had to find out, the person I'd choose would absolutely be Kyoka."

"Still, I'm curious how she'll react," Ochaco commented. "She's not prudish or anything. It's just weird from an outside perspective to see your old friends hook up like this."

"Well, whether she knows or not, we're hanging out this weekend," Izuku said. "I'll at least make sure we have fun."

"But really, karaoke again?" Momo shook her head. "She and I are going to be heading to karaoke the following night too. But, well, I guess it's only twice in a row for her. She's really into that sort of thing."

"Clearly. Alright, ladies, better wrap up quickly or our own employees are going to be yelling at us. Let's go!" Izuku set things back on track, making them all finish their breakfasts and get prepared.

Giving both a kiss, he waved Itsuka and Momo goodbye as they drove away. He then flew up in the sky with Ochaco in his arms, heading toward the agency. All in all, it was honestly just like any other morning.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Karaoke Addict List:**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**And that's it for this week! I won't lie, I started running out of steam toward the end but managed to scrape out something decent. Won't be any smut for next week. I'll be focusing entirely on character dynamics again, which is a little easier for me to write. Doesn't mean the smut isn't fun, it just takes more effort. I want to give every girl a special interaction, but the word count keeps climbing up and I already have so much I need to do. Might need to take a short break soon, but nothing's set in stone.**

**Anyway, the votes are in and the next girl being put into the order is... a tie! Between Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob) and Kaoruko Awata (Bubble Girl). I honestly expected the latter to be one of the last ones entering the bowl, but she's here around the middle of the list in a surprise tie.**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-Bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl).**

**The voting period resets now! It will end come next week's chapter as per usual and remember that you can vote only one girl in at a time. We're past the halfway point in deciding who joins when, so make sure to keep voting for who you want to see enter the soonest out of the rest available.**

**Remaining haremettes are:**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Yui Kodai**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Melissa Shield**

**Camie Utsushimi**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter and happy voting!**

**Don't forget to fav and follow, if you would be so kind. And if you wish to get more direct updates on my work, be sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter: /MilHypotheses**

**PS: I may or may not be considering adding another girl to the harem. I'll have more on that later, but for right now, just know it's something I'm mulling over how to execute. Laters!**


	12. Earphone Jack's Earworms

After dropping Ochaco off at the agency (and sharing a frisky moment inside their office) Izuku flew toward the address Kyoka had texted him. He waved to the people looking up below him in adoration, flashing reassuring smiles the whole way. Upon arriving at his destination, a cordoned off museum, he saw Kyoka with her jacks inserted into the building wall. She began walking toward him once he landed.

"Right on time, as expected. You and Ochaco drag yourself out of bed before or after I called you?"

"After, actually." Izuku chuckled. "We keep an okay track of time."

"Good." Kyoka looked at him, an awkward pause falling between the two. She seemed to have more she wanted to ask him but didn't quite know how to say it. "Anyhow, a few other people have ended up coming for the job. Not sure they're entirely necessary with you here, but-"

"Hey, we can hear you!" A girlishly shrill voice shouted. Izuku grimaced. "I recognize that voice..."

Heading over to them were the three active members of the Wild Wild Pussycats. Pixie-Bob was in front looking indignant, Mandalay beside her with her trademark serene smile and Tiger behind both as the group's muscle.

"Hello there Mandalay, Tiger, Pixie-bob..." Izuku said.

"Deku, how are things?" Pixie-bob leaned in close, causing Izuku to instinctively lean back a little. Much like Rumi, she had become very fixated on him after having come of age. Normally she was nowhere near as aggressive, but it was still a little off putting even if done mostly in jest. He liked to think, at least.

"Oh, they're good, you know," Izuku replied. "Uh, just came over here at Jiro's request."

"Aw, and here I thought you wanted to see little old me," Pixie-bob said. She was smirking. "But I guess when you're up against Uravity of all people, you might as well throw in the towel. I really wish my competition wasn't such a cutie! I'd have snatched you up right as you turned 18 otherwise!"

"Really?"

"Seriously Deku, I know good catches when I see them. You were a kitten right there for the taking but were suddenly out of my grasp before I knew it! Oh, the tragedy!" She leaned back, palm to her forehead like an opera actress pretending to faint.

_At least she isn't spitting on me, _Izuku thought.

"But still, even if there's zero chance of it happening in the future..." Pixie-bob brought her paw gloves together, almost as if in prayer. Izuku realized what was coming.

"Oh, not again!"

"You're 20 years old! I can still groom you!" She began darting around him, spitting on him from every direction. Kyoka looked on, half-disgusted and half-amazed.

"You'd think she'd stop doing that and go after somebody else," she said.

"Oh, she does try." Mandalay walked up beside her as Tiger helped restrain Pixie-bob from assaulting Izuku with her saliva. "But as you can see, she's a little too much for the average guy to deal with."

"Still as energetic as ever," Izuku said, laughing nervously. "Thanks, Tiger."

"No worries, Midoriya," he said. "You've become quite the Plus Ultra hero. I could hardly imagine the scrawny little boy I kept beating up at the training camp would go on to be the number one."

"It was in part thanks to what you taught me then," Izuku said.

"Midoriya," Mandalay said. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. Uraraka's the same?"

"Yeah," Izuku said. "But enough about me. How's Kota? I haven't managed to visit him for the past couple months."

"He can't wait for summer vacation to come around even though it's still a couple months away. Elementary school's a time for a kid to have fun, and he's been meeting lots of new friends. Seriously Midoriya, the only reason he has that chance is because of you. You did so much to improve his life."

"That's excellent," Izuku said, happy about Mandalay's appreciative expression. "But anyway, we can't chat for long. Apparently there's a villain thief inside the building?"

Kyoka chuckled nervously. "Oh, you must've not read the other text I sent you. Somebody else arrived by chance and is taking care of it right now."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well-"

_BOOOM!_

The front of the museum exploded in a spectacular fireball. Bursting through it was a man in a scuffed-up magician's outfit and-

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki Bakugo, the second ranked hero, threw the magician to the ground. His hair had grown a little shorter but was still as explosively spikey as ever. His gauntlets were thinner, although still in the shape of grenades, and he had an artillery belt slung over his chest. "Deku!? When the hell did you get here, you damn nerd? Well come on, make yourself useful! This piece of trash was trying to swipe All Might's first hero outfit!"

Izuku felt his blood run cold. "He was doing _what?"_

He blasted off the ground in a burst of speed, buffeting the others around him with wind. Joining Katsuki, he launched Blackwhip the villain's way. He vanished in a plume of smoke, the tendrils swiping through them.

"He's over there!" Mandalay pointed to a nearby rooftop which Katsuki and Izuku flew up to immediately.

"Give it up, asshat! You were already screwed with just me, but now you're shit outta luck."

Adjusting his monocle, the magician-themed villain made a complex series of movements with his fingers. "The great magician Houdini shall not be outdone on his own stage. Great heroes you may be, but you have already fallen for my trap!"

Houdini vanished in a plume of smoke, too fast for either hero to capture him. The entire second floor of the museum exploded once he did so. Broken shards of glass rained down on the people outside. Screams of terror could be heard a few blocks away where pedestrians saw the building collapsing.

_Does he have a detonator?! Or was it on a timer?! _Either way, there was no time to lose as Izuku flew through one of the destroyed windows like a bullet.

Once inside, he punched through the floors to the basement. He quickly assessed how to maintain the foundation as he ploughed through the walls. He pinpointed all the support beams he could find. What ensued was a race against time to preserve the museum and its priceless exhibits, Izuku having no choice but to partially demolish the building to save it. He hurriedly began to tie together every steel beam possible and rutting them in place of the destroyed supports on the second floor, going so fast he was only a green blur.

Outside, Katsuki kept himself over the scene with small blasts from his hands. The entire area had begun filling up with smoke as Houdini kept spamming his quirk. "Mandalay, where the hell is this loser!?"

"He's too fast! He must have some sort of teleportation quirk. If we can just get our hands on him somehow, even for a moment, we can take him out."

"Is he still staying in the area?"

Mandalay nodded. "He's likely hoping he can slip into the building after to get All Might's suit and whatever else he can find."

Katsuki smirked, growing excited. "Might wanna duck then. Not letting some rat coward run away from me."

Blasting himself up into the air by a hundred feet, Katsuki savored the small moment he was suspended in air before hurtling back down, hands stretched downward. Igniting his quirk, he made a circle on his right palm as he kicked his boots together to trigger the sweat store in them. The resulting blast from his soles made him twirl as he fell.

"AP SHOT: AUTO CANOOOON!"

Twirling around in mid-air, his AP shot blasts fired down onto the block like hellfire, explosions erupting everywhere. Darker smoke replaced the lighter one, and Bakugo heard a man yell. Realizing he'd hit his target, he straightened himself out and slowed his descent.

Landing on the ground, he saw one of Pixie-bob's Earth Beasts pick up Houdini in its jaw, eyes rolled back into his skull. Tiger grabbed him, placing his arms behind his back. The museum had now stopped collapsing thanks to Izuku's efforts.

"Oi, get the special handcuffs that fully immobilize perps' hands," Katsuki growled. "This loser made some movements with his fingers. I think that's how he controls his quirk. Still, keep a close eye on him."

Izuku landed beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Great job, Kacchan."

"Heh, as if I'd do any less than great," Katsuki said. He clenched his fist. "I did something I've been wanting to for a long time. Finally got the chance to test it out."

"Oh, and what was that?" Mandalay asked. "We could tell a bunch of explosions were going off, but there was too much smoke to see exactly what was happening."

A vein began to throb in Katsuki's temple. "You… wait. Did none of you see it?"

"You told us to duck, so we ducked," Kyoka explained as Tiger brought Houdini over to the police. "We had no time to witness your showboating."

"It wasn't showboating, Lobes! I did a totally awesome move! Way better than anything Deku could pull off!"

"Speaking of, great work saving the building, Midoriya," Mandalay said. "Things could've been a lot worse without you here."

"A lot of All Might's stuff is in there, too," Izuku said. "It would be a shame to have some two-bit thief place any of it in danger. His old suit can resist that kind of damage, but not the other stuff like his old support equipment. I have a particular investment in that since I helped find it. I double-checked to make sure it was all safe. While a few other exhibits were damaged, thankfully everything All Might is, well, alright!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Katsuki was fuming as the others giggled at Izuku's joke. "We're just moving on and praising this loser while I get nothing!? What a joke! And by the way you nerd, how are you and Ochaco doing!?"

"Oh, things are great with us. She was talking about getting you and Fuyumi over for dinner some time in the next couple of weeks."

"EXCELLENT! IT'S A PLAN!"

Kyoka sweat-dropped as the others tried (and failed) to suppress their laughter. "Only Bakugo can pull off that specific brand of jerk and cross it over with being a decent guy somehow."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, LOBES! Did any of you get hurt!?"

"No."

"Then good."

Stopping herself from laughing for a moment, Pixie-bob looked at Izuku. "Still, it was quite impressive. Thank you for your hard work… Deku."

Izuku, for his part, began flushing. "Oh, don't mention it!"

Katsuki looked from him to Pixie-bob with an eyebrow raised. "Dude. You do this with Ochaco around?"

"Huh?"

"You and the blonde chick are totally making eyes at each other! You carry on like this, and one day Ochaco's going to beat you up more than even I could."

"You're blonde too…" Pixie-bob muttered as Mandalay placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, we're not flirting," Izuku said. "That's not what this is. At. All."

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki said, craning his head up at Izuku. He clucked his tongue, once again annoyed by their new height difference. While Izuku had shot up to a respectable five foot nine, Katsuki had remained at five foot eight. It seemed these days, Izuku was always that one little inch ahead of him in every aspect. "Just be careful who you get cozy with."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that at least!" Pixie-bob giggled as Izuku spluttered. Katsuki groaned once more as the others sighed.

"Oh, you guys did it!" From the other end of the street, a woman with bright green hair and wide yellow eyes. She remained peppy as she skipped over in her black business suit. "Excellent! That was quite the show!"

"Ah, Ragdoll," Izuku said. "It's great to see you again."

"Oh, it's just Tomoko or Shiretoko now if you would please. I – whooooooa!"

Tomoko tripped over a piece of rubble, about to fall flat on her face before Izuku grabbed her, depositing her back on her feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry we haven't cleaned things up Shiretoko-san! It would really suck if you got a big scratch on your face because we were careless."

"Oh," Tomoko said, looking up at him. "H-hi, Deku…" She blushed as she looked away. "Thanks. Even though I'm not a hero anymore, I feel embarrassed you had to catch me. I feel like my old instincts have left me."

"All the more reason to make sure you've got the space to keep them up to par," Izuku said, patting her on the shoulder. Tomoko smiled bashfully as the others looked on. Pixie-bob was the least pleased.

"Is this… what we call a moment?"

Mandalay sighed. "Unfortunately. I don't know who's crazier for him, you or her."

"I think I know another competitor," Pixie-bob said under her breath so nobody could hear her, giving Mandalay a sidelong glance.

"Oi, Deku," Katsuki barked. "Stop making goo-goo eyes, you're committed!"

"Goo-goo eyes?"

"Yes, goo-goo eyes! It's an English expression Fuyumi taught me! You should be grateful I keep warning you about your clueless behavior, you wouldn't survive Ochaco's wrath otherwise!"

_Oh, trust me, I know_, Izuku thought. _Ocha was only sort of angry the past few days. Her being really angry is another beast entirely._

"Oh, Bakugo, we all know Midoriya's too faithful for any of that," Kyoka said, strutting over. Her overly sweet tone made Izuku nearly shrink back in fear. Tomoko, noticing the change in his demeanor, cocked her head.

"I mean, it's not like he's some cheater."

_Well, not really if you knew the whole situation…_

"Who sleeps around with girls."

_Uh…_

"Because he has a totally awesome woman by his side already."

_I mean, of course, but—_

Izuku yelped in pain as Kyoka began tugging at his ear, pulling it down until he was at her height. "And wouldn't know how to somehow woo other girls because he's too clueless. Or supposedly." Her gaze was scathing.

"N-no, of course not," Izuku said. "I mean, Ochaco was the one who went after me. We wouldn't have gotten together if not for that."

"Great," Kyoka said, letting go of his ear. "Remember. This Saturday." She punctuated this with a somewhat forceful rap to his side, making him jump. "I'll escort Houdini back to the station. You guys can just carry on your way. Bye!"

As Kyoka was driven away, Katsuki crossed his arms. "Dude. Don't tell me those articles about your other dates—"

"It's a misunderstanding, honest," Izuku said.

"Whatever you say," Katsuki said. He chuckled. "Well, seeing Lobes put the fear of God into you was fun. I've got some other work to get to, you losers better do the same. And Deku, have Ochaco confer with Fuyumi when to have that dinner." With that, he blasted off again, heading out to resume his patrol.

Saying goodbye to the Pussy Cats (Pixie-bob giving him an affectionate wink and Tomoko an energetic nod) he headed off himself.

…

"Well, this is a problem," Momo said as she laid beside Izuku. Ochaco and Itsuka were sleeping soundly on Izuku's other side.

"I'm sure she'll understand, but the fact that she practically all but broadcast it to the others," Momo breathed in through her teeth. "That's concerning. And I don't quite know what to make of her thinking I'd willfully cheat with you…"

"I think she's more suspicious of me than you, really," Izuku said. "Doesn't want me to string you along on false promises. She seems concerned for the most part."

"You know… yes. I think you've got the lay of things."

"But you are right about this secret becoming harder and harder to hold onto. You're sure you don't want to tell anybody else just yet?"

"Positive. I want to savor this calm before the storm. Any peaceful moment with you is wonderful."

"Thanks." Izuku kept staring at the ceiling. "You know, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I think Kyoka has kind of had a crush on you for a long time. That might be part of why she's angry."

Momo nodded. "Yes, I've actually known for a long time now. But before discovering I was bi, I didn't really consider that type of relationship. But even if I had, I don't know if I'd want to ruin what I have with her. She's somebody you can always depend on."

"Very true," Izuku said. "This does mean you girls will be on your own for that night."

"Oh, I think we'll figure something out," Momo said, looking at the other girls affectionately.

Izuku began taking in Momo's form, sheets framing her prominent curves. "I don't want to wake the others, but if you're in the mood…"

Grinning, Momo stealthily placed herself on top of Izuku. She sighed happily as his dick pressed itself against her crotch, fully erect. Moaning softly, the two rolled into each other as she inserted him into her. Their hands were clasped the entire time, savoring their special connection.

…

The Kujikawa Karaoke club. Saturday night. A predominantly purple-themed establishment and Kyoka's favorite karaoke spot. They had booked a room for four hours, just them, cocktails in front of both.

Kyoka eyed Izuku warily over her glass. "There's nobody here, Midoriya. It's just you, me and my personal playlist. So, spill it. What's going on with you and Momo?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what it was," Izuku said. _Why are so many of my Saturdays super busy all of a sudden? _

"And considering last week with Itsuka, I wanna know what's going on with her too."

"… You got us." Izuku proceeded to explain the entire story, from Momo's idea for a one-night rendezvous up to having Itsuka join in on their arrangement. Kyoka was left pressing an ice-cube to her forehead by the end to distract herself from the headache, staring into nothing.

Izuku felt he needed to elaborate further. "Look, I know it sounds really weird. And kinda bad from a certain point of view but Momo and Itsuka can both stop any time they want. Me and Ochaco haven't imposed and made doubly sure they wanted it. And—"

Kyoka raised a hand. "I know, Midoriya, I know. You don't need to go on one of your tangents." She threw the ice cube to the floor. "Honestly, I could never imagine you actually cheating, so when I saw those stories, I just dismissed them. But when Momo started going to your agency more and started hanging out with me less, I began noticing something was different. The Itsuka thing narrowed my suspicions. But still, it's a relief to know you're not a scumbag."

"Heh," Izuku said. "I'd like to think not. You're not put off by it?"

"I mean, yeah, it's weird, but I'm not going to stop you guys. Even if…" Kyoka looked a little forlorn.

"Were you, by any chance, hoping to ask Momo out on a date?"

Blushing, Kyoka's earjacks rose above her head. "H-how did you know?"

"Your crush was kinda obvious," Izuku said. "And if I'm being real with you, Momo knows too."

Kyoka grit her teeth in embarrassment, ears growing red. "I… I guess if even you figured it out, of course she would've. Oh, man." She placed her head in her hands.

"Normally I date girls, but Momo's always dated guys. On top of that, even if she was into girls, I didn't know if she'd want to date me of all people. We're best friends and getting into that kind of thing could be weird. I mean, Denki already didn't work. Didn't want that to happen twice."

"You and Kaminari are still on good terms though, right?"

"Yeah, but it can still be a little awkward for me when I think about it." Kyoka brought her jacks together. "We hang out just fine as friends, but under certain circumstances I wonder if it would've turned out worse. Didn't want to run that risk again, but I'd still always hoped…"

"Well," Izuku said, picking up the karaoke tablet and scrolling through the songs. "I can also tell you Momo _is _actually bi. For what it's worth."

"… Huh?" Kyoka was left dumbstruck, mouth hanging slightly agape.

"We can get you two to air things out properly a little later," Izuku said. "Right now, I want to hear you sing. Pick up the mic."

"Oh. Uh, which song is it?"

Once he told her, Kyoka managed to psyche herself up as she still reeled over the bombshells Izuku had dropped on her. Most of all, Momo being bi.

_I mean, if they're that open about having sex with each other then maybe…_

Once the music started, however, Kyoka stopped her fretting and began getting into the rhythm.

The two took turns singing for hours. Kyoka would often laugh at Izuku's horrible pitch, to which she'd entirely show him up when it was her turn. They kept ordering drinks, recounting old stories and getting just as invested in new ones.

"Okay, so (and this one's become a favorite of mine) I'm hanging out at the mall, just minding my business. Nobody recognizes me with the hoodie, I'm cool. But then, _then _this teenage boy comes out and he's got like… like, he looks like he's got boobs with the amount of shit he was putting under his shirt!"

"Seriously?"

"For real! And I see him, and I'm like 'yo kid, whatchu got under there, double Ds?' And he's about to bolt in the other direction when he realizes who I am, but I make him a promise I'd give him an autograph if he just returned the stuff. So he does, I sign one of my posters for him, he swears never to steal again in his life and he's off. Boom. Solved the problem without having to hand him over to mall security."

"Yeah, that's a very 'you' way to resolve the situation," Izuku said. "I think the best thing we can do as heroes is to apply how we handle our jobs to every-day life."

"Speaking of boobs though," Jiro said, suppressing a belch. "I really can't get over how lucky you are. You're dating _three _girls, man? That's three pairs of boobs there. Big ones too."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"Really, three pairs mean six. Six boobs. Just like how you've got six extra quirks tucked away in One for All."

Izuku started laughing. "A boob for every power, huh?"

"I bet Ochaco's boobs represent Float and… and… what was another one of your quirks?"

Izuku takes this time to look you, the reader, dead in the eye. "MillionHypotheses doesn't feel like bringing up the extra powers too much. Not until we learn what they are. Sorry."

Kyoka blinked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Wanna go for one last song."

"Sure, sure… y'know Deku, I don't think I've ever had the chance to say this, but I've always thought you were the most admirable person I'd ever met. I mean that."

Izuku smiled. "That means a lot, Jiro. Honestly. And for what it's worth, I've always thought you were the most creative. I mean, your music is something else, and it never fails to cheer me up. It's no exaggeration to say that it's part of what's kept me sane these past couple years. In a way, you've saved me."

_THUMP!_

Kyoka's chest began growing very tight and hot when she heard that. She was beginning to have difficulty breathing as she stared into Izuku's unfailingly kind, deep green eyes. Right then, Kyoka realized the small bud of a crush had begun sprouting. Maybe it'd been there for years without her even knowing it. She had a bad habit of falling for certain people hard, like with Momo and Denki.

"Wait, no," Kyoka muttered. "That's… that's not fair… not now."

"Jiro, what is it?"

Blinking, Kyoka suddenly felt a wave of nausea, looking at all the drinks they'd been having. Her eyes bugged out when she saw they had each had about seven or eight each. Izuku would be fine given his superpowered constitution, but Jiro was on the shorter side despite her own toned physique.

"Oh," she said as she fainted. Izuku caught her before she could hit the ground, and his gentle attempts to shake her awake yielded no results. She was down for the count.

Hoisting Kyoka in a piggyback and paying the bill, Izuku decided to take her to his house. Plopping into the back of a cab, he gave directions for about five miles from home, planning to fly Kyoka the rest of the way.

Looking at her peaceful expression stirred up Izuku's more protective instincts. She looked exceedingly delicate with her guard down.

_Oh yeah, the girls are on their own tonight, _Izuku thought. _I wonder what they've been getting up to._

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Bi Panic List:**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Whew, chapter 12! We're moving along slowly but surely. Thank you for reading this far! Decided to start this chapter off with some action, and so I absolutely **_**had **_**to put in Bakugo for that. How I write him this chapter is what I want to see him evolve into come the latter parts of the story. And then there's the Wild Wild Pussy Cats who I think will add a lot to this story, starting with Tomoko. But as of now, we're focused on Kyoka and her sitch.**

**I've also moved away from having Kaminari be the traitor. After the latest chapter, I really can't see that happening. Instead, he's another amicable ex now.**

**The votes from last week are in, and the winner is… Melissa Shield! Overwhelmingly so, actually. She had a six-vote lead on second place Mandalay and the highest number of votes any girl has gotten period with nine total. Wow! Way to go for our favorite American gadgeteeress!**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-Bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa.**

**The voting period resets now! It will end come next weeks chapter as per usual and remember that you can vote only one girl at a time.**

**Remaining haremettes are:**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Yui Kodai**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Camie Utsushimi**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**Down to ten left. Who makes it in when? That's all up to you! I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter and happy voting. Make sure to not head out unless you have to with this COVID insanity and wash your hands consistently. I want you all to stay safe to enjoy fun harem stories like this one! Next week, I'll be giving you smut again with a yuri threesome between the girls currently in the harem. Look forward to it!**

**Don't forget to leave a fav and follow if you enjoyed this (of which there's an average of 300 now, wow) if you would be so kind. If you wish to get more direct updates about my work, be sure to follow me MilHypotheses on Twitter: /MilHypotheses**

**See y'all next time!**


	13. Battle Fisted

Itsuka was sitting in a chair in Izuku and Ochaco's bedroom, face flushed with her thumbs pushed against each other. She was watching Ochaco and Momo on the bed, in nothing but their lingerie, having a tender make-out session. Reaching for the Everything hero's hips, Ochaco slid further up her lap as she wrapped those beautifully muscled legs around her torso. She reached back to undo her bra, and then reached forward to take off Momo's. Both eagerly shrugged out of them before continuing.

It had all started 20 minutes prior. They had finished playing a copy of Street Fighter Itsuka had brought over so they could cope without their boyfriend. Itsuka had worked up the courage to ask Ochaco and Momo about what their lesbian session was like.

Momo raised her eyebrows. "You wanna know how it felt?"

"Hot," Ochaco answered, setting her controller down. "Really, really hot, and every time Mo would squeal—"

Momo cleared her throat before Ochaco got too carried away. Both were now blushing.

"Long story short, it was fantastic," the shorter brunette said.

"I see…" Itsuka held a hand to her chin, ears flaring red. "Would you be… willing to let me see it?"

Ochaco and Momo, surprised, glanced at each other.

"I'm fine with it if you are."

"Yeah. I guess it could be arousing in its own way."

"And Itsuka, I hope you know the fact you're asking this proves you're a Peeping Tom. Right?"

"Ugh..." Itsuka had nothing to say to that. They had a point. She turned off the console and let the other girls get ready, preparing their waters, turning off the lights save for the bedside lamps and stripping to their underwear.

Now they were here, with two of the most beautiful women Itsuka had ever met taking off their panties so they could begin tribbing. Slotting their cores together, they moaned softly before rocking forward.

"I've seen some porn like this before," Ochaco confessed. "Most of it was really bad but… _hahhh, _this always looked fun_._" She gave a particularly strong thrust at this, making Momo gasp.

"Anything with your pussy added into the mix is automatically better… Ocha."

Momo pressed a hand against her mouth as she said it, the special nickname Izuku had for his first girlfriend naturally slipping out. Ochaco's face lit up with glee as she leaned into her, throwing her whole weight into their grinding and devouring Momo's lips. Pulling back, she grabbed Momo's hands. She was giving her the same look of unconditional, aggressive love she had only reserved for Izuku up until that point.

"You're about to be fucked so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow, _Mo-chaaaan!"_

Itsuka found herself sucking in deep breaths, her body heating up. This was beyond erotic. It was the intimate stimulus she never knew she'd needed, and she unbuckled her pants as she continued watching, reaching a hand into her panties.

She had to admit, maybe they had a point. She really did have a peeping fetish.

Grinding like crazy now, Ochaco and Momo were panting, hips working overtime as they assaulted one another's clitorises. Their cores kept pushing, the cum leaking out providing the needed lubricant. With one last set of furious rocking, they both came with a yell before Ochaco collapsed onto Momo, heavy breasts smacking together.

Taking a brief moment to catch her breath, Ochaco made Momo weightless. This surprised the girl. Grabbing her by the leg, she pulled her off the bed and rotated her until they were facing each other's crotches.

"I told you we'd spice things up as we went along," Ochaco said. She stuck her tongue out to taste Momo's folds. Hair floating around her head, Momo bent forward to do the same. Itsuka was fingering herself in earnest now, utterly entranced. This didn't go unnoticed by Ochaco.

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you Itsuka-chan?" She smacked Momo's bottom, biting her lip at the moan that vibrated against her pussy. "Why don't you join us? You asked us to put on this show for you, after all."

Itsuka pulled her fingers out of her crotch, a little startled by what she had done without even thinking about it. The smell of her own arousal was oddly enticing. "Sure you want me to join in?"

Momo pulled back to look at her, upside-down expression filled with desire "I'd love the chance to fuck you, Itsuka."

"We'll fuck you for all we're worth, so just start undressing." Ochaco went back to recapture Momo's pussy lips, their standing sixty-nine resuming. Head clouded with lust, Itsuka tore off her remaining clothes until all she remained in was a pair of silk green panties. Ochaco and Momo were getting close to another orgasm, furiously eating away at each other's pussies. The sight made Itsuka even wetter, idly fondling her left breast.

Pressing Momo up into her chin, Ochaco moved her mouth around as she ate her out, smiling wide at the cum that sprayed up into her face. She soon followed, delighted by their second mutual climax of the night.

Stumbling away and letting Momo float unattended, Ochaco's back hit the wall. She looked at Itsuka, horny but still somewhat nervous. She wordlessly held out her hand. Itsuka took it and gasped as her body pressed against Ochaco's.

Despite taking the initiative, Ochaco didn't seem to know how to proceed. "Oh… um, my face is kinda messy now that I realize it. I can clean myself up or—_mph!_"

Itsuka cut her off with a hungry kiss, tongue diving in to explore Ochaco's oral cavern. She gently cupped Ochaco's face, thinking over what Izuku would do in this situation. She brought Ochaco's leg around her hips. Massaging her butt, Itsuka rocked her body gently as they held one another close.

Momo had floated over to the bed and had used it to make herself level again. Enjoying the show, she settled into the quiet role of spectator for the time being.

Ochaco pulled away from the French kiss for air. Itsuka wasted no time kissing at her neck, trailing down to her impressive chest. Nipping at it, she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked, making the brunette gasp. Itsuka gently kneaded the other breast, enjoying its large size and springiness.

Ochaco was arched against the wall, moaning at Itsuka's tender ministrations. Usually the more forward one in private, she was glad to have somebody else take the initiative. She carefully pulled out Itsuka's ponytail, setting her hair straight.

Itsuka kissed down Ochaco's stomach, trailing over her prominent abdomen. As she neared Ochaco's crotch, she grew a little nervous. Her breath blew gently over Ochaco's lower lips, making the woman breathe heavier. Losing patience, she grabbed Itsuka's head and brought her into her pussy, moaning at the tongue that instinctively darted into her.

Tasting another woman for the first time, Itsuka blinked as she started licking. The taste was new and exciting, stoking a potent thirst inside of her. She began to lick with full enthusiasm, Ochaco grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Nose pressed into Ochaco, Itsuka tried moving her tongue around as much as she could. Relishing the way Ochaco's folds were parted by her own wet muscle, Itsuka squeezed her hips closer. The acidic taste of her juices was a succulent elixir, one she was hoping to ingest more of.

As she continued engaging in cunnilingus, she heard Ochaco's breaths grow heavier with each lick. Remembering how Ochaco pressed Momo into her mouth before, Itsuka did something similar as she rubbed her face into that puffy mound. Soon enough, Ochaco spasmed as she climaxed a third time, one fist bumping against the wall and letting go of Itsuka's head with the other. She tried to stop herself from collapsing to the ground.

Momo took this time to float on over, hovering like a fairy in front of them. Itsuka was taking deep breaths as she wiped at her mouth, eyes landing on Momo with clear want.

"I think Mo wants to go with you now," Ochaco said.

"Hey, Ocha? Could you release me?"

"Sure thing. Release!"

Momo landed on the ground as Ochaco slinked away to the bed. She sat down to take a break as she watched Momo hug Itsuka close.

"I never thought we'd end up like this," Itsuka admitted, tracing Momo's supple yet toned frame. Momo glanced down at her own muscular body.

"Honestly Itsuka, I think being with you like this is a gift. Allow me to show you exactly how much..."

A flash of light later and a strap-on was in Momo's hands. She pulled it on, making sure it was secure. Once she had, she pulled down Itsuka's drenched panties and picked her up. The redhead wrapped her legs around Momo's torso, a little surprised by her strength.

"I think you're a treasure, Itsuka," Momo breathed. "So just enjoy this. It'll be like I'm fucking you with Izuku's own cock."

She lowered Itsuka onto the phallus, growing delighted at how Itsuka's expression grew tight with arousal. Soon enough, Itsuka was fully impaled. Momo took to bouncing her up and down, savoring the small moans and yelps that the woman would make each time she did. Kissing the top of her chest to her shoulders, Momo's bucking remained powerful and her bouncing Itsuka onto the dildo remaining steady.

Sitting on the bed, Ochaco could see that Momo had had enough time to observe Izuku and was replicating his techniques to great effect. She dipped a finger into her core as she watched Momo fuck Itsuka silly, biting her lip at both the erotic moaning and Momo's shaking rump. She licked her lips as the women continued, slowly playing with herself.

Itsuka allowed herself to be carried away, the sensation of being fucked while carried reminding her very much of Izuku. She grabbed Momo's shoulders, allowing herself to be fucked harder and harder. She sucked a breath through her teeth as Momo sped up, yanking her weight onto the dildo each time. A minute later, she orgasmed with a loud yell. Ochaco still toyed with herself, not quite ready to climax again just yet.

Kissing Itsuka's face, Momo carried her over to the bed and gently deposited her onto it. Unhooking the strap on, she crawled on as well, Ochaco joining in. They waited for Itsuka to regain awareness. Once she did, her slack expression grew into one of contentment.

"I didn't know what to expect, if I'm being honest. But being with other girls is nice. Very nice. Could we, uh... do it some more?" Itsuka began blushing again, twirling a hand through her hair.

Ochaco pecked her on the lips before lying back herself, stretching out her body. "Absolutely. Although, this time I was hoping you'd be willing to try something out."

"And that is?"

"Your hands get bigger, right? And that includes your fingers."

Growing excited, Momo looked expectantly at Itsuka who snorted derisively. "Is that the angle we're going for? We're just going to fuck each other with our powers?"

"I mean, this is no different from what we've already been doing," Ochaco pointed out. Momo laid down beside her, grasping Ochaco's hand and giving Itsuka an encouraging smile.

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity! Please Itsuka, if you would."

"It's like you've decided I'm already gonna do it," Itsuka grumbled, waddling over to the ladies all the same. She enlarged both hands by about an extra fifty percent.

"Bigger," Ochaco said.

They became two times their size.

"Bigger," Momo ordered.

Itsuka felt a little uneasy as she grew them to three times their size.

"BIGGER!" they shouted again.

"Oh God guys, you're really asking for it," Itsuka muttered as she made each hand about five times larger than normal. She pointed the index fingers out, lining them up with her girlfriends' entrances. She began gently rubbing the cum leaking out against both lips, hoping to insert the fingers as smoothly as possible.

"I don't know if this is going to work or hurt like a bitch, so just hang on," Itsuka said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Taking a deep breath, she carefully pushed each finger forward up into the girls' pussies. Ochaco and Momo's eyes grew wide.

"Ohhhhh mah gawd," Ochaco shouted, slipping into her Kansai dialect. Momo couldn't even get any words out, moaning hard and fast as Itsuka pushed into her. The martial artist began pulling out before Ochaco and Momo frantically waved at her to stop.

"I think... I think it's working," Ochaco panted.

"Yes, it definitely is," Momo agreed. "Don't quit halfway, Itsuka. Keep going!"

"Okaaaay," Itsuka said, still a little uneasy. All the same, she began moving the fingers in and out. The girls were shaking with each motion.

"This is incredible," Ochaco breathed. "Itsuka, I think you were born to finger girls... _Ah!"_

Moaning deeply, the women Itsuka was penetrating tried to push the massive digits in further, bodies sliding up and down the sheets. With their long hair splayed across the sheets, large breasts jiggling and holding each other's hands tight, they were the very image of beauty. Itsuka let herself settle into a rhythm, carefully fingering each.

Her girlfriends' faces twisted with pleasure, saliva dribbling from their mouths. Their eyes were vacant as they became completely focused on the respective finger tearing them apart. Knowing they were hers for the night filled Itsuka with a hunger, one she'd only found out she'd had during her first time with Izuku.

Itsuka moved her hands faster and faster, making Ochaco and Momo bounce up and down along with them. Her powerful motions overwhelmed the two, and the girls tightened their handhold as Itsuka began angling her fingers up a little. She kept fingering them at a tilt now, enlarged hands able to pound them as hard as even Izuku could. At least, when he wasn't trying too hard.

Breathing fast and shallow, Ochaco and Momo's eyes lit up as their ejaculate drizzled onto Itsuka's fingers. Their ecstasy lasting ten heart-stopping seconds, the two finally slumped down as Itsuka exited them, happy and fulfilled.

Itsuka shrunk her hands and licked at her soaked index fingers. Once again enraptured by the taste of cum, she began sucking both clean. Finishing, she crawled over to the other girls with a look of concern.

"Uh, guys? I didn't kill you, did I?"

Blinking herself back to full consciousness, Ochaco held her head as she retrieved her and Momo's water bottles. Handing Momo her respective bottle, they both took a long sip.

"That is _far _from the last time we're doing that," Ochaco said. "I don't think I'm prepared to do that again tonight, but that was more than just fingering. Forget dildos, that's the closest thing that's ever matching Izuku's cock."

"I agree," Momo said. "I can't go back. I'm officially addicted to Itsuka's hands."

Snorting, Itsuka leaned back. "Well, I'm glad you two are happy. But still..." She blushed, hands over her mouth. "That was super hot..."

"Mm..." Ochaco set her water down, crawling over to Itsuka, trailing her hand over her stomach. Momo laid down on her other side and cupped Itsuka's face. Itsuka, for her part, looked at the two expectantly.

"Deku's not back yet," Ochaco said, fingers crawling downward. "And I think we'd love to return the favor..."

Momo laid kisses along Itsuka's chin, pecks getting closer to her lips. Smiling, Itsuka said, "I think that sounds wonderful."

Without further ado, the other women began tenderly assailing Itsuka's body. Momo brought herself closer for a proper kiss, humming softly as Itsuka's hand closed around her right breast. Itsuka was testing its fullness, happy to see it was the same size as Ochaco's.

Ochaco, meanwhile, trailed down toward Itsuka's snatch, paying back the stomach kisses from earlier all the way. Licking her lips once she got between the woman's legs, Ochaco restrained herself from ingesting her succulent honey. Instead, she pressed in two fingers. Itsuka moaned into Momo's mouth, slowly beginning to gyrate her hips in response to the fingering. Ochaco took to pecking appreciatively at her thigh, carefully working Itsuka to her own well-deserved high. She placed in a third finger, slowly working to spread apart the woman's pussy as far as she could take it.

Breaking apart from the kiss and shifting over until she was lying on Itsuka's body, Momo relished how her massive chest pressed against Itsuka's. She slowly rubbed her breasts up and down, hissing at how their nipples rubbed against each other. Itsuka looked down at the double cleavage in fascination, continuing to rock against Ochaco's fingers.

Feeling a tongue begin playing at her own entrance, Momo threw her head back. Ochaco's face was pressed up against her bottom again, dutifully licking her pussy with vigor. Grinning, Momo continued to rub her breasts against Itsuka as she leaned down to recapture her lips, gently massaging her shoulders at the same time.

Ochaco, face full of Momo's snatch, pressed her pinky into Itsuka. Four of her fingers were now inside. The martial artist squealed into Momo's mouth, happily trapped in a whirlwind of pleasure. Licking faster and faster, Ochaco proceeded to push her entire hand inside, making Itsuka scream as she did so. Ochaco could feel her go weightless, even trapped under Momo's curvaceous body. To compensate for Itsuka's new lack of purchase, Ochaco moved her fist around inside her with more force.

While eating Momo out, Ochaco pumped with everything she could muster. The feeling of another woman's walls pressing down on her hand was thrilling, especially when paired with Momo's crotch in her face. She breathed and moved through pussy, inhaling the scent and pushing as deep as she could. Her tongue prodded at Momo's folds, her fist tore Itsuka apart, and all the while the thought of the two as life-long partners she could show her love to constantly like with Izuku, pushed her forward.

With a final curl and a subsequent dart of Ochaco's tongue, Momo and Itsuka's cum came gushing out. She lapped up every last drop she could while mercifully pulling her hand out of Itsuka. She returned Itsuka's weight and crawled up. Itsuka was panting, unable to protest as Ochaco furiously made out with her, Momo's cum still in her mouth. As Momo looked at them in arousal, Ochaco blindly offered her the hand wet with Itsuka's cum which she gladly accepted, licking it almost completely clean.

Once they were done, Ochaco and Momo kneeled on either side of Itsuka as she drank from her water. Ochaco took the time to lap up the bit of Itsuka's cum that remained on her hand.

"You taste so good, Itsuka." Darting a glance to her nether regions again, she looked at Momo who got the message. Sensing they were about to try something else, Itsuka put her water on the table.

"Come on guys. Even _more?_"

"What, you don't want it?" Ochaco's casual tone clashed with the hungry look in her eyes as she and Momo closed in on Itsuka's pussy. Momo seemed just as desirous.

"Well..." Itsuka bit her knuckle, orange hair a mess. "Fine. Just make me feel as good as before."

"Yum," Momo said as she gazed upon Itsuka's pussy. Careful not to bump against Ochaco, they leaned forward and stretched Itsuka's legs out to make room. Darting out their tongues, they tasted Itsuka's cum once again, this time directly from the source.

Itsuka sighed happily, pressing down on both their heads. She let their tongues take her high, focused on making her entire world shrink down to just this one bedroom. Biting her lip as the girls grew more adventurous, Itsuka surrendered completely. The touch of other women was sweet, inviting and supple, along with being unexpectedly ravenous at the right moments. She closed her eyes, thinking only of her girlfriends' eager faces as they set out to pleasure her.

Cumming as she stretched herself out, Itsuka let the pop in her muscles coincide with another rapturous release. Ochaco and Momo wasted no time crawling up to meet her. She gratefully accepted their kisses, remarking upon her own taste as they made out. Pulling back from Ochaco, Itsuka flipped over Momo without warning. She dove down to lick at her pussy, putting her own tongue to work after experiencing how good they felt.

Momo squealed and gasped under Itsuka's loving ministrations, growing more excited as Ochaco sat down on top of her. Devouring her pussy again, Momo fed on the lust building from Itsuka's cunnilingus to bolster her own. She eagerly slurped down Ochaco's essence, falling deeper in love with the girls the more she swallowed and the more Itsuka ate at her. The three came again, breathing heavily.

A cycle of orgasms took hold. With each climax, the girls quickly abandoned all sense and rotated through different positions. Itsuka was on top of Ochaco's face, making out with Momo as she grinded against Ochaco's pussy. Then Itsuka would be slamming back into another of Momo's strap-ons, eating out Ochaco. After that, Ochaco and Itsuka would suck at Momo's giant breasts as they both fingered her (Itsuka's hands normal sized) and delighting in how she would scream. On and on they went, satiating their lust in one another's heavenly bodies.

After expending most of their stamina, they decided to finish by placing all three of their pussies against one another. Not thinking about how absurd it was, Itsuka and Momo slotted their cores together as Ochaco sat on top of them, carefully positioning herself so her own pussy dipped down to meet both of theirs. She hissed, feeling her thighs start to burn. She initiated their three-way tribadism with a roll of her hips.

They moved their hips among a tangle of limbs, moaning loudly with each bump of their pussies. Their lower lips glossed over each other, growing more and more slick with cum. The faster they'd rock, the harder their labored breathing became. Ochaco had grabbed onto the others' legs, Momo held a hand to her mouth and Itsuka was biting a knuckle.

Wildly bucking, the three drank in the feeling of their pussies in intimate contact with each other, pushing for one final, glorious high. Ochaco began shaking her hips up and down, making her crotch dive down onto the others and glide up, stoking their lust. Her efforts bore fruit as they screamed with joy, finally cumming. Their juices coalesced and dripped onto the bed like a small waterfall. The girls disentangled at last and fell apart.

"I can never go back to a monogamous relationship again," Ochaco finally forced out. She gulped down the rest of her water as she sat on the edge of the bed, the other girls doing the same. "I mean... _wow._"

"Even if it was just with Izu?" Itsuka asked. Ochaco took a moment to consider.

"Deku's actually more than enough. I'm happy with just him, but now that I have you two..." She looked back at them apologetically, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to impose."

Momo cleared her throat. "I mean, I can't say I don't feel the same."

"Yeah..." Itsuka said. "Although right now, I'm not feeling much of anything. Bedtime?"

Ochaco glanced at the clock. It was quarter to 1:00 AM. "We can set the clocks for a little later, but we shouldn't stay up much longer."

Not even possessing the energy to change the sheets, the three let their exhausted muscles relax as they fell onto the bed. Ochaco managed to pull on her mitts before they did.

"That was a few workouts in itself," Momo said.

"You said it," Itsuka agreed.

Ochaco drew the two close, placing them on either side of her. "But worth repeating again." As the girls blushed, Ochaco hugged their sides tight with an affectionate, gloved squeeze to their large rears. She stole one last French kiss from both, hoping the feeling of their tongues would invite good dreams.

They began drifting asleep, the lights still on and sweat coating their skin.

...

Nudging open the door, Izuku quietly stepped through with Kyoka on his back. Nudging it closed just as quietly, he kicked off his shoes and brought Kyoka up to the spare room closest to the master. He stood outside it, pausing. His nervousness around the opposite sex began manifesting itself again as he thought about whether it would be too intrusive to undress her for bed.

Did Kyoka like sleeping in her underwear? Or was it best to just leave her fully clothed? And she'd also had a _lot _to drink that night. He grimaced at the image of her choking on her own bile.

_No, it's too risky_, Izuku said. _I think I have to bring her into the main bed to keep an eye on her. I can change her into some old clothes. Hope she doesn't wake up too angry..._

Carrying her to the master bedroom, he could see the light was still on.

"Hey ladies, sorry to intrude, but we've got a guest for the... night?"

The girls were already sleeping, matted hair spread around the pillows. The smell of sweat and cum filled the air. Going over to the bed, he placed his hand on the sheets. It was difficult to find a spot that wasn't damp. His dick grew hard at the imagined scenario that played out in his mind, and he would bet it wasn't too far from the truth.

Gulping and trying to suppress his hormonally charged thoughts, Izuku thought up a plan. "This is going to be tricky," he muttered. Gently lying Kyoka down, Izuku darted around the room with his enhanced speed. He placed an air freshener on the dresser, opened an extra window, changed the sheets and lifted his girlfriends off the bed gently as he did so, placing them on the ground near Kyoka. Thankfully, his movements were so deft they didn't wake up. That, or they were simply too exhausted from what they'd been doing.

Izuku had a really hard time trying to will his boner back down as he kept thinking about that.

Within a minute, the bed was remade and the room was beginning to smell fresher. The girls were back in the sheets where they were before. Kyoka was in a hand-me down plain tee of Izuku's that read "Summer Shirt" and an old pair of Ochaco's pink hot pants.

Izuku changed into his pajamas and carried Kyoka once more. He laid her down on the very edge of the mattress and crawled past her. Laying down between her and Itsuka, he let himself drift off to sleep. He was in a position where he could be ready to spring into action if Kyoka woke up puking.

_Honestly though... these girls might be freakier than I am, _Izuku thought as he closed his eyes, joining them in their slumber.

**Harem List:  
Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Doting Boyfriend List:**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**That was pretty crazy, huh? I think yuri might be my favourite thing to write, but Izuku's harem journey still gets me even more amped up. I decided to do an early release since I already had this chapter ready, and I'm happy with how it turned out. Poor Izuku wishes he could've gotten home sooner, but he can't be around every girl 24/7. When he's not available to do the job, the girls will manage to find an outlet in each other, and there will be times where they'll simply be in the mood for another woman's touch. Next week though, it's back to regularly scheduled programming as we focus on how Kyoka gets inducted into the harem.**

**The votes from last week are also in, and the winner is... another tie! Yui Kodai and Camie Utsushimi, both stunning in their own rights, tied each other with five votes. I'll be having Yui entered first of the two simply because the 1B girls haven't been garnering too much luck in these polls I hold.**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Ituska, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-Bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie.**

**The voting period resets now! It will end come next week's chapter as per usual, and remember that you can only vote for one girl at a time.**

**Remaining haremettes are:**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tasuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

**Only 8 more girls to vote in! While the fic itself is far from over, we're getting closer to seeing the official order set in stone. There have been some big upsets so far, and it leaves us with an interesting last few choices. I'm curious to see who ends up being voted in next. Happy voting!**

**Don't forget to fav/follow this if you enjoyed it. If you wish to get more direct updates about my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter MilHypotheses:** ** /MilHypotheses**


	14. Earphone Jack's Invitation

A splitting headache greeted Kyoka as she was pulled from the depths of her alcohol induced sleep. She shoved herself up into a sitting position, bleary eyed. She let her vision restore itself properly. The first thing she registered was that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. She grew alarmed, but immediately calmed down upon seeing Izuku in a chair beside the bed, quietly reading Kamui Woods' auto-biography. He was enraptured by the book, not noticing she had woken up yet.

That was when she remembered the previous night. The revelation of Izuku's polyamorous arrangement, the karaoke they did together, the stories they'd shared, that traitorous flutter in her chest she'd gotten all crashed down on her. The recollection seemed to physically weigh her down as she slumped back onto the bed. She groaned, rubbing her forehead. Izuku perked up.

"Ah, you're awake! Good morning, Jiro-san! Glad to see you've woken up okay."

"I don't feel okay," Kyoka said. She felt like she was about to throw up. Izuku handed her a glass of water which she accepted gratefully. He popped in some aspirin for her.

"I'll be waiting downstairs with the others. Just come down when you're ready."

"Sure, sure... Thanks, Midoriya." As he left her, Kyoka turned over the other piece of info from last night that had floored her: Momo was bi. Fucking _bi. _As in into both guys and girls. Would she have been into her before joining Izuku's harem? Nah, probably not...

Kyoka drank the aspirin-filled water, contemplating. It was then that she realized the room she was in was rather spacious, complete with a dresser and a walk-in closet. It was probably Izuku and Ochaco's master bedroom.

She froze, heart beginning to beat wildly in her chest. If she was resting in their master bedroom, (and from what Izuku had been telling her, it was the most frequent location the harem had their 'fun' in) then did that mean...

_No way. Noooo way. Not a chance. I mean, for one Midoriya wouldn't do that. _Ochaco _wouldn't do something like that. Or Kendo, or..._

She had no idea what incensed her more: the thought of having sex with Momo and not remembering it in some crazy fivesome, or not being a part of one at all. The fact she was feeling this way confused her even further. And besides, she didn't even know if Momo and Itsuka had been there the night before. But if they had been, they were probably still at the house...

Grabbing her glass, Kyoka got out of bed. The shirt she was wearing went down to her knees. The sleeves were loose from where Izuku's muscles had strained against them. She grew flustered by the image.

Padding down the hallway, she began to hear voices.

"... think I should've watched how much she drank. Kinda feel guilty about having to drag her all the way here."

"Izuku, she's a grown woman. You can't tell her when not to grow inebriated."

"I think I know where he's coming from, Mo. She looked pretty smashed."

"When's she coming down?"

"I don't really know. When she's comfortable I guess."

"Speaking off getting comfortable..."

"Whoa!"

A chair scraped along the floor. Kyoka approached the staircase, looking down to the main floor. She couldn't see the kitchen from where she stood and was nervous about heading down with where the conversation was going.

"You missed all the fun! I can't believe you took so long."

"I mean, I kinda had a drunk girl on my hands..."

"And now you've got a girl in your lap."

Blushing, Kyoka held her glass tightly in both hands. Overhearing this intimate moment was an overload of second-hand embarrassment.

"Ochaco, it's still morning."

"And unlike last week, I've made sure Sunday was our day off. I'm just wondering how we can spend it."

Somebody, probably Itsuka, snorted. "Nothing gets you down. I was exhausted by what you did last night."

"I'm open to doing it again."

"Jeez, Ochaco..."

"Ah, I just felt something poke my thigh! Little Deku seems excited over what happened last night without him! You wanna hear about it, big guy? I think we can even recreate it for you."

"Ocha, we've got a guest, so maybe..."

"Saying no?"

"I-I'm saying... not now..."

Kyoka was inching closer and closer to the steps, unable to fight her curiosity.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me: Ochaco, you were sucking on my breasts when I woke up. Again. Could you possibly, um, refrain from doing that?"

"Hehe, that's not really intentional on my part. I guess it just shows how awesome your boobs are!"

Time seemed to stop. Kyoka clutched the glass in her hands in a death grip. Ochaco, the sweet country bumpkin, had managed to suck Momo's boobs before her.

Kyoka found her feet moving on her own as she went down the steps. Turning as she reached the bottom, she saw her hosts sitting at the table, all dressed in their nightwear. Ochaco was sitting in Izuku's lap, legs wrapped around his torso. Momo and Itsuka were seated on the other side of the table. The girls all smiled when they saw her, and Izuku turned his head.

"Jiro-san! Good to see you're up and moving."

Kyoka froze in place like a deer in headlights. Now that she'd come downstairs after overhearing their provocative discussion, she had no idea how to act. Her eyes flitted from every person sitting at the table, sweat trickling down her brow. Her skull was still throbbing from her headache. She noticed they'd drawn the blinds for her and was thankful there were no rays of sunlight to add to her suffering.

"Oh yeah, I've been there," Itsuka said. "Just take your time."

Ochaco twisted around so she was sitting sideways in Izuku's lap, lovingly feeding him breakfast as Kyoka made her way to the table. Egg rolls, sausage and toast lined the table. She gratefully took several of each and began chowing down.

"Kyoka, if you have any questions, you're completely free to ask me," Momo said, placing her hands beneath her chin. "I'm sure this is still a shock for you."

Shaking her head, Kyoka took a small break. "Nah, I'm over it. I'm just all fuzzy from the uh... the..."

"Hangover?"

"Yeah, that thing."

Kyoka couldn't help but keep glancing at Izuku and Ochaco beside her. Specifically Ochaco.

She had been sucking, with her whole mouth, on Momo's tits. On one hand, she was jealous. On the other, she was impressed. On another, unseen hand, she was actually kinda turned on. And from what they'd been talking about earlier, it seemed all three of the girls had been having fun all by themselves without Izuku there, including Itsuka, meaning she was also bi.

Her face soured. _I feel like Mineta all of a sudden. Damn that purple midget._

Noticing her discomfort, Momo gave a pointed look at Ochaco who continued feeding Izuku. "Ochaco, it's fine if it's just us, but I think it's making her a little uncomfortable."

Kyoka waved off her concern. "No, that's okay, that's not what's bothering me. It's just that... this is kinda weird to see in action. I mean, it's not a shock, but it's still kind of odd."

"Well, we're all really thankful you're keeping it secret," Izuku said, finished swallowing a piece of toast. "We deeply appreciate it. You're a trustworthy person, Jiro-san. I don't know where we'd be if somebody else knew."

Kyoka glanced at Izuku. His sincere smile made her chest grow warm. She had to return to eating to hide her blush. Now that she thought about it, he'd definitely been sucking on Momo's boobs too...

Momo, having had years to pick up on her friend's body language, could tell something was still irking her. She looked at how Kyoka was practically pressing her face into her plate to hide her face, and then back to Izuku. Ochaco was now feeding him some eggrolls, stroking his cheek. Itsuka continued eating happily. Nobody else seemed to pick up on how Kyoka was feeling.

An idea began taking root inside Momo's head.

"Say, Kyoka? You said you wanted to go to karaoke with me tonight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I mean, it's Sunday, this is usually the day off I take. Although if you don't mind, I'm kind of karaoked out for a while..."

"That won't be a problem at all. We can do that shopping trip we've been hoping to coordinate for a while. I was actually hoping that it wouldn't be just us two, though. Why don't we bring Izuku along to help us carry our stuff?"

"Huh?" Izuku raised his eyebrows. "You guys okay with that?"

"It has to be today though. Who knows when all three of our schedules can realign for a day out like this again? We can head out once you've recovered."

"Whaaaaat?" Ochaco deflated. A sullen expression crossed her face.

"What is it, Ocha?"

"I just... I was hoping to spend the day with you..."

"You monopolize him most of the time anyway," Itsuka pointed out. "You let him go last night, you can let him go for today. He'll be back in your arms soon enough."

"I know it's just me being childish, but still." After airing out her disappointment, Ochaco's regular bubbly attitude came floating back to the surface. "Well, I hope you guys have fun! Make sure not to dump too much on him, okay?"

And so, somewhat confused by this recent turn of events, Kyoka was seated in the back of Momo's SUV later that afternoon with her headache mostly gone. She was wearing more of Ochaco's clothes, a light blue top with orange shorts. They'd found a baseball cap and some sunglasses for her. Not her normal style, but she appreciated the disguise all the same. She'd been a little taken aback by the nigh endless pairs of pantyhose and stockings in Ochaco's side of the dresser though, which explained her frequent habit of wearing them.

They exited the car once they'd arrived at the strip mall, stretching. Izuku was wearing a hoodie that did very little to hide his muscles. Kyoka's eyes popped as she watched the fabric strain against his body.

Momo, meanwhile, had decided to wear her pink beret again with a scarf. She looked like a movie starlet. Kyoka's eyes bulged even more as she saw how her blouse wrapped around her breasts. She faced away from them so they wouldn't see her reaction.

"This didn't really work last time." Izuku pulled at the hoodie. "And besides, I look less like the average citizen than I do some shoplifter."

"Izuku, it didn't work last time because you weren't even _trying _to hide your appearance. This will be much more successful, trust me. Let's go!"

Considering it was Sunday, the crowds could've been far worse. Izuku trailed behind as Momo escorted Kyoka through the various shops, picking out their items. With each store, Izuku found himself laden with more and more bags. While he had no problem with how much they weighed, his fingers were only so long. He was beginning to have difficulty holding onto them all.

"Oh, Kyoka, those pants looked so good on you! You have to promise me you'll wear them."

"More pants, huh?" Izuku sweat-dropped, accepting another bag. Momo giggled at his exasperation.

"I'm sorry to use you as our pack mule, but you're honestly perfect for the job! C'mon, why don't we make at least one more trip around the place and see if we missed anything."

"Fine. So long as you girls are having fun. Jiro-san, where were you hoping—"

"Kyoka." Blurting it out before she could stop herself, Kyoka twirled her earphone jack around her finger and avoided eye contact. "We've known each other for years, Midoriya. Just call me Kyoka."

"Well, alright. Then you can call me Izuku. Let's go!"

"Sure..."

Momo trailed back from Izuku so she could match pace with Kyoka, who was poking her earphone jacks together. She leaned down to whisper, ensuring Izuku couldn't hear them. "Do you like him?"

Yelping, Kyoka hissed her denial. "Why are you asking me that?! Of course I don't, not... not that way, at least. He's always been a good friend."

"And what about me?"

"That's..." Kyoka grabbed her head and groaned. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Well, you also weren't supposed to end up in bed with us last night but look where we are."

Kyoka blanched. "Wait... don't tell me. Did we really—"

Momo quickly waved her hand. "Oh no, no, we didn't. All you did was sleep next to us, I promise you."

Kyoka breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought as much, but still, it's good to know for sure." She pulled at her shirt. "Look, I really don't want things to be awkward between us. You're already involved in..."

"... A harem."

"Yeah, that. It's embarrassing to even say. But I just don't want to screw up our friendship, so can we just put that behind us? Besides, even under normal circumstances it might have been too weird to go about doing."

Momo patted her shoulder. "Why are you talking like that door's closed?"

"Huh?"

"Izuku and Ochaco aren't that restrictive about how many can join. I'm sure Itsuka would love to have you as well."

Flushing red, Kyoka looked to make sure Izuku hadn't overheard. "Are you crazy?! I-I can't be involved in something like that! Especially since I don't even feel that way about Midoriya!"

"Then why have you been staring at his butt this entire trip?"

Kyoka seemed about ready to come up with a retort before simmering back down. She slumped forward. "Busted. Did you drag us out here just to see if I would be looking at Midoriya that way?"

"That, and I really wanted to spend some time with my best friend. Oh, and have a suitable bag carrier."

"Yaomomo, I'm really not sure about this."

Momo, smiling, leaned down to whisper in Kyoka's ear. "Joining the harem means _I'm_ also part of the deal."

Kyoka took a few seconds to process that, blankly looking Momo in the eyes. Her expression was entirely unreadable, but only until—

"MIDORIYA!"

Jumping in panic, Izuku whirled around. Passersby looked in the direction of the woman who had shouted. Izuku forced his arm around Kyoka's and dragged her away quickly. He began whispering to her.

"What are you doing?!"

Kyoka grimaced as Momo walked alongside them. "Sorry, that was my bad. I just got kind of... nervous. I have something to ask you."

Coming to a stop, Izuku looked down at her in concern. He patiently waited for her to speak up. Clenching her fists, Kyoka looked up at Izuku with her cheeks burning red.

"I... I wanted to know if, if... If you would let me join you guys..."

Izuku appeared surprised once he caught on to what she meant. He looked at Momo who nodded at him encouragingly. He turned back at Kyoka. "I'd have to talk with the others, but I think they'll be fine with it. Sure you want to do this? It's not exactly like normal dating."

"Ah, screw dating, this actually sounds kind of fun." Kyoka cracked a nervous grin. "Although, I guess we kind of did go on a date already."

"I guess we did." Izuku scratched his cheek. "Let's just keep walking for now. We can sort everything out later."

"Yeah." Kyoka felt that strange warmth erupt inside her again, but it made her feel far less guilty this time. While still a little embarrassed, she felt much lighter than she had several seconds ago with that off her chest. Momo gave her another encouraging pat on the shoulder as they walked in search of more clothes.

...

Later that night, Izuku and Momo were back home and happily participating in another foursome with their girlfriends. Ochaco had her faced pressed against the pillow as Izuku rammed her from behind, panting happily. Itsuka and Momo were sitting on either side of him, patiently waiting for their turns.

"Remember, she's arriving Wednesday night," Momo said. "We need a little time for the pill to work on her. I'll still have some last minute stuff to do around my office, so it'll be entirely up to you three to make sure she feels right at home. Especially as she'll be having sex with you alone, Izuku. This is the first time she's done it with a man in a few years, so don't begrudge her if she doesn't seem too used to it."

"We know," Izuku said, lightly grunting as he thrusted. "From the way you keep telling us that over and over, I can tell how much you care about her."

Momo gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I just really want this to go well for her."

"It's fine, Momo," Itsuka said. "It's good that you care about her so much. Although I guess if she agrees to stay with us, that technically makes her our girlfriends too?"

"AH! I think she'll fit in well." Ochaco kept gripping the sheets, grinding her ass against Izuku's hips. This prompted him to go even faster, making her giggle happily as she felt him stretch her out. With a final gasp, she came with his semen overflowing from her yet again.

Itsuka waited until they had come down from their highs to replace Ochaco, scooching her over until Izuku was able to line himself up with her entrance. "Me next!" She sighed happily as he entered her, still rock hard and as big as before.

Ochaco circled around to where Itsuka had been sitting, kissing up Izuku's chest.

"You know... mph... Kyoka didn't seem the type for this... mph... but I think... mph, mph... she'll fit in perfectly." She captured Izuku's lips as she finished. Pulling back, she placed a finger on his chin. "If it's you, Deku, I'm sure she'll have a good time."

"Exactly," Momo added. She held his hand between both of her own. "So just go beyond like always, Izuku."

"Oh wait," Itsuka said, still being pushed into the pillow, breathing heavily at Izuku's cock tearing her insides apart. "What should we do while me and you are waiting, Ochaco? I can bring Street Fighter again."

"I sucked at that game. Don't have time to learn it."

"What about that fighting game they based on all of us? One's Justice."

"Wait, you mean the floaty ones? There's like, a _million _of them now and they all play the same."

"It's the latest one. They added some new f– AH!" Izuku had kicked up his thrusting, interrupting Itsuka.

"Hm, I guess that works then. You can play Bakugo and I can destroy him as my character with all I've got!"

"So violent," Momo muttered. Their Sunday evening proved just as fun as their other times together.

...

With a ring of the doorbell, Kyoka was brought inside the Midoriya household for the second time. Wearing a purple striped top and jeans, she walked through with her heart hammering in her ears.

_This is cool. This is totally cool. You can do this. It's just a trial run of sorts. If you're not into sex with Midoriya, then who cares! It's not the end of the world. It's just the end of..._

An image of Momo's chest floated past her mind's eye, quickly followed by one of Izuku's shredded build which she'd managed to catch full glimpses of a few times over the years. She knew the baggy clothes he was wearing now as he stood beside Ochaco and Itsuka in the foyer did no justice for his actual frame.

Ochaco tilted her head, brown hair falling past her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Kyoka?"

"Oh no, nothing! Just a little nervous, I guess."

"Well, that's okay." Izuku gestured to the table. "Dinner's almost ready, so why don't you have a seat?"

Itsuka brought a pot of stew over from the stove. They quickly said their thanks and dug in. The warmth filled Kyoka's belly like her mother's own cooking.

"It's a shame Momo couldn't be here," Ochaco said. "But work tends to sneak up on us these days."

"That's how it goes," Itsuka said. "At the very least, we can make sure you're nice and comfortable, Kyoka."

"That's very sweet of you." Kyoka looked at her reflection in her bowl. "But... no. Honestly, what are we doing? I mean, isn't this kind of a little... too crazy?"

"I guess I understand your reservations," Izuku said. "We're not going ahead with it unless you're 100% sure, and it doesn't have to be tonight. We can just treat this as a friendly dinner. If or when you want to do it, just say the word."

Kyoka chuckled. "Oh, son of a bitch. You make it ridiculously hard to say no to you, Midoriya."

Izuku held up his spoon, smiling. "I thought we agreed to call each other by our names."

"That's right... Izuku."

After that, conversation took a more casual turn. The four continued to share stories, some of which were Kyoka's retellings of the ones she'd told Izuku on Saturday night. The mood became fully relaxed. They kept talking for hours, even well past dinner. By the time it was ten PM, they had barely noticed how time had flown.

"Man, that late already?" Kyoka stretched herself out.

"Time flies when you're with friends," Izuku commented. "You can head home, if you like."

Kyoka snorted. "Nah, fat chance of that happening buddy. After all this, I'm determined to f—" She coughed, blushing. "Well, you know what I mean."

Izuku indicated the stairs. "We can go right now."

Kyoka twirled her earphone jack around her finger in one of her usual tics. "Yeah. I'd say I'm ready."

Ochaco clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Then me and Itsuka can see who's better at this hero game!"

"I'll still beat you handily," Itsuka said. She paused, realizing the accidental pun she had just made. "Wait. Did I just say that?"

"Sure did!" Ochaco giggled.

Izuku led Kyoka upstairs. Soon enough, he was sitting on the bed in his boxers while Kyoka stripped off her clothes, leaving her in a simple white bra and panties. Her purple socks made her slender frame stick out even more. She blushed in front of him, looking down at her body.

"I know I'm not as... _gifted_ as the other girls. But this is who I am."

Izuku smiled, holding out his hand. "Kyoka, I think you're beautiful. Just as much as the others. Allow me to show you."

Tentatively, Kyoka placed her hand in his. She yelped as she was pulled into his lap. He ran his hands up her back and cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her breathing hitched, finding herself drawn to his lips as he brought her in for a kiss.

Their lips brushed one another, cautiously at first, but soon they began making out in earnest. Kyoka let Izuku fill her entire world as he softly kissed her, easing her into the mood and continuing to trail his hands along her back. He was working her up, slowly but surely.

Pulling away from her face, Izuku began kissing down her neck, rubbing her shoulders. Kyoka's breathing became more labored, especially as he reached her small but perfectly round breasts. He unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor, kissing her naked chest tenderly. Kyoka began moaning, holding his head close.

It had been years since she'd done this with another man. His strong arms cradling her coupled with the reassuring motions of his hands made her surrender completely. She allowed herself to ride the high, feeling a building sense of ecstasy build up inside of her. It was something she'd felt all too rarely.

Bringing Izuku's head back up, Kyoka began kissing him with more force. Her desire began guiding her movements, as she pushed him back further along the bed. She felt his large cock press against her thigh as she laid on top of him, bare chest against his. She let her fingers play along his torso, enjoying the lines of rock-solid muscle she found. His body was a perfectly sculpted work of art after years of exercise and hero work, scars and all.

Izuku eventually pulled her off him so he could work off his underwear. Kyoka's eyes grew wide with shock as his member sprang up. It had to be about 9 inches, from her estimation. Still, since she'd gone this far, she was determined to see this through.

She tugged her panties down her legs, kicking them off. Now completely bare save for her socks, she clambered over Izuku until she was sitting in front of his cock. It twitched against her. She began rubbing her pussy along the bottom of the shaft, moaning as Izuku grunted in response.

A few seconds later, she was positioning herself over it. She had a rather slight build to begin with, so it would be no easy task to accept all of his massive dick. Looking at Izuku with determination, she held her gaze as she impaled herself onto it, letting gravity assist with the insertion.

Even as her mouth hung open, even as she gasped, moaned, yelped and groaned, she pushed herself down onto the entire length. Kyoka had to stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head once it was all the way in.

Upon regaining some semblance of control over herself, Kyoka began moving her hips up and down. It was slow at first, but the more she did it, the faster she went. Yet still, it wasn't enough for her. Even with her speed steadily picking up, she craved – no, _needed _more stimulation.

Sensing her want, Izuku grabbed a hold of her hips and helped with her bouncing. Guiding her up and down from below her, Izuku began moving his hips in time with her own. Thanks to her smaller frame, Kyoka was the tightest of all the girls he'd been with so far, yet that was no issue for him.

He continued to pull her down, her walls coaxing him to his first climax. From the way she panted, he could tell she was getting close too. He began pumping faster, making Kyoka throw her head back and scream as she bounced atop his dick. He swiftly joined her, seed erupting inside her snatch.

With another gasp, Kyoka fell off him onto her back. He crawled over her and captured her lips in a kiss, making out with fervor as they came down from their high. Pulling back, Kyoka stroked his cheek like he did hers earlier.

"Oh yeah. I can tell this is going to be fun."

"Wanna keep going?"

"All night." She brought their lips together again, tongues fighting one another as they prepared for more rambunctious sex.

...

Beneath them, Ochaco and Itsuka could hear the bed rocking against the second story floor. They wordlessly gave each other an amused look before returning to furiously inputting commands into their controllers.

"Come on, come onnnnn!" Ochaco pressed buttons as fast as she could, but Itsuka proved a superior opponent. Too few of her attacks hit and soon enough, she was handed another defeat.

"Ah, this game sucks," Ochaco said, throwing her controller down. Itsuka was snickering in triumph.

"Best five out of nine, and I won five in a row. So, as promised." She gestured to the hem of her shirt. She and Ochaco had gone bottomless, completely nude from the waist down. Ochaco rolled her eyes as she kneeled in front of Itsuka.

"Well. At least you taste good." She brought her head forward, eating out her girlfriend as agreed upon. Upon starting the game, they had agreed to set up a contest. Whoever lost a best five out of nine matches would have to eat the other out, and they would continue repeating this for as long as they could muster the energy for it. Ochaco had a feeling she'd be the one losing most of the time.

Itsuka moaned softly as she let Ochaco work her magic, looking up at the ceiling. "Winning feels good."

They went on like that the rest of the night, bringing one another to orgasm as soon as the other had earned it, all to the soundtrack of Kyoka and Izuku making love. As expected, Ochaco ended up engaging in cunnilingus the most often. She didn't mind, though.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Crazy Lady Shouting in a Mall List:**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**That's chapter 14 done! Didn't want to waste too much time so Kyoka's spending the night with Izuku and is well on her way to entering the harem. While I included the brief lesbian scene at the end simply to show what the girls were doing, next chapter is going to be entirely devoted to the rest of Kyoka and Izuku having sex, don't worry. Not cutting away from something that good!**

**The votes from last chapter are in, and the winner this time around is... Shino Sosaki, AKA Manadalay! We've got all the female Pussy Cats in the order now! Her entrance into the harem will have to be slow-burn by necessity, but I think it works best that way given her character. It ensures better development on her end.**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-Bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay).**

**The voting period resets now! It will come to an end come next week's chapter as per usual and remember that you can only vote for one girl at a time.**

**The remaining haremettes are:**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Seven girls left! Setsuna was only two votes behind Shino, so maybe she makes it in next? That's up to you guys, however. Happy voting!**

**Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this. If you wish to get more direct updates about my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter MilHypotheses: /MilHypotheses**


	15. Earphone Jack Gets Plugged

The neutral temperature of the sheets gave Kyoka the soft cool she needed against the fire that was Izuku. As he held her close and thrusted into her, she felt the fading seed of her restraint grow weaker and weaker until there was nothing left. She began meeting his hips with gusto and verve, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She was a rock star, and she was going to make sure she'd rock his world.

She wrapped her legs around him. His broad chest pressed against her petite one, branding her with his fiery lust. She kept tracing the contours of the muscles, searching for some fault, some weak spot. Even the world's greatest hero had to have one, right? But she couldn't find any. There was nothing but solid muscle, all possessing a gentle power that was uniquely Izuku.

Smiling against his lips, Kyoka chuckled. The bass of her voice echoed into his mouth, and the small gesture made his next thrust push even harder than before. Moaning, Kyoka pulled away. She exercised all of her strength just to push back, letting him know she wasn't going down without a challenge.

Grabbing his hand, Kyoka began kissing it and held it to her face. She gave Izuku a half-lidded gaze of arousal, messy bangs framing her dark eyes. Izuku only grew more aroused at the sight, holding onto her hips tight and slowing down the speed of his thrusts. He instead focused on penetrating deeper into her, grunting in time with her own moans.

As he felt himself worked back up into a climax, Izuku picked up the pace again. As he speared Kyoka over and over, he held her hips assuredly the entire time. Kyoka huffed in frustration, hoping she'd manage to get some control back but Izuku wasn't making it easy. Soon enough, he erupted inside her a second time, triggering a climax of her own. They groaned and yelled, the rush of endorphins leaving both panting for a few moments.

Kyoka slid herself off Izuku. His semen dripped from her core, but she grew fixated by his still twitching cock even slick with juices. Her jacks began moving of their own accord, reaching toward the member.

"You're still good to go? Jesus man, no wonder you bagged three girls."

"Maybe we can make that four?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. But..." The cock kept twitching. "It wouldn't be the _worst _thing in the world."

Kyoka grabbed Izuku's dick with both hands, making him shudder. As he softly panted, Kyoka began running her hands up and down the shaft nice and slow. Her fingers grew slick with cum, but she was fascinated by the feeling of his cock. She continued rubbing gently, looking up at Izuku for permission to continue. With a quick jerk of his head in approval, Kyoka started licking the tip.

Izuku hissed, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows. He allowed Kyoka to take back control, trusting her to do her work. Kyoka began licking his shaft clean, briefly pulling back to suck at her wetted fingers. She lapped up her and Izuku's cum. It was a bizarre taste, but she found herself utterly transfixed by it.

Making her jacks move, they began coiling around the dick somewhat tightly. The feeling of the tensile flesh made Izuku pant even more, grabbing the sheets and trying to steady his breathing. Kyoka rubbed his dick softly, coaxing it to be as hard as she could.

"I... I don't have the kind of body you're used to. But I'll show you what only I can do."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Blushing, Kyoka breathed against his penis. The way it throbbed was one of the most enticing sights she'd ever seen. Breathing deep, she had her jacks prod against Izuku's scrotum as she began inhaling his cock in full, popping it into her mouth. She let it poke against the inside of her cheek as she licked it, getting the remaining bits of semen she'd missed before.

Breathing through her nose, Kyoka sucked on the shaft and lavished it with her tongue. Her jacks continued to massage at the base of his dick while she bobbed her head. The feeling of his meaty rod filling her oral cavity made her burgeoning lust turn into outright hunger. Breathing harder through her nose, Kyoka continued to suck Izuku's cock for all she was worth.

Hearing him grow short of breath again, Kyoka moved her head up and down faster, preparing for his next climax. His pulsating member continued throbbing inside her mouth, the pump of his blood vessels helping him along to another orgasm. With more an enthusiastic last set of bobbing, Kyoka felt the cock twitch, and then it spasmed. The white hot ejaculate that followed shot itself straight down her throat, and she drank it all down without a hint of hesitation.

Finishing, Kyoka came up for her first full breath of air in a few minutes. Wiping at her mouth, she crawled over Izuku and made out with him again. Their languid kissing became more ferocious, and soon she was being pressed into the sheets again, lying on her front. Izuku rubbed her rump as he inserted himself inside her. She hissed, grinning as she was wrapped around Izuku's cock once more.

"When you're with the girls... do they say anything when you - _ah!_ When you..."

"When I fuck them? Normally, they don't have time to think of any words. You good so far?"

"More than good." Kyoka rested her head against the pillow, biting her lip as Izuku kept pounding her against the bed. "Give a girl a taste of this, and it's practically over... ugh!"

Izuku had taken to thrusting just as hard as before, massaging her behind the entire time. It had been a while since she'd been with Denki, but she could clearly remember the passion they'd shared and could tell how the two experiences contrasted. And while girls were too different to make a full comparison, she had to say that Izuku was simply in a league of his own. Every movement, every thrust, every way he'd angle her body to push in as deep as possible without completely overwhelming her was masterful.

She huffed and huffed, working her butt against his crotch as hard as she could. As he ploughed and tore apart her insides, Kyoka was driven further and further to another release. His massive cock was a bulging weapon that sought to destroy her, and she let it. If she was going to maintain some sense of control here, then maybe it would be through determining how she'd feel her pleasure.

Gripping the sheets, Kyoka grinded as Izuku pressed her into the mattress.

_SHLICK, SHLICK, SHLICK!_

That dick was something otherworldly, something divine.

_SHLICK, SHLICK, SHLICK!_

Something strong, something blessed.

_SHLICK, SHLICK, SHLICK!_

It was something else, something she _couldn't _control if she was being honest, something addicting.

Moaning, Kyoka nearly tore the sheets as Izuku climaxed inside of her again, making her eyes roll back and her head slump against the pillow. She was drooling, but she didn't even care. She'd be disappointed if Izuku _hadn't _managed to make her drool after all this crazy build up.

Pulling her back into his lap, Izuku greedily made out with her. She wrestled with his tongue in between her hot breathing, hugging him tight. She felt like she could stay like this forever, just with him and in his tender but sure embrace.

Pulling away, the two took a moment to catch their breath.

"I think I see the appeal now," Kyoka chuckled, the sound reverberating against Izuku's chest. He smiled, pecking her on the lips and softly rubbing her hip.

"I think we made a bit of a mess," Izuku said. He nodded toward the walk-in bathroom. "Might need to wash you up."

Kyoka's fingers crawled up his chest, feeling his pectoral muscles. "Just as long as it's with you."

Quickly changing the sheets, Izuku took Kyoka's hand in hers and, as she pulled off her socks, walked into the bathroom.

Kyoka couldn't help but whistle. While not too large, Izuku and Ochaco had adopted a surprisingly elegant bathroom. White tiles with wooden walls gave it a homely feel without feeling overly simplistic. Izuku gestured toward the stool which Kyoka sat down on. He began filling up the tub before walking back over. He then lathered her back with soap, rubbing and washing it thoroughly.

"I trust your night's going well?"

"Wonderfully." Kyoka let Izuku's hands massage her back, rinsing away all the sweat that had built up. "I admit Izuku, I wasn't sure how good you'd be. But I think tonight, you're earning your stripes."

He gave a light squeeze to her butt, making her gasp. He brought his head over her shoulder and began whispering into her ear. "I guess I can earn a few more."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Switching spots, Kyoka rubbed her hands together with soap and began returning the favour. Any excuse to feel Izuku's muscles would be an opportunity she'd gladly take, and she was becoming more and more enthralled by just the _feeling _of him. Rubbing down his back, Kyoka brought her hands around and began gently massaging his dick. Her movements were slow and careful, eager to feel his member grow big once again. She wanted to ensure it would pulse right back up to full mast.

"So quickly? We'd have to rinse off again."

Kyoka's eyes drifted toward the bathtub. "I think we can meet in the middle."

Izuku followed her gaze. "I was thinking something similar. Just don't make me shoot it out before we get in."

Kyoka hummed in assent, kissing Izuku's neck.

When Izuku was fully rinsed, he picked Kyoka up in a bridal carry and carefully placed her inside the tub. She sighed as the warm water enveloped her. Izuku sat at the other end, his right leg in between hers. Kyoka nudged her foot forward and massaged his crotch with it. Izuku leaned back in the tub and moaned, relishing in the soft pressure.

"Not that I don't mind, but I almost feel like you're showing me more of a good time than I am you."

"I guess I'm too used to taking the lead." Kyoka gave another nudge with her foot, making Izuku grunt before she slinked to his end of the tub. Sitting on his lap once more, she made out with him as she grinded her crotch against his. His tip teased at her entrance, making her grow wet in ways that she was sure was by no means caused by the bathwater.

Their lips mashed and their tongues intertwined as they bucked, the heat they were sharing beginning to surpass that of the tub they were in. Making out more and more furiously, Izuku sucked at Kyoka's tongue with verve. He was provoking her, testing the limits of her control like he'd had all evening. Hell, like he had when he even told her about the harem arrangement in the first place.

Turning her around, Izuku had Kyoka's back to his chest as he thrust up into her. Moaning deeply, Kyoka reached back to hold Izuku's head as they continued to make out. Simply put, he was way too good at this. Way too good at taunting her. At making her want something meaningful for a change.

Looking back on it, this had always been the kind of person Izuku was. He made people rise to do and be their best no matter the situation. When he gave her encouragement with her music, when they worked together as heroes, and when they sang songs the other night, he was that constant support that anybody would be lucky to have.

And also one that just happened to have a perfect body.

Kyoka breathed in all of Izuku, continuing to make out even as he began teasing at her nipples. She'd pant and give light yelps during the breaks in their kissing, but she'd always dive back in for more. All the while, her hips bounced up and down against Izuku's in a never ending tango of delight.

Gritting her teeth, Kyoka began feeling the last climax of the night begin building inside of her. She pulled away from Izuku to focus on ramming herself onto that ravenous cock of his, ecstatic over how it filled her over and over.

Grabbing his hips, Kyoka extended her earlobes down into the water. She began prodding his crotch once again, but this time she allowed her heartbeat to begin rhythming against it. The vibrations made Izuku moan harder as well, gripping her waist tighter and practically slamming her onto his cock. Gasping for breath, Kyoka's heart raced faster and faster with every second.

Caught in their rapturous, two-way hold, the two drove each other crazy with their actions. The harder Izuku would thrust, the more Kyoka's heart would beat which would then stimulate his crotch. That in turn only made the thrusting go faster, meaning they were pushing each other even harder to their biggest climax of the night.

Biting her lip so hard she was worried she'd draw blood, Kyoka clutched the sides of the tub as they tore through their intercourse. Looking up at the ceiling, she fell back against Izuku's body and submitted completely to his ministrations. He'd guided her to insane pleasure during their entire time together, and she had complete faith he would manage to do so once again.

They moaned and moaned, hoping to drag out this final bout of sex out as long as possible. Neither wanted it to end but approaching the end would mean they'd be granted the swift and orgasmic release they so craved. It was a happy conundrum to have as they grew accustomed to one another's bodies, growing further addicted with every thrust, every pinch of Kyoka's nipples, every heart blast against Izuku's dick and everything in between.

Their world was this small tub, an oasis of sexual desire that only they could partake in. As Kyoka bounced on Izuku's dick lightning fast, their climax finally reached it's crescendo. Giving an ear-splitting yell, Kyoka screamed as she accepted Izuku's cum, her own juices leaking out into the bathwater as well.

Finally done, Kyoka fully collapsed against Izuku's chest with labored breaths. He dotted her face with kisses, sweetly whispering to her as they both came down from their highs.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down but when she fully came to, Kyoka blinked. She cleared her throat, readjusting herself so she could more easily sit in Izuku's lap.

"Well, Izuku. I think you won."

"Won what?"

"Out of anybody I've done it with, you're far and away the best. And I mean that."

Izuku chuckled. "Thanks. I'd be disappointed if I didn't manage that. I mean, I _am _the number one hero."

Giggling, Kyoka reached over her shoulder to pinch his cheek before cupping it. He held her close as they relaxed in the bath, content just to hold each other close.

...

The morning was accompanied by the usual clink of glasses and bowls as everybody dug into their breakfast. This time, it was simple rice with natto but with a special homemade soy sauce. Momo had helped Ochaco make it, and Kyoka found herself swept up in the routine. It was actually quite nice.

Momo placed her palms together. "I'm so happy to see you two managed to click so well. I knew there was potential there."

Itsuka took a sip of her orange juice. "Man, I wish I'd been able to get with Izuku that fast. I had to wait a whole week before I had my turn."

"Yeah." Kyoka took another bite of her food. "Had to get over my shock a little to see you all crawled into bed with us when I woke up. But then again, I guess there's no reason why you wouldn't."

Ochaco was sitting across Izuku's lap, feeding him like she had a few days prior. Kyoka guessed this was a common occurrence with her. "Well, even if it's not quite how I imagined getting another girl, I'm happy to see it was you Kyoka. Welcome to the Midoriya house!"

"Uh, I don't have to live here just yet, do I?"

Izuku perked up. "No, but you guys are more than welcome to stay. Only problem is you can't make a full move before we announce this whole thing. If it goes for that long, that is."

Kyoka snickered. "If it's as long as your dick, I think we're all going to be staying here permanently."

Everybody began laughing at that, even as Izuku grew red with embarrassment. "Just not yet though, is all I'm saying," Kyoka elaborated.

"No, no, we get you." Momo turned to Izuku and Ochaco. "Oh, by the way, I was wondering: have you decided on our plans for the Villain's Rehabilitation gala? The two year anniversary of the charity's coming up, and they'll expect the founders to be there."

"We let Melissa and Hawks take over the day to day stuff there, but they've sent us e-mails about it," Izuku said. "A lot of people are going to be there, so we were hoping to order some new outfits for the occasion. We can all do it together. Although speaking of plans, there's still that dinner with Kacchan and Fuyumi we need to get around to."

"For that dinner, I guess it'll only be me and Deku that night." Ochaco smiled in apology. "I'm sorry guys."

"No, we understand," Itsuka replied. "I mean, Momo wants to keep this secret, I want it secret, and I assume Kyoka does too?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"So yeah. Don't feel guilty about leaving us out if it's our choice."

Izuku nodded. "Understood. But we don't want to leave you high and dry all the same."

"With you two, we all feel very good with how you're handling this, I assure you." Momo perked up as an idea crossed her mind looking at Ochaco feeding Izuku. "Hey, why don't we have Kyoka do that too? Feed him, I mean."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Ochaco bounced off and sat in in another chair. It was now Kyoka's turn to blush.

"Wait, what are you saying!? That kind of things is..."

"C'mon, it'll be a way for you two to get even closer." Itsuka pulled her up from her chair like she was no heavier than a kitten, placing her in Izuku's lap. While gulping and his cheeks growing flushed themselves, Izuku still looked at her expectantly. Kyoka was left holding onto his shoulders, blinking.

"Uh... here goes..." Kyoka pinched together some natto and rice with Izuku's chopsticks, bringing it up to his mouth. She pursed her lips as she brought it close, wincing as she brought it up to his mouth. It still felt somewhat awkward.

Swallowing what Kyoka had offered her, Izuku chewed on it before gulping it down. He looked at her with warm affection, nodding encouragingly. "I think you're pretty cute like this."

Kyoka's blush grew redder than ever. "Th-thanks. Uhhh, can I sit back down now?"

As Kyoka took her chair again, Ochaco made to take back her rightful place on Izuku's lap but was stopped by the buzz of his phone on the counter.

"Damn, this early in the morning? Must be important. You can feed me in a second, Ocha."

Walking over as Ochaco gave a small pout, he looked at the screen. His heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

"Tartarus?"

The girls all jerked their heads at that, all eyes trained on Izuku. He answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Midoriya? It's Tsukauchi. How's your morning been?"_

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine. Was just preparing to head into work. You?"

"_Well, I don't quite know yet. We might have hit a breakthrough with her."_

Izuku let some of the tension leave him. This wasn't about Shigaraki. But his heart began racing as he thought about the person Tsukauchi was referring to.

"I thought you said it would take another few months before she was ready to talk again. Talk seriously, I mean. She hasn't been given the right mental treatment up until a few years back."

"_I mean, the human mind isn't an exact science, but people's dependencies on their quirks and how they change their behavior... that's different."_

Izuku looked at Ochaco. She understood what he was talking about, and a very concerned expression had crossed her face. The others were left in the dark.

"Uh, what's going on?" Kyoka asked.

"This is something we've been keeping under wraps from everybody," Ochaco said. "Izuku insisted on it so we'd have the greatest chance of pulling it off. I don't really agree, but..."

Itsuka set her chopsticks down. "Guys, who is this 'she' you're talking about?"

Izuku excused himself for a few seconds from the call. He pulled away to answer. "Himiko Toga. We've been putting her through the highest level rehabilitation possible. I think there's a chance we can make her sane with the right treatment."

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**New Challenger Approaching List:**

**Himiko Toga**

**Yeah. You read the end of that chapter correctly. I thought and thought about it, and I realized that one more girl wouldn't really hurt when you already have 26 total. I know you guys **_**really **_**wanted this one, but I can announce that Himiko is entering the harem. How, exactly? Well, it's going to have to be at the very end of the story. I'm going to give her an overarching arc we return to occasionally so we can chart her progress from serial killer to one of the good guys. She'll be the final girl to enter the harem by necessity, especially to preserve what happens in the first chapter. It'll be a very slow burn with her, but very worth it. Hope you guys liked the surprise!**

**Votes are in from last time, and the winner is... Setsuna! The saucy dinosaur girl is the latest 1B girl to make it in, and with that the order now is: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-Bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, [spots yet to be determined], Himiko.**

**The voting period resets now! It will come to an end with next week's chapter as per usual and remember, you can only vote for one girl at a time. Remaining haremettes are:**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Moe Kamiji (Burnin')**

**Only six left! Exciting to think about. These last few spots could get pretty close with so few girls to choose from now by comparison to who's been established.**

**Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this. If you wish to get more updates about my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter MilHypotheses: /MilHypotheses**


	16. Interviews With A Vampire Vol 1

The door clicked open. Izuku walked into the interrogation room, the fluorescent light casting a pallid overlay on the scene. A table was inside with two chairs, and on the side opposite to Izuku was a woman with blonde hair. It was no longer tied in the usual messy buns it had been styled as before. Her fangs peeked out from beneath her lips, yellow eyes lighting up between the side bangs framing her face. Those bangs reminded him a lot of Ochaco, now that he really thought about it.

"Izuku."

"Toga," he said somewhat stiffly. He took a seat, the chair scraping along the floor. He spared a glance for the two-way mirror on the left side of the room. He focused back on Toga. She wore a calm smile, one he couldn't quite discern as genuine or not.

"They told me you were ready to talk. How's the synthesized blood they've been giving you?"

"I don't like drinking that stuff too much. It's like swallowing liquified soy packets." Her face contorted in disgust. "But... I guess it hasn't been so bad lately. They've made it taste less gooey. Do you think I could get a taste of the real stuff every now and then?"

Izuku pursed his lips. "To wean you off the stuff... yeah. I think it's possible. But as time goes on, you'll be getting less and less of it. You understand that, right?"

"Hmph. It's just a simple request." Himiko pouted. Bored, she let her own eyes wander to the mirror. "How are you and Ochaco?"

"Good."

"She still won't speak to me?"

Izuku could only shrug. "She was never particularly for the idea of getting you out from the start."

Himiko giggled. "Some people might think she's jealous. I'm not opposed to sharing..."

Izuku had to bite his tongue to stop himself from chuckling at the irony of her statement. "That's not the goal here, Toga. Agreeing to test the synthetic blood more regularly means you're ready to take the next step. I can't guarantee this will secure you a release, and it won't be a fast one if it does. This'll be slow going and you need to prepare for that."

"Yeah, yeah, boring stuff. Are we done talking about that? I'm going to do it, but this better get me some results."

Nodding, Izuku smiled. "Let's hope."

Stretching, Himiko grinned. "Now that that's out of the way... I can't wait to hear about things with Ochaco since last time! Oh, it's been so long."

Izuku let himself relax. "Yeah. Things have been good. She's still behind on all her paperwork, but I help work her through it bit by bit. And we've got a new place for ourselves too, that's helped us."

The conversation proceeded from there, Izuku regaling Himiko with the recent events of his life (sans the harem) and the goings on. He was extremely careful not to mention the PLF, Twice, Hawks or anything else. Just keeping the tone nice and relaxed, making sure nothing would set her off. The goal was to keep her calm and save the upsetting stuff for therapy sessions where she could iron out her issues.

Himiko sighed, genuine happiness kindling within her eyes. "I really wish I could be with you guys. It feels like a whole lifetime of stuff's happened in just the past few years. Especially since..."

She grew quiet. Izuku was back on guard as he saw her look of shrewd calculation. He tried to sway her back into a good mood.

"Things are changing, little by little. Superhuman society has been doing it's policing wrong. Hopefully by the time you're out, it'll be a completely different world."

"... They killed Jin."

"I know."

"And he's still out there. The murderer who did it for them."

Izuku's mouth ran dry. This was exactly where he'd hoped the conversation wouldn't go. "Hawks is a very complicated man. And he's not exactly living life the way he was back then."

"Nothing complicated about murder. You just push the knife in far enough until they stop."

The cold chill of the tabletop felt all the more prominent to Izuku at that moment. Now that they had arrived at the subject, there was no avoiding it. "What would you say to Hawks? If you met him?"

"I already saw him before I got in here. It was the only time we ever really spoke. Normally, at least. He told me he was sorry."

"And you said?"

"That he could go to hell."

Lacing his fingers together, Izuku stared Himiko in the eye. The warm glow that had occupied them before was long gone, replaced by cold rage. It wasn't directed at him, thankfully, but by the image of the winged man was forever seared into her brain. While cheerful and somewhat childish on the outside, Himiko's inner thoughts were steely and chilling. Having her overcome her hate would likely be the biggest hurdle in rehabilitating her. Although, compared to the previous few times, Himiko hadn't yet brought up drinking _his _blood yet. That was at least a start.

Right then, something new took hold in her eyes. Shifting over from a razor-sharp stare of hate, the golden irises became pools of honey. She smirked, tilting her head and pulling her right leg into her chest. "But you know what I just thought of? When I'm out of here, I'm free to do a lot of things."

"You will be. Given you cooperate."

"Hmph. Typical Izuku. But that's why you're so tantalising. You're just..." She stretched out her hand toward his face, as if prepared to caress it. She stopped just before her fingertips could brush his cheek, drawing the hand back. "Out of reach."

"I'm not so sure Ochaco would agree to that."

"I'm not expecting it to happen tomorrow or anything. Just think on it, baby."

She leaned back, crossing her long legs together on the table. She smiled at him past her feet. "You can tell me how I taste afterward."

After a few more teasing exchanges, Izuku said goodbye and extricated himself from the room. Himiko winked and blew him a small kiss. Stepping outside, he approached Tsukauchi.

"You see what I mean? She agreed to test out the blood but even though she hates it, and she wants to go through with this."

"Yeah. She's changing at least a little bit." Izuku looked through the mirror again, clear on his side. Toga had taken to staring longingly at it, focused on a spot several feet away from where Izuku was standing. Tsukauchi continued.

"But this is still a long shot. Without constant access to blood and supplanting it with a substitute, we've managed to make a bit of headway in sessions with her. But she's a ways away from being sane, and honestly? Likely never will be entirely. I still say it's not worth it. You saw how she was when she brought up Hawks."

"If there's a shot we can save her, I'm taking it. The Hawks stuff... well, we agreed that was always going to be the most difficult thing to overcome. You said your sister could help reintegrate her into society? Schedule media appearances and all that?"

"Yeah, Makoto's dealt with something similar in the past. When I told her, she was eager to jump at the chance. But I'm not letting her near that girl until we can be absolutely sure she's ready to move forward. And then there's the stuff with you. She seemed about ready to jump your bones."

Izuku chuckled nervously. "I guess she never got over that crush... Still, however long it takes, we're going through with this. Success or not."

Nodding grimly, Tsukauchi patted him on the arm. "On your go, Deku. Same time in a couple weeks?"

Izuku nodded. The two made to exit Tartarus.

Tsukauchi posed another question for him. "I think I know your answer, but Shigaraki's only a few floors below us. You wanna meet with him?"

Izuku's expression grew uncharacteristically hard. "No. I'd rather not ruin my good mood."

Tsukauchi didn't bring the topic up again the rest of the way up.

...

"I still say you should leave the bitch to rot," Katsuki said after a bite of sushi. He was sitting beside Fuyumi in the Midoriya house, having come over for their planned dinner a few days after Izuku went to Tartarus. They were sitting opposite Izuku and Ochaco. Izuku had just finished sharing the update on Himiko's condition with them. Fuyumi gave her boyfriend an exasperated look.

"Katsuki, enough." To this, Katsuki put his chopsticks down.

"No, I have to say it because this dumbass isn't going to let it get through to his head. This shit? With one of the members of the goddamn League of Villains? It don't fly with me. I don't care if she's a girl and I don't care if she can be saved, some things can't be excused."

"It's not going to be excused," Izuku said. He tried to find the words. "I just think if we can help her handle her quirk's effects on her mental state, we have a shot at turning her. Nobody ever gave her the help she needed, they just tried to condition her without taking he quirk's effects on her chemistry into account. She's still serving a sentence and, if she gets out, there will still be limitations."

"But what if those limitations aren't good enough? What if she decides to round up some old buddies and—"

He was interrupted by a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. Fuyumi glared at him pointedly. Simmering back down, he threw a hand up in defeat. "Look. If I thought you could do it, I wouldn't be arguing with you. But then again... you're the kinda nerd who doesn't take no for an answer. You pull this off, and you get bragging rights."

Izuku grinned. "Won't need to brag. I'll be happy just succeeding."

Ochaco smiled warmly at their terse exchange. "The fated rivals turned best friends once again!"

"Ya don't need to keep repeating that every time we meet!" Katsuki picked his chopsticks back up to stab at his sushi irritably as Fuyumi changed topics.

"So? What are the wedding plans like? I'm surprised you two haven't gotten engaged since you've talked about it for so long."

Ochaco shrugged. "We wanted to do things a little differently. We never really took wedding planning seriously, but we were just looking at possible venues just in case. If we settle on one, that's when we'll get engaged."

Izuku shrugged. "You never know. Could happen at any time." Ochaco blushed as she went on.

"We want a private wedding but um... that's kind of hard to do. So we're kinda at a standstill for now."

Katsuki snorted. "Yeah. Vultures in the media won't let you grab a single coffee without assaulting you with cameras. Those dirtbags can go stuff 'emselves. Which reminds me, what the hell was up with how Jiro was treating you? Something about those rumours?"

Izuku began to sweat a little. "Oh, it was just a big misunderstanding. We settled it privately."

Fuyumi grew curious. "Katsuki told me. She was worried about you cheating, correct? But really, she should've known better. You're not the type who cheats. Honestly, those tabloid articles are the worst."

"Yeah, they really are," Izuku said, hoping his voice didn't sound too strained. Him and Ochaco had to prevent themselves from sharing a pointed look in case it tipped their guests off to the reality of the situation.

Fuyumi finished her plate. "Anyway, I was wondering about whether you two would be going to the gala."

Ochaco nodded. "Yeah, we plan to. I mean, all of our old friends should be there, so it'd be a shame not to go. It's been a minute since I've last talked to Toru."

"Good! Me and Katsuki are planning to be there as well."

Katsuki scoffed. "No way. Stuck in a ballroom full of stuffy posers for five or six hours? I'd rather do hero patrol naked."

Fuyumi, still smiling, turned to Katsuki. "I told you dear, we're going."

"Not. A. Chance."

Tugging at his shirt, Fuyumi drew closer to Katsuki. He flinched as she repeated her words much more slowly. "And I've already said, dear. We. Are. Going."

Growing wary, Katsuki pried her fingers off his shirt as he nodded meekly. "Yes, dear..."

Ochaco had to hold her hand to her mouth as she began laughing. Izuku, however, began chuckling freely. "I'm still amazed, Fuyumi. You did what nobody else could: you domesticated him."

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Roars of laughter could be heard all throughout the evening.

...

A few days after that, Izuku was shaking himself awake. He felt a warm, wet sensation at his crotch. The girls were once again clustered around him save for one exception. Peeking beneath the sheets, orange hair bobbed up and down his cock with careful motions. Itsuka really had been getting better at this.

It wasn't long before the others roused themselves awake. Momo smiled as she pecked his face. Kyoka began kissing gently at his neck while Ochaco cradled his head from above. "A little workout?"

"Sure. But it needs to be fast, we've still got work." Izuku began breathing a little harder as Itsuka worked him to a climax, grunting as he released his load all over her face. She began wiping it up, but not before Kyoka pulled her to her and began licking it off her face akin to a cat. Momo took this chance to insert herself onto him, gently rocking her hips against his as she worked him to climax. She lay down on him, their searing skin pressed against each other as she captured his lips.

Gasping with pleasure, she held Izuku's face tight as she made out with him. Kyoka had finished licking Itsuka's face clean and crawled over to where Momo and Izuku were meeting. She was fascinated by how her heavenly hips shook over his. Itsuka chose to wrap herself around Izuku's muscled left arm, kissing his shoulder.

Grunting faster and faster, Momo pulled back and began hissing. Her wide hips continued to shake, her walls squeezing his dick until she was rewarded with his hot semen unloading into her. Grinning, she fell back, stretching her muscles out and completely satisfied. Ochaco wasted no time being the next one. She sighed as she sat down on Izuku's still erect rod.

"I _never _get tired of this." She bounced her hips up and down. Kyoka crawled over and began fondling one of her large breasts, capturing her lips in a kiss. Momo came over soon after, closing her mouth on the other humongous teat and sucking away.

Itsuka settled herself over Izuku's face, core dripping. "Don't slack off just because it's morning," she said before plopping down. She threw back her head and gasped headily, Izuku's tongue immediately getting to work. She pressed her plush bottom down on him, marvelling at the way he could move his tongue even encumbered by so many lovers. He truly was a man without equal.

She breathed through her teeth, the tongue exploring her innermost cavern with curiosity and passion. Shaking her lower body, she tried to pull it in as deep as it would go, the rough wet texture a fork of constant pleasure darting inside of her.

Ochaco continued bouncing, bringing the other girls down to where her crotch was. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull as she felt their tongues join in pleasuring her alongside Deku's cock. As she and Itsuka bounced, they grew more and more focused on reaching a climax. They moaned, panted, squealed and finally began screaming their utmost. With each dart of his tongue and every thrust, Izuku continued to work them into a frenzy until they both came with an ear-splitting yell.

As the girls all fell onto the bed, Izuku stumbled out of it as he wiped at his mouth. "Seriously guys, we've gotta get ready. Let's go!"

Grumbling at the end of their fun, the girls all crawled out of bed. They didn't bother with clothes even as Izuku pulled some pajama pants on after they cleaned themselves up. He grew puzzled at this, although was unsuccessful at stopping another erection from popping up as he saw their nude bodies follow after him.

"We don't need our clothes until we get ready," Ochaco said, shrugging. She and the other girls walked past him, each giving him a peck on the cheek. Izuku's gaze followed their bare asses as they walked down the stairs. Blinking in disbelief at how he'd landed in every man's ultimate fantasy, he followed after them.

Kyoka offered to make breakfast this time, and Izuku stayed in the kitchen to help her. She pulled on an apron, naked behind framed as all the more prominent because of it. Izuku couldn't help but keep staring at it. He was reminded of when Momo and Ochaco had greeted him in the same attire not too long ago.

Getting the ingredients ready, Kyoka suddenly stopped. She glanced toward the dining area and then back at Izuku. He shook his head. She pleaded with a pout which caused Izuku to relent, acknowledging that he hadn't managed to get around to her like he had the others that morning.

Silently walking over and grabbing her by the waist, he pulled down his pants and inserted his stiff member inside of her. Kyoka clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from moaning aloud, instead choosing to hum with satisfaction inside her throat.

Thrusting, Izuku began breathing a little harder. Kyoka's pussy felt as wonderful as ever, and despite knowing they had little time for it, surrendered himself to the immense pleasure. As she bent over the counter, she pushed back to meet his cock and pull it even deeper inside her.

Holding the counter in a death grip, Kyoka's earlobes bounced with every shove Izuku made into her. As his cock split her open, she found herself happy to just be with him like this, happy to share in his love. Happy to _be _loved.

The thought giving her some more energy, she pushed back into Izuku even harder, eager to have his seed spill out of her. Panting and panting, they each met one another's hips with all they had, until finally with strangled moans Izuku erupted inside her. The hot, sticky feeling filled her up and she pressed her face to the cold countertop, a relief for her heated skin. She felt the substance begin to drip out as Izuku pulled out. Wiggling her ass, Kyoka licked her lips.

"Now that's the pick-me-up I wanted."

Izuku made to grab a paper towel to clean up the mess but was stopped by an "Ahem!" Looking up, he saw Ochaco, Momo and Itsuka with their arms crossed beneath their naked breasts. They looked at him and Kyoka with their eyebrows raised, although seemed curious as to how willing Izuku was to repeat the exercise.

Part of him screaming that he was insane to refuse, Izuku held up his hands. "We don't have time. I'll make it up to you later."

Itsuka was the first to give up. "Okay... but we expect something good." The other two nodded in agreement.

Now fully satisfied, Kyoka and Izuku properly set about making breakfast. After Kyoka had cleaned herself up again, of course.

...

Past midday. Izuku rolled his neck around after a gruelling morning of hero work as he and Ochaco headed back up to the office.

"I guess it's one of those days," he said.

"One of those days," Ochaco repeated. "By the way, was that your phone that kept ringing during that last arrest? That's not my ringtone."

"Yeah, I didn't have time to check." Izuku pulled out his phone and blinked at the large amount of notifications he'd received of missed calls from...

"Kyoka?"

Sliding open the notifications, Izuku held the phone up to his ear as he rang her back. She picked up once he and Ochaco exited the elevator. He could hear panic in her voice.

"_Oh, Izuku! Why didn't you pick up before!?"_

"I was kinda busy. What is it, you in trouble?"

"_Well... I guess, sort of? I mean, it kind of involves me, but it's really you that's in trouble. Where are you right now?"_

"Right outside our office. Why?"

"_Wait, wait, don't go in there—"_

But it was too late. Izuku opened the door and there was a familiar pair of mismatched white ears there to greet him. Him and Ochaco blinked in surprise.

"Mirko?"

Rumi smirked cockily, the gloved bionic left arm which had replaced her real one against her hips. Her skin-tight suit strained against her muscles. "Deku. Just the man I wanted to see."

"_... Shit,"_ Kyoka said. Rumi's ears twitched.

"Earphone Jack. You were too late."

"... Too late for what?" Ochaco asked. Kyoka groaned on the other line.

"_I just ran into her like, an hour ago. She started sniffing me and well..."_

Eyes growing wide, Izuku and Ochaco stared at Rumi in fear as she smirked. "Jesus, don't look too shocked. I smelled other girls on you before, you don't think I couldn't smell you on them? I couldn't say for sure, but as soon as I ran into Earphone Jack this morning it was official. She smelled just as strongly of you as Yaoyorozu and _her _did. I decided to pay you both a visit and figured your office would be my best shot."

Gritting her teeth, Ochaco glared at her rival as Izuku hastily said goodbye to Kyoka, saying he'd find a way to take care of this. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! Just what are you trying to imply?"

"You, Earphone Jack, Yaoyorozu and that karate girl are all hooking up with Deku on the sly." Rumi's smirk grew more wicked as she turned back to Izuku. "And even if I can't prove it, I know the media would be _very _interested in an anonymous tip that would fan the flames of the rumours around you. I mean, cheating simply isn't your style, but polyamory? I think the media could be sold on that, especially since it's true."

"But it's not," Ochaco protested. Rumi's expression grew deadpan.

"Don't play dumb with me, you country hick. Do you think you're going to throw off the strongest female hero off the scent with some half-hearted lies?"

"Strongest?" Ochaco smirked. "Why am I three whole ranks above you, then?"

Before Rumi could prepare a retort, Izuku placed himself between the two ladies. "Okay, let's bring the temperature down here, alright? Say you're right about us. What exactly are you asking about regarding it?" Izuku felt he knew already though, and what Rumi replied with confirmed his suspicions.

"Simply put; I want in on this little sex arrangement you have. I'll convince you that you don't need any other girl _but _me after you've had a taste of something other than boring vanilla. I'll be able to fill up your world in more ways than one. The strongest male hero deserves only the strongest _female _companion possible."

A tick formed in Ochaco's forehead. She smiled painfully. "Again. Three whole ranks above you. And better it be vanilla than sour grapes."

Lightning seemed to flash between the two as they glared at one another. Rumi refocused her gaze back on Izuku, working the irritated look off her face for one much smugger. "Trust me. I'll knock your socks off. That, or your harem becomes the next big propellant for the rumor mill."

Izuku scratched his chin as Rumi stared at him. She looked hungrier than ever as her eyes ran up and down his body. "This could get complicated."

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Blackmailing Vixen List:**

**Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)**

**Eventful chapter, eh? Got ourselves started on the Toga stuff, some sweet love with the girls and a great introduction with Rumi. Her naturally aggressive personality of course means that she is going to aggressively pursue Izuku with all she's got now that she's found her opportunity. She'll be adding a lot to the harem dynamic, especially as she's going to be butting heads with Ochaco the entire way as she vies to take her place in the harem's number one spot. You can look forward to that and more in the chapters to come.**

**Votes are in from last time too, and the winner is... Moe this time! I was thinking she might make it in earlier but then again, she's only been recently introduced and would have a hard time overtaking major favorites. Especially when it comes to screen time and feats.**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), [spots yet to be determined], Himiko.**

**The voting period resets now! It will come to an end with next week's chapter as per usual and remember, you can only vote for one girl at a time. The remaining haremettes are:**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyuu)**

**Just the final five left, guys! Things could get close. And I hope you're looking forward to this Rumi arc as much as I am, because it's going to be pretty sexy.**

**Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this. If you wish to get more updates on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter MilHypotheses: /MilHypotheses**

**PS: My life has been completely taken over by Persona 5 Royal. Send help. (Highly recommend it tho XD. Also hearing Final Fantasy 7 Remake is pretty great, might have to peep that. Best thing we can do these days is stay inside and play video games!)**


	17. A Rabbit All Dolled Up

Pulling at his cufflinks, Izuku rolled his shoulders beneath his red dress shirt. Ochaco was beside him wearing a shimmering gold gown, the color complimenting her nicely as a change from her normal pink motif. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail. They were in the elevator of a hotel in Fukuoka which was holding the Villains' Rehabilitation anniversary gala, hence why they were dressed to impress.

"Izuku, you look _fine. _There's nothing to worry about. You look every bit the man of the evening you very much are."

"I still don't know about this," Izuku said. "I mean, I get that having Usagiyama's date double as our gala visit makes sense in being good cover, but... what's she gonna get out of it? You and the other girls are all attending."

"I was wondering that myself." The door dinged open, Ochaco looping her arm through Izuku's and pulling him through.

"Yo!" Kirishima was up ahead, waving at them. He was joined by Sero and Tokoyami, all dressed to impress in tailored suits. They did their greetings with the couple and made their way to the banquet hall.

"Feels like I-Island before it went to hell," Kirishima remarked.

"Not that you'd know," Sero snickered. "You ended up exploring half the building with Bakugo, and didn't even make it near the reception area."

"And Shield is here as well, as another similarity," Tokoyami remarked. "How has her work with Hawks been?"

"Well, between collaborating with Mei and running Villains' Rehabilitation with Hawks, it's been frantic," Izuku said. "We don't have much time to talk these days, but—"

His speech was cut short by the sight awaiting them at the banquet hall. In front of the large doors with her white hair tied up in an elaborate bun was Rumi, although she appeared a far cry from the battle-thirsty woman he was used to seeing. Even with half an ear missing, she was mesmerizing. Her silver gown, contrasting Ochaco's gold one, enhanced her mocha skin tone. She had also chosen a silver prosthesis for tonight to go along with the get-up. Capping it off was her white tail poking out in a small hole for comfort, highlighting the roundness of her bottom.

The guys were all left speechless, especially Izuku. He had been expecting her to look beautiful, but he was left absolutely floored. Rolling her eyes, Ochaco nudged him in the ribs to bring him back down to Earth. "Sorry," he said.

Rumi walked up to them, wide heels compensating for her rabbit feet. Even so, her short frame had her barely come up to Izuku's shoulder. That was still an odd thing for Izuku to accept, given her larger-than-life hero persona. "Ah, right on time. Just as you can expect from Izuku Midoriya. Shall we?"

"_We shall_," Ochaco said forcefully, pulling Izuku along. He waved the guys a brief goodbye before Rumi took that arm for herself.

"Come back alive, Midoriya," Tokoyami said solemnly.

"I don't know if I should be jealous or worried for him." Sero brought his arms behind his head. Kirishima could only chuckle.

"Well, it's Midoriya. He'll be fine. Besides, him and Uraraka are practically hitched. Although this reminds me, a few weeks back he was pulling the moves on Kendo without even realizing it, and I think she was all for it! I was busting a gut."

"Seriously!?" Sero groaned. "Why is it the plain guys who end up the luckiest!?"

As the three loitered around outside for a while longer, Izuku was being dragged over to the table closest to the stage. People were staring at him with two girls by his side. He made sure to put on a confident smile before starting to whisper with Rumi.

"This might be a little suspect to some..." Rumi gave a nonchalant harrumph.

"Oh, lighten up! It'd be kind of disappointing if a big guy like you didn't have two girls on his arm attending a party like this. It's perfectly ordinary for top male heroes to do this stuff."

"Not me though," Izuku muttered, although he let himself be seated. Ochaco sat on his right, with Rumi on his left. They gave each other a pointed glare before looking away. Izuku could tell this was going to be a long night.

"Psst! Hey!"

Turning around, he saw Momo, Kyoka and Itsuka in dresses. Itsuka was wearing the periwinkle one she'd had to leave behind during their date night.

"Guys! Where are you sitting?"

"Me and Kyoka are a few tables away from yours," Momo said. "Itsuka, however, got dealt a table at the other end. We can pop over easily, but if you don't see her for the rest of the night then just know it's because she can't."

"No, no, it's fine." He nodded at them all. "Go take your seats. It should be starting soon."

"Itsuka, Itsuka!" Ibara came trotting over, careful to move in her high heels. Her unruly hair of long vines trailed behind her as she began micro-managing her friend's hair.

"Oh, you don't put enough care into this! It always ends up too spiky."

"You're one to talk," Itsuka said, exasperated. "Stop it, Ibara! It's fine!"

Ibara nodded to the three sitting down. "Hello, everybody. I hope the Lord's blessing shines on you all. May God be with you when you deliver your speech, Midoriya."

Izuku blinked. "I'm... delivering a speech?"

"That's what Hawks has been telling everybody when they came by the entrance," Rumi said. "You've got one prepared, right? He didn't just tell everybody you'd do a speech right out of the blue without even writing... no, actually that _is _something he'd do."

Growing pale, Izuku held his head as he began chuckling eerily. "I'm doomed!"

Ochaco and Rumi patted his shoulders soothingly as the others went away. Katsuki and Fuyumi came over, the former laughing at Izuku's newest plight before being silenced with a swift chop to his neck. From there, more and more old faces began pouring through and greeting them. Izuku noticed that Shoto wasn't here, still being out of the country. He looked over Momo's way and saw she was somewhat expectant, waiting to see if he'd come through the doors announcing he'd come back early. Honestly, he couldn't blame her.

As other, so-and-so important guests sat by their table, exchanging pleasantries with the heroes and talking about this and that, Rumi leaned in to whisper to Izuku.

"Look, it'll be fine. Just rouse up another inspiring speech about helping everybody and say it like you mean it. I know how passionate you are about this, so just keep that confidence in yourself. I'll give a good kick to Hawks' butt when he goes backstage."

Ochaco, noticing how close she'd been leaning in, did the same. Her pained smile from the other day was on her face again. "And while I'm sure he appreciates the encouragement, Deku already has somebody he can rely on. Right, sweetie?"

"Well, I mean..."

"And just who could that be?" Rumi had a dangerous glint in her eyes. Electricity began crackling between her and Ochaco again, their fierce rivalry rearing its head once again. "It's hard to keep count of potential candidates these days."

"Not really."

"Yes really. Especially since they're all such boring flavors."

"Boring and _reliable."_

"Boring and stagnant."

"Half-ears."

"Country hick."

"Carrot muncher."

"Heavyweight."

"Thunder thighs."

"Finger pads."

"Now these are just straight up insults, calm down!" Cutting off their barbs, Izuku forced the two women to sit straight again as he made a small bow of apology to the people sitting with them.

Soon enough, the lights dimmed, and Hawks walked on stage. Wielding a cane and some horrific burn scars, he was a far cry from the cocksure young hero he'd been not too long ago. Now Katsuki was in his place as number two, and Izuku was reminded how impermanent life was.

Izuku's face lit up as he recognized a couple other familiar faces: Melissa was standing in an orange dress while a somewhat frazzled Mei stood beside her in a daze. Izuku could see her loopy expression from here and wondered if she had pulled another string of consecutive all-nighters working on her inventions. Likely yes, all things considered.

"Welcome, one and all, to the second anniversary gala of Villains' Rehabilitation." Hawks waited for the applause to calm down before continuing.

"As I am sure you are aware, to this day there is much that plagues our society. Not just with villainy, but the lack of steps we take to ensure nobody is forced to adopt that way of life. Me, Deku and others formed this organization in the pursuit of preventing that. And here to say a few words is the man himself. Please welcome to the stage Japan's number one hero!"

Clapping along with the cloud, Hawks shuffled back from the podium as Izuku walked up. He said brief hellos to Melissa and Mei (who he confirmed was, indeed, sleep deprived), and went up to Hawks. He gave him an exasperated look. Hawks threw his hands up and chuckled.

"Hey, nobody sells stuff like you. Now go on, number one. Consider this a push to do what you need to."

Punching his shoulder, Hawks moved to the side as Izuku approached the podium. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"When we started this organization, it was with a clear aim in mind." Once he got into the flow, he found himself naturally espousing what he needed to say. He grew further emboldened by thumbs up from his friends and lovers from across the room. All except for Rumi, who chose to give him a knowing wink instead. This caused Izuku to falter for a few moments before picking up steam again.

"Change is slow," Izuku said in his closing words. "And, whether by evolution or society shifting, it always happens on it's own. Which is why we put the work in to make it go as fast as possible. Be as bold as possible. Because without that hard work, we sit on the accomplishments of those who came before us and say we need not improve upon them. That they are not worthy of maintenance. This is why we, in turn, have to prove our worth no matter the cost. Thank you."

Applause rang out as he ended. He found himself smiling somewhat sheepishly, chuckling in embarrassment at the admiration. He could see Denki with the boys from earlier whistling and cheering.

"Now that that's out of the way, the raffle's going to be starting after dinner's served. Buy-in's ten thousand yen and uh, yeah, that should be it. Oh, but I call first dibs on the punch, I'm using my authority as number one."

Roars of laughter accompanied his stepping off the stage. He was welcome back to the table with pats on the back from Ochaco and Rumi, easily picking up conversation again as food was served. He was also able to watch for any more arguments that might spring up between the two of them.

...

The cell was dark and quiet. A place normally filled only with the sound of a man's own thoughts. A pair of steel cuffs banged itself against the bottom of the chair a white haired man sat in. He rolled his head around, trying to get any cricks in it out. When he finally did, he grunted happily.

"'Evolution or society shifting', huh? Sounds like him. I guess I'll just wait a little longer."

...

"And that's all the new equipment I'd like you to try out in the next few months, Midoriya! They're things me and Melissa have been working _really _hard on!"

"Uh huh." Izuku was currently being accosted by genius inventor and conniving opportunist Mei Hatsume. While he'd already seen her blinking out on stage, Izuku was taken aback by how deep the bags in her eyes were.

"Seriously, equipment that can withstand the strength of the number one! Ooooh, my babies just keep getting better and better with the more stuff you smash! The day we met at the Sports Festival was totally the luckiest day of my life!"

"I'm sure you'd have wormed your way over to me eventually," Izuku said. He put his glass down. "Look, more than that... Hatsume, you look dead on your feet. Maybe you should sit the rest of tonight out."

"Ha! Preposterous! It's not just you here, there are different support tech executives here! I could set up multiple contracts and have my babies' designs sent global, not just in Japan!"

"Uh huh."

"It'll be totally amazing!"

"I'm sure!"

"The biggest name in inventing out there: Mei Hatsume, gadgeteeress and mechanic supreme!"

"I can see it. Look, Hatsume, just call it a night. I'm getting sleepy just watching you."

With a proud huff, Mei stood up from the table. "Nonsense! The train of hyperactive ideas does not stop for Mei... Mei... Hatsu..."

Suddenly sputtering out of gas, Mei crumpled to the ground, but not before Izuku caught her. Melissa came over, looking sympathetic.

"Sorry for unloading you on her. I could tell she was just about done and well, she's always liked talking with you."

"No problem," Izuku said. "I was kind of looking for something to distract me anyway. Are you heading to bed too?"

"Yeah. These big parties were never my thing. I did end up winning a really expensive coffee machine in the raffle, though!"

"Isn't that the most common prize?"

"Hey! I plan to make a _lot _of memories with that super common coffee maker!"

"Don't let me stop you!" Sharing a laugh, Izuku bid Melissa goodbye.

"You are too good with women, Midori," said a cheerful voice behind him. Looking behind him, Izuku saw Mina in a deep, purple dress. The color matched her skin beautifully, especially with the black comb in the side of her hair.

"Ashido-san! Enjoying tonight?"

"Eh, you know. It's just... What did Bakugo call this type of thing again?"

"Stuffy?"

"Yeah, stuffy. It's a little too restrained, for my tastes."

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

Mina opened her mouth as if to say something before closing it again. She seemed to be thinking.

"What is it, Ashido-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing much. I just..." She looked at him with sympathy. "I just hope you and Ochaco aren't letting those rumors get to you. On top of all the other stuff you already do for us. I'm sure you already hear this daily but, thank you Midoriya-kun. For everything."

Izuku was genuinely touched by her words. "Thanks, Ashido-san. But you don't have to worry about us."

Mina began to snicker, lips curling up in their normal mischievous grin. "I'm sure! Just know you guys have got an old friend you can confide in without worry."

"Minaaaaaa!" The invisible form of Toru Hagakure stumbled over to them, already hitting the drinks a little hard. While it was difficult to say she looked particularly good or bad in anything given her lack of bodily appearance, the cerulean dress hung off her particularly well. "Oh, _hic_, hey Midoriya-san!"

"Hagakure-san. You've been well."

"Perrrrfect. And you look perfect in that suit, hehehehe..."

"Okay, that's enough." Mina gave a bubbly goodbye as she escorted Toru away. The two disappeared into the crowd and Izuku was left on his own again. Taking another bite of his food, he set off to the dance floor.

A finger tapped at his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Ochaco with her hands outstretched.

"I'd be disappointed if I didn't get to do this."

Izuku gratefully accepted her hand as they twirled out into the sea of people to a slow, tender ballad. A few people glanced their way, but they chose to ignore it. Just enjoy each other's company for a few minutes.

"So anyway, I talked to Usagiyama—"

"And you didn't kill each other?"

"Ha, ha, _ha. _She can be civil when she wants to be. Seeing as we're in a hotel and all, she's booked a room and..."

"Oh. Well that's pretty forward. And pretty Usagiyama of her."

"So I said I'd talk to you about it but wouldn't make any promises. Not that I particularly want _her _in on this thing but..."

Izuku chuckled nervously. "I admit, I'm kind of iffy on it too."

"But loathe as I am to defend her... I don't think she was actually serious about blackmailing us."

Registering Izuku's surprise, Ochaco elaborated. "I mean, manipulating us is still pretty _blegh, _but I have to admit... I'd never even let her get close to you like this otherwise. So I'm not saying to give her a chance, just a chance at explaining."

Nodding, Izuku smiled. "I was planning to hear her out regardless, but I'm happy to see you two extend an olive branch."

"Hmph. But for how long?"

The song ended and Ochaco walked away. Izuku was wondering whether he should walk off when, in her place, Rumi appeared. Smiling at him, she instantly took him by the hand as a rapid-tempo song began playing.

"Deku."

"Mirko. Uh, I don't really do much more than slow-dancing..."

"Then I'll just have to pull you along at my speed."

And she was true to her word. As the song kept picking up its pace, Izuku found himself pulled along all across the dance floor. People were stopping just to watch them. A few whistled at the way Rumi was pulling Izuku to be in step with her custom heels. Pulled every which way and spun in directions he didn't know were possible, Izuku found himself completely at the mercy of his new dance partner.

Halfway in, however, he managed to get more into the flow of things. He could more easily match her movements in their tango, and he was able to quickly find the right pace on his own. The song reached its crescendo and he instinctively threw Rumi over his arm as he leaned down with her. A few whistles pierced the air as they held onto one another.

The song finished with a final flourish of a violin and Izuku pulled Rumi back up. He scratched his ear and flushed, realizing what they were doing. She pulled him away to the side amid all the clapping.

"See? You're not so terrible."

"I feel like that was more because you were guiding me the whole time, even when I picked up speed..."

"So? That's all you need for a good tango."

Izuku chuckled. "I think it normally takes a little more than that."

They reached the terrace outside. There were a few couples already outside, but for the most part they would be left alone. Rumi rested her right arm on the railing, letting her prosthesis fall to her side.

"So... I know I kind of dragged you into doing this, and before anything else, I just wanted to say sorry for that. But the thing is, Deku, I'm not the kind of girl who goes after just about anything like this."

Hoping to confirm Ochaco's suspicions, Izuku leaned into the railing beside her. "You never intended to blackmail us even if we refused, did you?"

Rumi gave a sheepish smile. It looked awfully strange compared to her usual display of confidence. "I tend to rush into things too fast. So I drafted up that whole lie on the way over to your office because I was excited. I thought that, maybe, if you'd be willing to do it casually with other girls then maybe..."

Izuku scratched his head. "Uhhhh... how do I put this? This isn't just a casual thing for the girls. At least, not a friends with benefits thing. They're all my girlfriends now."

Startled, Rumi began blinking. "Wait. These aren't just hook-ups?"

"No, they're serious relationships. You thought they weren't?"

"Well..." Rumi surveyed the city, trying to think up a response. "I guess it never crossed my mind that you'd want anybody other than Uraraka, in the end. So I did this whole thing on the assumption it would be something with no real strings attached."

"I mean, the girls are free to break up with me if they want," Izuku said. "But I've gotta say, I've really grown to like what I have with them. So if you sign up for this, it's for the long haul. And we have to keep it secret, at least for the time being. Are you up for that?"

Rumi closed her eyes. She was uncharacteristically calm. "When I thought about the man I wanted to be with, it was always the image of the strongest person imaginable. Not just physically, but in terms of their capacity as a hero. Their drive to win, their determination to save people, and above all, the strength they get from their kindness. That to me is the image of a real man. And lo and behold, you ended up entering the picture. I was fascinated by you. And I wanted at least a little bit of that, so when I saw my chance, I went for it." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We can treat this as a new beginning tonight. Are you up for it?"

Rumi made sure nobody was looking as she gave his arm a tight squeeze. "Ready and willing."

Another hour of the party commenced, during which time Izuku ended up exchanging pleasantries and conversations with other old friends. As agreed upon, he left with Ochaco about twenty or so minutes after Rumi had called it a night as well. They met her and the other girls outside. Izuku fully explained the situation to them.

"Sheesh, you thought this was some casual thing?" Kyoka gave Rumi an annoyed glare before sighing. "Well, I guess it _would _seem like that from the outside looking in."

"Still, I hope you know what this means, Usagiyama." Momo clenched a fist to her chest. "You are ready for this, yes?"

"I should be, after dragging you all out here." She gave a curt bow. "I'm very sorry about the scare. Truly. I hope you'll let me make it up to you in the future."

Itsuka chuckled. "Can't stay mad at her after that."

Ochaco was the only one remaining silent, arms crossed. Stepping up to Rumi, she looked her dead in the eye. They were roughly matched height wise, with Ochaco having an inch over her given their heels being just as tall as the other. "I'd be a hypocrite if I said no at this point. Just be sure to blow his mind, okay? It won't be half as good as what I'll be able to do to him."

Rumi chuckled. "I'm sure I can double what you do."

Chuckling nervously, Izuku brought himself between the two. "I guess we should get going then. Girls, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

_If I come back alive_, he added as Rumi grabbed onto his shoulder eagerly. He was wheeled toward the elevator as he waved goodbye to his girlfriends for the evening. They were left outside the doors to their own devices for the night.

...

Walking inside the room, Izuku took off his suit jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt as he saw Rumi on the bed look at him expectantly. She was rubbing her feet now that they were out of the confines of her heels. The hunger that occupied her eyes during most of their encounters was still there.

"So... how do you want to start this."

"Mm..." Rumi crossed her legs. "This is a pretty sizable suit. The bed's big, the couch is big, the bathroom's especially big."

"I'm kind of tired of having to swap out sheets and cushions."

"Shower it is then." Walking up to him, Rumi eyed the contours of his muscles through his shirt. Cautiously, she ran her real hand under it and began feeling them off. Her skin was blazing hot, and it provoked a fire within Izuku himself.

He brought her into his chest, relishing the soft gasp she made as her breasts pressed against him. He could feel the sharp ridges to her muscles, the years of training resulting in a glorious masterpiece of a body marred only by injuries she'd sustained over the years. He could trace scars, both faint and prominent, along her back. He brought his hands up to slip off the straps to her dress. It pooled into a silver puddle at her feet, and she stepped out of them revealing a strapless bra and custom panties for her tail.

Ears twitching, Rumi brought her prosthetic up to cup Izuku's face. His shuddering at the cold made her draw it away.

"One second." She fiddled with a dial on it, flexing the arm a little before touching it back to Izuku's cheek. It was suddenly warm.

"Special function I requested," Rumi explained. "Hatsume designed it. It automatically matches its temperature to the rest of my body. So you no longer have to feel the cold bite of metal by accident. You can spend your time being bitten by something else."

Hearing that, it was like a dam broke inside Izuku. The previous two years of tension between him and Rumi finally snapped, and he claimed her lips as his own. Surprising her for a moment, she returned the kiss and let herself be carried into his arms. She wrapped her large legs around his waist tight with strength that would've injured a normal man. Izuku, however, was far from ordinary.

"Now that's more like it," she whispered. Cupping his face, he shuffled over to the bathroom and put her down. She helped him tear off the rest of his clothes until he was standing in his underwear, just like her. Biting her lip, she undid the bra and slid the panties down her shredded thighs. Izuku's breath caught in his throat as he saw the dripping arousal leaking out of her core.

Kicking the panties away, Rumi undid her elaborate bun, brilliant white hair cascading down her back. Her red eyes begged him to take her, a bite at her lip completing the image.

"Don't be shy." Rumi smiled wide as Izuku's erection poked at his underwear, and within the next second he had her wrapped in his arms again as he made out with her. His hand found her breast, massaging it softly and making her moan. He kissed down her throat to the tune of her needy moans. An appreciative squeeze to her large ass made her own breath hitch. Grabbing his shoulders, she brought him back up to eye level.

"I can't wait anymore. Just tear me apart with it."

"You mean...?"

"Fuck me, Deku. Just destroy me, every part of me _please!"_

Complying, Izuku pulled his underwear down. His dick sprung up, just as large as Rumi imagined it would be. She gazed happily at it in anticipation, stepping backwards into the shower. Her back hit the tiled wall, so cold unlike the adjusted prosthetic she wore. Her ears twitched as Izuku followed after her. He carefully lined up with her entrance and, with a final nod of approval, penetrated her.

Moaning, she threw her head back, prosthetic scratching at the wall. Izuku grew surprised at the small trickle of blood that followed his insertion. He looked at her in bewilderment, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I told you... I don't go for just about anybody." For once, her smile wasn't cocky, apologetic or any other mix of emotions. It was simply happy. This, more than anything, drew Izuku in closer for another exchange of kissing.

Taking in her gasps, Izuku began thrusting in and out. He started slow, but she should've known better. A powerful thigh wrapped around his waist and pulled him in harder, urging him to pump as hard as he could. Grunting with the exertion, Izuku threw all caution to the winds and thrusted with everything he could. Drawing back, he saw Rumi smiling, this time with the familiar cocky gaze he was used to. This time tinged with arousal.

Erupting inside of her, he made Rumi scream into her own climax. She stumbled as he exited her, reaching for the faucet and turning it on. Water sprayed down on them both, quickly wetting their hair and making it cling to their backs. Rumi massaged her ears as she let it wash over them, drawing close again.

"I think that's a good start," she breathed.

"Still more where that came from." Izuku pulled her in for another kiss, making out as the heated water washed over them both. They barely noticed it, however, completely occupied by the feeling of the other's skin against theirs.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Glamorous Bunny List:**

**Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)**

**That was a lot of character interactions to write! I think I did an okay job of capturing everybody's personalities along with laying the groundwork for future girls. Izuku and Rumi's rigorous exercise in the shower has only just started, so look forward to full-on smut when the program returns next week!**

**The votes are in from last week and the next girl in the roll call is... Ryuko Tatsuma, AKA Ryukyuu! She'll be coming in wayyyyy after her proteges, but it's sure to be a fun time for all when she's eventually inducted. I love big dragon ladies and I can't lie, as I'm sure you all do as well.**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), [spots yet to be determined], Himiko.**

**The voting period resets now! Final four haremettes left are:**

**Pony Tsunutori**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Yuyu Haya**

**We're only three weeks away from the order being fully decided, possibly less depending on whether we get any ties or not. Pony got pretty close to Ryukyuu, but it can be anyone's game. Remember, you can only vote for one girl per chapter but whenever they make it in, things are sure to be spiced up.**

**Be sure to fav and follow if you enjoyed this and if you wish to keep up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses.**

**PS: I ended up buying Final Fantasy VII Remake. Seemed a good place to start since I'd never played the original. Now it and Persona 5 Royal are taking over my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. Video games are AWESOME.**


	18. Rabbit Season

Izuku wasn't quite sure whether the steam rising around them was entirely from the hot water raining down on him and Rumi or if that evaporation was aided by their own burning skin. As he made out with Rumi and thrust into her, he couldn't find much reason to care. Feeling himself move inside this amazon was all he was preoccupied with, and he was determined to give her the greatest first time possible. If she had been saving herself for a man like him, he owed it to her.

Smirking against his lips, Rumi's panting grew heavier. She purred as she forced him back to the other end. Izuku's back hit the cold glass with an audible _THUNK! _Rumi's kisses grew hungrier, almost as if determined to swallow him whole. Her large tits rubbed against his abdomen, wet ears twitching. Izuku tickled them with his fingers which made Rumi purr even deeper. She nuzzled her face into his chest, wanting to feel all of him over her. It was then that she began showing her true strength.

Stamping her large foot on the shower tile, it gave a loud crack. Rumi shoved Izuku into the shower pane, cracks running out behind him from the impact. Neither cared. In a world where their strength was both a blessing but had to be used in moderation, neither had many chances to use it to its fullest capacity. Holding back like that was stressful, and in Rumi's case, she didn't even have an adequate partner to alleviate that. Thinking about that made her all the more eager to explore, wrapping her legs tight around Izuku, ensnaring him.

Their bodies slick with water, Izuku marvelled at the feeling of her heart shaped ass, pliable and soft under his fingers despite the hard lines of muscle. Encouraged by Rumi's moans, he continued massaging it, so enamored by her perfect body that he brought her up properly in a carry fuck. Feeling her long, wet hair tickle at his arms, he took a small break from kissing to look at the hungry look in her red eyes. They were filled with nothing but raw desire, demanding him to devour every inch of her while promising she would do the same in return. Smiling, he made out with her again as he began thrusting into her.

Hissing, Rumi worked her hips as fast as she could. The way his dick tore apart her insides was better than anything she could have imagined. She clutched his shoulders so tight that Izuku grunted in pain, but still he thrust up into her with determination. Grabbing a flopping teat, he practically inhaled the tip as he closed his mouth around it. Rumi gasped, massaging her other breast as he did so, only to yelp in surprise when he alternated to the other one.

Switching from one breast to the other, Izuku continued to ram himself into her in his arms. The sheer power he displayed was more than anything Rumi could have dared hope for, and it was nothing less than she would have demanded. Nothing less than she needed, and she knew Izuku was the only man capable of delivering it.

Panting and gasping for breath in the humid air, Rumi's nails dug into Izuku's skin as she threw back her head and wailed at another climax. Izuku stopped swallowing a breast as he placed her back down. Her legs trembled a little as she did, shocking Rumi. Her, one of the strongest heroes in Japan, was standing on shaky legs?

Her stubborn pride not allowing her to show this moment of weakness, Rumi grabbed Izuku's face and brought him down for more kisses. She nearly bit his tongue in the process but was careful not to overstep her bounds. She merely sucked his tongue out and lavished it with her own.

Finding himself becoming a little tested, Izuku decided to wrest away control again by wheeling Rumi around and pressing her up against the opposite, non-cracked shower plane. He pressed her against it, round ass grinding against his crotch as her breasts felt the cold bite of the glass. She huffed in response, already rocking herself back into Izuku and cooing at his cock teasing her entrance.

"You want to know what I love most about your cock?" Rumi smirked from behind, ears twitching once more. "It's not even how big it is. It's how deep it reaches. Is this what the others feel every night? I'm surprised they can even walk afterward."

"I hold back," Izuku said. "Even now, I'm being pretty careful..."

"Screw being careful. Destroy me."

With that, she ground her butt into his even harder. Responding in kind, Izuku penetrated her once more, and Rumi's prosthetic clawed at the shower pane at the sensation.

"Yes, yes, _yes!"_

Izuku was thrusting into her even harder than before, each movement with monstrous strength. Rumi felt it push even deeper inside of her, so deep that she wasn't even aware if another man could reach that far. But alas, she had found one, and she wouldn't be eager to give him up. Smiling, her breasts rubbed up and down the shower pane with how much he was thrusting. Her very core was being shaken, and it aroused her like nothing else.

Taking shallow, fast breaths, Rumi scratched her own ear in the heat of their lovemaking, pushing back into him harder and harder with every thrust. It was when she heard some more labored breathing that she smirked.

"Is that all?"

"No..."

"Good. Because I've been holding back too."

Hammering a fist so hard into the shower pane, more cracks webbing their way around the impact, Rumi whipped herself around until she had wrapped herself around Izuku. Startled, he lost his balance and they both tumbled down onto the tile.

Pinning his arm on either side of him, Rumi grinned at their exchanged positions. She was in the dominant role now, just how she liked it.

"You're going to be filling me with your seed all night long, Deku." She pecked Izuku's cheek a couple times, getting closer to his mouth. She proceeded to give him an uncharacteristically slow and sweet French kiss while slowly pumping her hips up and down on his rod. The tempo increased, and with each thrust Izuku felt the greater pressure on his pelvis begin to build.

Snarling with manic glee, Rumi's hips only grew faster as she pulled away. She focused all she had into pumping herself up and down his rod, giggling at how she moved onto it. She pulled her hair over her shoulders, elbows pressing down onto her breasts as she pumped herself up and down. All the while, the sound of her ass slapping against Izuku's hips grew louder and louder. Izuku wondered if he was going to be having bruises when he woke up.

Grunting and moaning, Izuku did his utmost at his base level of strength to keep up with her but was slowly finding himself outstripped. Little by little, she was outpacing him. But still, he bet he was keeping up with her better than most people could. He wondered if that was too arrogant of him to believe, but considering the way more and more cracks were beginning to form in the tiles, he felt he had good reason.

Screaming, Rumi wailed once more as she came, eyes rolling back at how Izuku's semen shot up into her at the same time. She was panting heavily as she brought her hands on either side of Izuku's head, leaning over him. Some of her hair whipped down and tickled him in the face. He began to soothingly rub it, savoring the soft sensation as he looked at her.

"Is that all?"

"... Huh?"

Izuku gave a proud smirk of his own. "That can't be it." Rumi flushed at this.

"O-Of course not! I said all night, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. But here's the thing, Rumi... I haven't been using my quirk yet, unlike you."

A small seed of apprehension worked its way into Rumi's chest, but she quickly pushed it back down. "Oh yeah? Do your worst!"

Izuku gave a full on grin, teeth bared. "With pleasure."

The small seed sprouted back, rapidly blossoming into a shiver that ran down Rumi's spin. Her instincts were screaming at her to run away, but alas, she had awoken the sleeping beast.

Green electricity crackled around Izuku's frame. Grabbing Rumi by the shoulders, he pushed her onto the ground in less than a second. A little taken aback by his speed, Rumi yelped as the impact hit her tail. Izuku grew a little worried at this.

"Hey, I didn't—"

"No, I asked for this. But if you're going to do it... might as well go all the way." Panting, Rumi's wet hair clung to her face, eyes somewhat demure and, most of all, expectant. This only served to fuel Izuku's lust even more, and he penetrated her with 10% of One for All activated.

Gasping, Rumi delighted in how Izuku's cock speared her once again. Moving against the tiled floor, her breasts jiggled rapidly. Izuku brought himself down to her mouth as he moved, capturing her lips once more while rocking himself into her body. They were starved for each other, Izuku eager to taste her and Rumi more than happy to taste him. Hugging her tight, Izuku continued rutting himself inside of her, relishing the strength with which her walls pressed down on his cock. Grunting, Izuku moved faster and faster, so fast that his hips were almost a blur.

As he came, Izuku let himself straighten up. Rumi was lying with her arms over her heady, dusky nipples thrust out and heaving. Her rotund, mountanous breasts were a sight to behold, and Izuku found himself drawn to them as he sidled further up her stomach. His cock still erect and ready, he placed it in between her breasts, the soft globes cradling the thick member like a glove. Needing no instruction, Rumi pressed her breasts together on it, working them up and down.

Now that she had a moment to think for herself, Rumi's telltale smirk returned. "Oh, you like these puppies, don't you? I bet you're a boob man. You love how a pair of fun bags can squeeze onto your large..."

She pecked the tip of his cock poking out from her cleavage to accentuate this, making Izuku inhale sharply.

"Fiery..."

Another peck, this one with a bit of tongue.

"_Strong_..."

She licked all across the tip, savoring the slight acidity of cum that still clung to it. "Cock."

Working her breasts up and down, she could feel his member growing hotter. Whether it was simply from him preparing to fire off yet another load or the friction of their rubbing skin, she didn't quite know, but it was a heat that set her heart ablaze. Squeezing his dick one last time between her tits, she was rewarded by a hot spray of his semen over her face. Letting it ooze out onto her chest, she let the shower wash away what she couldn't swallow down the drain.

Licking her fingers, Rumi got on her knees and crawled to Izuku who had his back to the wall. Her dripping hair accentuated by her tail and ears made her look like an exotic creature. One that warranted thorough documentation and study.

Izuku took this small reprieve to ask her something that had been in the back of his head for the past several minutes now. "When I pushed you down, you looked like you were in pain. Does that mean your tail's sensitive?"

"It's the lower end of my nervous system actually, so yes." Rumi plopped herself into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, now chest to chest and nose to nose. "So try to avoid touching it too much."

She swatted at the hand creeping down to tickle it, which Izuku drew back in apology. "There can be time for that later. I'll let you have that."

"I'll take it." They kissed some more, hands trailing down each other's back. Once Izuku's dick sprang up against the inside of her thigh again, Rumi snorted.

"This little guy has blown his load how many times? Do you even have a refractory period?"

Izuku shrugged. "Honestly? Not anymore."

"Well in that case..." Rumi slid off him. She poked her foot at his swelling rod, rubbing it nice and slow for Izuku to enjoy. He slid down until he was flat on his back, at which point Rumi took her place atop him once again. She brought her knees up to his abdomen, bringing them together so his cock was now trapped between her thighs.

"I think my legs are what people notice most about me, behind the ears and tail," she said. "I take it you're one of them. Want to feel what they're _truly_ capable of?"

"By all means." Izuku brought his arms behind his head, smiling cockily. The show of confidence was immensely arousing for Rumi, and she felt her core hunger once more for his dick. But not yet. She had to wait.

Moving her thighs, Rumi bit her lip as Izuku moaned soft and low. Her knees were wiggling back and forth, twiddling the cock between her legs. She was careful not to squeeze too tight, lest she ruin the whole act altogether. Instead she guided him to climax once again with her own body. The thrill she got from making him feel like this made her all the more aroused. Drops of her own juices dribbled down onto Izuku's leg as her powerful thighs squished his cock expertly.

Picking up the pace, Rumi leaned back for better support as she began moving her thighs up and down Izuku's shaft. Every time she would, Izuku's moans would grow lower and lower until they were guttural. The way they vibrated through her body pushed Rumi on to make her thigh job even more intense. Alternating her knees going up and down, she felt him twitch and spasm and was overjoyed when his semen spurted out once again in globs over her legs.

As he sat up, Izuku took a look around the shower. He grew alarmed at how many cracks they had made in it, across the tiles and the panes of glass which were close to breaking. He winced. "Sorry for not noticing. I can pay for the damages."

"Oh, don't bother." Rumi waved him off. "Besides, that just makes it easier for this whole thing to get found out, right?"

"But—"

Rumi held a finger to his lips. "You are adorable when you get all worried. But I'm not exactly living paycheck to paycheck. I can deal with this."

"... Okay."

Pulling her finger back, Rumi noticed how wrinkled her skin was becoming. "Yeesh, we've been in here a while. Starting to look like prunes."

Turning the shower off and walking out, the two grabbed their towels and took great pleasure in drying each other off. Izuku tickled Rumi's ears with one, causing her to retaliate by biting at his lip, bringing him into another kiss. Izuku held her close, once again feeling up her muscles.

"Round two already?" he breathed.

"I think we're on round twelve at least," Rumi said. She pulled back from the kiss and held his hand with her prosthetic, guiding him to the bed. Izuku was very enamored by her muscular ass sashaying the entire way, tail twitching. Pinching it elicited a gasp of surprise from Rumi, causing her to turn around and give a playful bite in his direction.

Upon reaching the bed, Izuku picked up Rumi in a bridal carry. Depositing her on top of the covers, he lay down until the two were making out once more. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Rumi eagerly accepted his rod once more.

"You know," Izuku huffed as he pumped into her, "people usually shower after sex..."

"Mhm..."

"Meaning we'd get all sweaty, and we destroyed half the bathroom..."

"Mhm..."

"Does that mean—"

Rumi shut him up with another kiss, hugging him in a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about anything else tonight, Izuku. Just fuck me."

Izuku couldn't even remark on her using his given name. It just felt natural after this wondrous night together. Instead, he surrendered himself to the kiss and a long night of furious intercourse. He fired up One for All again, this time to 15%. With the noises the bed was making, he was afraid he'd add more costs to Rumi's room repair bill, yet his sexual appetite overrode even that point of caution.

As the minutes wore on (or were they hours?) Izuku took Rumi through every possible position he could think of on the spot. There was the traditional stuff like cowgirl, but then he would spread her legs out while he faced her backwards. Then he'd place her sideways, dipping into her with confidence. Next he pressed her flat against the bed, pelvis rubbing into her ass as he still thrusted. All the while they kept clawing at each other, kept themselves hungry and thirsty all at once. Their passion yielded fantastic results, as both exhausted all of their stamina in their quest to outdo the other.

Grinning, Izuku had Rumi on his lap again, aiding her bouncing on his dick as they devoured each other's lips. Pulling back for air, the two looked at one another in their arms.

"Still good to go?" Izuku was running out of breath, but unless he was closer to delirium than he thought, Rumi was looking about spent. Still, she stubbornly refused to surrender, nodding, and then bouncing up and down even faster. Grunting, Izuku made sure to keep pace with her so he wouldn't be left behind.

Climaxing again, Izuku could tell Rumi was close to being spent. Her fatigue was written across every inch of her muscled body, and so Izuku decided to go for a grand finish. Hefting her up, he went for the ultimate finish: a pile drive.

Inserting his dick into her, Rumi hissed against the bed. Still, she didn't tell him to stop. Pushing downward, Izuku ground her into the bed. He focused on her muscled torso, the way her breasts would smack against each other and on her chest. But most of all, he was fixated on her red eyes. With the same look of determination they had held in the face of villains and especially tonight, she didn't look away from him. She was grinning through her exhaustion, brushing her hair back with her fake arm.

And he saw something else in those eyes. Something that made him more turned on than anything else that night: devotion. Gripping her body tighter, Izuku poured even more power into his thrusting until Rumi was yelling.

His dick ploughing into her over and over, all she could do was scrabble at the sheets in desperation. For an added cherry on top, he rubbed at her tail to maximize her pleasure. The scream that tore from her throat was nothing short of animal. Izuku had waited for the moment she was at her most vulnerable to toy with her like that, and he was happy with the results.

He kept pumping even through the ominous creaks the bed made. Able to give his all during sex for once, Izuku made sure to make the most of it and derive maximum pleasure. Grunting, he came once more with a final thrust, seed spilling out of Rumi as she screamed. Her legs kicked at the air wildly, gritting her teeth until at last, she was spent. She became slack, Izuku gently setting her down on the bed. He waited for her to rouse herself back to full consciousness, catching his breath the entire time.

"You good?" he asked upon seeing her eyes flutter open again.

"Mm... I think I'm dead." They shared a laugh over that.

"I wonder if we were too loud?"

"Oh, damn... wasn't really thinking about that, in all honesty. All I cared about was you." Rumi blushed as she said so, looking away. Her ears twitched again, prompting Izuku to scratch them. She nudged her head into his fingers, savoring the sensation.

_KER-THUNK!_

All of a sudden, the bed frame snapped. Izuku and Rumi cried out in surprise as they thudded to the floor, the jolt of surprise making their hearts leap to their throats for a moment before they began laughing it off. They couldn't stop laughing at the sudden break in tension.

"Maybe we can get Hatsume to give us a special bed for this type of stuff," Rumi ventured.

"Well, the bed at my house is pretty sturdy," Izuku said. "Had to get it specially made for my strength."

Rumi blinked. "So that means..."

"After that? Oh, you're in. And even if it hadn't been that great, I think you deserve it after the gala."

Touched, Rumi let another happy smile stretch across her face. She nodded, eyes closed in an expression of bliss.

Drawing her close, Izuku gave her another kiss, but this time far slower and determined. The two were spent for the night and more than had their desires satisfied.

Picking Rumi up in a bridal carry once again, Izuku brought her over to the bathroom for a quick wash. He held her close as he rinsed themselves off in the bath, gratefully accepting her kisses the whole time. Once they were sufficiently clean, they headed back to the ruined bed and plopped down on it.

"I'll pay," Izuku said. "I mean, I'm clearly the one who broke the bed."

"No, _I'll _pay because I clearly caused the most damage."

"You sure about that?"

"Well, it's not really a question of strength," Rumi admitted. She entwined her fingers with Izuku, giving him a look of tender affection. "I just know Izuku Midoriya is too careful to cause this much of a mess."

Izuku smiled in response. "We'll see."

Sharing a few more loving pecks between them, Izuku and Rumi slowly drifted to sleep in one another's embrace, the half-destroyed hotel suite proof of their passion for one another. Their shared, gentle warmth was a comfort after the searing heat of their tryst and guided them to gentler dreams.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)**

**Glad Not to Hold Back for Once List:**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**It was the most arduous trial yet, but Izuku has managed to tame the bun! And it seems she was more than happy to let it happen, but our green haired, shonen harem protagonist managed to pull through and got together with another beautiful woman.**

**The results from last week are in, and they are in favor of… Pony Tsunutori! A little surprised she got in this late, but it seems more a case of consistently being second or third place after the really popular choices like Mina, Nejire, Nemuri and so on. Yet that's all in the past, because as of right now her place is determined in the harem order.**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony Tsunutori, [spots yet to be determined], Himiko.**

**The voting period resets now! Remaining haremettes are:**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**Yuyu Haya**

**Can't say I'm entirely surprised by who's left, but now we're practically at the end of this whole thing. Only two weeks left until the harem order is entirely decided and these weekly voting periods are gonna be finished. Sad about that, but the day had to come eventually.**

**Next two chapters are going to be yuri focused. I have Ochaco/Itsuka lined up for next week, and then the long awaited MomoJiro scene the week after that. Once those are dealt with, well, the Rumi arc will need a bit of a wrap up so you can look forward to a threesome between her, Izuku and Ochaco. They're all going to be pretty steamy!**

**Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this. If you wish to get more updates about my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses.**

**Remember to stay safe and healthy! See you all next week.**


	19. Battle Fist Feeling Weightless

Itsuka opened the hotel suite door for Ochaco. The brunette strode into the room she and Izuku had checked into for the evening, placing her purse on the table before sitting down on a chair to take off her heels. Itsuka followed suit.

"A country bumpkin like me has no place at these sort of events," Ochaco said. "I feel less like a hero and more like a gate crasher."

"Aw, but I think you look good," Itsuka replied. She breathed a sigh of relief as her feet exited the confines of her ache-inducing footwear. "Then again, if a night of squeezing feeling back into your toes is the price, maybe we should just find a way to get out of these things permanently."

Ochaco looked over Itsuka's body from where she was sitting. Her muscles were as rock-solid as ever, remembering the pleasant sensation of running her hands over Itsuka's six-pack. "Right now, I think I'm just interested in getting you out of that dress…"

Itsuka laughed as Ochaco looked away, blushing. "You've become very straightforward, Ochaco. I still remember how you danced around your feelings for Izu, but now you're demanding another woman to strip."

"Now you're the one teasing me," Ochaco muttered. "It's just… Mirko's probably seducing Izuku right this second, and I need an outlet."

Itsuka sat back, rubbing her foot. "I think I can help with that."

"Good. Because you're, um… you're very reliable, Itsuka."

"So are you." Itsuka stood up, holding out a hand. Her encouraging smile got Ochaco to stand up too, where her eye level came up to about Itsuka's chin. She wasn't too much shorter than Izuku now that she paid attention.

Looking up, she brought Itsuka down toward her. Their lips met, the slow dance of the evening starting. Languidly making out, the two let their patient passion ignite an insatiable fire.

Itsuka reached around to Ochaco's back, unzipping the dress with ease. The gold fabric fell to the floor, exposing Ochaco's plunge bra and panties. Itsuka stood back to let her own fall, her muscles on full display. Ochaco grew entranced by them, magnetically drawn forward until she was kissing along Itsuka's abdomen. The martial artist moaned, placing her hands on Ochaco's shoulders as she kept kissing further down her stomach. Upon reaching her panties, she slid them to her knees and began licking at her snatch without hesitation.

Itsuka bent against the wall, hands scrabbling at something to find purchase on. Her hand eventually found the bathroom door frame. She clung to it like a lifeline, Ochaco's mouth tearing apart her core without pause.

_She's getting too good, _Itsuka thought right before her mind went blank, spurting over Ochaco's face. Licking her lips, Ochaco sat back on her haunches. "You taste perfect, Itsuka."

Itsuka laughed weakly. "So you've told me."

Ochaco stood up, swiftly undoing her bra and sliding off her panties. Her leggings were next. Completely bare, Ochaco unclipped her hair and shook it out as it fell to her waist. She eyed Itsuka with her lids half-open. Getting the message, Itsuka stripped herself completely.

Ochaco guided Itsuka to the bed, strutting the whole way. She turned around and beckoned her forward with a single finger, both of them bouncing down on the mattress at the same time. Itsuka crawled over Ochaco until she was lying down on her, breast to breast, their faces inches apart.

Ochaco took a moment to brush a few strands of hair from Itsuka's face. "You're so pretty, Itsuka."

"You guys keep telling me that, too," Itsuka said. Her hands trailed along Ochaco's soft skin, one on her hips while the other cupped her face. Biting her lip, Ochaco's eyes flitted down to the hand on her waist. Getting the message, Itsuka grew it to just the right size. One enlarged finger approached Ochaco's entrance, the tip pushing in slowly. Ochaco grit her teeth, moaning low as the digit pushed in further and further. Once it was all the way in, Itsuka began gently moving it back and forth inside her.

Ochaco's mouth began to hang open, sucking in breaths as Itsuka's finger demolished her. When she'd done it during their threesome, she hadn't entirely been ready for it and had been overwhelmed. But now that she knew what to expect, she could more readily succumb to it.

Itsuka worked her finger in and out, growing more comfortable and confident with her motions. Soon, Ochaco was moving up and down like Izuku himself was thrusting into her. Itsuka felt a strange sort of pride at that, steadily increasing her pace, watching Ochaco's face grow slack.

Soon enough, it tightened, and Ochaco came over Itsuka's hand. Her eyes rolled back into her sockets and she lay panting. Itsuka pulled out and began licking at her hand. Ochaco's taste only served to stimulate her desire further, and it was with eagerness that she began nipping at Ochaco's large breasts. She placed a nipple in her mouth, sucking on it.

The brunette roused herself to full consciousness, blinking at Itsuka taking her breast into her mouth. She smiled, scratching the back of Itsuka's neck as she played with her nipple.

"Yeah, boobs are pretty great," Ochaco said. "But, if you'd please, I wouldn't mind if you went a little lower soon…"

Itsuka shifted over to the other breast, giving a curt nod in between the switch. Upon sufficiently smothering both teats with enough love, Itsuka trailed down to Ochaco's bare snatch. The lips were still dripping wet, and Itsuka's breath hitched. She looked up at Ochaco, who smiled encouragingly. She played with one of the locks of hair framing her face, twirling it around her fingers as she waited. Itsuka brought her face forward, tongue extending toward Ochaco's labia.

Ochaco moaned softly as the tongue entered her, hips beginning to buck into every dart of Itsuka's tongue. She really had it all. The beautiful looks, the cool composure, the kind and understanding personality. If she were a guy, Ochaco had to confess that Izuku would've had some serious competition.

Itsuka proceeded to grab a hold of Ochaco's rear, lifting her up a little as she began eating her out. She enlarged her hands again to help, massaging at her supple butt. All the while, Itsuka's tongue kept toying at her entrance. The wet muscle was doing stunning gymnastics against Ochaco's entrance, Itsuka's every desire aiming toward pleasing the beautiful woman in her company for the night.

Hands balling at the sheets, Ochaco balanced herself onto her shoulders as Itsuka pulled her up further, eating away at her at a faster and faster pace. Once again, Ochaco's mind began to blank, rational thought swept to the side by every thrash of that fantastic tongue.

Grunting, Ochaco came. Itsuka continued to lick and suck at her pussy, drinking in all the juices she could. She gently set Ochaco back down, breathing hard herself as she wiped at her face. She seemed a little surprised by her own voraciousness.

She didn't have long to think over it, however, as Ochaco crawled back up and lunged for her mouth. They began kissing again, a far cry from the sweet one they'd had at the beginning of their evening. Ochaco relished the taste of herself, feeling turned on by how one of her own girlfriends managed to make her feel this way.

Pulling back from the kiss, Ochaco hoisted Itsuka until she sat sideways onto her lap. The martial artist moaned as Ochaco's mouth closed around her own right nipple. This was followed by a pair of fingers penetrating Itsuka's snatch, making the woman gasp in surprise. Her teal eyes widened in shock, arousal and enchantment. Soon enough, she was moaning with need. She let Ochaco's fingers guide her to ecstasy.

Ochaco sucked at the nipple, giving it small bites, hearing Itsuka's moaning pitch every now and then. She did it to remind herself the woman was putty in her hands tonight, and nobody else's. The thought filled her with no small amount of desire.

Switching over to the other breast, Ochaco's fingers started moving faster inside Itsuka. She was rocking the woman up and down on her lap in time with her digits, ensuring she was entirely her captive. Itsuka's breasts smacked against her rib cage as she bounced. She'd likely have never known pleasure like this with another woman for a long time, and she was more than thankful that she was able to experience it. She moved her hips in time with Ochaco's fingers, eager to drive herself to another climax. Soon enough, she got her wish as she spurted over Ochaco's fingers.

Itsuka sat panting as Ochaco pulled her hand away, looking closely at how the cum webbed between her fingers. She brought it up between her and Itsuka, and the two of them proceeded to suck every last drop away. Soon enough, her hand was entirely clean, and Itsuka was still looking at her ravenously. Ochaco smiled as she pulled Itsuka down on top of her, furiously making out.

Their breasts mashed together as their legs tangled, sweaty skin beginning to stick together like how their hair was becoming stuck to their backs. Eventually, Itsuka's clit ended up bumping against Ochaco's, making the two cry out. They grabbed each other's rears at the same time, bringing their cores together properly. Moaning as they touched, they began grinding them together.

Itsuka sat up and ran her hands through her hair, continuing to thrust against Ochaco. She straightened it out as they ground their cores, breathing fast as she drank in the sight of Ochaco's shapely body jiggling. Her succulent round breasts flopped up and down, each shake making Itsuka more entranced. Upon dealing with her hair, she leaned back down to recapture those delectable nipples.

Cooing as Itsuka sucked at her chest, Ochaco shook her hips faster and faster. The redhead continued to prove herself a nigh-unmatched experience in bed, and Ochaco was aiming for their fun to continue as long as possible. Soon enough, she felt another climax crash down on her as they tribbed, crying out in elation at the same time.

Pushing Itsuka back after a few seconds, Ochaco slotted herself against her again and hugged the woman's leg to her chest. She began humping her core against Itsuka's again, relishing how they met. Itsuka was left with her face pressed into the bed, entirely at the mercy of her aggressive girlfriend.

Once they came after that, Ochaco laid down as well, positioning herself with her ass facing Itsuka. Pushing back, they began tribbing again, this time in a reverse position. Ochaco giggled, shaking her hips for all they were worth and thrilled at Itsuka's moans.

Itsuka was grabbing the sheets so tightly she was afraid they would tear. Drool escaped her mouth as Ochaco continued thrashing against her, but she was well past the point of caring. Her lust guided her forward to keep pushing and grinding against her lover.

The pull of her sexual highs addicted her like nothing else, Ochaco proved a potent drug. Each movement set her mind and heart aflutter, her stomach topsy-turvy to the point her world began turning upside down. It was with an especially labored grunt as she ground faster and faster at Ochaco, their lower lips rubbing against each other.

With another set of furious rocking, the two climaxed. Their juices sprayed over one another as they flopped onto the bed, their building lust for Izuku temporarily assuaged in each other.

As Ochaco untangled herself, she began crawling toward Itsuka's pussy, licking her lips. Amazingly, it seemed she still wasn't satisfied. Itsuka finally decided to put her foot down.

"Hold it!" She raised a hand, stopping Ochaco in her tracks. Itsuka realized how out of breath she was becoming. Sitting back up, she shook her hair out as she tried to think straight again.

"Sorry," Ochaco said meekly. Itsuka sighed.

"You are too much for one girl to handle." Ochaco giggled at that, which ended up turning into a full on laughing fit. Itsuka couldn't help but join in, and the two began laughing in their post-sex high.

Fully catching her breath, Itsuka leaned over and gave Ochaco a tender kiss more akin to the one they'd started with. Caressing her face, Ochaco looked her in the eye with clear affection.

"You're just so beautiful. I can't help it."

"Can't be angry about that. Although now we're pretty, uh..."

"Sweaty and gross?"

"Yeah."

More giggling followed that, with Ochaco giving a small glance toward the bathroom. Itsuka got the message and led her by the hand inside. Turning on the bathtub, the two took to washing each other off.

"I think we should get soap like this," Ochaco said, looking at the bottle. She brought one of Itsuka's hands around to her chest as she did so, guiding it toward massaging her breast. The slippery feeling made Itsuka blush. "I'll need to tell Izuku that next time he goes shopping."

"Oh, he does the shopping?"

"He has a better eye for food and stuff," Ochaco muttered sheepishly "I always go for the cheap brands even without meaning to. It's kind of a bad habit to get out of."

"But, in a way, you could see that as being responsible," Itsuka said. She brought her head over Ochaco's shoulders to watch her hand lather her breasts. Finished with her back, she used her other hand to soap up the other breast, once again fascinated by their malleability and size.

Panting, Ochaco let Itsuka's gentle ministrations resonate throughout her body. Leaning back, she pulled Itsuka's head down for a kiss, moaning into her mouth as Itsuka daringly pinched a nipple.

Enlarging her hands again, Itsuka set about playing with Ochaco's chest. While her own pair were quite large, Ochaco's chest was on another level. Right up there with Momo's, as she'd had time to observe up close over the past several weeks. She pressed them together and apart, up and down, always applying just enough force without actually causing Ochaco any discomfort.

Breaking apart from their kiss, Itsuka kissed her lover's neck as she shrunk her hands again. She reached for the bucket but before she could, Ochaco stopped her. Standing up, she instead poured more soap onto her hands, rubbing up and down her front. The way she sensually trailed her hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts was hypnotic, and Itsuka found herself transfixed. The small wink Ochaco directed at her as she gave her chest a pronounced squeeze was enough to make a few drops of arousal trail down Itsuka's thigh.

When she was done, she brought her hands up and made a grabbing motion. That predatory look had returned to her eyes. Itsuka half-heartedly tried to stumble away upon realizing what Ochaco was about to do but the woman had already launched herself at her. Tackling Itsuka, they fell to the floor in a heap, bodies pressed flush against each other.

Keeping her pinkie raised, Ochaco rubbed her hands up and down Itsuka's back as she rubbed her front against her. Itsuka sighed as Ochaco rubbed her soapy body against hers, the feel of her curves encompassing her entire world. Giving in, she held Ochaco tight as she rubbed against her, gasping when an erect nipple met her own. Her arousal only grew stronger as Ochaco's thigh pressed against her core, making her grab Ochaco and share another furious kiss.

Shifting, Itsuka pulled her left leg around until her own thigh met Ochaco's core, making her moan. Careful to share in their pleasure, the girls ground themselves into each other thighs, causing their breasts to rub together and slide off one another over and over.

Their suds filled romp grew faster, Itsuka and Ochaco sucked in hot breaths between their kisses. The feeling of one another's wet, soft skin was a touch of heaven, a drop of ambrosia that energized them to see their lovemaking through to the end.

Groping at Ochaco's ass, Itsuka marvelled at the shape and feel of the woman on top of her. Every contour, soft and hard. Every way her lips ate at hers, composed or starving. And especially the way her lust was translated into every single rock she'd make, every caress she'd give her lovers, and every burst of energy she'd give during sex.

Thinking of all this on top of the sensation of lathering each other's bodies and grinding against each other's thighs, Itsuka gave a low whine as her final climax of the evening tore through her. Ochaco was fast behind, screaming hers out as she rode Itsuka's thigh for all it was worth.

Getting off her, Ochaco fell to the floor a flustered mess. Itsuka dumped the bucket from earlier over both of them several times, filling it up as they rinsed each other off. Once finished, she gave Ochaco several grateful kisses, finishing with a brief smooch on the lips.

"So I take it you enjoyed that too?" Ochaco asked before laughing. Itsuka gave a few chuckles as well, resting their foreheads together.

"You're... something else, Ochaco."

"Can't think of anything more specific?"

Itsuka thought for a moment, half-mindedly enjoying the feeling of her breasts against Ochaco's again.

"I think insatiable is a good one."

"Mhm?"

"And sexy. Very, very sexy."

"That's more like it."

Water pooled itself toward them, and the girls looked up to see the bathtub had begun to overflow. Quickly draining it back down, they settled themselves inside it with a sigh.

Stretching herself out, the warm feeling of the water gave Ochaco the perfect means of comfortably relaxing after sex. "That was fun."

"I honestly didn't know there was so much you could do between girls," Itsuka replied. "I wonder how Izuku would respond to something like this."

Ochaco snapped her fingers. "I was thinking the exact same thing. Wanna try teaming up one day?"

"That sounds perfect. He won't know what hit him..."

Itsuka grew quiet, looking at Ochaco bashfully from the other end of the tub. Tilting her head to the side, Ochaco beckoned her forward with a now all too familiar finger. Itsuka eagerly crawled over, gasping as Ochaco brought her into her lap.

"We can keep practicing," Ochaco suggested. Itsuka grew a little hesitant.

"I don't know if I'm up for anything else tonight..."

"Doesn't have to be as ...vigorous," Ochaco said. "It can be... sweeter~" Punctuating her point, she brought her head down towards Itsuka's chest and closed her mouth against the nipple. Throwing her head back and giving a soft moan, Itsuka savored the sensation as an adventurous hand crawled down to her large rear to continue exploring her every nook and cranny. Being loved so thoroughly like this, and by multiple people, was something she never wanted to let go of.

...

Waking up to the small rays of sunlight peeking through the blinds, Itsuka tried stretching her shoulders out but found something very warm and very clingy preventing her from doing so. Something wet had also closed itself around one of her breasts. Looking down, she grew exasperated at the sight of Ochaco suckling at her left breast. She'd even managed to pull it out of her button up shirt somehow and seemed quite content even while asleep.

_So this is how Momo must feel most mornings._ _But even so..._

She smiled, petting Ochaco's brown hair. It was hard to get annoyed with her when she looked so peaceful. And honestly, she didn't entirely mind somebody lavishing her bosom even if it was this early in the morning.

Holding her close to her chest with a soft smile, Itsuka decided to wait a little while before getting up. She allowed Ochaco's suckling to continue uninterrupted, enjoying the sensation as she played with her soft brown hair in the meantime.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Soapy Best Buds List:  
Ochaco Uraraka**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Ochaco was almost too much for Itsuka to handle, but the two still ended up having a wonderful time together. I guess it's a habit of Ochaco's to suck on somebody's breasts when she's asleep, too. Itsuka didn't seem too annoyed by it, as I'm sure most of you are happy about!**

**The results from last week are in, and the next girl in the harem order is... Yuyu Haya! I'll be honest, I expected her to come in last but previous results have proven unpredictable so it's not that much of a surprise.**

**The order now goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, [spots to be determine], Himiko.**

**The voting period resets now, and this time it's the final one! Remaining two haremettes are:**

**Reiko Yanagi**

**Kinoko Komori**

**After that, that's it! The order will be entirely decided. It's been a trip of ups and downs seeing the tracks for this harem order laid down but now we're finally at the end. Now we're deciding which of these two we're going to see join up sooner than the other. Should be fun.**

**Next week I have more yuri smut prepped, and it's one I know many of you have been waiting a number of months for: the MomoJiro chapter. That should prove to be very, very sexy. Can't wait.**

**Don't forget to fav and follow if you enjoyed this. If you wish to get more updates on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter MilHypothes. Stay safe and healthy, everyone!**

**PS: Beat Final Fantasy VII Remake over the past week. Honestly one of my favorite games in a while, albeit leaving me a little confused as a newcomer. Delving into previous entries when I get the chance!**


	20. Creative Earphone Jack

Waving Itsuka and Ochaco off as they headed off to the latter's hotel room, Momo and Kyoka decided to stay at the party a while longer. They were idly chatting when a familiar head of spiky gold hair passed by them.

"Oh, Denki!"

"Kyoka?" Pleasantly surprised, the two's former classmate stopped for a quick hello. "I was hoping to run into you tonight. Got sidetracked talking to Midoriya and the guys though, so before I knew it the hours slipped by."

"Well, at least we're able to talk to each other now," Kyoka said. The boy sat down at their table and they got into a conversation.

"Man, it was a wild ride trying to get this one guy in," Denki said. "And it was out in the sticks too, so there weren't really any other heroes to help. But I managed to get the job done. Even managed to get a girl's number for my hard work!"

"I guess you're not completely hopeless with girls," Kyoka said wryly.

"Well, I have you to thank for that," Denki said. "A lot's happened, but even after splitting up... you really helped me out, Kyoka."

Looking between the two, Momo quietly excused herself and said she would wait by the entrance. Kyoka dropped her usual sarcastic expression for an affectionate smile.

"I think now more than ever, we need people in our lives who can build us back up when we're knocked down. You find anybody who can fit that bill yet?"

Denki shrugged. "Well, yes and no. I'm doing fine if you're worried. It's just that there's always a lot of work. I've got the guys and I can still talk to you whenever."

"Good," Kyoka said. She stood up, bent down to kiss his cheek, and gave him a fond smile once she pulled back. "I always thought you'd make an exceptional hero, Denki. You haven't disappointed me... yet."

"You're gonna be left waiting on the disappointment front, then," Denki replied. Exchanging a final mutual tease, the two said goodbye. Kyoka walked to where Momo was, and they made their way down to her hotel room.

"It's great to see you and Denki get along so well," Momo said as they entered the elevator.

"I mean, we're both pretty chill. We wouldn't let a break-up make things too weird."

"I wish I could say the same about Shoto..."

Kyoka perked up at that. "I thought things were okay between you two?"

"I mean, yes, but... you know how he is." Momo's eyes were downcast as the elevator dinged and the doors opened for their floor.

Momo broke the momentary silence as they exited the elevator, "It's been months since I've seen him last. We text each other and have had a few calls, but it feels like we don't really know how to act around each other. And sometimes I wonder if maybe part of the reason why he's working out of the country for the time being is because, well..."

Kyoka understood what she was saying. "Ah. You think he's trying to avoid you?"

"Well... maybe?"

Kyoka reached into her purse for the card key as she spoke, "Okay Momo, you've gotta realize a few things. One, you can't keep beating yourself up over what other people may or may not think about you. And two, that's not really fair to Todoroki, is it? I mean, he can be pretty oblivious, but he's never run away from his problems. I think he just doesn't know how to handle talking to you after the break-up."

Momo sighed. "Yes, you're right. Sorry."

"Hey, it's what friends are for."

"_Just_ friends?"

Blushing at Momo's sly look, Kyoka cleared her throat. It had become rather dry in the span of a few seconds. "Well, I um... that is... I mean, the implications of that..."

Momo hooked at the band of her dress, making her full, tantalizing breasts jiggle. Kyoka's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She was so distracted she missed the key card reader for their hotel room, dropping the card to the floor. Growing red, Kyoka bent down to pick it up, determined not to let her eyes wander back to Momo's chest lest she suffer another breast-addled lapse in attention.

Successfully opening the door, Kyoka breathed a small sigh of relief as she walked in. "Well, this is my stop. I'm happy you walked me down. Good night, Momo!"

She closed the door, but Momo stopped it with a hand. "Is that everything?"

Kyoka's heart began thumping as she saw Momo's chest press into the door. They really were quite large. "Um... well..."

"Izuku and Mirko are off doing their thing. Ochaco grabbed Itsuka as her second option, so that leaves you and me. I think it would be a _terrible _waste not to make something of this."

Gulping, Kyoka tore her gaze from Momo's chest up to her eyes. Her heart was practically hammering inside her chest at the desire she could see in them. "This is for real, right? You mean what you say?"

Momo hummed in affirmation. "Can I come in?"

Letting her in, Kyoka watched her trail into her room, her elegant dress flowing behind her. Part of her was afraid of what was about to happen, but now that the possibility was officially open, her body felt like it was on autopilot. She let the door slam shut and began quietly taking off her shoes.

To put it succinctly, Momo was a goddess. An impossible creature placed in a mortal dimension that Kyoka had been lucky enough to meet. Her luxurious black hair, the swell of her hips, her divine bosom, and tender disposition she demonstrated constantly combined to make the perfect woman. In Kyoka's mind, she had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life.

Momo breathed a sigh of relief as she wedged off her high heels, massaging her feet. She began giving little moans that Kyoka was 110% sure were on purpose. Kyoka stopped taking her own shoes off just to listen.

"Kyoka?"

"YES!?" Kyoka practically shouted before calming herself down and repeating it much more quietly.

"Don't think I wasn't noticing the way you were looking at me tonight. Especially at my boobs."

"O-oh, hehe, yeah! Busted, I guess. Are you mad?"

Momo gave her a sultry wink. "Maybe."

"Wait, for real!?"

"But only because you haven't managed to get what you want yet." She pulled at the band of her dress again. The way her breasts bounced was hypnotizing. "Would you like a taste?"

Kyoka began spluttering. Her brain had reached information overload between what Momo was saying and the massive amount of hormones being pumped into her system.

Humming, Momo stood up and let the dress fall. Her voluptuous, sensuous curves were unveiled for only Kyoka to drink in at that moment. The slope of her hips. The cascading locks of black hair down her back. The way her breasts strained at her red lace bra. To call her anything less than sublime was a bald-faced lie.

Making another low moan, Momo turned around and sashayed into the bedroom. The exaggerated movements of her gorgeous hips entranced Kyoka. Momo reached behind to hoist up her ass in its thong, giving the large cheek a hearty squeeze. She gave Kyoka another wink and a lick of her lips before disappearing through the door.

Kyoka stood still for a few seconds, her brain still lagging several seconds behind. Before she knew it, she had torn off her own dress as fast as she could. She had to stop herself from ripping it, and soon she was in her own underwear. A pair of simple, boring panties. and she kicked herself for not bringing more elegant lingerie. She scuttled into the bathroom and quickly checked herself over in the mirror, ensuring her hair looked presentable and her bra was adjusted to give her own chest as much of a boost as possible. While not as petite as they were in high school, they were still nowhere near Momo's.

Making her way to the bedroom, she took a deep breath at the sight that awaited her.

Momo had pulled out an assortment of green dildos from her body. She was in the process of creating an obscenely long, double-ended one as Kyoka made her way in. Once she finished, she held her hands out to her girlfriend.

"This is all for you, Kyoka. Let me take the lead for tonight."

Kyoka could say nothing. There was still some lingering hesitation in her. Being with Izuku was different. That was a group thing. While this was undoubtedly within that dynamic, this felt even more intimate when it came to her and Momo's relationship. This would be a big step.

"If we do this, there's no going back."

"Then let me guide you forward." Momo gave her trademark sweet smile, and Kyoka suddenly felt at ease. Grabbing her outstretched hands, the two got onto the bed as Kyoka sat on Momo's hips.

Reaching up, Momo cupped Kyoka's face. There was nothing in her eyes but love, and Kyoka almost felt like crying in relief as she was brought down for a kiss. They satiated themselves with simply making out for a solid few minutes, savoring one another's lips while trailing hands up and down one another.

It was when Momo gave Kyoka's lip an unexpected bite that things began ramping up. Yelping at the playful gesture, Kyoka pulled back instinctively, allowing Momo to unclip her bra. Her large breasts eagerly escaped their confines, practically spilling out over her torso. Kyoka's eyes widened as she caught sight of her nipples.

"What do you think of boobs, Kyoka?"

"Th-they're nice, I guess..."

"And what do you think of mine?"

Seeing as they had already more than passed the threshold, Kyoka screwed her eyes shut and gave an honest answer. "They're the best boobs ever!"

"I'm pleased to hear that. And tonight, they're all yours~"

Kyoka gulped as she lightly grasped one. The moan Momo made encouraged her to start massaging it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try something kind of pervy..."

"By all means."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoka placed her head into Momo's cleavage. Hoisting up her tits, she squeezed them into her ears, effectively burying herself in them.

_This is like, a dozen things to scratch off the bucket list at once!_

Bringing her head out of the breast pillow, Kyoka's pussy began to grow very wet thinking about the night before her. She began lapping her tongue at one of Momo's nipples, further encouraged by her gasps of pleasure to continue. She kneaded the other breast, enjoying how Momo held her close and let her do her job.

Biting at the nipple, Kyoka was awarded a louder gasp of pleasure as she sucked at Momo's breast. She began grinding her hips into Momo's thigh as her own arousal started spreading, her suckling growing needier and needier. She even began snaking her earphone jacks down Momo's body until they reached her crotch, darting into her thong to begin playing at her pussy. Momo began moaning in earnest now, holding Kyoka's head to her chest as she continued.

The gentle ministrations continued for a couple of minutes. Kyoka eagerly got Momo's engine revving as she played with her heavenly body, cherishing every slope and curve. She switched from breast to breast, her sucking growing more ravenous as the seconds wore on, as her earphone jacks teased even faster at Momo's core. Her lover was beginning to scream, and with one last twiddle of her jacks Momo came.

Kyoka got off the panting mess that was Momo, helping her kick off her now drenched thong. Grabbing her jacks, she sucked Momo's juices off of them, quickly growing addicted to the taste. Swallowing her cum, she went back for another few kisses. The hungry ones she got in response only served to stoke her lust even further, hugging Momo tight as they continued making out.

Pulling back for some much-needed oxygen, Kyoka took another moment to appreciate Momo's flushed body and the black halo of hair on the bedsheets. She didn't have long to look as Momo brought herself over to her, leaning down until she was the one lying down.

Momo trailed her hands toward Kyoka's breasts. She squeezed one gently, breathing into Kyoka's ear, "Do you have _any _idea how wet you were making me in that dress of yours? I had to restrain myself from pouncing on you all night long."

Blushing, Kyoka avoided Momo's eyes. "Compared to you, I'm not that special..."

"Oh, don't say that! You should be more confident in your body."

"Momo, seriously, stop! You don't have to lie. I never had your curves, or Ochaco's cute factor or Mina's energy. I'm just... me."

Momo trailed slow kisses along her jaw, making Kyoka hiss. Capturing her lips again, she laced her fingers with Kyoka's and rubbed her back. Pulling away, the sheer desire in her eyes was enough to make a rivulet of cum leak from Kyoka's pussy.

"I think you're just as sexy as I am," she breathed. "Let me show you."

Grabbing one of the dildos, Momo ran her tongue along the ridged surface, staring at Kyoka the whole time. Kyoka reflexively brought her hands to her face. Momo's sultry confidence as she lay splayed out on her side was both arousing and intimidating, especially as her fingers crawled toward Kyoka's panties. With a yank, the drenched underwear was off and Kyoka's glistening core was exposed.

Momo popped the dildo into her mouth, making sure it was nice and slick. Crawling toward Kyoka, she began gently playing at her entrance, making it wet enough for easy penetration. Pulling the dildo out of her mouth, the string of saliva connecting it to her lips breaking as she brought it down to Kyoka, thrusting it into her without delay and watching Kyoka's eyes grow wide at the sensation.

Pulling down a strap of Kyoka's bra, she smirked at the cute nipple that popped out.

"Is it just me, or have these been getting bigger? They're not as small as you like to pretend."

Kyoka tried to speak, the words turning to broken pants and whines before Momo's assault Biting at the nipple, Momo relished Kyoka's moans as she continued pushing the dildo deeper.

The more Momo fucked Kyoka, the more desperate she got. The girl was thrashing around, legs flailing frantically at the mattress. Momo remained merciless in her pleasuring, sucking at Kyoka's breast greedily as she fucked her with the dildo faster and faster. Every shriek sent a shiver down Momo's spine, the sheer satisfaction of manipulating her girlfriend's body proving a greater thrill than she could possibly have hoped for.

With a few more furious pumps and one more pull at her breast, Kyoka came around Momo's hands. Her back arched until the release was over and she flopped back down, breathing hard. Momo was back over her with more kisses, greedily sucking at her tongue as she pulled the dildo out.

Finding herself more and more addicted to Momo by the second, Kyoka fervently responded to Momo's kissing. After pulling off her bra she let the woman lay down on her chest to chest, massive breasts pressing down onto her smaller pair.

"You know," Momo said between breathy kisses, "I think you're just – _mph _– a late bloomer – _mph _– Kyoka. You could be – _mph _– as big – _mph _– as your mother – _mmm! _– when all is said and done."

Panting as she broke the kiss, Kyoka looked up at her and blinked. "Bringing up my mom during sex is kind of a buzzkill."

"Sorry," Momo said.

"Besides, it's really not that important. Is it?"

"No, but..." Momo smirked mischievously. "You wouldn't mind bigger breasts, would you?"

Kyoka grew redder than she already was. "Maybe not..."

"And if things pan out for long enough with Izuku, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

It was now Momo's turn to be embarrassed. "That maybe we could have his kids..."

Kyoka whistled nervously. "Whoa, that's uh. That's a little pre-emptive, don't you think?"

"Mhm, but I can't help but wonder if it's possible. And if we _do _get pregnant, then well..." Momo stroked Kyoka's face lovingly. "I think that would give you the body you want."

"Possibly," Kyoka said. She briefly entertained the notion, and then an image of a pregnant Momo with somehow even larger breasts entered her mind's eye. It was a rather appealing thought.

"Sounds kinda juvenile, but maybe..."

"Maybe." Momo got up and went over to another toy she had made. This one was a strap on, and she proceeded to put it on as Kyoka watched expectantly.

Turning around, Momo was now kneeling with a large green strap on poking out from between her legs. Kyoka needed no further instruction. Crawling over, she eagerly scooted herself into Momo's lap facing her, and let the toy play at her entrance, yelping as Momo yanked her down upon it. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as the toy pierced her.

"This has a special feature, try extending one of your jacks down to the base."

Obeying, Kyoka let Momo plug her earphone jack into the base. Immediately, she felt the beat of her own heart pumping inside of her.

"Holy shit!"

Momo nipped at Kyoka's collarbone as she adjusted to the strange new sensation.

"It grows in pleasure in time with your own body, Kyoka," Momo said. "And it's not the only dildo with that function."

The mention of more of these wondrous toys made Kyoka practically inhale Momo's lips, bouncing herself up and down on Momo's hips. Her own slender hips slammed into her lover's, her accelerating heartbeat tearing her apart even further.

Yelping with surprise as Momo slid them off the bed, Kyoka wrapped her legs around the woman's hips as she was now being carried mid-air, her pleasure now aided both by gravity and Momo's own strength. Momo bucked into her hard, employing close to the same skill Izuku demonstrated. She did it as if Kyoka were light as a feather as well, her years of hero work providing the stamina necessary to both subdue villains and, as it turned out, to ravish cute punk rock girls.

The dildo was vibrating in earnest inside Kyoka's snatch. She thought her heart would leap out of her chest, it was going so fast, and she came again with another rapturous yell as Momo writhed inside her. Momo stole more kisses from her as she was pulled off the toy, depositing her onto the bed once again.

Before Momo could reach for another toy, Kyoka grabbed her hand to stop her. Pushing her back, she brought her crotch into Momo's own. The touch of their cores made the two gasp, but still Kyoka began rubbing them together. Momo bit her lip at the sensation, squealing as Kyoka's hand dug into her exceptionally pillowy ass. They ground together to become one, to become the whole they were always meant to be. Years of hesitation and unspoken, amorous thoughts all unleashed into this one lustful encounter. Thinking of all the time they had spent together, from strangers to friends and now to lovers, the two couldn't think of the other as anything less than perfect. That love made their next release all the more exciting as they came onto each other.

Pulling back, Kyoka let herself fall to the bed. It seemed Momo had become a little tired as well, but still Kyoka felt herself not fully satisfied. Grabbing another strap on, she quickly buckled it on and placed herself onto Momo's stomach, dildo between the woman's cleavage. Without a word, Momo began to squeeze her breasts around the toy, rubbing up and down. Kyoka inserted her jack into it and Momo gasped as it vibrated against her chest. The tremors reached Kyoka's own sopping pussy, making the toy almost feel real.

Bringing the toy down to Momo's entrance, Kyoka thrust the beating phallus forward and was rewarded with Momo's face contorting with pleasure. She continued to rock forward, bringing Momo's hips into hers and enjoying how her curvaceous body would shake. Capturing a nipple again, Kyoka giggled into the breast. She was having sex with Momo. Real, actual sex! It was like a dream, but Kyoka knew well enough that no dream felt _this _good. And, she knew she didn't have the imagination to accurately replicate Momo's squeal of pleasure at cumming.

Pulling out, Kyoka lapped at the juices as Momo's thighs closed around her head; feeling Kyoka's tongue so soon after Momo had come undone quickly led to another climax. Kyoka gulped it greedily before Momo brought her up for another kiss.

From there, more and more of their depraved desire for one another spilled out. Momo was pressed into the bed, plowed from behind by Kyoka as she massaged her supple butt. Next, Momo pressed Kyoka into the wall in a doggy style position of her own, ramming into her over and over. Next, Kyoka would be sucking at Momo's breast as she fingered her for all she was worth, giving a particularly hard bite once her cum sprayed over her fingers.

At long last, the two felt their energy begin to fade as they laid down with the last toy: the monstrous double dildo. Kyoka's jacks were plugged into both inputs, her rapid heartbeat providing the tempo for her rocking the dildo into Momo and vice versa. They inched closer and closer, letting the dildo spear both of them until they could stress their insides out no further. The sensation of something so deep was only achieved by Izuku in their experience, and the thought guided their lust further as they pushed against one another.

"Momo," Kyoka moaned, shaking her hips for everything they were worth. "I love you!" The words came unbidden, springing from her mouth without hesitation. They were what she had been waiting to say for years now, and she couldn't hold onto them any longer. Not after sharing this unforgettable night with her crush.

Smiling, Momo continued her rocking. "I love you too, Kyoka. Very much."

"I love you..."

"I love you!"

They brought themselves close, sitting up as far as they could and holding onto each other even as they were being split apart. Their heads rested on one another's shoulders, the vibrations of Kyoka's heart resonating through both of them now.

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU!

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE _YOUUUUUU!"_

Screaming, the two's last ejaculation spurted around the toy as their nails dug into one another's backs. Their climax lasted for several seconds, and with that the two collapsed to the bed in sweaty, tired heaps.

Slowly pulling themselves off, the girls sat dazed until Momo crawled over to Kyoka and once again laced her fingers through hers. She rested her forehead against hers as they panted, coming down from their high.

"That was..." Momo tried to find the words.

"I think that was a lot of unspoken sexual tension being unleashed at once," Kyoka offered, the two giggling at that. Pecking one another on the lips, they staggered over to the bathroom to wash up.

Standing in the shower, Kyoka let Momo's hands trail down her frame as she was lathered with soap, squealing at the naughty pinch to her rear Momo had snuck in. She paid her back with a squeeze at Momo's chest when it was her turn to wash her girlfriend down.

Drying themselves off and changing the sheets to the bed, Kyoka and Momo slid into it entirely nude. They didn't bother with pajamas and decided to sleep with the feeling of one another's skin pressed against their own.

"That was... incredible," Momo said. Kyoka nodded in agreement.

"Some of the best sex I've ever had for sure. Close to Izuku."

"High praise!"

"And I mean it."

Now that her desires had been satisfied, the lust had left Momo's eyes. All that remained was unbridled adoration.

"I really do love you, Kyoka."

"Yeah. I love you too."

Holding Kyoka's hand in both of her own, she brought it up to her mouth to kiss the knuckle before wrapping the smaller woman in a tight embrace. They drifted away, simply happy to be in one another's company as full-on lovers at long last.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Better Late Than Never List:**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Well, here we are folks! Officially have the MomoJiro smut out of the way and with it, we go on to the threesome between Izuku, Ochaco and Rumi next week. I know many of you are mainly here for the Izuku stuff so don't worry, he'll be back in the spotlight for the next few chapters. Mina will be next, so in a couple weeks we'll be starting her arc and we can work on getting another girl in.**

**The final voting period on the harem order has now ended too, and the tally is in favor of... Reiko! Nowhere near as many votes this time, but Reiko still eked out a victory over Kinoko and with that, the official harem order is decided!**

**It goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**That's it, harem order is finished! Man, what a ride. The different results were interesting, but now voting is over. And with it, we have a basic game plan for how this fic will go. Obviously, not all the girls will be entered into the harem at once but when they are, I'll be sure to do them justice.**

**Again, look forward to next week's IzuOchaRumi threesome. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all stay safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. See you next time!**

**PS: Hopefully, I can beat Persona 5 Royal this next week. Been on that grind for over a month now but I'm about where the new story content starts. Excited to see how it goes!**


	21. Rabbit vs Gravity

The arrangements of the morning were simple, as Izuku saw it. After a bit of morning cuddling (which Rumi was _not _eager to let end, burying herself deeper into Izuku's chest), he ensured the coast was clear before heading off. It would be as if nothing had even happened in the first place. Except, of course, for the absolute _disaster _that was Rumi's room, but that could remain between her and the hotel staff.

"I'll be sending you a check for the damages regardless," Izuku said as he slipped on his dress shoes.

"And I keep telling you, regardless, that I won't accept it," Rumi said. "Now hurry and go, breakfast will be over if you don't hurry." She gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, which contrasted rather sharply with the daring squeeze she made at his ass. Izuku found himself blushing as he headed out to his and Ochaco's room, descending the nearby stairwell and across to the other wing of the building.

Entering his room, he heard rustling from the bathroom. Peering in, he saw Ochaco busy getting herself ready, already dressed for the day.

"Hey, Ocha!"

"Oh, Izuku," Ochaco said in the mirror. "I'm surprised she let you go so early."

"She's not _that _greedy," Izuku said. "Itsuka head back already?"

"You missed her by a few minutes, actually. I'm impressed by how fast she's able to apply all her makeup. Among other things..."

"What kinds of other things?"

Ochaco gave him a suggestive glance that instantly made his cheeks flare up again. "Oh! Oh, I see..."

"Yeah, my night was good. How about yours?"

"Oh, me? Well Rumi was certainly, um..." He had to be very, _very _careful about what he said here. Ochaco was eyeing him in a way that felt a little dangerous.

"She was a different experience," Izuku settled on, although he wished he could take back those words instantly as he saw Ochaco's expression scrunch up.

"How different?"

"Uh... t-that's a good question..." Izuku began stuttering as he tried to land on a suitable answer, although he stopped upon seeing Ochaco giggle.

"Oh, come on, even I know that wasn't fair. Lighten up! As long as you had fun, that's fine with me."

"You're too good to me," Izuku said, shoulders relaxing as he shot her a small smile.

Fifteen minutes later, the two left for the breakfast bar at the top floor. They met up with their various friends, colleagues, former classmates, and lovers (for some) in the restaurant, deciding to sit in one massive group for their meal.

"'Change is slow. And, whether by evolution or society shifting, it always happens on its own.' Man, maybe you wouldn't have been too bad as a poet if you didn't become a hero," Denki said.

"Yeah, not like it wouldn't have been about anything else except hero otaku trash," Katsuki snarked, earning him another chop to the neck from Fuyumi as she spoke. "Well, I think it was a lovely speech Izuku. I'm very thankful you're the number one hero."

The others ignored the half-hearted, somewhat hurt "hey" from Katsuki at his girlfriend's words.

"Midoriyaaaa, we've gotta team up some more buddy," Kirishima said. "I know a few guys where I work who would love to meet you."

"But it's too quiet where you are, Kirishima," Mina pointed out. "We can't stick our ace somewhere that slow."

"It'd just be for a day," Kirishima objected.

"Regardless, I believe it is in our best interests to maintain contact with one another," Tokoyami said. "Midoriya, you and Uraraka have been awfully quiet the past few months. I would've thought that Eri being in Europe with Togata and Aizawa would've freed up some time for you."

"It's just been overwhelmingly busy," Izuku said as he blew on an eggroll.

"And it's not just them either, it's Momo and Itsuka too," said Toru. Itsuka choked on her orange juice at that, causing Momo to start thumping her hard on the back.

"I must agree with Hagakure," Ibara said. "I have grown increasingly concerned for you lately, Itsuka. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, fine," Itsuka choked out. "I'm sorry Ibara, it's just that... well..."

"Ooooh, is it a guy?" Mina nearly jumped out of her seat as she asked. Izuku remembered the conversation they'd had several weeks back about setting her up on a date. He remarked on the irony of said mystery date being under his friend's noses without even knowing."

"Well, I mean..." Itsuka began shrugging her shoulders nervously. "I can't say."

"It IS a guy!" Mina threw her hands up in victory, as if her declaration settled it. "Ochaco, you _have _to know who it is, right?"

"Not telling. I respect my friend's privacy, unlike somebody I know..."

Mina winced. "You don't have to be that mean, Ochaco! I just want to know everything there is to know about love."

"I'm sure."

"Well, if you have deemed him fit enough to date, then I am sure he is of upstanding character Itsuka," Ibara interjected, holding a hand to her chest. "Yet should he ever hurt you, you need only come to me." Something dangerous flashed in her eyes, making Izuku involuntarily gulp.

"Whatever you guys say," Itsuka said, knowing whatever she said wouldn't dissuade the others from the conclusion they had arrived at. It wasn't as if they were too far from the truth, anyway.

Mina rounded on Momo this time. "And what about you, Momo? Have you finally found your one true love!?"

"Ummm..." Momo fished for an answer before Kyoka came to her rescue.

"Ah, lighten up guys. If they're too busy with one thing or another, that's hardly any of our business."

"Oh, don't think you're excluded from this Kyoka," Toru said as she jabbed a fork in her direction. "You respond to my texts half as fast these days."

"Is that so...?" Kyoka smiled nervously, trying to think something up when her savior came in the form of Rumi.

"Hey there, kiddos. Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, by all means!" Mina shouted bubbly. Kirishima and Tokoyami scooched over to make room and she plopped herself into a chair next to Izuku.

"Hello," she said.

"Uh, _hic!_ Hi," Izuku forced out, choking a little on his food. Thankfully, nobody else found this suspicious, chalking it up to his usual nervousness. Rumi played it entirely cool as she leaned forward to grab some food of her own.

"I trust your evenings went well?"

"Oh my God, I forgot to tell you that you were so gorgeous in your dress last night, Usagiyama," Mina gushed. "The silver fabric matched your hair and eyes flawlessly! You were so pretty."

"Oh, thank you." "But damn, that reminds me! You pulled out some serious moves with her, Midoriya," Toru interjected. "What did _you _think of her last night?"

"Oh, she looked great," Izuku said. A pleasant smile graced Rumi's features once he said that.

"Then that's the only compliment I need to hear," Rumi said. "Mission accomplished."

Glaring at her rival from Izuku's other side, Ochaco sat sullenly poking at her food. Izuku picked up on her attitude change.

"Hm, what is it Ochaco?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing..." She proceeded to stab at her food with a little more force than usual. Izuku heard a few groans ring out. Looking up, he saw everybody was giving him a flat stare save for Rumi, who seemed rather amused. Piecing together where he went wrong, Izuku nearly bit his tongue in his haste to praise Ochaco.

"Oh, but you were so beautiful too, Ochaco! Your dress, the hair, everything! It was- _You _were perfect!"

Her bright mood returning, Ochaco began eating her food normally again. "Thanks!"

Taking a sip of soup, Rumi decided to add in another sly comment. "But if I may, you didn't say which of us looked better last night. May I ask who you deemed more beautiful?"

The air began sparking with tension. Ochaco put down her cutlery and turned to Izuku with an overly sweet smile. "Well?"

"Uh oh," Katsuki said.

"What is this unholy chill I feel?"

"Dude, are we about to see a cat fi—OW!"

"Don't even finish that, Volts-For-Brains!"

"Kyoka..."

"So this is what Awase refers to as a battle amongst women... Rivalry in the day."

Izuku gulped as Ochaco and Rumi both looked up at him expectantly, demanding an answer. He looked around for aid of any sort, but his friends could only give him sympathetic shrugs or shakes of their heads. Kirishima had taken to giving him a salute, tears leaking out of his eyes at his friend's likely demise.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"C'mon Deku, you can speak up now."

"Hehehehe..."

_Ocha, you told me you would be fair!_

Sighing, Izuku decided to opt for the tried and true 'you were both too pretty to decide' approach and hoped that he came across sufficiently dense enough for it to work. He was about to speak up when Mina gave a proud declaration, "Well, I know who Midoriya is going to pick!"

"This doesn't really concern you, Pinky," Rumi said.

"Yeah Mina, let him say it for himself!"

"Because I know that who Midoriya secretly thought was the prettiest... was me!"

"Huh!?" the table said collectively before breaking out into laughter. Mina pouted.

"What, I'm being serious! You all just said I 'looked good' or whatever when I kept giving you more descriptive compliments!"

"Oh dear," Momo said. "But you're right, Mina. We're sorry. You were very breathtaking last night."

"Everybody looked great," Kirishima said, picking up the conversation. "I noticed you picked a really expensive dress, Hagakure."

"Oh, so you noticed!? Oh, thank God, I thought nobody was going to point it out all night!"

"We tried, but you were just too drunk..."

"Hey!"

Conversation proceeded from there, Izuku narrowly escaping the double crosshairs of Rumi and Ochaco. There was no opportunity to bring the question up again, and for that he was immensely thankful to Mina.

Once they disbanded, Izuku quickly went over to her to say thanks.

"That could've been... really bad. So thanks Ashido, I owe you."

"Oh, don't mention it," Mina said. She teasingly placed a finger on her jaw. "I know you've got more than enough to deal with even without a troubled love life. But in a way, it's just exciting to even see it happen as a bystander!"

"Bystander, huh?" Izuku grew a little curious. "Say, Ashido, for how much you talk about love, I've never seen you date a guy for more than a couple weeks." He grew embarrassed as the words slipped out before he could stop them. He tried apologizing but Mina waved him off.

"No, no, it's fine. I've just... never found the right guy, I guess."

"Hm?"

Mina looked at him with an expression he hadn't seen on her too often. It was a more subdued look. A little pain. "Hey, Midori? Let's just say that real love is very rare, so you can't let go of it no matter what."

Izuku blinked as he tried to make sense of her words before Mina's normal expression of boundless perkiness returned. "But forget about that! I don't want to keep you too long. I saved you for the moment, buuuuut I think Ochaco's gonna want a concrete answer later."

"Probably," Izuku chuckled. "Goodbye, Ashido!"

"Laters!"

Walking away to rejoin Ochaco, he saw that Rumi was by her side. He braced for potential danger. "Yes, girls?"

The two looked at each other. Ochaco decided to go first.

"Well, we do realize that things can get kinda... tense between us."

"You think?" Izuku said bluntly.

"And we think we've come up with a way to possibly remedy that," Rumi said. She gave him a sly smirk which was followed up by Ochaco's more nervous, but no less determined one. Clueing in, Izuku sighed.

"I should've guessed."

That night, the harem had convened at the Midoriya household once again after another day of work, this time with their new member in tow.

Rumi whistled. "Damn. Nice digs."

"Thanks," Ochaco said curtly. "Would you like dinner?"

"Oh, I already ate before coming here. Don't want to impose too much."

"Oh. So you are nice when you want to be." Ochaco let it slip out before she could stop herself, and she went rigid as she realized what she said. The others all stared at Rumi, afraid of what she would say in response.

Staring at her blankly for a few seconds, Rumi bit back a laugh. Her cheeks puffed as she tried to stifle a full on laughing fit, and she was left clutching her stomach as her body was wracked with giggles. Finally she could take no more and threw her head back with a roar of laughter. "Yeah, I guess I can be! Hahahahaha! Ohhhhh man, you're a riot when you don't even mean it, Uraraka-san."

"H-hey! Where do you get off teasing me!?" Uraraka grit her teeth, the image of her clenching her fists more cute than intimidating. Izuku let a few chuckles of his own escape him.

"Oh come on, you too Izuku?"

"What? You broke the ice without even meaning to. Who couldn't laugh at that?"

The other girls quietly giggled as they began settling in for the night. Momo walked up to Ochaco. "That aside, I assume you still want those outfits Ochaco?"

"Outfits?" Izuku's mind began racing.

"You'll see," Rumi said, throwing her hair over her shoulder with a wink. Izuku gulped.

"I guess you want me to wait upstairs?"

"That would be ideal," Momo said, handing him three reusable water bottles. "Now shoo."

Heading up the stairs, Izuku remembered he wanted to say something. "Oh, and by the way: Momo? Itsuka? Kyoka?"

The women perked up, curious about what he had to say. He blushed at the attention.

"Don't think for a second you looked any less captivating than Ochaco or Rumi last night. If you're okay with me saying that, of course..."

He was greeted by a bunch of faces quickly turning red. Clearing her throat, Itsuka pulled herself together first. "So you do know the right thing to say sometimes. Thanks."

"Not that I mind the compliment, but you should head up," Kyoka said. "Go on already!"

A few minutes later, Izuku was left pacing in his bedroom running through what outfits Ochaco and Rumi had decided to wear.

_I mean, it's gotta be bunny suits right? Rumi's got that whole rabbit theme, and I've always wanted Ochaco to wear one... Now that I think about it, I guess the reason she always went with something different... Is it that it reminded her too much of Rumi? Yeah, that would actually make sense._

_Maybe maid outfits? Hmm, but I don't know if either of them would particularly be okay with that either. Swimsuits? School swimsuits? Bloomers!? Sexy construction ladies with cleavage peeking out of their vests!?_

Brain working overtime as he ran through the possibilities, the minutes stretched on.

_Okay, okay Izuku. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Just don't get your hopes up. Best to keep an open mind to this. What they walk through that door wearing is gonna be entirely their choice and sexy regardless. You know what, it probably wasn't something you even thought of! So just hunker down and be patient._

"Oh Iiiiizuku?"

Ochaco's sweet voice drifted through the door. Izuku jumped, heart beginning to hammer in his chest. "O-oh, girls, you're ready?"

"Yep," Rumi said. "On three?"

"Sure. One..."

_Stay calm, stay calm..._

"Two..."

_Rumi's voice is too seductive, holy cow!_

"THREE!" they both shouted at the same time.

_Open mind, Izuku! Open mind!_

The door swung open, and on the other side was Ochaco and Rumi dressed in daring, one-piece bunny leotards. One pink, the other white. The costumes hugged their curves tightly, the swell of their large breasts straining against the cups. Their transparent leggings only served to draw attention to their thick thighs, which led to Izuku observing how their butts flared out into the back of the outfits.

Ochaco was bending forward with her chest on full display, giving Izuku a wink beneath her matching pink bunny ear headband. Rumi framed her own real pair, letting them twitch as she gave Izuku the sultriest glare possible.

Izuku had been right on his first guess. Ochaco had bit the bullet and had them both dress up in bunny costumes, just for him. Once again, he felt like crying tears of joy but clamped down on that emotion. He couldn't break down at such a critical moment.

"W-whoa," he choked out. The women walked in with a noticeable swing in their hips. They stood, hands on their hips. Izuku could see a fluffy pink tail attached to the back of Ochaco's outfit, while Rumi's natural one poked out above her butt.

"Momo went above and beyond here, and it seems you think the same," Ochaco said. She trailed her hands over his clothed chest, whispering in his ear, "Or am I wrong~"

Izuku vehemently shook his head. His breathing grew heavier as Rumi leaned in as well, face coming in just as close. "Then what are _you _still dressed for?"

Eagerly shuffling out of his clothes, Izuku remained in only his boxers as he sat down on the bed, legs crossed. Ochaco crawled on after him, voluminous breasts threatening to spill out from their cups. She leaned in close and began softly kissing his neck, stroking at his cock through his underwear.

"Hanging back, Usagiyama?" She licked up to Deku's ear at that, enjoying his soft shudder. Rumi was, indeed, refraining from jumping in just yet. She made sure Izuku's eyes were focused on her as she began playing with her body inside her suit. She jostled her chest, the teats nearly popping out from their cups. That in conjunction with Ochaco's deliberate, slow teasing of his dick worked him up to full mast in no time.

"Perfect," Rumi whispered. Hopping onto the bed in the blink of an eye, Rumi proceeded to tear down Izuku's boxers and shift aside her own leotard so he could enter her. She swiftly impaled herself onto him, tits escaping their fabric prison and pressed against his chest as she began rocking against him. This threw Ochaco off a bit who stared incredulously at her.

"H-hey! Who said you could go first!?"

"Uraraka, you were taking _forever! _You snooze, you lose."

Growling, Ochaco worked her own outfit to the side so her pussy was exposed as well. Pushing Izuku back, she plopped herself down onto his face. "Lick," she commanded, but Izuku was well ahead of her as he lapped at her folds. Sighing happily, she rocked her hips just as Rumi rocked her own.

Smirking, Rumi began to up her grinding. Her firm, round ass was rubbing into the top of Izuku's thighs, tail wagging happily. Blowing her hair out of her face, she began to bounce up and down. This in turn caused Izuku to moan low and deep into Ochaco's core, who gasped at the sensation. Still, she managed to keep herself together. She had grown used to Izuku's cunnilingus, although it never failed to unravel her.

Huffing, Rumi continued to speed up the pace, slamming Izuku's dick inside her over and over. The coiling heat pierced her like an arrow of lust, making her moan and thrash in ways that she'd always wanted to. Her admiration and lust for Izuku meshed into one again as she hopped up and down his rod. She sucked in deep breaths, the bulging veins of his dick feeling like tendrils of fire. She was practically salivating as she forced Izuku deeper and deeper inside of her.

Sitting on Izuku's face, Ochaco gyrated her hips into his chin, smothering his mouth with her juices. She ordered that tongue to dive deeper into her with every shake of her hips, breasts jostling as her rabbit ears began sliding off her head. She pulled the band off and shook out her long hair, bucking into Izuku's mouth. She was possessed by her basest desires at that moment, and every one of them was screaming to be relished and fucked silly by Izuku. The hands practically tearing at her thighs through her leggings, shredding them, certainly did nothing to quell that raging heat.

Both women panted harder and harder as they ground themselves against Izuku's body. Their cores dripped more and more juices, their large breasts bouncing uninhibited and their hair beginning to stick to their face a little from all the sweat. It was with enthusiasm that they screamed out once they climaxed, Ochaco spurting all over Izuku's face and Rumi receiving a searing load of semen inside of her. They fell off him as they caught their breath, letting Izuku escape from his prison.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku sat up and shook his head. He wiped at his mouth. "Whew! I was expecting you two to be a lot, but that was even more than I was excpect_iiiing-_"

Izuku became startled as Ochaco made him weightless, causing him to begin floating off the bed. She quickly joined him and pressed into his chest, legs wrapping themselves tight around his waist. Her bunny suit was rumpled but she didn't even bother taking it off. She immediately inserted herself onto him and bucked her hips, fucking him with all the verve she could.

Rumi, who hadn't recovered in time to attack Izuku first, stared up in outrage. "What the-? Hey! And how is _that _supposed to be fair!?"

"You snooze, you lose," Ochaco said, smirking down at her smugly. Rumi clenched her fist, a vein pulsing in her forehead as she glared at them.

Ochaco paid her no more mind. She was too busy making out with Izuku and having him thrust into her to care. Without needing to keep her pinkies off him, she trailed her hands up and down without a care in the world, moaning into his mouth as they fucked. She was all but biting off his tongue as they kissed, her hunger for him more potent than usual with her biggest rival competing with her.

Hips working overtime, she began rocking into him with more deliberate motions. She was savoring how deeply his dick penetrated her. She took a break from kissing to nip at his collarbone, breathing against his collarbone as he readjusted his hands on her hips for better purchase. He used them to help slam her into them even as they floated.

Bouncing into the wall, Izuku deftly kicked off it and attacked Ochaco's breasts, sucking on a nipple. Rumi sat on the bed, growing more impatient and hornier with each second. Moaning loudly, Ochaco began picking up speed again with her hips, the friction of Izuku's cock setting her ablaze.

Getting near the ceiling lamp, Izuku grabbed onto it and spun himself and Ochaco around. Her shoulders were now pressed into the ceiling, looking up at him in anticipation. She wasn't disappointed as Izuku piledrove her into it using his own strength and the lamp as leverage.

Without any gravity, this type of piledrive was a unique experience for Ochaco. She managed to observe both Izuku's power up close while being fucked by him relentlessly. She moaned harder with every thrust into her, her pleasure dictated by his strength and the careful angle he had made sure to thrust into her. Izuku's care for wellbeing first and foremost, and his ability to balance that with mind blowing sex, was probably the hottest thing about him. No, scratch that: it absolutely _was _the hottest.

Cupping his face, Ochaco smiled happily as she did her best to meet Izuku's thrusts, feeling herself get worked up harder and harder with each thrust. She felt the welcome wave of ecstasy watch over her as her climax overlapped with Izuku's own, his hot seed spilling into her. He let go of the lamp and let themselves float away, bringing Ochaco upright until she was pressed against his chest again.

Breathing heavily, she sucked at Izuku's mouth again, slowly rocking herself down her high. Pulling back, the two breathed heavily as Rumi gave a loud "Ahem."

Indicating Rumi on the bed, Izuku wordlessly asked for Ochaco to return their gravity. Sighing in defeat, she pulled herself off him and brought them both over to the bed again. Pressing her fingers together, she released her quirk and they both bounced onto the mattress again.

Izuku, while not necessarily tired, did find he wanted to regain his senses a little before proceeding. Unfortunately, however, Rumi had other plans as she yanked down her bunny suit to further free her breasts. She sandwiched them around his dick and began coaxing it back to full mast again, grinning as she watched it poke up through her cleavage.

"This 'little' guy is unbelievable," she whispered, licking the tip of his cock. This made Izuku shudder, and he then became further overwhelmed as Ochaco shoved her breasts onto his face.

"Go ahead and suck, Deku! My pair are way better than hers!"

"Oh really?" Rumi squeezed her breasts tight around Izuku's dick, causing him to moan into Ochaco's nipple. "Jury's still out on that."

Rumi continued to move her breasts up and down, having gotten a feel for how Izuku liked to be stroked from the night before. She brought one breast down and then the other in a circular motion, rubbing his throbbing member between her pillowy cleavage. She continued to lick at the tip every time it poked up, even going so far as to suck on it every few motions. Each movement she made caused Izuku to moan even deeper, and for Ochaco to push her breasts even harder into his face.

Eventually, Rumi got to the point where she could feel Izuku's cock begin twitching again. She smiled in triumph, massaging his dick even faster with her breasts. Ochaco had abandoned having her suck on his nipples and went straight for a kiss, once again biting at his lips like a woman starved.

With all this, it wasn't long before Izuku came again, jizz spraying all over Rumi's face and onto her breasts. She continued to work her breasts up and down as she licked at her mouth, making sure Izuku came down from his high properly. She sat back on her tremendous legs and began wiping up his semen, sucking down globs of it off her fingers and looking at him with lustful red eyes.

Seeing her chance, Ochaco wasted no time pulling off her suit and plopping down on Izuku's pelvis, inserting him into her again. She was facing away from him in a reverse cowgirl position, rocking her hips gently as he entered her for the second time that evening. Giving Rumi a triumphant smirk, she began bouncing up and down his still throbbing member with glee, rubbing her large breasts together in ecstasy.

Narrowing her eyes, Rumi finished cleaning herself off. She decided to dispense with the bunny outfit fully and pulled it all off until she was entirely nude. She began crawling down to where Izuku and Ochaco had joined. Feeling a hot breath against her pussy, Ochaco was about to ask what Rumi was doing when she felt her tongue slide up against her core. Eyes growing wide at the extra bit of stimulation, Ochaco began moaning as Rumi proceeded to lick up and down both her core and Izuku's shaft. She'd pause at Ochaco's pussy to engage in semi-cunnilingus before sliding back down to Izuku's shaft to coax him further as well.

"W-wait, Usagiyama!"

Rumi moaned, the vibration making Ochaco gasp. "U-Usagiyama, wait! You can't... not there..."

Having a hard time focusing, the extra stimulation Rumi was providing filled all of Ochaco's senses. She panted as she bounced up and down, Izuku's thrusts and Rumi's tongue joining forces to bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm. Panting, Ochaco held on for as long as she could but once again found her vision overtaken by bright, white light as she came once again. She felt Izuku's seed gush into her a moment later and, truly overwhelmed, she fell off in a daze as she tried to catch her breath.

Wiping at her mouth, Rumi moved in for the attack immediately on Izuku. Still hard as ever, she impaled herself onto him and bounced up and down. Her desire was well and truly at its peak, her natural strength slipping through and causing the bed to move with their motions. Remembering the destroyed hotel bed, Izuku picked Rumi up and stood off the bed. Her massive thighs closed around his waist as he carried her, bouncing her up and down his dick himself.

Panting and squealing, Rumi's prosthetic arm grabbed onto Izuku to stabilize herself. She chose to simply enjoy his cock spearing into her over and over, the stability of his hold ensuring she could feel the maximum amount of pleasure without comfort. She decided to let him take over for this, guiding her core onto his dick over and over. She couldn't remember feeling more secure than she did in his arms, especially with him guiding her to another wondrous climax.

As his bulging cock burned a path of ecstasy inside her, he nipped at her collarbone. The little kisses were equivalent to hot beads of magma pressing against her skin, the heat working her into even more of a frenzy as she whined into her orgasm. Moaning faster, Izuku's hands squeezed into her ass as she pulled her down for one last thrust, ejaculate spraying inside her. She screamed as her own high came crashing down, eyes rolling back into her skull as pleasure overwhelmed her.

Once they were finished, Izuku deposited her back onto the bed, panting. Ochaco had recovered and was looking at him with more hunger. Realizing he was in for perhaps the longest night of his life, Izuku wasted no time going over to her and initiating a mating press, making her giggle in delight.

For close to an hour they went, Ochaco and Rumi insatiable in their repeated assaults on Deku. Not that Izuku needed a reminder of their strength, but this was a prime example of why the two were in the top ten heroes in the nation. They would thrust, lick and suck at him without reprieve, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't eager to respond to their attacks.

"Tired yet, Uraraka?" Rumi was panting hard but seemed no less eager to continue engaging in their tenuous threesome.

"Way less than you, I bet," Ochaco seethed as Izuku popped himself out of her again. She was breathing just as heavily. "This is all no sweat for me. Sometimes me and Izuku will do it all night long~"

"I bet I could last with him all day and all," Rumi said. "Strength enhancing quirk and all, you know." The girls glared at one another, the electric tension from that morning flaring up again. Izuku sighed.

"Girls, girls, come on. How about we all play nice?"

"Her first," Ochaco muttered, but it was without complaint that she let Izuku crawl over to Rumi. The rabbit woman lay back expectantly, eagerly awaiting what Izuku was about to do to her. She gave a light gasp when Izuku kissed at her shin, trailing further and further down to her core. Kissing at her thigh, Izuku curiously plunged a couple fingers into Rumi's snatch.

Sensitive from the sex, Rumi immediately whined at the sensation of his digits inside her. That whine turned into a low-pitched moan as Izuku's tongue began lapping at her. This was the first time he had engaged in cunnilingus with her, and Rumi found herself entirely unprepared. His tongue was skilled in a way she could never have been prepared for, especially not for her first time experiencing somebody lapping at her folds. She hissed and pulled at the sheets, foot stamping onto the mattress as she squirmed.

She pushed his head further into her crotch, urging him to lick deeper, suck more. Gyrating her hips to heighten her pleasure, she moaned and moaned. Izuku's tongue remained a precise fork of pleasure ravishing her, growing in intensity until Rumi felt her mind grow blank as she ejaculated over his mouth. Flopping onto the bed, she stared at nothing as she tried to regain her senses.

Ochaco smirked over Izuku's shoulder. "Oh, we weren't entirely prepared? You should've been! But besides, you lying there proves I'm better at having sex with Deku. Better throw in the towel already."

"Ochaco..." Izuku said warily. She shrugged, not looking sorry at all.

As Rumi worked to register Ochaco's words, she felt a rising sense of competitiveness well within her as she regained full control. Sitting back up, she shoved Izuku down until he was the one flat on his back. His dick sprang up, still fully erect. "We'll see about that," Rumi said, and she swallowed his dick.

"H-Hey!" Ochaco was quick to join her, crawling over to Izuku's other side and lavishing his cock with slobbering licks and kisses wherever Rumi's tongue wasn't licking. The two women competed to see who could make him cum faster, swallowing the top of his dick in turns. Izuku moaned in pleasure until, finally, his seed spurted out onto the faces of his lovers who mindlessly licked it off one another's faces before turning back to clean up his dick again.

Their competition didn't stop there. The two decided to press both of their humongous pairs of breasts around his dick, their erect nipples brushing against each other. The spike of arousal they would get from this served to add to their thrill of servicing him. He came again, and they licked each other clean. Izuku felt himself grow more aroused, if possible, as these two incredible women lavished him with love without hesitation.

Turning around, the two pressed their soft, round asses against the sides of his dick. Smothering it between them, the girls pressed their asses together with Izuku's member in the center of it. They worked his shaft between the cheeks, grinding up and down with reckless abandon and panting the entire time. Feeling his warm ejaculate spray onto their backs, they separated.

Ochaco was the first to round on Rumi, licking off the semen from her lower back with a practiced tongue. The woman moaned as Ochaco lapped at her skin, and when she was finished she flipped Ochaco around and did the same to her, giving a squeeze to her large ass for good measure.

Yet still, they weren't done. Plopping themselves down on either side of Izuku's pelvis, the two women pressed their pussies against the sides of Izuku's erect shaft. Feeling both of their heat join his own, Izuku sucked in his deepest breath of air yet as they began grinding his dick between their cores. Every rock they would make against his member stimulated him, their juices dripping down past his scrotum as they rocked against him. Pushing against the rod with more and more force, the girls focused entirely on working Izuku to a climax which they were greeted with soon after. His jizz sprayed all over their abdomens as a result.

This time, Rumi was the first to crawl over and clean Ochaco off, coming dangerously close to her pussy. Ochaco repaid the favor, cleaning up Izuku's cum off her body. However, she paused when she was finished and looked down at Rumi's pussy. Wordlessly, she hovered over it, giving Rumi a cursory glance. The rabbit woman didn't seem particularly angry about her coming so close to her pussy. In fact, she seemed somewhat excited.

Ochaco chanced a lick at Rumi's lips, and this made the woman gasp once again. Encouraged by this, Ochaco nipped and sucked at the woman as those muscled legs locked around her neck. Licking and moaning against Rumi's snatch with vigor, she was rewarded with a spray of cum which she drank down readily. Izuku was quite content watching for this brief exchange, letting himself take a break before resuming.

Ochaco crawled up until she was pressed down onto Rumi, their large breasts pressed together. She pulled a stray lock of hair out of the woman's face, looking deep into her red eyes. They lay panting.

"Hey, Usagiyama... why are we always fighting?"

"I... don't really know. I mean, I guess I can be jealous of you. Sometimes." She glanced at Izuku, who gave her an encouraging smile. Realizing what she had to say, she looked up at Ochaco with a grin.

"I think, in the end, it's because we see each other as equals."

Ochaco nodded. "Equals." She bent down to give Rumi a searing kiss, their lips sliding against one another as their tongues slid off one another.

Seeing his chance, Izuku crept up behind them and pushed into Ochaco's entrance from behind. Gasping, Ochaco began kissing Rumi with more evident hunger as she bucked back into Izuku. Rumi, in turn, responded with even further gusto whenever he would pull out of Ochaco and thrust into her. She practically began to inhale Ochaco's lips as Izuku ploughed into her.

Exchanging his dick between the two, Izuku employed his lightning fast speed to work his lovers into a frenzy. Ochaco and Rumi had stopped their kissing and held each other tight as he fucked them, moaning without pause and squealing each time he pushed deep enough. The dance was maddening, quickly driving the two over the edge.

As Izuku came in Ochaco, she shuddered and went limp, the last of her strength fading even as Izuku's seed pumped into her until it overflowed. For several seconds Izuku came into her and when it was over, she couldn't utter more than a whine as Izuku pulled out of her. Rumi didn't have much time to recover as she slid off her and was replaced by Izuku, who succinctly pushed her into a mating press of his own.

Being the one to fuck down into her this time, Izuku was sure to play with Rumi's body in all the ways he had quickly learned were most effective. Sucking her breast while tickling her tail yielded the loudest shriek from Rumi yet as she convulsed into her orgasm. Her face grew slack as Izuku's second ultra-long climax spilled into her, overflowing her pussy with semen, and leaving her a shivering, wet, twitching mess at his hands.

Pulling out, Izuku took a well deserved rest as he fell onto his back. The sheets were absolutely ruined, and the smell of sex and sweat permeated the air. Looking over to their water bottles on the counter, Izuku realized they had gone without taking a sip once.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Izuku drank nearly all of his in one long gulp. Gasping, he set it down and opened the window for fresh air. He swiftly went about rousing Rumi and Ochaco awake with the water as well.

Sitting up, Ochaco leaned into Izuku's chest. "I don't know if I'm walking for a week."

"Same," Rumi admitted, resting on Izuku's shoulder. "Goddammit, Deku. Number one indeed."

Izuku gave a tired smile. "I take it all this means you two have finally made up properly."

"Well..." Ochaco began.

Rumi chuckled. "We'll see."

Panting, Izuku helped Ochaco and Rumi off the bed as he went about dutifully changing the sheets. In no time, a fresh pair was on.

"How many sheets do you go through a week?" Rumi asked.

"Three at best, these days," Izuku answered. Rumi whistled.

Ochaco, meanwhile, grabbed the spare pair of Izuku's gloves for sleeping in the dresser before walking over to the bed again.

"Should we tell the others they can come up?" She gratefully slid herself beneath the sheets, her aching muscles automatically getting ready for sleep.

"I think they'll gather up the courage to come up eventually since there are no more noises," Rumi joked. "Unless we scared them off."

"When it comes to sex, those girls are pretty daring," Izuku said, reaching over to turn off the light. "You'll see."

"I'm sure I will," Rumi purred. Giving him a French kiss, she let the leftover desire she was feeling seep out.

Ochaco gave him a French kiss as well, humming into his mouth as her gloved hands ran over her chest. Satisfied, she cuddled into his side along with Rumi on his other. The three quickly drifted off to sleep, tired but satisfied.

...

"Don't be too much of a mess, don't be too much of a mess, don't be too much of a mess," Itsuka prayed as she opened the bedroom door twenty minutes later. Momo and Kyoka were behind her, just as nervous. They had heard what sounded like the equivalent of a small earthquake coming from the master bedroom and could only imagine what havoc had occurred there. It made playing Itsuka's co-op games rather difficult.

As the light from the hallway seeped in, the girls peered in and were stunned to see the room was in entirely perfect order. Izuku, Ochaco and Rumi were even sleeping peacefully in a perfectly made up bed.

"This room shouldn't be anything less than a wreck after everything we heard," Kyoka whispered. Momo shrugged.

"I guess you can never underestimate Izuku."

"And not Ochaco or Mirko, either. How did they even withstand all of that?"

Itsuka put her hands on her hips, clearly impressed. "Unbelievable."

Seeing the others were naked, she daringly pulled off her own clothes as Momo and Kyoka stood blushing behind her. She gave the two a peace sign. "I call dibs on him in the morning."

"What!?" Kyoka nearly shouted before Momo clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I-I get to go second," she hissed.

"You're agreeing with her!?" Kyoka sighed. "Fine. I'll take third."

They all slipped under the covers nude, quickly settling into positions they were comfortable with. Soon enough, they drifted off to sleep just like the others. It turned out that sleeping in Izuku's bed made them feel secure unlike anything else, and it was that sense of safety that guided them to pleasant dreams of curly green hair.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**The Real Winner this Chapter List:**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Hey everybody! With that, we are now finished with the Rumi arc. Took us about a month or so but I like how things went. Next week, the Mina arc is going to be starting so Izuku will be getting some of that acidic bubble gum booty next.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	22. Be Kind, Rewind

The blare of music rocked out of the bedside alarm clock, jolting Izuku awake. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock face as he turned it off. 6:00 AM. He realized he _really _didn't want to get up. He had half a mind to go back to sleep, especially with the arms of his girlfriends wrapped around various parts of his body, but something tugging at his head told him that today, of all days, he _had _to get up. Then he remembered, groaning at the busy morning he had ahead of him.

"Izukuuuuu," Ochaco whined, gloved hand jostling his shoulder.

"I know," Izuku sighed. "Eri."

"She's not coming until this afternoon, right?" Kyoka groaned. "Can't we stay in until seven like normal?"

"You guys can, but me and Ocha have gotta get going," Izuku said, trying to extricate himself from the tangle of bodies. "We told you that you could sleep in the other rooms if you wanted to get up at your normal time—_WHOA!_"

Rumi had chosen that moment to snake her way up from beneath the sheets, laying down flat on Izuku's torso as she wrapped her powerful legs around his left thigh. Her large breasts felt soft against his chest as her fingers brushed his face. "You sure about that, stud? Maybe we can have a quick go of it."

Izuku quickly became overwhelmed as the others joined in as well, practically piling themselves on top of him. Quickly finding himself in a buffet of breasts, thighs, and other soft bits, Izuku didn't know how to escape the bed now. On top (really, bottom) of everything (and everyone) else he found himself getting hard, and the girls noticed faster than he had. Hot breaths lingered on his ears, fingers, ribs and nearly every other exposed bit of skin the girls could find. A tongue he couldn't see lapped teasingly at his face, deepening his arousal. He heard an annoyed sigh, and eventually, an arm began pulling him out and it was with disappointed sighs from the girls that Izuku finally stumbled to his feet. Ochaco had saved him, having pulled a shirt on over her nude body.

"Come on, Izuku, we have some adulting to do."

"We're leaving early, so you girls feel free to sleep in a while longer," Izuku said, waving them off. "We'll be gone by the time you head down."

"Bye," they all said before flopping back to the bed in defeat, the target of their morning affection having slipped past them.

"Thanks for the save." Ochaco just smirked.

"Save? Oh come on, I know how much you wanted to have fun with them, big guy."

"Well, maybe just a little..."

It had been two weeks since Rumi had joined the harem. Things had gotten even more eclectic once she'd unofficially moved in, and now the house was livelier than ever. She'd normally be the one to initiate random bouts of fun as she had attempted just minutes prior, but Izuku was happy to note that rather than be annoyed as he feared, Ochaco normally jumped right in alongside her.

Still, she did know when to put her foot down and get things back on track like what had just happened. And that was why she'd always hold that extra sway over his heart. Although, if Rumi's more aggressive reactions to Ochaco's taking charge were any indication, she still had a few qualms about her position in the harem being "under" hers, so to speak. Izuku remained wary of what that would mean for his stamina on any given day.

Hurriedly getting ready, Izuku and Ochaco headed out for another double-booked morning of hero work. They drove the car to the agency so that they could bring it to the airport right after, taking a couple of breaks when they witnessed trouble. The mere sight of them sent most villains running, who they'd quickly round up just as fast.

A hectic morning followed, with various captures made, villains fought, a crane or two lifted, and even the classic cat rescued from a tree (with an impromptu autograph session after). It was with slumped shoulders and deep breaths that Izuku and Ochaco finished their work and trundled back over to the car in civilian clothes to meet Eri once she got off their flight.

At half-past one in the afternoon, the private plane landed. It rolled to a stop right in front of where Izuku and Ochaco had parked on the tarmac. As the staircase opened, a familiar horn poking out through white tresses and bright, happy red eyes were revealed on the other side of it.

"Deku!" she yelled, flying down the steps two at a time as she raced toward Izuku who greeted her with a hug, twirling her up into the air as he held her in her arms.

"Oh my God, have you gotten even bigger since last time I saw you? What were they feeding you over there?"

"I got to try all these different foods and stuff! Special sausages, spaghettis, these things called luhzangas."

"Don't you mean lasagnas?" Aizawa corrected her drearily.

"I wouldn't mind having a bite of luhzangas either though," Mirio chortled.

"Hey guys," Izuku said. "You all had fun, I'm guessing?"

"Oh, it was a blast," Mirio said. "Even Aizawa over here couldn't help but crack a smile or two during the trip."

"And that's supposed to imply _what _exactly?" Aizawa said.

"Oh, what's the deal, Mr. Crankypants!" A woman with shoulder-length green hair came over and slung her arm over Aizawa's shoulders, playfully punching him in the gut. "The way you behave, you'd think you were dating some bridezilla who was always getting on your nerves, hahaha! When do you want the wedding?"

"Not yet, Emi," Aizawa replied flatly.

"So cruel!" Emi shouted, making an exaggerated fainting motion. "But it's enough progress for me!"

"Hello, Ms. Joke," Izuku said. "I'm just glad to see you all had fun. I'm too busy these days, but I'd love to see how hero systems in other countries work first-hand."

"Yeah, it's pretty different," Emi said, adjusting her shirt. "They took pretty well to my humor at least. More than _some _people I know anyways."

"If this is another attempt at a joke, save it," Aizawa grumbled, begrudgingly letting Emi affectionately rub her knuckles against his cheek. "Ow."

"Thank you once again for taking care of Eri," Ochaco said, bowing. "I know Aizawa-sensei's lifestyle does not, um... well..."

"Don't mince words, Uravity! Shota here is _way _too sloppy to be the caretaker of a little girl."

"And it's not rational to have her under the influence of somebody like Emi," Aizawa said gruffly. Emi gave a roaring laugh at that.

"Love you too, dear!"

"Say, Togata," Izuku asked. "I was just wondering, since it's been a few months, when you'd like to meet up sometime. Just catch up in person instead of over FaceTime."

"Oh, sure thing Midoriya," Mirio said. "I can invite Tamaki and Nejire while I'm at it."

Soon enough, everyone had said their goodbyes and were ready to head home. Izuku and Ochaco buckled Eri into the backseat and drove off.

"I missed you guys! You gotta tell me about the adventures you've had." Eri chimed, bouncing happily in the back seat of the car.

"Oh, well that's uh..." Izuku grew a little hesitant over how best to proceed while keeping his eyes on the road. "We've gotta be honest with you Eri, things have kinda... changed for the two of us these past few months."

"Huh?"

Ochaco turned around and began her explanation, "Eri, you know how me and Deku are in a _special _relationship?"

"Uh huh?"

"Well, the thing is, we've kind of opened that relationship up to a few other people. You've met them all before, and they're very nice."

"Other people?" Eri cocked her head before a flash of recognition glinted in her eyes. "Oh! You mean like a harem!"

Izuku nearly stomped on the brakes in shock while Ochaco reliably grabbed the wheel to hold it steady. The car even swerved a little as he turned to splutter at Eri in the back. "W-where did you hear a word like that!?"

"It was how Mirio was describing this one show he would watch in our hotel rooms where these girls kept chasing some guy and beating him up. It was super funny!"

'_Life imitates art, I guess…' _Izuku thought.

"Hey, those kinds of shows can be kind of, you know..." Ochaco cocked her head to emphasize her point.

"No, Mirio wouldn't expose her to something like that," Izuku said. "It was undoubtedly one of the tamer ones. A few are suitable for viewing by children."

Ochaco was still looking at him skeptically. "It's the truth," he insisted.

"Okay," Ochaco replied, laying off.

"Wait, did I say something bad? Do you not have a harem?" Eri asked, her innocent red eyes able to bore holes into even the least empathetic of men. Izuku and Ochaco had forgotten how invincible her cuteness was.

"No, you did nothing wrong sweetheart," Izuku reassured her. Regardless, he really would have to tell Mirio to watch what he said in front of Eri sometimes.

"And well, it's not just him that owns the… harem," Ochaco said, wincing as she even said the word in front of Eri. But alas, the damage had clearly been done. "I'd say, technically, we both have one?"

"At this point, there's no 'technically' about it," Izuku sighed. "I kinda wonder if it's more yours than mine these days..."

"Oh, they're with you too Ochaco?"

"You could say that," Ochaco said. "Open relationship, remember?"

"Open relationship!" Eri giggled.

"Open relationship," Izuku chimed in, chuckling with the other two. "But listen Eri, I know you're good at keeping secrets, so just know that we're keeping this strictly between us and the others for now okay? At least until we're ready."

"Sure thing, Deku!" Eri said, pumping her fists. Happy to have the girl back in their lives again, Izuku and Ochaco chatted with Eri quite cheerily all the way home.

That night, the girls came over to meet Eri again.

"Oh, Eri, it's been so long," Momo said, squeezing her tight. "Did you have fun in Europe?"

"Yeah! We ate la-, um, la, la..." She looked to Izuku for help.

"Lasagnas."

"Lasagnas and stuff! It was great!"

"Important thing is you had fun," Rumi said, looking right at home in her plain tee and jeans. "We haven't talked much, but I've always admired your strength kiddo. You've got a real heroic heart under there." Rumi lightly poked at Eri's dress.

"Really?" Eri beamed, jumping up and down after being praised by such a renowned hero.

"Absolutely," Rumi reassured her. This made Eri smile even wider as she continued greeting them.

"White hair and red eyes," Kyoka mused. "They've both got 'em. They almost like mother and daughter."

"Well, now that I'm living here we can make that a reality. I can be your Mom from now on," Rumi said.

Eri's eyes grew wide at that. "Are you being serious?"

"Totes serious," Rumi replied. She felt something very warm sprout up in her chest as she looked at the eleven-year-old girl. She bent down to pick her up. "May I?"

After being granted permission, Rumi lifted Eri over her head and began playing airplane with her. The others looked on happily as Rumi ran with the happy girl over her head.

"I remember when it felt impossible that she was going to ever fully recover," Ochaco said. "And now she's with us and happier than ever. I am kinda jealous Usagiyama claimed her spot as Mom though..."

"Maybe we can be co-Moms?" Itsuka ventured. "Lord knows we have our hands full keeping this whole thing secret. Sharing the duty of caring for Eri is only the natural thing to do."

"She's only nine years younger than us, though," Kyoka pointed out.

"Then maybe somewhere between mother and sister," Momo said. "I admit, I love the sound of that!"

"What is this, one of those stereotypical misfit anime families?" Kyoka muttered, but she couldn't hide the smile that sprung naturally on her face.

"That does sound nice," Izuku said. "Hey, be careful not to wear her out too much, Rumi! She did just come off a twelve- hour flight."

"I was sleeping during it, though," Eri said once she was put down on the ground. "I've been dying to tell you all about my trip! My favorite part was when we went through these mountains in Sweden..."

Their night passed like so, everyone swapping stories and Eri going over her trip in Europe, all through dinner and for several hours after. Once she'd worn herself out, she was tucked into bed and the adults were left to talk down in the living room.

"Really strong kid," Rumi said. "Not many people have been through what she has and are still smiling after all that."

Ochaco nodded. "For sure. It's really lovely to have her back. My whole mood is lifted up just with her around."

"I feel ya," Kyoka said. "It did kinda feel like a little something was missing in this place, but now everything's how it should be. And I can tell she's gonna keep her lips sealed tight about this harem thing."

"Thank God somebody like Mina doesn't know," Ochaco sighed. "I love that girl, but she'd go nuts over something like this."

"Oof, I hear ya girl," Kyoka said. "If loose lips sink ships, she'd be the most prolific dreadnought in the Japanese navy."

"That's a little harsh, Kyoka," Momo said.

"But I can't say it isn't an accurate assessment," Itsuka commented, a pained smile on her face. "She kept trying to dig in on why me and Tetsu didn't work out and oof. All but had to threaten her with my quirk to get her to back off."

"Well, Mina can ask us all the questions she wants when we eventually make this thing public," Izuku said. "Right now, we just do what we always do."

"Speaking of..." Rumi said suggestively, sliding over on the couch until she was rubbing up against Izuku's side. "We didn't get a chance to do much this morning, did we?"

"Hardly even a lick!" Itsuka purred, coming over and sitting on Izuku's lap.

"Oh, so that was you," Izuku said. "You can be a bad girl when you want to be..." He leaned in for a kiss as the others crowded in close, but a small "Hey" from behind stopped them in their tracks. Whipping around, they saw Eri holding her pillow and looking a little nervous. She didn't seem to have realized what they had been doing.

"Can I sleep with you guys, tonight? It's been months. Unless you don't want me to..." Eri's bottom lip quivered, staring the group down with soft red eyes.

With a collective sigh, everyone slumped in defeat once they heard that. There was no way they could win against that, no one could. They had no option but to grant her wish.

Several minutes later, they were all tucked into bed for an early night's sleep. Fully clothed, all in a row, staring up at the ceiling at what had amounted to the first day without sex in several weeks.

"I'd be lying if I said a part of me wasn't severely disappointed, but in this instance, I can bear it," Rumi said.

"Bear what?" Eri said as she played on Ochaco's phone.

"Nothing," Rumi said, leaning over to turn off the lamp. "Sleep tight, kiddo."

Darkness fell, and soon everyone was asleep save for Eri who had grown addicted to a mobile game on Ochaco's phone. Ochaco would let her do this freely until her bedtime when she slept in the master bed, since she made a point of not keeping risque photos on her phone. Those were solely on Izuku's. And she was in a good mood that night, so she let her play with the phone past her regular bedtime so long as she promised to turn in at a good time and plug it in for charging when she was finished.

The more Eri got into her game, the sleepier she became. She began to nod her head, struggling to see the next match through, wanting to stay awake as long as possible. Once she finally decided to finish, it was with a half bleary mind. Just as she exited onto the home screen, she fell asleep, hitting the FaceTime app by chance.

As Eri snuggled between Izuku and Ochaco, she began shifting and turning in her sleep. The girl's hand gently fell on the phone, tapping one of Ochaco's recent contacts.

Yawning, Mina made ready to get to bed inside her luridly pink apartment. She had pulled on her PJs and was about to enter her bedroom when her phone began buzzing. The caller ID said Ochaco.

'_This late? It's a work night... This isn't like her… Trouble?!'_

Mina snapped awake, accepting the call and prepared to analyze every inch of the feed in razor-sharp detail. She was greeted by a face she certainly hadn't expected to see.

"Eri?" The young girl was clearly asleep, tossing and turning as she slept beside Izuku.

"Must've hit the call button by accident,"Mina whispered. '_Don't wanna wake her up, so I'd better just hit end.'_

Moving her thumb to end the call, Mina caught sight of more movement behind Izuku.

'_Huh? Wait… THAT IS __**NOT**__ OCHACO.'_

As Eri kept shifting around, Mina saw more and more people on the bed even through the dark. The phone tilted to reveal a sleeping Ochaco lying down face first. Beside her was a familiar head of black, luxurious locks.

'_Wait. Momo?'_

More shifting revealed an earphone jack on Momo's stomach.

'_Hang on, Kyoka!?'_

Eri rolled over in her sleep, giving Mina a view of Izuku's side of the bed.

'_Are those bunny ears I'm seeing? That can only be Mirko.'_

One final shift gave Mina a good look at the bed's final occupant.

_That spiky orange hair... No, that's definitely Kendo, no mistake about it. Wait... didn't Ochaco set her up on a date with someone a while back? She's been awfully quiet about who her new boyfriend is and... __**OH MY GOD, IT'S DEKU**_!'

Mina clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in shock. The massive jigsaw puzzles surrounding some of her friend's strange behavior finally clicked into place. The secret wasn't that they had all simultaneously started dating _different _people in secret. They had been dating the same damn guy!

She hurriedly ended FaceTime and sat down on her bed as her romance-obsessed brain ran through what she just saw. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to go to sleep that night.

Izuku poured Eri her orange juice in the morning as he sat down beside her.

"Glad to be up at a normal time today," he said.

"I knowwwwww," Ochaco sighed happily into her orange juice, eating a piece of toast. Turning on her phone, she noticed the battery wasn't at full charge.

"Eri, I reminded you to plug it in when you were finished," Ochaco chided.

"Sorry," Eri said, looking down into her cereal. Sighing again, Ochaco patted her head.

"Well, I can just start charging it again now and hopefully it's at a decent enough level for the rest of the day. You can't keep yourself up that late, it's not good for your health."

"She's right, kid," Rumi said. "The worst thing a hero can do is not be at their very best for the people they're in charge of, so just keep yourself in check."

"Sure thing," Eri said with a confident smile. The sight made everybody collectively brush away a tear leaking from their eyes.

'_So cute!'_

"Hey, Eri," Kyoka said, grabbing the girl's attention. "You know the old story of the koi heading up the waterfall who becomes a dragon."

"Uh, I think I do."

"Well, I ended up hearing another version of the story involving a frog convincing a minnow to bring it to ."

"Oh, and the frog turns into a prince, right?"

"Uh, no, that's another story…"

As Kyoka began cracking a few of her tried and true children's stories to Eri and caused her to laugh into her cereal, Ochaco thumbed through the notifications she had received overnight as she plugged her phone to its charger. The usual flurry of Twitter and Instagram banners were on her phone which she decided to check later, a text from Tsuyu asking about another ramen meet up, but what made her curious was a whole bunch of messages from Mina.

"_Hi Ochaco."_

"_Don't know how 2 say this so I'll just come out and say it: Need 2 talk with you and Izuku ASAP."_

"_Know about harem. Pls respond."_

'_Oh, it's nice that she's so concerned about us,' _Ochaco thought, lazily sipping orange juice until it erupted from her mouth seconds later. "WAIT, WHAT?!"

As the others jumped, Izuku began asking her what was wrong before she cut him off.

"SHE KNOWS!" Ochaco shouted again, freaking out. She showed the screen to Izuku who grew pale.

"Huh...?" He grabbed the phone and read the messages aloud.

"Eri turned on FaceTime by accident. I saw everything. Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, and Mirko. Just want to talk. Worried about you. Just you and Izuku fine, but if possible bring as many of others as you can." Izuku sighed.

"Eri..."

Wincing, the little girl stared dejectedly into her cereal. "I won't do it again."

Ochaco scratched her head. "Well. Accidents happen. Just make sure you don't get addicted to games again, okay? We want this to be secret Eri, so you need to be careful."

"Oh, but don't feel too stressed," Momo reassured her. "We trust you."

The smile returning to her face, Eri returned to her cereal with some of her guilt subsiding. After a few more sips, an idea entered her head.

"Hey, does this mean Mina's going to be a part of your special, open relationship too?"

"I doubt she'd want that," Izuku chuckled nervously. "She's into pretty boys and idols, and that's just not me. Not sure she'd be into the whole poly angle either."

"Don't sell yourself short like that," Itsuka said. "You're way more of a man than guys like that."

"We haven't even met with her yet, let's stop with the pre-emptive harem selection process," Izuku protested, but Rumi only responded with a pinch to his cheek.

"Point still stands. We're with you for a reason." She emphasized this with a follow-up kiss to where she had pinched him. Izuku couldn't help but give a brief chuckle.

"Thanks. Alright then, guess we'd better meet up with her. What's she doing?"

Texting Mina back yielded results. "She says she's with Setsuna today investigating a train derailment," Ochaco announced. "Address is on the other side of the city though."

Itsuka perked up. "Oh, Setsuna? Then let me meet you there after I handle a few things at my office. Haven't seen her in forever."

"We've got other things to deal with, but just give us a shout if you need us," Kyoka said.

"We'll be there in a flash," Rumi added.

Izuku nodded at this. "Alright. Another big day. Eri, you're in charge of watching the house. You kept up with your schooling in Europe?"

Eri nodded eagerly.

"Good girl. We'll drop you off at school on the way to work like normal, so go ahead and get ready."

Forty minutes of preparation later, everyone was ready to leave. Accepting kisses of goodbye on the cheek from his girlfriends, Izuku held Eri in his arms as Ochaco made herself weightless and clung to his shoulders. They screamed in exhilaration as they took off into the air. Starting their days off like this was feeling increasingly normal, and they felt immensely happy about that.

**Harem List:  
Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Adorable Daughter Figure List:**

**Eri**

**Another week, another update. No smut this time, and I'll warn you, not much next time either, but I decided to spend this chapter incorporating Eri into the story and establishing her role in the house. I've already been saying this, but she is **_**not **_**ending up part of the harem. Instead, she's going to have twenty seven doting mothers taking care of her. Or, in a way, siblings as Kyoka pointed out their age difference wasn't much different. And unfortunately, she accidentally let Mina in on the whole harem arrangement. Or should I say fortunately? Mina will want answers in the next chapter all the same!**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi(Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	23. Steamy Underground

**THREE YEARS LA****TER**

Stepping outside the Midoriya mansion for a bit, Izuku stretched out as he surveyed the massive lawn. The gazebo by the large oak tree had a single occupant under its roof, light pink hair spilling out beneath the sunhat in a loose ponytail. Strolling over, he found one of his wives, Mina, sitting on the patio couch reading a romance manga over her bulging belly in a simple white sundress. She perked up when she saw his shadow cross into her field of vision.

"Oh, Izuku! I didn't expect you home this early."

"Well, I had a bit of a tricky day, but managed to wrap everything up to be home a few hours early," Izuku said, sitting down next to her. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's 'The Tide Past Jupiter' again. Thought I'd pick it up for another read while I'm on maternity leave."

"Again? You always say that manga isn't that great, but it feels like almost every other month you're back to reading it again."

Mina shrugged. "Well, I don't think stories necessarily have to be great to mean something to you. Mostly, it..."

She trailed off, hiding her blush with the book as she murmured, "It reminds me of how I ended up with you..."

Blushing himself at the memory, Izuku brought her in for a tight hug as he rubbed at her swollen stomach. "Oh yeah. I remember. And it's a story I'm very much going to enjoy telling little Izuna as he grows up."

"_Or _Mizuki."

"Or Mizuki, yes. We'll be finding out which one soon."

"Maybe they'll be twins like what happened with Ochaco! I'd love a Satoshi and Nana duo of my own!"

"You joke when you say that, but I don't think we'd be prepared," Izuku said in exasperation. "Seven kids instead of eight was a big surprise, and we're headed for another eight after Ochaco got pregnant again."

"Don't remind me." Mina winced. "It's already been four months, but I think I'm still a little sore from all that."

"Really?" Izuku glanced up and down her body. "Where exactly? I can help alleviate the stress."

Mina shot him a proud smirk as she traced over her lips. "Somewhere around here..."

"Really? Must hurt a lot, then."

"You have no idea..."

He gently caressed Mina's face, bringing her towards him slowly as their lips met. The manga fell, forgotten, onto a stray patio cushion as the two enjoyed the quiet, intimate silence of night together.

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

Pulling up in front of the stairs leading down to the subway station where the derailment had taken place, Itsuka got out of her car and scanned the area for Izuku and Ochaco. She saw the two waving at her behind the caution tape, and she made her way over.

"I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long," she said, adjusting her costume.

"Not at all," Izuku said as they all began heading down.

"Eri got to school without any problems?"

"Yup, but we had to sign a few autographs," Izuku said, cringing slightly at the memory. "Some of those kids have to have asked for our signatures a dozen times now. Not that I can blame them. I remember when I was like that."

"You're still like that," Ochaco said flatly, making Itsuka clamp her hand on her mouth to stop any giggles from escaping.

"That aside, after we do a bit of investigation, Mina was hoping to hang out somewhere we could talk," Ochaco said. "She says she knows a good place."

"That sounds good," Itsuka said. "I would feel a little bad about not inviting Setsuna along, though. This has to be private, after all."

"What's private?" said a familiar, perky voice. All three heroes, despite their years of experience, nearly tumbled down the rest of the stairs as they jumped. Behind them was a floating, disembodied head with moss-like hair.

Regaining her composure, Itsuka dropped her voice to a dangerous growl. "Setsuna... I've told you not to sneak up on people like that."

"Chill girl, chill! I was just inspecting the area when I noticed you all," Setsuna said. Her head shot backward nearly ten meters toward the headless body that strutted toward them. Setsuna reattached her head before jumping past the trio and sliding down the railing into the station. As she slid past, Izuku couldn't help but notice how her purple suit clung to her body. In particular, now that she had grown older, her hips had widened considerably and the extra curves weren't lost on Izuku as he stared at her massive ass tightly gripping the stair railing. Ochaco pinched at his ear for looking too long, to which he muttered a quick apology. Itsuka resisted the urge to give him a jealous pinch as well, lest she rouse any suspicions.

Setsuna flashed a toothy grin at them and beckoned them down the steps. "C'mon, we can walk and talk!" Izuku, Itsuka, and Ochako nodded at one another and started down the steps towards Setsuna.

"So? Gonna answer me? What were you guys whispering about?"

"Like we said, it's private," Itsuka said pointedly.

"Aw, no need to be mean. It's been a minute since we've hung out, work or otherwise."

"That's true," Itsuka sighed hugging Setsuna close as she got to the bottom of the steps. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Aw," Setsuna said as she hugged Itsuka back before pulling away. "I was surprised when Mina said the ultra big shots Deku and Uravity were coming too. We're glad to have the help."

"Any time," Izuku said, continuing down the steps. "So what exactly are we looking at here? I was informed there weren't any serious casualties."

Setsuna's face grew grim. "An unidentified villain of some sort attacked one of the first trains this morning. Me, Awase and Ibara got everybody out, but whoever the perpetrator is, they were huge. And they had these weird whips coming out of their back."

"Nomu?" Izuku asked. Setsuna shrugged.

"Not sure. But that's why it's good you're here. I hate how these things are still scurrying around. Even after everything we've fought for, it's like they refuse to go away." Setsuna clenched her fist. "Like they're allowed to exist because we have to pay for mistakes previous hero generations made."

"Well, we'll get rid of all of them someday," Izuku reassured her, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure of that. And when we do, it'll be a new start for all of us."

Twirling her hair around her finger, Setsuna looked at him mischievously. "You know just what to say to a girl, Midoriya. Be careful Ochaco, he's a smooth talker!"

"W-wait," Izuku said as Setsuna strutted ahead. "I was just trying to..."

"That's just how she is, you know that," Itsuka said, rubbing his back. "When she teases you, that just means she likes you."

"Maybe she likes me a little too much then," Izuku muttered nervously. Ochaco reassured him with a quick peck to his cheek.

"C'mon Mr. Popular, we've got a Mina situation to attend to after this."

Down by the rails, the carnage of the derailed train was laid out on full display. It seemed to have been knocked completely off the tracks, with the wreckage reaching past the ticket booth and toward the stairs. The broken concrete and tile, electrical wires hanging down and the dust scattered all over the floor created a scene of carnage straight out of a disaster movie. Heroes and police officers were roaming about, talking, and investigating the scene. A familiar woman in a form-fitting uniform that strained itself against her voluptuous curves was crouched in front of the tracks, looking down.

"Hey, Mina," Ochaco called out. Her friend perked up, waving at them.

"Oh, guys, you came! So uh, about that thing..."

"We know. It can wait, though," Izuku said firmly. An awkward silence hung in the air after that as nearly everyone shifted nervously. Setsuna looked between the faces of her friends in confusion.

"Am I sensing something weird between you all, or am I just being a little too self-conscious?"

"It's private Setsuna. Sorry," Itsuka said.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"We're not trying to be rude," Ochaco said placatingly. "It just really is between the four of us."

"And that's fine," Setsuna said. "You guys just seem kinda uneasy."

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Setsuna. Honest," Itsuka reassured.

"I would like to know, however," said Ibara, walking over from the other side of the station. The long vines that consisted of her hair coiled themselves back down her hair as she had finished repairing as much of the damage as she could for the time being. "If something concerns you, Itsuka, I will consult with the Lord on how best to help you."

"That won't be necessary," Itsuka said. "I appreciate the worry, but this is something we need to deal with ourselves."

"I don't like how you've been keeping these things secret from me lately, Itsuka," Ibara said. "But I shall assume there's a reason for it. I shall pray that you see through whatever is troubling you."

"Thanks."

Izuku noticed that Ibara flitted her gaze over to him for a brief second before proceeding to say her greetings to everybody. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but her wariness was a little worrying.

"Yo, guys," said Awase, spiky hair sticking out past its headband. "This thing we're chasing went further down the line. If we want the trains up and running fully again, we're gonna need to flush 'em out."

"I won't be much help, being underground," Ibara admitted. "I'll have to hang back. There's only so much power I can get from the artificial sunlight my support items produce and I've expended much of my strength keeping everything down here from falling into further ruin."

"We'll take care of that," Izuku said. "I'll take the lead with Itsuka right behind me. Ocha, hang back and use some debris in case this villain sneaks past us somehow. Awase can stand by to immobilize them. And Setsuna—"

"Way ahead of you, boss man," Setsuna said. Her head popped off her body again as she flashed a grin and a thumbs up from her now headless neck. The effect, as always, was quite unnerving. "I scouted ahead and heard something coming from a service room already, but I can check to see if it's still there. We thought we'd wait for you before proceeding just in case."

"Glad to see you're thinking quick as always, Tokage," Izuku grinned. "Alright, let's get going."

"Oh, and since I'm sure the temptation is strong, no staring at my ass while I'm gone, boys. Okay?"

Leaving her male friends blushing as she floated away down the dark tunnel cackling, Setsuna proceeded to do her surveillance. She returned a few minutes later, making herself whole again.

"Yeah, they're still there. Got kinda nervous the closer I got, though. I got this feeling from them I can't really explain..." She seemed a little lost for words.

"What is it, Setsuna?" Ibara pressed.

"You're going to think I'm being a little paranoid, but the closer I got to that thing, I started getting scared. Not the normal type of jitters either, this was real terror. It was almost like... well, it was almost like I felt around Shigaraki."

The others grew noticeably stiffer at that.

"Change of plans," Izuku said. "You're all staying here. I'll go alone. Be ready for anything and keep the officers back."

"Hang on, that's _not _what we agreed on—" Before Itsuka could finish her sentence Izuku had already flown down the tunnel.

"That idiot doesn't listen when things are dangerous… Dammit."

"I mean, it's Midoriya, right?" Awase asked. "He can handle it."

Ochaco remained silent. She walked over to some rubble and began touching loose chunks, getting them to float up by the entrance. Kneeling, she fixed her gaze on the entrance to the tunnel, waiting for what would come out. She and the others jumped as they heard what sounded like one of Izuku's sonic punches. The sound of crushed rock followed and some rather inhuman grunts. The noises continued, growing closer and closer. They heard a whistling sound like an old steam engine. They braced themselves and grew ready for a fight as the sounds grew closer, and then—

_WHOOMPH!_

A searing gust of air billowed out from the tunnel. Everybody lifted their arms up to their faces to withstand the heat and saw a green blur sliding between the tracks and landing with an explosion of stone and concrete as it impacted the ground.. Out from the tunnel came a black blur. Izuku shot out of his imprint in the ground to meet it, a sound akin to a clap of thunder echoing throughout the station.

As he and the villain clashed in mid-air, everybody managed to get a clear glimpse of them. Bulbous limbs on a grotesquely obese body, ejecting bursts of hot steam out of different pores that ran across its form. Jagged, malevolent yellow eyes and an exposed cranium. There was no doubt. It was a Nomu. But not just any Nomu.

"A High End!?" Mina shouted.

"We need to contain it. Immediately!" Awase yelled.

"Ochaco!" Itsuka shouted as she leaped to help Izuku, fist slamming into the ground where the Nomu had been barely half a second prior, having jettisoned itself with Izuku further down the track. They continued to trade blows even as she ran after them.

Ochaco's weightless rubble had scattered from the massive gust of steam. Abandoning trying to get them all together again, she instead released them and proceeded to use different bits of rubble instead, using her wrist cable to tie them together behind her. "Mina, I need your acid!"

Mina wordlessly ran alongside Ochaco as Izuku continued to trade blows with the monster. It wasn't that his punches weren't powerful enough, but the Nomu's bulbous body was so filled with air that it was akin to punching a giant beach ball. If he used too much power, he also ran the risk of causing more damage to the station and, possibly, officers.

Gritting his teeth, he saw Itsuka running behind the Nomu, massive fist raised. Getting an idea, Izuku kicked the Nomu back and watched it bounce away. He shot out Blackwhip where it latched into the tunnel wall and around a support pillar, suspending him momentarily in the air.

Stretched out for a perilous, tense second, he let Blackwhip launch him forward and he made a corkscrew motion as he rocketed toward the High End. Itsuka was right there to attack from the other side, and as her enlarged fist pushed the Nomu forward, it was met with the studded impact of Izuku's shoes. Trapped between the two, the Nomu seemed to squish like a balloon before searing steam blasted out of its pores. Itsuka cried out in pain, quickly darting away even as Izuku landed on the platform safely away from the blast of heat.

"Take a bite of this," Mina yelled as she splashed some of her acid onto the rubble, making it steam and melt. Using her quirk to make herself float, Ochaco flew up in the air and swung the rubble in a lazy arc, releasing her quirk just as it made its downward trajectory.

"Acid Avalanche!" she shouted, the searing rocks falling onto the now-deflated Nomu and making it cry out in pain, gouging out bits of concrete in its frenzy. Ibara's vines shot out to restrain its rampage, holding its limbs tight around its body.

"Awase, now! The carbon fiber!"

Grunting, Awase jumped down with a massive beam of carbon fiber in his arms, pushing himself against the Nomu and immediately welding it to the wall. There was still some steam pouring out, but he welded the monster to the wall with his quirk as tightly as he could.

"RAGHHHHHHH!"

Spotting the other carbon fiber beams, Izuku grabbed a few with Blackwhip, leaving Ibara to grab the rest. He flung them over onto the tracks and began slamming them into the open parts of the Nomu's body, as Awase continued welding it to the wall with each one. In a matter of seconds they were finished, and the High End Nomu was wrapped up in a carbon fiber cocoon welded to the wall.

Rubbing his forehead beneath his bandana, Awase took a deep breath. "Not how I normally like to blow off steam, but that might have done the trick."

Chuckling, Izuku smacked him on the back. "Excellent teamwork, guys."

"Are we sure that thing's a High End, though?" Setsuna asked. "It just used that one quirk, even if the fight was short."

"Maybe it didn't have time to use more," Ibara speculated.

"Maybe," Awase repeated, taking a deep breath. "Man, I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"You alright, Awase," Ochaco asked, jumping down.

"I'm fi—" Awase started before cutting himself off. "Wait. I think that thing managed to get a hand on me while we were struggling. Hard to tell in the heat of the moment, but I started feeling lightheaded after that. Maybe that was another of its quirks?"

"You'd better get a checkup," Izuku said. "If it was a quirk put in a High End Nomu, it might've done something very serious to you."

"I'll take him," Ibara said, casually picking Awase up with her vines even as he protested. "It's easiest for me to transport him, and we can't have Deku or Uravity preoccupied in case they're needed. See you later."

"Shiozaki, hey—" Awase cried out as she began trotting away. Setsuna cackled at his retreating form.

"He looks like a spiky piece of luggage like that!"

"Excellent work, everybody," Izuku said. "Against a High End, that went about as well as it could've."

"You know it," Mina said, flashing a grin. "And once that Nomu is hauled away, I do want to talk about that _thing _I contacted you about."

"Right," Ochaco sighed. "Better get on with it."

Setsuna grew puzzled at their strange behavior again. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Itsuka.

"No, you are _not_ coming along."

"Ouch! I didn't even say anything! Alright, alright, I get it. Chill!"

* * *

An hour later, everyone had met at a nearby café. They were still in their costumes. It was a sister location of the café where Momo had discussed her one night stand request all those months back. It brought back memories for the two, especially as they began relaying the whole story to Mina who sat in silence, sipping her coffee. They were on the second level in a special room near the back for privileged customers who wanted to discuss things in silence like they did now. Itsuka sat beside them and chimed in when they got to her side of the tale.

When they were finished, Mina set down her drink, contemplating the three past her interlocked fingers.

"So Momo got desperate."

"Yeah."

"Came to you guys."

"Yep."

"And so she becomes a second girlfriend."

"Uh huh."

"And from there, you started picking up girls like Pokémon?"

"I mean, I wouldn't put it like that," Izuku said. "But, well... I guess it can seem that way."

Mina surveyed the three of them, stroking her chin.

"... What?" Itsuka ventured. She jumped as Mina clenched her fist and bounced up and down in frustration in her seat.

"That's _it? _There's nothing else? You all just decide to—"

"Keep it down," Ochaco hissed.

"Oh, sorry!" Mina lowered her voice as she continued. "You all just decide to screw each other and go 'haha, we're dating now!' I mean, where's the _romance _in that? The epic declarations of love in the middle of pouring rain, the dashes to the airport as you try to stop your lover from taking that last flight which will separate them from you for the rest of your lives? The anguished confessions, the heart stopping revelations that you always loved each other this whole time! You're saying that after getting five girlfriends, you experienced _none _of that? No hardships, just straight up harem building?"

"Uhhhhh..." Izuku wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He settled for the low risk option now that they were in this deep: being bluntly honest. "Yes?"

"Oh my Goooood!" Mina slumped in her seat. "I can't believe I was up all night agonizing over how this happened. When I was thinking about how Momo was acting, the flirty way Mirko danced with you at the gala, I was thinking there was this whole grand story to it all but noooope! What a waste."

"Wait, you didn't sleep last night Mina?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm running on about four coffees right now, including what I just drank," Mina moaned. "I'm crashing right after this and booked an early morning shift at my agency. My sleep schedule is gonna be _wack _this next week or so."

"You read _way_ too many romance manga," Ochaco sighed. "You can't blame us for your unrealistic expectations not coming true."

Mina sat up straight again. "No, those expectations are what we call _idealistic. _What's _unrealistic _is a guy nabbing five super hot girlfriends. I mean... how?"

"I'm still asking myself that," Izuku muttered. "I mean, I don't know what else to tell you, Ashido. That's the whole story."

"You have to keep this secret Mina, please," Itsuka said, pleading with her hands together. "I've never asked you for anything before, but right now I am. This remains _hush._"

"I know that," Mina said. "Give me a little credit. It's just I... I kinda expected something a little more epic and heart racing."

"We get enough of that through regular hero work." Ochaco sighed. "I don't know if I could take that in my love life. So, please, keep it a secret. Can you do that for your best friend? Please?"

Mina perked up. "Best? Even more than Tsuyu?"

"She's my other best friend."

"I see... Either way, your secret's safe with me."

Izuku and his girlfriends breathed a collective sigh of relief. "That's a weight off my back," Itsuka said. "Might as well order something since we're here."

Conversation proceeded normally, with everybody making casual conversation and ordering sandwiches. Their chat went on for about an hour before it broke. Once again, Izuku wondered if he was being too self aware as he noticed Mina's eyes kept flitting toward him every few minutes or so. Then again, it should only be natural given that they were so close to one another, but he thought he detected something a little curious held in her yellow eyes. Like there was another question dancing at the edge of her mind she was keeping locked away, but he didn't feel it was his place to press.

An hour or so later, they had all finished and stepped outside.

"Alright, I'd better go and meet up with Setsuna," Itsuka said, stretching out. "Promised her we'd patrol around here for the afternoon. You guys stay safe, alright?"

"See ya later, Itsuka," Izuku said. Itsuka nodded and, uncharacteristically for her, dropped her wallet. Izuku instinctively bent down to pick it up for her at the same time she did and grew a little red as she took the opportunity to sneak a quick peck at his cheek before she pulled back up in case any of the nearby civilians were watching. She tucked the wallet into her belt and waved goodbye. Mina, watching the whole thing, practically had stars in her eyes.

"Now _that's _the kind of thing I like to see."

"I bet," Ochaco said, tired. "Come on, I don't see anybody nearby, but I don't feel like being accosted for another impromptu autograph session."

"I feel the same," Izuku said. He was about to pick her up when he noticed Mina looking at them with a somewhat forlorn expression in her eyes. He recognized it because Itsuka had sported the same one a while back.

"Is something the matter, Ashido?"

This shook her out of her reverie. "Oh, no, it's fine! Just about to wish you two well and all. The circumstances are weird, but it's great to hear everything's relatively drama free. I'm gonna head home now and get some sleep. Laters!"

Taking her leave rather hastily, Mina flounced away to her car, starting it quickly and driving away. Izuku and Ochaco looked at one another.

"That was a little weird, even for her," Izuku commented.

"Yeah," Ochaco said. "I'll talk to her a little later. But for right now, _work._"

"Right," Izuku nodded diligently, taking off from the ground and flying to their regular patrol area. The normal wave of civilians pointing up at them and screaming their names followed their flying forms in the daylight.

* * *

About an hour before that when Izuku and the others had finished telling Mina their story, Setsuna walked out from the café, and shook out the long trench coat she was wearing. She readjusted her beret and made her way to the patrol area to get ready for when Itsuka would arrive. The ear she had sent to eavesdrop on her friends quickly reattached itself to the side of her noggin as her thoughts raced through what she had heard.

It wasn't like she had necessarily _wanted _to spy on her friends, and she was feeling especially guilty now after overhearing it, but _goddamn _had they all been acting suspiciously. They couldn't have expected her to keep her curiosity in check with how they'd been acting. But even so, she couldn't help but feel conflicted.

'_A harem, huh? I didn't expect Midoriya to be that bold, but I guess things make a little more sense now.'_

Looking up at the bright, cloudless sky, Setsuna decided to keep this bit of info, and the fact she knew about it, to herself for the time being. The Lord only knew how some people like Ibara would react.

'_But still. A harem? Dang, Midoriya. Who knew you had it in you?'_

She smirked as she strutted along. Not that she was particularly interested herself, but a polyamorous relationship like that sounded fun. If possible, she'd like to try something like that someday. She'd just have to find the right guy, first. Although, she surmised that was the basic motivation for any pretty young woman in search of love.

* * *

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Amateur Espionage Agent List:**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**ACK! No smut again! I know some of you are probably disappointed, but I promise to make it up to you next week. This chapter was devoted to plot development and, as you saw, I've planted a few seeds for future story arcs. I think what I enjoyed most about this chapter, aside from thinking up the crazy action, was writing Setsuna. She's a big tease with a bigger ass to boot. Hooray for thicc dino waifus!**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	24. Pink Feelings

The Midoriya household was where he and Ochaco had decided to live out at least the next few years of their life, and it was removed enough from the city that nobody had been able to find them yet. In short, it was his lone refuge in a world still reeling from the aftermath of the PLF and their reign of terror. Where he felt safest, with Ochaco and Eri by his side, and nowadays his new girlfriends.

At least, most of the time. As he lay on his bed in his boxer shorts, he grew somewhat fearful of the hungry stare Rumi was affixing him with at that moment, clad in nothing but an untied bathrobe. The lapels were hanging off her breasts. Her deep voice purred as she began speaking, every word dripping with lust.

"So you took care of a High End Nomu today. And not only that, you disposed of it with no casualties and minimum damage. I can tell you from experience that's no easy feat."

"I mean, I wasn't alone," Izuku said. "There was Ochaco, of course, and Itsuka was a big help. There was also Ashido, Awase, Shiozaki, and Tokag_eee!_"

Izuku was cut off as Rumi kneeled onto the bed, forcing him down and she pressed herself onto him. She teasingly traced the outline of his lips, muscular thighs pressing against his waist.

"But all the same, it's getting me going," she breathed. Her intense red eyes bore into Izuku's. "I think a good hero deserves a reward for hard work like that, don't you?"

"I-I guess..."

"Good," she whispered. "Because I've been wondering if maybe we could be taking the next step soon."

"Next step? What next step?"

She made sure to lean in close to his ear, continuing to whisper. "Having a baby."

Those words made Izuku's heart just about stop for a few seconds before hammering away in his chest harder than ever. "W-W-Whoa, wait, that's a joke right? You can't be serious."

"Why? Is the thought that scary to you?"

Growing suspicious, Izuku asked, "You've taken your contraceptive pill, right?"

Rumi giggled. "And if I said no?"

_That's a very big problem! _Gulping down even as his erection throbbed at the thought of Rumi being so ready to conceive with him, Izuku deigned to the voice of reason. "You can't joke about that, especially not with Ochaco! She... she kinda wants to be first..."

"Aw, does that mean I'm not as special to you?"

"That's not it at all, I just—"

"Relax, Izuku," Rumi said. "I took the pill. And I guess Uraraka _does _deserve getting first dibs."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad you understand."

"But I'm going to be _right _after her," Rumi said huskily, rubbing her breasts against him for emphasis. "Are we in agreement?"

Fearing what would happen if he refused, Izuku nodded. Rumi smiled, inching toward his mouth. "Well then. How about we get started?"

"M-Maybe we should wait for the others though," Izuku pointed out nervously, but Rumi gave a small nip to his nose in response.

"They'll be able to catch on quick," Rumi reasoned before aggressively capturing Izuku's lips in a heated kiss, her tongue wrestling around with his. While taken aback, Izuku couldn't help but pull Rumi closer to him, breasts pressed against his chest as he got into it. His hands trailed along the sharp contours of muscle as they furiously made out, and he doubted he would ever get tired of it.

As they were getting into the swing of things, however, a loud "Ahem" sounded from the doorway. Breaking apart from each other with a brief trail of saliva connecting their lips, Izuku and Rumi looked at the door where a noticeably moody Ochaco was standing, arms crossed over her black tank top and shorts.

"I thought we agreed to _wait _until everybody was together," she said, eyebrow twitching.

"I see you finally made yourself known, Uraraka. I could hear you breathing angrily through your nose this whole time," Rumi said, trailing her hands up Izuku's chest. He grew a little puzzled by her choice of words.

"Known... Wait, Ocha, how long have you been standing there!?"

"Since the baby part." Ochaco seemed a little miffed. Izuku's eyes widened in alarm.

"T-That was just a joke! A joke, I swear! We're nowhere near ready to have kids."

"Or are we?" Rumi grinned as Izuku grimaced in fear at Ochaco's reaction, who only sighed.

"Stop freaking out, Izuku. Sheesh. I'm not angry. She's clearly teasing you. _But _I can't say I'm not a little irritated you started prematurely."

"So you are angry!"

"Relax, big guy. Like I said, they can catch up." With that, Rumi resumed kissing Izuku without delay, practically inhaling his tongue as she dove back in.

"H-Hey," Ochaco said indignantly, jumping onto the bed herself and kissing at Izuku's neck. Overwhelmed, Izuku let the two get carried away. A part of him wanted to wait for the remaining girls, but clearly Ochaco and Rumi's baser instincts had taken hold of them. He registered this hazily in his sexually clouded mind, responding to Rumi's aggression with stronger kissing of his own, their tongues doing a thirsty tango as he felt rumpled clothing trailing all over him.

Just as Ochaco managed to force herself in for a kiss once Rumi decided to make a small break, another "Ahem," came from the door. They all looked to see Momo, Itsuka and Kyoka standing in tank tops and shorts of their own.

"I should've guessed Rumi would be jumping Izuku based off how she stared at him during dinner," Kyoka said drily. They all proceeded to the bed, with Rumi and Ochaco letting the other girls in close.

"Eri's finally asleep," Itsuka said, fingers crawling up Izuku's torso. "No interruptions."

"Just us," Momo breathed, cupping Izuku's face. "Even if you got started without us, we've got time now."

Izuku nodded. "You read my mind."

Momo went in for a kiss, slowly massaging Izuku's shoulders as they began making out. It was slower than before, more measured. Elegant and distinctly Momo. Itsuka and Kyoka darted in to kiss at his neck, hands rubbing up and down his body. Tops became strewn across the floor, bottoms pulled off, and soon enough they and Izuku were entirely nude. Ochaco and Rumi watched from the side, now out of the action.

"We jumped the gun," Ochaco muttered. "I guess we owe it to them to have the first go..."

"Maybe," Rumi said, tugging at Ochaco's own top. "But I don't like sitting still when I'm all hot and bothered."

"Clearly," Ochaco breathed, accepting Rumi's surprisingly tender kisses as she laid down on her, open bathrobe sliding open more as her nude body pressed into Ochaco's. Her breasts weighed down against Ochaco's through her clothes, and they began exploring one another in earnest.

With the others, Momo had taken the time to insert herself upon Izuku. Throwing her head back at the familiar sensation, she rocked her hips gently, the perfect starter to a night of passion. Her black hair tickled Izuku's left shoulder as they continued making out, curvaceous body rubbing along every part of his it could find.

She pulled back, allowing Itsuka and Kyoka to have their turn at making out as she satisfied herself with riding him. The girls took turns kissing him, overwhelming his senses with hot breaths and continuous caresses. The sheer desire they were directing toward him was heady and served to amplify his stiffness. The pulsing veins tickled Momo, and she began greedily sucking breaths as she bounced up and down. Her massive ass met his hips with every bounce, large breasts jiggling in earnest. With a final few moans, the searing heat reached its highest peak inside her and his climax erupted inside her, making her cum as well. Screaming, her nails dug into his hips as she let the pleasure rock through her. With a few more gentle bucks, she pulled herself off him, panting as cum leaked out of her pussy.

Seeing her chance, Kyoka reached down to gently stroke Izuku's dick back up to full mast as Itsuka took over sole kissing duties. She used her jacks to further stimulate Izuku, making him moan. The cock began twitching back up as she stroked it, and she guided into her own entrance once it had become completely erect. Moaning deep and low as it entered her, Kyoka mimicked Momo's movements from before and set about slowly rocking into Izuku in a cowgirl position.

Pulling away from Itsuka, Izuku decided to take some initiative of his own. He stopped Kyoka's gentle rocking to instead press her down on the bed instead. As he bent over her, he began to pump his cock inside her as her legs wrapped around him. They began kissing again as they fucked, Itsuka crawled over Momo to reach them. She hugged Izuku from behind as she kissed at his shoulder blades and neck, seeking to show him every bit of affection she possibly could.

Kyoka eagerly accepted the pounding Izuku was giving her, the bursts of euphoria she experienced as he thrust into her as blissful as always. She bit at his lips as they kissed, matching his powerful thrusts with bucking of her own that drove her mad with lust. She hugged him close, the heat building inside her until at last she ended up throwing her head back in a yell, lying down on the bed and out for a bit like Momo.

Seeing her chance, Itsuka circled around until she was facing Izuku, grabbing his face and proceeding to make out with him. Their lips slid off one another as they kissed, the hot, wet feeling driving them forward. Her shapely body pressed into his, fire coursing through their veins as they kissed.

Flipping her around, Izuku gratefully massaged her butt as he lined up with her entrance. A month or so later and he was still completely fascinated with her behind.

"Did seeing Setsuna get you all riled up?" Itsuka asked teasingly, wiggling her ass for him. "I saw you staring at her butt."

"Yours is looking way better right about now," Izuku said, thrusting into her. Itsuka yelped before going into a low moan.

"This giant ass is all yours," she said, hissing as Izuku began picking up the pace immediately. She gasped, taking shallow breaths with more of his thrusts. The sheer potency of his dick was a near-diving experience, the power with which he would push it into her another vital part of the allure. She loved being torn apart by him, loved it more than anything else.

She'd find herself thinking about Izuku during her time off, eagerly rubbing her thighs together as she'd anticipate their nightly ritual of intercourse. Knowing that this wonderful experience was waiting for her almost every night made her happier than she could possibly put into words, and it was with the utmost delight that she approached her climax, throwing her head back and screaming even as Izuku's cum gushed out of her pussy. She lay panting as Izuku exited her, already preparing herself for when he'd fuck her next.

On the other end of the bed, Rumi and Ochaco had gotten friskier with one another. Ochaco had been massaging Rumi's breasts as they made out, squeezing the pliable mound in her palm with her pinky raised. She pulled away from the kiss to give it a small lick past the bathrobe lapel, proceeding to suck on it. Rumi gave a low moan, pressing Ochaco into her chest. Once she was done, they resumed kissing. It was by this point that Izuku had begun his attack on Kyoka, and they decided to move things along.

Shuffling, Ochaco and Rumi lined up their cores. Rumi was too horny to even think of taking the robe off, and so they scooched close to one another and began to trib.

Sitting up straight, the two ground their pussies together, huffing and panting the whole while. Their lower lips in intimate contact with one another, they held one another at arm's length, egging one another on to keep their lustful act going.

Once Izuku had moved on to Itsuka, they got closer to one another until they were hugging one another tight. The greater amount of skin-on-skin contact heightened their tribadism, their pussies sliding over one another as they placed their chins on one another's shoulders and looked at Izuku dominating Itsuka. The sight of their encounter only served to heighten their own arousal, and they came with needy moans once Izuku finished within Itsuka. Riding down from their first proper high, the women pulled away from one another and crawled forward to finally have their turns.

Rounding on them, Izuku eagerly accepted Ochaco and hoisted her up by her legs and pressed her back into him. His cock, still erect and ready, reached up toward her pussy as he pulled her legs against her. Once he entered her, Ochaco's eyes practically rolled back into her skull as he began thrusting and pulling her down onto him.

After cumming with Rumi, she was a little sensitive, and this served to drive her hormone addled mind even further as his dick ravaged her. Her curvaceous body moved with every thrust he made, the full nelson lock he held her in driving her nuts. She had begun drooling without even knowing it, the lust in her eyes growing more potent with each passing second.

Panting harder and harder with each thrust, Ochaco had no capability of thinking straight. She had been addicted to Izuku longer than anybody else there, and that dependency drove her mad. Gasping and moaning, she began moaning louder and louder with every thrust. Once Izuku's seed exploded inside her, she was left throwing her head back as Izuku pulled her into him even tighter, the fierce fire raging between them driving her insane.

Sliding off him, Ochaco took this moment to rest. She didn't seem too winded, however, and surveyed that the other girls had begun rousing themselves back up. She took to watching as Rumi finally had her turn with Izuku, who worked her out of her bathrobe and held her muscular body close.

They wasted no time kissing again, Rumi's powerful legs wrapped around Izuku's waist. Izuku inserted himself into her without pause and they were finally off. Rumi gasped in satisfaction as he entered her, enthusiastically bucking her hips to eke out every iota of pleasure from this encounter she could. They continued to make out furiously, the heated exchange driving the two further up the wall with every passing second.

Thrusting into her, Izuku found Rumi's strength a pleasant break from the typical care he had to exercise. He thrust into her with abandon and she'd meet him, matching with every ounce of strength possible. Pulling away to make another saliva trail, the pair took this moment to gaze into one another's eyes. Each saw green or red orbs of love and desire, the furious pace of their hips only amplifying it with each second.

Izuku held Rumi close, kissing at her neck as he thrust into her. She moaned from the contact, pressing him into the crook of her neck, encouraging him to continue with his ministrations. The sheer passion he exhibited with his every move enraptured her, and she reaffirmed right then and there that she was determined to have the man's child no matter what it took. It was with an elated gasp that she came after, Izuku climaxing inside her in a gooey, hot mess.

Pulling back, Izuku noticed that the other girls were sitting up, recovered from their daze. They looked at him expectantly, and he would be remiss if he didn't oblige them. He grabbed Momo, bringing her into his lap as he thrust into her. The girls crowded around him as he began doing so, nipping, and sucking at both of their bodies, caresses and soft kisses landing wherever they could reach.

The hour wore on, each girl having several turns with Izuku. He never once grew tired, able to keep going with all of them. Momo experienced her favorite, the carry fuck, thick thighs wrapped tightly around his torso. Kyoka was piledriven into the bed, gasps echoing out against the blanket as Izuku railed into her. Itsuka was perhaps the neediest, taking the most opportunities to squeeze him between her arms as he fucked her. Rumi settled for somewhat more dominant positions, albeit with Izuku retaining a slight degree of greater control as he'd grab her hips and grope her breasts from behind.

With the rest of the women satisfied, Izuku had rounded toward Ochaco for his final climax. The two were panting heavily, Izuku lying down on her in a familiar mating press, the sheer strength of his thrusts more than enough to keep Ochaco entranced. She made out with him amid the exhausted forms of the women around them, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy at a near lightning speed. Sucking at his tongue, she held him tight as she could without making him accidentally float.

Her mind began growing blank again, the more he pounded her the more white she began seeing in her field of vision. She was seeing less and less of the room the more Izuku fucked her, the sheer ecstasy of the moment driving her temporarily mad. It was with desperate gasps of breath that she began uttering his hero name, "Deku" over and over. She whispered it with all the love and passion she could muster, and it grew progressively louder with each thrust.

"Deku, Deku, Deku..."

His thrusting continued unabated, entirely focused on driving it all home to a miraculous climax.

"Deku, Deku, Deku!"

Izuku saw white begin encroaching on his field of vision. He whispered, "Quiet down. For Eri," as he continued railing into her. He could feel the climax coming soon, and while Eri was on the other end of the hallway, they did have to make sure to keep the volume down a little.

Nodding, Ochaco was at least able to register that much even as she felt the fire inside her reach its hottest. She panted, continuing to say Izuku's hero name over and over. She felt his cock begin to twitch, and she hurriedly said what was on her mind.

"Deku, I'm yours! I'm yours! I'm yours, Deku! I love you! Deku! Deku! Dek_uuuuuuuuuuu~_"

Squealing with a final yelp, Ochaco's last climax washed over her just as Izuku's speed overflowed inside of her for the final time that night. He ejaculated for several seconds straight, continuing to fill her up with his seed until the cum was practically pouring out of her. Squeezing tight as they rocked through the last shockwaves of pleasure, they then slumped to the bed in one another's arms.

It took a solid minute for the two of them to get moving, but once they did they found they had created quite a mess. Calling the sheets ruined was an understatement. It was more like they were decimated.

"Look, we're clearly not going to be making any less of a mess as we keep going," Rumi pointed out. "Can't you whip up some special sheets, Momo?"

"These are already the most resistant I could create," Momo said. "I know the makeup of what I create, but making something entirely, erm, stain resistant? Out of my area of expertise."

"Well, Rumi has a point," Izuku said. A shadow crossed his face as he began talking. "I didn't want to resort to this, but I'm kinda tired of having to change the sheets almost every night. One of us needs to go to Melissa to see if she can whip something up for us. There's this special nanotech she uses which is pretty versatile. Like, _really. _Kinda wondering if she can convert that into bedsheets, as stupid as it sounds. It's not the type of stuff you'd sell at your local retailer."

"Embarrassing, but I'm sure she'd understand," Itsuka said as they sidled over to the bathroom. Izuku grabbed the showerhead nozzle and began rinsing her, getting the soap ready. "It's not like we need to tell her about the rest of us."

"She's not who I'm worried about," Izuku said darkly. "Thing is, Melissa's brilliant and she's always in demand from support companies around the world. Something as low priority as bed sheets might not be something she could create for us within even six months. Which means we'd have to go to our _other _gadget friend."

Everybody stiffened at that. "Oh, Christ," Kyoka muttered. "Please don't let it be her! Not her, _absolutely _not her!"

* * *

"It's me!" Mei Hatsume thrust her fist in the air in front of a depressed Ochaco, prominent cleavage bouncing inside her trademark black tank top. They were standing inside her local workshop, the typical clutter of various junk and failed support items lying around while a mass of large mechanical suits hung around from the ceiling. As it happened, Mei had been in the area and visited her local workshop where her noticeably beleaguered employees were milling about, on edge with their hyperactive boss checking in on their progress. They had Ochaco's sympathies.

_Why did you jinx it, Kyoka? _Ochaco wondered morosely, deftly refusing each of Mei's offers to try out her clearly fatal pieces of equipment. Ochaco was pretty sure she saw something very sharp poking out of one, but she was too afraid of encouraging Mei further to get enough of a proper look.

As it turned out, Melissa was extremely busy. She had taken on a new project designing a new, ultralight armor that could be layered within the layers of fabric in hero costumes. It was a further improvement on the previous model, with Melissa looking to blend freedom of movement with protection as strong as tungsten. Alas, that meant that Mei had been their only other option. Not the ideal outcome, Ochaco reflected as Mei lobbed a metal casket that smelled obscenely rotten, like something had died in it.

Immediately erasing the item from her memory as she threw it over her shoulder, she clapped her hands together to get Mei's attention.

"Look, Hatsume, I'd love to chat but we've both got work to do. I came here because I need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor? You couldn't have called me for this? I'm busy, you know!"

A vein ticked up in Ochaco's temple. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know. Especially as you didn't return any of my fifteen texts or calls today."

"Oh, dang, that many? I don't really check my phone too much!" Mei laughed.

"Clearly. Look, me and Izuku were hoping you could make something for us. It'll be a bit of a challenge."

Mei practically zoomed into her personal space at that, causing Ochaco to step back in alarm. "Challenge!? What kind of challenge!?"

As Ochaco relayed her request, Mei began snickering. "Ohhhhh, I get it. You guys are too sloppy at night, so you're asking for the most professional help you can find to assemble these miracle sheets for you!"

Deciding to refrain from bringing up that Melissa was their first choice, Ochaco asked, "Can you do it?"

"Well, Melissa's nanotech has always been a little tricky for me to get the hang of, but I thrive off random pet projects like this. I can have it prepared in about... a month!"

"Excellent! We really owe you for this, Hatsume."

"Eh, what are friends for?"

Just as Ochaco was about to say her goodbyes, a familiar voice began ringing out behind her.

"Helloooo? Hatsume, are you here?"

Mina came through the door, pulling at several holes she'd made in her outfit by her stomach. "I've been texting you all morning. Least you can do is reply. My acid's been getting too strong again and Melissa's busy, so I was hoping—" She stopped upon seeing Ochaco.

"Oh. What a coincidence."

"I'll overlook your rude comment about me being second place to Melissa and see what I can do," Mei said, poking her head between the two girls, the prospect of more work making her eyes shine with a manic gleam as she stared at the tears in Mina's suit. They both firmly pushed her away to get her out of their personal space.

"So harsh!"

* * *

"Bed sheets, huh," Mina said mischievously as she handed a crepe to Ochaco. The two were sitting down at a park in civilian garb, having a quick snack together. "You girls are freaks, huh? I bet Midoriya has his hands full."

"Minaaaaa," Ochaco whined, shoving at the girl even as she laughed. "It's so exhausting, changing them all the time! I mean, would you want to sleep in the bed when it's a mess like that?"

"Only somebody with a weird fetish would do that," Mina said. She winced. "Oh God, you don't think—"

"Mineta? Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't mention him. He's the type."

The girls shared a disgusted shudder.

"Sorry. But still, it's a pretty ingenious application of stuff like that. I mean, bed sheets? Seriously? Midoriya _would_ think up something like that. Guess he's always been kinda pervy, in his own way."

"He just thinks outside the box," Ochaco said. She stared out at the lake. "You know, I did kinda push him into this, but it really is happening. We've got four extra people in the house nowadays. You'd think there'd be drama with it, like I know you were hoping for."

"Girl, I'm _still _not over it. Gonna have to crash at like, seven or eight because I stayed up the other night."

Ochaco giggled. "But it's nice! I just..." She sighed contentedly. "I already had this life with Izuku, and it was more than I could've dreamed of, but now I'm part of this experience with people we've known for years and I can't say it's anything less than wonderful."

Mina gave her a tranquil smile. "That's... good to hear. I'm happy for you all."

"Mhm." Ochaco took a few more bites of her crepe as a comfortable silence fell. There was still a question that lingered at the back of her mind. She was comfortable enough to ask it, but she was still somewhat hesitant. It'd mean confirming something that had been in the back of her mind the past few years, and she wasn't sure if her or Mina were ready to acknowledge it.

Sensing her friend growing pensive, Mina asked her what was up. Ochaco remained quiet for several more seconds before coming right out with it.

"Do you like Izuku?"

The silence turned uncomfortable.

"I... what?"

"Izuku. Do you like him?"

Mina began chuckling nervously. "C'mon Ochaco, where's this coming from? Yeesh, just because he's got girls all around him now doesn't mean anything about me! Besides, I go for the suave, dashing types! The pretty boys! Midoriya's great, but he's uh, y'know. Midoriya. He's a dork!"

Mina's tone grew more exaggerated as she went on. "He never shuts up about heroes, and then when you try to point his muttering out to him, it's like he's suddenly rediscovering you're there. Just, _snap! _Like that. Oh, and then when he gets all focused and stuff, he goes absolutely crazy and pulls off the scariest stunts! What's with that? Not too many girls can handle a super high maintenance guy like that, when he's always saving the world. Don't get me wrong Ochaco, I'm not dissing him. He's cute and all but, I mean... c'mon! C'mon..."

She stared at the half-eaten crepe in her hands. She had to restrain herself from squeezing it, lest the berries and whipped cream remaining inside spill out.

"Yes," she whispered, in a voice so small it didn't even sound like her anymore.

* * *

On the northern edge of the city lay a heavily fortified bunker. Getting in required several passcodes and ID checks, as well as a blood test. Izuku just finished doing that last step to prove he wasn't an impostor. He was escorted down into the facility to the bottom level: a laboratory.

Various testing chambers were littered throughout the area, men and women in HAZMAT suits or other protective gear milling about. Inside each chamber lay a Nomu stretched out on a steel table. Robotic arms were operating on them, keeping the scientists at a safe distance should they awaken.

"This is more a morgue than a lab," Izuku commented. "Shigaraki killed a lot of people, but the amount still disturbs me. This is just the batch you found in the past two weeks?"

"Including that High End from yesterday, yeah," Tsukauchi said. "Are you sure you need to be here? I could've just told you the results of the test after."

"I felt obligated to see this in person," Izuku said. "I was thinking about why Awase was feeling lightheaded when he wasn't harmed at all, from what I could see. But then I heard about those train passengers whose quirks mysteriously disappeared. I have to see whether my fears are correct. With so many Nomu and PLF resources still unaccounted for, Japan's recovery could be knocked off course if we're not careful."

"Well, let's pray this is one of those occasions you're wrong," Tsukauchi said. They stood in front of the chamber at the end, standing safely behind the reinforced glass as they observed the now deflated body of the High End Nomu that had been apprehended. A balding, bespectacled middle aged scientist waved at them as he controlled the robotic arms. He subjected the High End to various tests, stabbing at it, subjecting it to blunt force trauma, even lighting it on fire.

"Durability is about right," the balding scientist mused. "But it would still take an immense amount of effort."

"Pardon me, but is this really necessary?" Izuku asked. "Wouldn't the blood test prove the point?"

"Science isn't about proving the point once, it's about proving it as many times as you can," the man chortled. He pulled open a refrigerator by the side, taking out a vial of blood. It wasn't difficult to discern that it was from the High End.

Inserting the vial into a centrifuge, the scientist let the device whir through the process. When it was finished, he pulled it out and twisted the cap as he inserted it into a second machine by a computer monitor.

"Commencing analysis," the scientist droned, punching a few keys. "Drawing up subject A41-2, AKA Tomura Shigaraki, from the database... There."

The results showed on the screen, a pair of double helixes appearing. It was all Greek to Izuku, who simply let the scientist do his work. After a minute of silence, the man clicked on the test again. A minute passed. He redid the test a third time. A fourth. A fifth.

"Doctor?" Tsukauchi asked just as he had finished the sixth time. The man sat back in his chair, taking off his glasses.

"How did they do it?" the man mused.

"Do what?" Izuku asked, already knowing the answer.

"There are differences of course, but it can't be denied. While immensely inferior, this High End possesses a copy of All for One. It's what allowed it to steal those quirks and, if it had any space left, it would've stolen Welder's as well."

Lip pressing into a grim line, Tsukauchi affixed Izuku with an immensely serious glare. "You need to stop being right all the time."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku said a brief thanks and goodbye to the scientist before heading back to the elevator, talking to Tsukauchi as he trotted beside him. "Above all else, we keep this top secret for now. Nomu hunting becomes our biggest priority, and we reorganize heroes however we need to and set up even more teams to look for these things. Tsukauchi, you're going to be consulting with the Commission on how to put this all together."

"Of course I am," Tsukauchi muttered sarcastically. "And where are you going?"

The elevator dinged open. "To talk with the victims. Any clue, no matter how irrelevant it seems, might be that one vital bit of knowledge we need against these things. It's too optimistic to think there's just a single Nomu with All for One out there. As of right now, we have to assume every last one could hold a ticket to Shigaraki exacting his reign of terror again."

The elevator door slid closed, bringing the two men back to the surface level again. The scientists continued with their business, a near-imperceptible note of extra urgency now in their steps. The monster known as Tomura Shigaraki had clenched his fist around their hope for a brighter tomorrow once again. They couldn't let him succeed a second time.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Indirect Confessor List:**

**Mina Ashido**

**PHEW, that chapter took a lot out of me. As you can see, it was stacked from top to bottom in more ways than one. Love between Izuku and the girls, the promise of further love involving Mina and ALL FOR ONE NOMUS!? Things are beginning to heat up if I say so myself. I hope you're as excited to see where things go from here as I am.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this (there are so many, wow!) and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	25. Pink Memories

"Miss Homura Yofuin, was it?"

"I recall that being my name, yes."

Thrown off by the sharpness of the woman's tone, Izuku took a moment to conduct himself properly. "Then I'm sure you know who I am. I heard that you weren't able to use your quirk after you had your accident. I was hoping to ask you about it."

"Sure. It's not like I have much else to do."

Izuku was standing inside the hospital room where one of the derailment victims, Homura Yofuin, was staying. A severe looking woman with a rigid composure, her fiery orange eyes affixed him with a gaze that was penetrating. He had just wrapped up questioning with the previous victim, who had possessed an elasticity quirk that allowed him to stretch his body. That was what allowed the High End to balloon itself up. Yofuin was the other victim, who had possessed a quirk that let her build up steam (aptly named Steam) inside her body as she grew angrier until it would explode out from her when she couldn't contain it any more. A literal outburst of anger. Not helped in the slightest by her career as a romance manga author.

Izuku could sense, despite never meeting her before, that Yofuin was deflated somehow. Lacking some type of fire that had occupied her before, driven before her. It wasn't only the trauma of the train derailment, but it seemed the loss of her quirk had taken an immediate effect to her personality. Izuku couldn't help but let his mind wander toward Himiko and the effects quirks had on psychology. But that was another matter for another day.

Izuku conducted his questioning. "What do you remember feeling right before the train crashed? Don't force yourself to remember if you can't but if you're able to, I would really appreciate it."

"Well, I remember nearly going _kersplat_ from the change in velocity," Yofuin snarked. "That was pretty terrifying. After that, it's just... a blur." She shook her head. "Why are you asking me this? I was already interviewed about this shit from hospital staff and the cops."

Izuku couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape him. She wasn't too dissimilar to Kyoka now that he really thought about it, fiery temper and all. Not too dissimilar to Katsuki, either.

Yofuin ended up blushing, remembering who she was talking to. "Oh, b-but I'm more than okay with answering whatever you have to ask, sir Deku sir! Sir! Uh..." She bowed. "Sorry. I can be snappy."

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting anything, anyhow. I'll ask you a couple more questions and then—"

"Hang on," Yofuin interrupted him. "I think I _might _remember something..."

Izuku perked up, noticing how Yofuin's brash demeanor had taken a severe dip. She shuddered. "The crash just _happened_. It wasn't like the train was suddenly losing control; in fact, it was slowing down. But then something knocked into us. Something big. I lost consciousness after that, and when I woke up I was hooked up to these machines and my quirk was gone."

"I see," Izuku said. "And how did you feel after you woke up?"

Yofuin gripped her bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. "_Wrong. _Like somebody had taken something from me. And it's not like I'm angry anymore, I don't have the energy for it. Now that I think about it, maybe Steam was the reason I would always get so wound up in the first place. I just don't know what to do now. I mean, a lot of times my quirk would get in the way, but to still have it taken away without warning." She shook her head. "It isn't fair."

Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave the gentlest, most natural smile he could. "You're right. It isn't."

"What was it like, being quirkless?" Yofuin blurted out. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, I get that one a lot. Um... Well, for you, I'd imagine it wouldn't affect your career too much. But that doesn't stop the way people look at you when you're quirkless. Sometimes the looks of pity you get are more insulting than any harassment you'd face. It's like when they see you, all they see is..."

"Nothing, right?" A voice said from the door. Izuku turned to see a pair of floating gloves waving at him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was hearing the quirkless part of the conversation and, well, I feel I can kind of relate. Not entirely of course, but somewhat."

"Toru?"

"I thought I'd help Mina with this case," she explained. "For some reason, she stayed up super late the other night and had to readjust her sleeping schedule. I thought I'd help her out in this case. Seems like you've beaten me to the punch though."

"Yeah," Izuku said nervously, knowing the reason behind Mina's sleeping problems. Yofuin bowed again as she greeted Toru.

"Ms. Invisible Girl. I wasn't expecting to be graced with even more esteemed company."

"It's all part of the job." Izuku continued his questioning from there, Toru listening in and chipping in with a couple of her own. Where Yofuin had been prior to riding the train, any suspicious behavior, and of course what steps she would like to take moving forward without a quirk. Fortunately, she said she needed no such assistance and could handle the transition on her own.

"But before you go," she said as Izuku and Toru were about to make their way out. "Here. For your trouble." She pulled a manga volume out of her bag and gave it to Izuku. Reading the title, it said _The Tide Past Jupiter. _The cover featured a dashing, messy-haired man with pretty features standing on the deck of a spaceship with a red-skinned alien girl in his arms. Her cheery expression and dark sclera reminded him of Mina.

"This is your manga?"

"Yeah. My third, actually. My art doesn't stack up that well to that of other artists, but I get good reviews all the same. Maybe Uravity or one of your female friends will like it. It's even signed if you like that."

Izuku chuckled. "Thanks."

"Oh, and I'll send you the rest of the series too!" Yofuin shouted after him. "Signed, of course!"

"Thank you, Miss Yofuin. I hope your recovery proceeds smoothly."

"Thank you!"

As the door shut, Toru stretched herself out. "I heard she had a bit of a temper, but she was surprisingly earnest. If maybe a little too straightforward."

"I guess you need a bold personality to make something like this," Izuku said, holding up the manga. "Although with her quirk gone, it seemed like her bark had become about as small as her bite."

"For real. I don't know if I could handle a female Bakugo."

Izuku chuckled. "I was thinking she wasn't that different from Kacchan, in the end."

"Still, I'm surprised the number one hero has time for something like this," Toru said. "Not that I don't think you're concerned, but why come out here?"

Izuku looked up and down the hallway. There were a couple staff walking along, but he didn't want to risk the chance of anybody overhearing them. He led Toru down to the washrooms and, despite her small "Uhhhh," of confusion, he pulled her inside the men's washroom. Looking into each of the stalls, he confirmed nobody was there except them.

"What's with the yakuza-like check of the bathrooms? I feel like I'm part of a drug deal."

Izuku turned to Toru. "You're going to hear about it later anyway, but now that you're in front of me, I thought I'd let you in the know."

Proceeding to explain about the High End with All for One and the revised plan to hunt out the remaining ones, Izuku could sense Toru growing more and more rigid. Thankfully, nobody entered, allowing Izuku to explain the situation in full. When he was done, Toru was leaning against the counter sink, taking it all in.

"When is everybody else going to know?"

"Throughout the next few days. This is all top secret. Only the top 500 heroes are going to be in the know. Tsukauchi is in the process of putting it all together. Lots of meetings to attend in the next few weeks."

Rubbing her invisible chin, Toru began hyperventilating. "Okay. Well, at least it feels like we're a little more prepared this time. Hahaha..." Her breathing continued to be labored. Izuku saw her gloves tremble, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey..."

"I know how I'm acting is stupid, being a hero, I know it is... I just don't want _him _back. Or hatching some plan with those things from the shadows. I hate feeling helpless even when he's locked away!"

"And we're going to make sure he doesn't get the chance to put that plan into action," Izuku said. "You have my word."

"Thanks, Midoriya," Toru sniffled. Regaining her composure, she took a deep breath. "Oh, jeez. I feel like between the gala and this, you've seen me embarrass myself a little too often lately."

"It's okay, Hagakure," Izuku said. "We'll be sure to take care of this and pull through. I believe in you all."

"Right!" They then made their way out, albeit with Toru becoming noticeably wearier than when she had entered. At least, to Izuku. He had managed to more easily pick up on her emotional state these past few years even without much body language to work off of. He was actually a little impressed with himself for that, though he kept the detail to himself.

"But still... you think you'll have to visit him again?" Toru asked.

"Soon," Izuku said. "He's gonna wish he stayed a good little boy in his cell when I'm done with him."

* * *

Flying back to his agency, Izuku went up to his and Ochaco's office and was surprised to see the nervous pink face waiting for him.

"Mina?"

"Oh, hey Midori," she chuckled, giving him a small wave which she quickly stopped. She was in her civilian clothes. Playing with her hair, she looked toward Ochaco who was sitting by her desk, also dressed casually.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, you forced me into this!"

"... Into what?" Izuku asked.

Snapping back to Izuku, Mina began stammering. "I-I-I-IIIIIII, um. Y'know... uh, how is... lunch and stuff?"

Izuku blinked as Mina's face grew a deep shade of red. He realized then that he'd never seen her grow embarrassed. He'd always assumed her skin would turn a darker shade of pink when she began blushing if anything.

Ochaco observed this from the side, amused. "Stop teasing me like that!" Mina shouted, clenching her fist.

"I'm not doing anything," Ochaco giggled.

"You're looking at me! Judging me! You're thinking that after I've been teasing you all these years, you're finally getting some payback! Well, I hope you're happy!"

Ochaco clamped a hand shut over her mouth as she was racked with laughter, trying to stay quiet. This only served to make Mina more frustrated, tearing at her hair and stomping her foot.

"Ashido, what's the matter?" Izuku said. "I mean, if you've got a problem you need help with, I'm more than happy with listening."

"AHHHHHH!" Mina yelled, making Izuku jump. She gave him an angry, embarrassed stare. "You! Me! Amusement park this Friday! I'll buy us some tickets and tell you the time! Don't be late!"

"HUH!?" Izuku said, taken aback. Before he could ask, Mina sped past him in a pink blur, shouting "You'll regret this, Ochaco!" as she went. Before he knew it, she had opened the elevator doors and stepped inside, eyes aimed at the floor even as the door closed.

Stunned at what had happened over the past couple minutes, Izuku rounded on Ochaco for an explanation. "W-what just happened...?"

Ochaco finally got a hold of herself, brushing a tear out of her eye. "Izuku. She _likes _you. So, I convinced her to go on a date with you."

"She... what?" Izuku stared at Ochaco, eyes wide open. Ochaco sighed.

"I feel like I was watching myself for a minute there," Ochaco said. "Embarrassed as all hell and dealing with a guy too dense to understand. In the end, her teasing bark was way more than her bite. And I let her bully me about us dating for years too when she's a total love noob..."

"Time-out," Izuku said. "Start from the beginning."

As Ochaco briefly explained their earlier date in the park, Izuku ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't aware she felt like that. I mean, I could never have guessed."

"I didn't either, although I guess I always had a feeling." She looked at the hallway Mina had stormed down. "She's always so obsessed with romance that I kinda assumed her interest in you and me getting together was all there is to it. But in the back of my head, I think I always knew she was paying attention to us a little _too _much. Like she was guilty half the time."

"I... never realized," Izuku said, scratching his cheek.

"Eh, most boys are like that," Ochaco smiled, stretching out in her seat. "But now that we've got this whole harem thing going, I was able to goad her into it! And I won't lie, it was pretty satisfying seeing her squirm like that." Ochaco giggled again. Her cheery expression reminded Izuku of the terrible news that would make it fall.

"That aside for the moment; I ended up finding something out this morning about the High End from yesterday. You're going to want to stay sitting for this one. Optics are... bad."

* * *

"So Shigaraki somehow managed to engineer a Nomu with a copy of All for One," Ochaco said. "Hm. Now pound me."

Gasping as Izuku entered her from behind, Ochaco gripped the sheets as the familiar sensation of his dick taking its rightful place inside her warmth. After he had explained things to her at the office, the two had set about wrapping up their afternoon duties and decided to go home early to discuss the implications. They had a short amount of time before needing to pick Eri up from school, so they went right to their favorite way of passing the time: sex.

"We don't know for sure, but it's likely there are more," Izuku grunted, his moans overlapping with Ochaco's. "This train derailment happening all of a sudden? And us finding the Nomu after all this time? It doesn't add up. _Ugh!"_

He grunted as he kept thrusting, holding Ochaco's arms behind her back for more power. "I know," Ochaco said between her panting. "You phone Bakugo about it yet?"

"Right after I found out," Izuku replied. "He wants to help coordinate, so he and I are gonna be switching heading the operation. I'm not sure if Todoroki can come back any time soon, but we could really use him."

"Yeah... I'd say we need all hands on deck for this one... It's feeling like... like we need..." Ochaco couldn't even finish the sentence as her mind was overtaken by pleasure. Arching her back, she rutted herself as hard back into Izuku as she could as she felt him twitch inside her. Throwing her head back, she let out a long scream of ecstasy as his cum exploded inside her. Collapsing face first, Ochaco openly drooled onto the blanket as Izuku pulled out of her. He eagerly deposited her onto his lap as he waited for her to regain her senses, giving small pecks over her face.

Shaking her head back into full consciousness, Ochaco wrapped herself around Izuku and brought her head in close. "It's all hands on deck for this one. If there's even a chance he's come up with another plan..."

"Then we make sure there is no chance, one way or another," Izuku breathed, giving Ochaco a small guess. "Together."

Ochaco pressed her forehead against his. "Together," she repeated. "But enough about that... I think maybe we should talk about your new date..."

Ochaco inserted herself onto Izuku's dick as she changed topics, rolling her hips against his.

"Well, amusement park means disguises," Izuku panted, matching Ochaco's rhythm. "Between you and me, I've never been great at that."

"You're awful at it," Ochaco chuckled. "But I'll help you there. I owe it to Mina..."

"You think she's really into this whole thing?" Izuku asked, picking up the pace. "Didn't think she'd go for something like this. Or even be into me."

"At this point, maybe we should ask who _isn't _into you," Ochaco replied breathily. Her moaning had kicked in again between her sentences. "It feels like all our old friends are in on this... _ah! _After these past couple months, it's like... _hah... _it's like... _ahhhh_... I mean, if this harem thing didn't exist, I'd be worried somebody was going to steal you away from me... _ahhhhh!_"

As she began mewling out her pleasure, Izuku hugged her close. "_Never,_" he reassured her, thrusting inside her fast as he could. "I never want to leave you, Ochaco. No matter what."

Ochaco hugged him tightly back. "You know just what to say... _Ah!_"

Their intimate embrace continued on for several more minutes, the two expertly stretching out their pleasure as long as possible, having grown so accustomed to one another's bodies. Izuku's searing flesh hammering inside Ochaco's core was a mutual addiction for the two, and it was with enamored yells of ecstasy that the two came for a second time that day. Izuku's cum shot inside Ochaco again, and with a few more pants the two came down from their high, still hugging each other for support.

Tracing a finger down Izuku's back, Ochaco began speaking. "Things are going to be stressful, Deku. Not that they haven't been, but after this... I guess what I'm trying to say is we need to hold on to any bit of happiness we can. So make sure you show Mina a good time, alright?"

"Yeah," Izuku breathed. "I'll give her a date to remember."

Ochaco smirked against Izuku's shoulder. "And after...?"

Izuku chuckled. "We'll see." He eyed the bedside clock. "Another hour until school's over. Round 3?"

"Absolutely," Ochaco answered, pushing Izuku down and making out with him. They had quite a time after that, ending up running a little late to pick Eri up which they profusely apologized for.

* * *

Izuku waited outside the amusement park on Friday. It was the afternoon, and the attraction was bustling with throngs of people. He'd ended up adopting a spiky blonde wig Momo created that made him look like Katsuki's long lost cousin, along with fake eyebrows which had eventually stopped itching. He had taken to wearing sunglasses and a sport jacket, even having some makeup applied to hide his freckles.

"Oh, damn," came a bubbly voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw Mina dressed in a long, purple top that went down to her jean-covered thighs, her curves straining against the fabric. If her pink skin and hair weren't going to get her recognized, then her incredible ass probably would. A matching purse slung over her shoulder.

She was eying him up and down, pushing up the faux glasses she was wearing. "You clean up a little better than I thought, Midori. Even if you do have to look a little different."

"Ashido," Izuku replied. "I thought the disguise was pretty good. How could you tell it was me?"

"Well, you have a certain air about you," Mina said. "Although can I assume the outfit you chose was up to Ochaco?"

"Her and Momo, actually," Izuku said. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied cheerily, looping her arm through his.

"You seem a little bit more composed today," Izuku commented as they handed over their tickets and passed through the turnstile. Mina began blushing again, avoiding his gaze."

"I'm uh, sorry for freaking out on you the other day. I was so embarrassed because Ochaco found out, and then you entered having to look all brave in your hero outfit... I messed up."

"I was a little taken aback," Izuku admitted. "If I may though, I didn't think you'd be that embarrassed."

"W-Why wouldn't I be?" Mina said indignantly. "I never thought..." She mumbled the last part of her sentence.

"I can't hear you, Ashido."

Taking a deep breath, Mina said, "I never thought I'd get to go on a date with you!"

Izuku blinked. "Oh. That's... kind of flattering, actually."

"Hey, isn't that...?" Said a man to the side. Izuku hurriedly pulled Mina along to avoid her being recognized. While he was wearing a disguise, Mina had not. It was pointless, considering how distinctive she was with her pink skin.

"We might have to rush through today," Izuku warned her. Mina nodded.

"I understand. Just being able to do this at all is crazy. Never thought I'd get the chance." She held his arm closer. "So don't mess it up, Midori. I need you to be a gentleman for today."

"Glad to see you've got your confidence back," Izuku said. "That's the Ashido I know."

Their date went by relatively painlessly. Of course, they only ended up going on the merry-go-round before being recognized in the line-up for the rollercoaster. Thankfully, Mina only had to sign a few autographs before people backed off and allowed her to enjoy the rest of her date. Izuku waved off people asking his name, saying he'd like to keep it a secret.

"There's probably some perv taking a camera of us, wondering who my mystery beau is," Mina mused.

"Beau? That taken with me already?"

"Stop trying to be slick," Mina snickered, although the happy light in her eyes shone brighter than ever.

They went on every ride imaginable, even stopping in the arcade. They went through every possible activity there was, from the spinning tops ride to the tower drop, sharing some cotton candy and even donning a pair of animal ears. Mina went with cat ears poking up beside her horns, while Izuku wore a bunny headband. They shared a good laugh when they saw one another, deciding to wear them for the rest of the date.

After a chat over a dinner of fast food and then it was off to the Ferris Wheel.

"We're so high up," Mina said as they began cresting toward the top of the massive wheel. "So this is the view you see when you're flying."

"More or less," Izuku said. "Normally I only get to enjoy it with Ocha, but—"

Izuku caught himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mentioning somebody else right now."

"No, no, it's fine," Mina said. "I mean, it's not like you're seeing me without her knowing."

"Something I'm painfully aware of," Izuku said wryly. "Sun's coming down."

"Yeah," Mina said. "Today was fun. I was worried it'd be kinda awkward, you being you. But it ended up a lot of fun _because_ you were just you. And I was allowed to be just me."

"Maybe I wasn't _just _me," Izuku said, nudging at his wig. Mina giggled.

"True." She took to looking out the window for a few more minutes, silence falling. Izuku began working up the courage to ask what had been on his mind the past couple days.

"Ashido?"

"... You know what, call me Mina."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Izuku!"

"Oh, right, right," Izuku said, taken aback by her calling him by his given name. "Maybe this is rude of me, but I was wondering: how long have you uh... had a crush on me?"

Mina continued looking out the window, lips pulled upward just barely. "I thought you'd ask that."

She laced her fingers together in her lap, looking at her feet. "I guess, the first time I ever really noticed, was back during one of our old firefights."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it was chaos all around. We didn't know if we were going to survive or even how. The only things we had after All Might and the rest were gone was each other. Honestly, I don't even know which particular fight it was. But I remember one day, you came out of this plume of smoke and dust in this big green blur. Whoosh!" She threw up her arms for emphasis.

"Actually, I think I was pretty close to dying. Or maybe Ochaco was, or somebody else. All I can remember is the gratitude I was feeling attached to that image of you. Coming in to save the day, always there for us even when things were worse than we could have ever imagined. It was like... it all came together for me." Mina sighed. "And now with these All for One Nomus, I'm scared that we're going to be in a situation like that again. I know you'll be able to protect us, but the terror of that is just..."

"I know," Izuku said. "But we can worry about that later. This date is time off. Don't worry, me, Tsukauchi and Bakugo are making sure this operation will go as smoothly as possible."

Mina took a deep breath. "Yeah. Thanks, Izuku. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. Anybody who isn't scared of this is crazy."

Mina chuckled. "I guess. Anyhow, where was I? Oh, right." She continued on with her explanation.

"That fight, or however many there were, was the first time I _noticed. _When I had a crush on you proper? That one I still don't know. There was the time I taught you to dance, and no offense Izuku, but you were so bad at the start I had tears in my eyes."

"I remember," Izuku chuckled before letting her continue.

"And then there was the camp... _God_, you were busted up. I almost puked when I caught a look at your arms. But, well, I've always been wondering if the _very _first time I started having feelings was even earlier than that."

Smiling as Izuku's face grew puzzled, Mina spelled it out for him. "The Battle Trial! That was another great moment from you. You were always so cool! Bakugo was like a maniac, and it was like, _KABOOM _and he just kept chasing you! But then you ended up cornering him after he thought he cornered you and you blew the building apart." Mina was practically bouncing up and down. "I didn't care what Momo said, it was still so cool how far you were willing to go! So, if I had to answer..."

Mina chuckled nervously. "I guess I've loved you from the moment I lay eyes on you now that I really think about it! Too bad for me Ochaco was there even sooner than I was. And so here we are."

Izuku listened to the whole thing with rapt attention. He didn't even notice that they were almost near the ground again when she had finished. He shook his head once he took this in, gauging they had a couple minutes before having to get off.

"I... wow," was all he could muster in response.

"Yeah, it's a lot," Mina said. "You know, I'd read stuff like romance manga and watch stupid TV dramas in the hopes of having that one epic love adventure. The irony was that the one I wanted was kind of out of my reach since my bestie had all but called dibs first. So now I guess I'm just, uhhhh... What number am I? The sixth wheel."

"Hey, you're not some number to me," Izuku protested. "I mean, this whole first date thing is always just to test the waters. You can take your time."

Mina nodded. Izuku perked up, something she had mentioned reminding him of something.

"Oh yeah, I was waiting for a good moment like this. Here you go." He pulled out a small, rectangular object wrapped in bubble gum pink wrapping paper. Mina, puzzled, accepted it after he insisted she take it. She opened it up right then and there and blinked at what was inside.

"_The Tide Past Jupiter_?"

"It was this woman's manga that she gave me," Izuku explained. "One of the people who had their quirk stolen. Said she's sending me the rest, too. And well, I thought it was right up your alley."

"This art style is kinda throwing me off," Mina said.

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah, I have to admit, it's rough. But I saw the girl on the front and thought that... well, she kinda looked like you."

"What? Exotic skin and dark sclera?"

"Well, obviously that, but it was more how... regal, she seemed. I flipped through it and she's confident, tough, and charismatic. That's you to a tee."

Mina once again couldn't let a blush form on her cheeks. _Dang it, Ochaco was right! Accidental Flirt, indeed._

"W-Well, this is a very thoughtful gift Izuku. Well done."

Thrown off by her now overly formal speech, Izuku could only say, "Uh, glad you liked it?"

"But you know," Mina said as they exited the carriage. "The main hero also kinda reminds me of you." She jabbed a finger at him.

"I dunno if I see a resemblance."

"Weird hair, big muscles... I guess he is more handsome than you, though."

"Uh, thanks?"

"But he has _none _of your charm. For all his looks, I can already tell he's no better than some gormless oaf."

"Do you like the gift or not? You don't need to lie. You clearly don't feel the need to be nice."

Their laughter rang out as they made their way out of the park, their date a success.

* * *

Standing outside Mina's apartment building, Izuku walked toward his date after paying off the taxi driver.

"That was great," Izuku said.

"Yeah," Mina said. "Really Plus Ultra!"

"Oh, for sure," Izuku said. "Although next time I'd rather not wear the eyebrows. Or the wig, for that matter."

Mina giggled. "Well, we're not exactly anonymous. _You _least of all."

"A fact I'm reminded of every day," Izuku said. "Still, it's great to have moments like this all the same. I admit, I've been missing regular dates. Just wish I had to take less pains just to go on them."

"Well, what can you do?" Mina said, pulling off her glasses and stowing them inside her purse. "I really appreciate it, Izuku."

"Likewise. It was fun."

"Right." Silence fell, neither knowing what to do.

"What's Ochaco doing?" Mina asked.

"Her own thing," Izuku said. "I think she mentioned something about helping Kyoka."

"Right, she even texted me about it." A smirk played at her lips. "And _helping, _huh?"

Izuku flushed. "Yeah. Helping. Whatever that entails these days... I guess I'll find out where she is when I make it back tonight."

"But if she's not back... then are you alone?"

"Well, the others might be busy, so maybe," Izuku said. "Eri's staying at one of her friend's houses tonight, so there's that."

"Ah," Mina said. The lingering possibility of an invitation inside danced on the tip of her tongue, but she was too afraid to utter it aloud. Still, the possibility hung in the air between them, a key to unlocking an unforgettable night for the both of them, she was sure. The question was if she was ready or not. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if Ochaco agreeing to help Kyoka tonight of all nights was her means of encouraging her to have this night with Izuku to herself.

_Am I really ready for that? _Mina wondered. She realized she had gotten awfully close to Izuku without meaning to, head instinctively leaning up toward him. Blinking, he ended up leaning down toward her, cautious but hopeful. Just before he could make a full lean in, she turned away, clearing her throat and stepping back.

"It is what it is," Izuku finally said after the awkward moment subsided. "Still, today being so good is enough for me. I can have the memories keep me company."

Mina groaned. "Okay, now _that _is a lame line."

"Probably," Izuku admitted. "But it's the truth. See you later, Mina."

"Yeah, later," Mina said, waving him off. She began walking up the steps to the door as he walked away to a location where he could fly away unseen, prepared to input her PIN. Her finger hovered over the keypad.

_Why aren't you satisfied, _she chided to herself. _You had a great time today and even got a gift! A hopeless sap like you couldn't ask for better._

Taking out the manga volume, Mina held it up in front of her eyes, scrutinizing it. She said the man reminded her of Izuku, but honestly he looked no different than any other bland, male shoujo lead designed to cater to hopeless romantics like her. Hoping for that one bit of adventure to cross their path, no matter who it came from.

Taking a deep breath, she found her eyes going back to Izuku as he walked away, having found a nearby park to change and take off from. She placed the manga back in her purse and jumped down the steps, boots thudding against the ground as she tore her way toward Izuku. Hearing her, he barely had time to turn around and look surprised as she threw herself at him, nearly bowling him over as she captured his lips in the hungriest, most desperate, and passionate kiss she could muster.

They stayed like that for a solid thirty seconds, Izuku holding Mina up by her thick thighs as they made out. In all honesty, it was difficult not to grope her voluminous ass, since it was so big. Their tongues wrestled and pushed against one another, and when they pulled back a trail of saliva connected the two before it broke.

"Memories, huh?" Mina cocked her head to the side, squeezing Izuku's torso between her thighs. "How about we make a few we'll never forget?"

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**How The Turn Tables List:**

**Mina Ashido**

**Hey everybody! Another chapter coming in at you hot. Kinda exhausted after this one so I'll keep it brief: more plot development, a little bit of sexy time, a little bit of set up for Toru and everything is now in place for the long awaited Mina smut. I know many of you have waited a long time for this so don't worry, it's just a week away. She's also got some extra curves to her now that she's an adult. Think a less exaggerated version of CuteSexyRobutts's art, so you can look forward to that next chapter.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko (Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses.**


	26. Tickled Pink

Izuku and Mina barely made it to her apartment door before they had started making out again. Izuku was pretty sure she had ended up attacking him first, but he wasn't quite sure whether he hadn't begun drawing his neck down to kiss her lips or not. Either way, he figured it didn't matter. Not when she was biting at his lips, his hands caressing each and every one of her divine curves. Her mewling encouraged him further, and he all but slammed her against the door as Mina fumbled for the key in her purse.

Turning away from him for a second and letting Izuku kiss at her neck, Mina pulled her card out and swiped it at the lock. Hearing the lock click open, she yanked the door handle down as fast as she could and the two of them stumbled into the room. The door automatically swung shut behind them, but they paid it no heed as they held each other close, thoughts entirely enraptured by the other. It was with deep breaths that they broke apart, sucking in the oxygen they needed as they let a pause to their passion take hold.

Looking around Mina's apartment, Izuku blinked at the incredible amount of pink that met his gaze. From the wall paint to the fridge, to the curtains, even her TV stand at the other end. The only spare flashes of contrasting colors were the wooden floorboards, the brick wall with windows, and a leopard skin rug. This was a room that was 100%, distinctly Mina's.

"I know," Mina said as she saw Izuku taking in her living area. "But this was an apartment I had made for me, soooo..."

"No, no, it's fine," Izuku said. He stroked her cheek. "And I don't think it's especially important right now."

Mina stole another kiss from him. "Glad we agree," she said huskily. "First things first, _this _comes off."

Grabbing the blonde wig, she pulled it off his head, ruffling his compressed green hair back to its normal, unruly style. Izuku tore off the fake eyebrows too, and soon enough he was almost entirely back to his original appearance. Mina rubbed a finger against his cheek and pulled it back, looking at the makeup that had rubbed off it.

"Why don't you get yourself properly freshened up first?"

Guiding him to her bedroom, which had a walk-in bathroom, he ended up washing the remaining make-up off his face. His signature freckles reappeared again, and he felt entirely ready to carry on with his night with Mina as he walked back into her room. Just as pink as the rest, of her place, the bedroom had a large dresser with pictures of Mina with her friends and, he couldn't help but notice, an isolated picture of just himself.

Mina, who had pulled her top off and was wearing a leopard print bra, followed his line of sight. Blushing like before, Mina cleared her throat.

"I forgot about that. Sorry if the single photograph of you comes across as creepy."

"No, no, it's fiiiiine," Izuku trailed off as he took in her now shirtless form. He couldn't help but notice that Mina had done quite a bit of growing up in all areas. Her massive breasts strained at the cups. They had to be around the size of Ochaco and Momo's.

Izuku's higher brain functions ceased to operate as he continued staring. Mina giggled, sauntering forward and pressing her chest into his shirt.

"Like what you see, big guy?"

Izuku nodded frantically, drawn in by her black sclerae, yellow irises like orbs of honey staring up at him. Tilting her chin up, Izuku continued making out with her. The time for small talk had long since passed. Every fiber of his being yearned for the marvelous woman before him, and the little sucks Mina would make indicated she was feeling much the same way about him.

Pushing Izuku down onto the bed, Mina began sliding her jeans off nice and slow. She rocked her hips to the side as she did so, and soon she was in her panties. Kicking the jeans away, Mina stood there in just her underwear, long, thick legs exposed. She was still breathing heavily but seemed at a loss of what to do next.

Amused, Izuku began taking off his own clothes, at which Mina's blush grew even deeper as her eyes widened in surprise. Looking at her encouragingly, Izuku said, "You want me to take the lead?"

"No, no," Mina said, waving her hands in front of her. "I-I know where to take things next!"

"Oh?"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, an idea seemed to strike Mina. Cranking up the seduction in her gaze again, she began sensuously caressing her own generous curves in front of him. She'd trail her hands up her breasts, jut out her hips at a steady rhythm, showing off every inch of her body. She idly shifted around so her back was to him, her fantastic ass held tight inside her panties. She bent forward and slowly wiggled her butt, making sure he had a clear view of it.

"Like what you see?" she asked in a deep voice. She looked behind her, hair falling past her shoulders to see a tent forming inside Izuku's own underwear. He nodded eagerly. Feeling herself grow hornier at the sight, Mina brought herself back up straight and unclipped her bra. She let it fall to the ground as her breasts were set free, and with this she crawled onto the bed with Izuku at long last. She settled herself on top of him, curves fitting perfectly into his rock solid form.

Taking a moment to savor his body, Mina ran her hands up his muscled chest and traced over all the old scars he'd received. She brought her head down to one, looking up at Izuku for permission. He nodded, and with that she kissed each of the marred bits of flesh. Her horns ended up pushing against him a little, making her cry out in pleasure, and Izuku took this chance to slide her fully on top of him. Her large breasts were now pressed into his chest, and he held her close. One hand ran up her back while the other snuck down to her panties. Thumbing the strap, he pulled it down her ass, taking a chance to palm a cheek as she did so. This elicited a small gasp from Mina which Izuku silenced with another kiss. Soon enough, Mina was entirely nude in all of her pink glory.

Sitting up, Mina looked down at the bulge in Izuku's underwear. She gave Izuku another look asking for permission, which he granted. She swiftly tugged the boxers off, and her eyes grew wide at the size of it.

"I've got a few condoms in my pants," Izuku said. "Let me just—"

"No, no, I took a pill," Mina said. She shrugged, although her eyes never left his massive member. "I was kinda hoping something like this would happen..."

She stayed silent for a few seconds, still staring. Izuku cocked his head. "Is this your first time?"

"Wha—" Mina blushed again and averted his gaze. "O-Of course not! I mean, why would you think..."

She sighed. "Yes."

"Then let me guide you," Izuku said, firmly grabbing a hold of her waist and guiding her until her entrance hovered over his dick.

"N-no way, I'm the one who's gonna rock _your _world," Mina said weakly, but she let herself be guided onto his dick slowly and carefully. Eyes fluttering as she began taking him in, she yelped as Izuku pulled her down all at once. With that, he was fully inside her. Mina blinked at the strange sensation, letting the fullness of Izuku's dick wash over her.

"Whoa," she said, before she began rocking slowly. Izuku moaned in satisfaction as she did so, matching her movement at the appropriate rhythm. A few seconds later and they were going even faster, Mina's first time going swimmingly.

Running her hands through her hair, Mina kept meeting Izuku's thrusts with an equal amount of enthusiasm. The physical strength she had carefully cultivated over her life, both through her natural aptitude for athletics and her hero training, was proving to be of great use here. Her powerful thighs closed in on Izuku's side, holding him more securely in place so that his cock could pierce her even harder.

Moaning in earnest now, Mina huffed in gasps of air through her bouncing, feeling Izuku stretch her out wider and wider with every movement. She yearned to have him erupt inside of her, to make a mess of her, to leave her undone and grasping at her sheets for support. Fortunately for her, she was rapidly approaching that point. Her body bounced down faster and faster, her longing for Izuku over these past few years culminating in one tremendous wave of sexual euphoria.

It was with a series of loud moans that Mina kept slamming her ass down on Izuku's pelvis, and at long last she was rewarded with a hot burst of his seed inside her. She came right as he did, squealing out in ecstasy. She sat limply on Izuku as he sat back up to hold her close to his chest, making out with her desperately. Their tongues wrestled, their sweaty skin began sticking together and the sensation of being one continued to work the two up again even immediately after climaxing.

Pulling out, Izuku looked at Mina's divine body once again. Her pink skin was now glistening with sweat and, unconsciously it seemed, a little bit of her acid. The fluid oozed down her arm onto the bed, where it stayed. Wiping it away with a tissue she grabbed off her night table, Mina blew the hair out of her face as she turned to Izuku. "If you're worried about my acid, don't worry. After mastering the solubility and uh... viscosity, I can keep the pH at a perfect seven now without even thinking about it. I only lose focus when I'm fighting."

Izuku nodded. "I trust you. So that means..."

"That means..." Mina crawled forward until she was in front of Izuku's cock, grabbing her breasts around it and continuing to secrete fluids from her skin. "I'm a walking lube dispenser now." She wrapped Izuku's dick between her breasts, smiling as she heard him moan.

Rubbing her large breasts up and down, she teased the tip every time it would poke up. In truth, she had sometimes fantasized about doing something like this with Izuku, even if she would feel immensely guilty about it after. Now, having been given the go-ahead from Ochaco, she was able to unleash all the pent up sexual tension she had toward the man she loved without worry. She rubbed her breasts up and down, the slipperiness of her fluid allowing her to gently caress and stroke his dick with her own flesh. Hearing him moan was thrilling, and the pulsing of his cock inside her cleavage was incredible.

Working her breasts faster, her movements became even hastier but nonetheless passionate. She licked the tip whenever it would poke out, giving him a look laced with desire each time she did so. Squishing it harder and making her titfuck all the more intense, Mina continued massaging his cock with her breasts until she felt him pulse once more, his ejaculate spraying into her face. She couldn't help but wince a little but nevertheless kept massaging him with her boobs, slowing down in time with his climax.

Sitting up straight again, Mina ended up swabbing at some of Izuku's cum. "Does Ochaco swallow this stuff?" she asked brazenly.

"Uhhh..." Izuku said, still a little unsteady from his previous climax. "Yeah. All the girls do, actually."

"Hm." Mina brought the cum into her mouth, tasting it. Izuku grew transfixed by the sight and, when she noticed this, she smirked. Eagerly swabbing up the rest and swallowing it all, she licked her fingers and gave him a seductive glare.

"Delicious~" That roused Izuku into action once more, grabbing Mina by the waist once again and pressing her down into the bed. She gave a small yelp of surprise which was quickly cut off by Izuku practically attacking her mouth. Surprised by his newfound voraciousness, Mina pulled back as Izuku lined himself up again.

"I-Izuku? Wha_AAAAAGH!_" She was cut off with a cry of pleasure as Izuku pressed himself down into her, his large dick filling her up again. She hadn't prepared herself for it and ended up entirely at the mercy of his movements. She could barely form a sentence as he kept pounding into her, body moving in tandem with his own.

"This is what you're like?" she breathed. "No way. No way..."

"Not what you expected?" Izuku grinned, bringing her in closer as he fucked her, making the girl scream again.

"You're not supposed to be a... a..." Mina tried to get what she was trying to communicate out, but between the grunting she was involuntarily making with Izuku's fervent thrusts and being overwhelmed by the pleasure, she ended up tripping over her own words.

"Not supposed to be what?" Izuku grabbed one of her legs, rutting her into him even harder.

"Ughhhhhh!" Mina was panting and moaning, the sounds growing more intense with each thrust. She began doing sharp intakes of breath, Izuku railing away at her faster and faster. She finally gained enough sense to all but scream what she was trying to say, at long last.

"TOP! TOP! You're not supposed to be a top, Izuku!"

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle through her panting, but he himself was beginning to grow overwhelmed by pleasure once more as his third climax of the night approached him. "Sorry to disappoint. But I'm... actually... _hah_... pretty con... controlling... _huff_... when it comes down to it!"

Mina couldn't even think up a reply as their intercourse began reaching its peak. Izuku continued fucking her mercilessly until, with a shiver running throughout her whole body, she arched her back and wailed with pleasure. Izuku was moaning right alongside her, pumping her full of his ejaculate a second time. By the time they had come down from their latest high, the two had brought their heads together and were panting heavily.

"This is what the girls have to deal with every night?" Mina's head hit the mattress in exhaustion. "Ohhhh my god. _Oh my god_."

"That's enough for tonight?"

Hearing that, Mina brought herself back up on her elbows. She looked at him defiantly. "_Hell _no. I don't like losing, and this game's over when I say it's over."

"Sure thing."

"Being cheeky is so _not _you." Mina quietly kissed him all the same, metering out their previous intensity with a kiss. Pulling away, she looked at him with a new spark in her eyes. It seemed she had come up with a new idea.

"You have the condoms, yeah?"

Izuku nodded. Mina rolled herself over, stomach first. She wiggled her ass in front of Izuku.

"Well... I'm clean."

She wiggled her prominent butt again. What she was saying finally settled in. Izuku's eyes widened.

"Seriously!?"

"Ochaco doesn't let you do it?"

"She does, it's just... rarely. And I haven't done it with the others yet either," Izuku explained. He pawed through his jeans on the floor and pulled out the condom. Slipping it on, he lined himself up with Mina's ass.

"I can generate my lube practically anywhere," Mina said, wiggling her butt. "Just be careful. This is my first time, okay?"

Izuku nodded. "Roger."

Carefully inserting himself, Izuku felt the fantastic sensation of Mina's incredibly tight hole press down on his dick. She gasped in shock, but the sheer pressure his dick was facing was taking him to a whole new world of pleasure.

"Whoa," Izuku breathed, letting Mina get used to it.

"Whoa," Mina repeated. "This is weird..."

"Just tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

Mina nodded, and without further ado Izuku began carefully thrusting in and out of her, grabbing her ass as she did so. Grunting, Mina let herself get used to the sensation. Izuku made measured movements into her. In truth, it was more akin to gently sliding in and out rather than thrusting. All the while Mina kept generating her acid steadily around her butt.

She kept her concentration fixated on the large penis inside of her, and slowly got used to it. If she was being honest, she actually found the sensation rather pleasant, growing more comfortable with it. The tightness was proving to be erotic for her as well, the somewhat taboo feeling surrounding their exercising amplifying her arousal. Looking behind her, she nodded once she finally grew completely acclimated. Izuku took this opportunity to begin properly thrusting inside of her, his movements growing steadily faster. Not unreasonably fast, but just enough.

Biting her lip, Mina grabbed the sheets tight as Izuku picked up the pace. Rocking back with her motions, the feeling of her other entrance being penetrated was something she was growing used to. Her curvaceous body pressed into the sheets as Izuku pressed her into this, eagerly massaging her supple butt and continuing to revel in the sensation. Panting and moaning harder, Izuku began thrusting closer to his regular pace, and it was right then that he came inside her. The extra stimulation proved too much for Mina as well, and she came right alongside him, screaming out as she felt his seed gush into the plastic filling of the condom.

Pulling out and tying up the condom, Izuku quickly deposited it in Mina's bathroom garbage, rejoining her on the bed and holding her close as he kissed her again.

"You're pretty incredible, Mina," Izuku breathed, stroking her chin.

"Glad you think so," she said, caressing his cheek. "I trust you're still ready for the rest of the night?"

"You know it," Izuku whispered, making out with her again.

From there, they adopted a multitude of different positions. Mina was eager to try out different styles she had seen and read about during her "alone time", and Izuku was just as happy to oblige. She pressed herself against the wall as he entered her pussy from behind, fervently fucking her into the cold plaster. Next, she was introduced to Izuku's signature mating press, the sheer power he exercised during it ensuring the position was performed to its fullest effect.

Through the different moves and techniques they went, Mina's mind was blown by every single one. Izuku was a master, running his hands all over her body with a hand more precise than she could have ever dreamed, kissing and teasing her in all the right places and most importantly, spearing her with his cock with just the right amount of intensity at the right moments. It was a whirlwind of ecstasy, and Mina held tight to Izuku as her anchor to keep herself afloat during it.

By the end of it, Mina had become a sopping mess, her neutral pH fluid coming off her and dripping onto the floor. Izuku had taken to standing up and hooking his arms under her tremendous thighs and hands on her ass, bouncing her up and down his still throbbing member as they fucked. He carried her all throughout this final act of intercourse, Mina hugging tight to Izuku as she was brought down onto his dick over and over. She kissed at his neck as he thrust up into her, eager to taste and be one with him as much as possible.

"Izuku," she mewled, humming against his neck as he fucked her. "Izukuuuuuu..."

"I'm right here," he reassured, continuing to fuck her.

Mina wasn't sure whether it was the joy of being able to be with her crush like this, the intense pleasure of their lovemaking, or the simple impatience she'd had with how long it took for this to happen, but she felt an indescribable feeling bubble up inside her. It was part warm, part terrifying but all too familiar to her. It was a feeling she'd been wrestling with for years regarding Izuku, but here and now, she felt it more strongly than ever before.

"I love you, Izuku," she said, the words slipping naturally from her mouth. "I love you!"

Izuku kept fucking her as she cried the proclamation out, surer than ever of her feelings toward the man holding her tight. He had now seen her at her most vulnerable, explored every inch of her he could, and was still able to keep going with her after expending himself over and over. At that moment Mina was absolutely certain that there was no man on earth capable of doing to her what Izuku could.

Pulling back, she held Izuku's face as her yellow eyes found his, giving him an overjoyed smile. "I love you," she repeated. "I love, I love you, I love you..."

She could feel her final climax building. It was getting closer and closer with each second, Izuku's thrusting growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"I love you, I love you..."

His hands kept massaging her ample bottom the entire time. That in tandem with his thrusts set her nerves alight and blinded her vision with white light.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."

It really hadn't been fair, having to feel like this all these years. But now, Izuku was paying it back to her and then some. And for that, she couldn't help but feel like the happiest woman on Earth at that moment. She was happy to be a woman who could now call Izuku Midoriya a partner. It was something to be proud of.

Grunting, Mina felt the climax finally well up inside her. "I love you, Izuku!" she managed to cry out. "I love you, I love you, I love youuuuuuu!"

Her final scream was spent on a proclamation of intense affection toward Izuku, matching the intensity of her climax. Once more, Izuku's seed burst inside of her as her own juices spurted around his cock. He had filled her up so many times that evening she had begun losing count, but she was certain that this was the last one as she rocked herself against him best he could. He kept surely guiding her on top of his dick, helping both of them crest over their last orgasm together.

When he finally stopped, Izuku simply slid himself out and brought Mina into a bridal carry. Dripping the entire way, Izuku carried her into her bathroom for the traditional rinse. Sitting on a stool and keeping Mina on his lap, he kissed at her face to rouse her back to full consciousness. Once she finally came to, she grabbed Izuku's hand and brought it to her face.

"You are something else, Midori."

"I thought we'd graduated to first names?"

She shrugged. "Let's keep it as a little nickname of mine..."

Pausing, Mina's cheeks grew red. "Uh, sorry if I got a little carried away there at the end. Saying that is laying a lot on somebody after your first time together..."

Izuku chuckled. "Well, you already admitted it at the Ferris wheel. And besides..." Izuku couldn't help but blush, averting Mina's gaze. "It was kinda cute."

Mina smiled, kissing Izuku's hand. "And? What's your response?"

"Oh, my response? Um..." Izuku began wracking his brains for an answer before Mina giggled and pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm just teasing you. I know you haven't ever looked at me the same way you look at Ochaco."

"Well—" Izuku tried to interject but Mina shushed him.

"And I'm not quite sure how many of the other girls you've properly fallen in love with yet, but I'm letting you know right now, Izuku: I intend to have you looking at me the exact same way. Eventually. I'll let you do the falling in love thing on your own. With a little help from moi, of course."

To emphasize her point, Mina brought herself up and pressed herself into Izuku's chest. The feeling of her large breasts pushing themselves against him made him gulp.

"Sound like a plan?" she whispered before Izuku let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" she asked, pouting.

"Well, you were kind of at my mercy there," Izuku elaborated. "Acting all seductive now just seems kind of funny."

Groaning, Mina brought herself up into Izuku's face. "You are _so_ lucky I'm way too tired right now to punish you for that."

"I am?"

"Definitely. You've always been a troublemaker... Deku."

She closed the distance with a kiss. She and Izuku began languidly making out again, holding each other tight in the ebbing throes of their night's passion. Their breathing and soft moans continued to fill her apartment until they went to sleep, the special night between the two of them remaining only theirs to recollect and enjoy.

Like Mina had said before they had started, they had made quite a few happy memories together. From that night forward, they made sure to continue making many, many more.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Annoyed Neighbors List:**

**The people living next to Mina**

**Hey guys! We did it! We got to the end of the Mina arc! Next chapter is an Ochaco x Kyoka intermission and then we launch into Toru's arc and whatever further developments the All for One Nomus will be bringing to the story. And who knows, you might see another future harem member or two showing up on the scene. You can look forward to all that and more in future chapters of Izuku's Pro Hero Harem Life!**

**Harem order goes: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko(Ragdoll), Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	27. Weightless Earphone Jack

Staring at Ochaco completely nude on her bed made Kyoka fully realize that she had hit the jackpot in life. The woman was holding her hand out to her, padded fingers turned upward with a look of such unexpected confidence that contrasted with the shy image Kyoka had always had of her.

Kyoka turned over the events that had led to this point in her head. While Izuku and Mina were getting better acquainted with one another, she had called over Ochaco for help with moving her instruments, other musical equipment, and furniture into a moving truck she had rented. With her quirk, it was incredibly easy. It was a real godsend to call Ochaco a girlfriend. Both in the platonic and romantic senses of the word, now that she thought about it.

Kyoka had decided to take the first full step towards moving in, something none of the other girls had done yet. She was leaving some furniture at her apartment in case she had to crash there and also to keep up appearances. But still, she had decided that she would like to be more at home with Izuku and the others. She had been a little nervous about being the first one to do it, but she felt glad she had decided to do so upon reflection.

Plopping down onto the couch in the living room once they were finished, she cracked open a couple of beers and gave one to Ochaco, who had adopted rather plain clothing and tied her hair up in a bun.

"You are a _lifesaver_, girl," Kyoka said, clinking bottles with Ochaco.

"Anytime," Ochaco replied. The two took a swig. Kyoka rubbed at her nose in fatigue.

"I still can't get my head around these All for One Nomus being a thing," Kyoka said. "Two jackasses with that quirk was bad enough, but a small army of them? Dear Christ."

"We'll get it sorted out," Ochaco said. She set her beer down. "I believe in Deku and everybody else. We can do this!" She pumped her fist and gave her trademark pose, the determined optimism on her face a refreshing sight for Kyoka. She chuckled.

"That's what I always liked about you, Ochaco. You're the type who never gives up no matter what. We beat that Shigaraki jerk once before. We can totally do it again."

Ochaco nodded. She checked her phone, typing out a text message.

"And Eri's sleepover is going well," she informed Kyoka. "Sounds like she's having fun. She just wished me a good night."

"Just you? I'm hurt," Kyoka joked.

"Well, now that you're moving in, you can get her to text you these special good nights as well."

"With the rate you guys are going at, we're going to need a whole group chat for her to say good night to," Kyoka chuckled. She stretched out. "Well, I can move everything over tomorrow. I really just needed you to help me, so feel free to leave anytime you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean it."

Ochaco picked up her beer for another drink. "I don't know, it still feels kind of rude. Besides, the others are out so it'll just be me alone if Izuku ends up staying with Mina. And I have a feeling that's how things are going down."

"I see. Well, you can also stay if you want. But there's only one bed."

Ochaco took another sip, her natural blush growing noticeably redder. "Interesting. And uh... what would be doing with one bed?"

Digesting her words for a few seconds, Kyoka started blushing herself as she took in what she was saying. "J-jeez, that's kinda forward, Ochaco..."

Ochaco scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry..."

An awkward silence passed, the two women continuing to drink in silence. Ochaco got another text and looked down.

"Oh, wouldn't you know it. Izuku _is _staying with Mina! Score!"

"I guess we should've known all along she'd go for it," Kyoka said. "But that means you'd be alone."

Ochaco sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Hm..."

"Hm..."

More silence. Kyoka snuck a glance at Ochaco as she was staring at the table. She had filled out considerably from the way her breasts jutted out beneath her plain white tee. And, while Kyoka couldn't honestly say she was prettier than Momo, she had a certain charm to her that was equally irresistible. She found herself imagining what it would be like to trail kisses down the soft flesh of her exposed neck.

It was then that Ochaco turned to look at her. Kyoka quickly shifted her gaze to make it look like she hadn't been staring at her, but she had a sinking feeling that hadn't fooled the woman. Ochaco set the beer down, having downed half of it and subtly started scooting closer to Kyoka.

"Kyoka, I know this is new and weird, but I admit I've been looking for an opportunity to be alone with you."

"Really?"

"I mean, this poly thing isn't just for Izuku. It's for everybody."

"As I'm well aware of."

"And I was just hoping that... maybe this could be _our _chance." Ochaco's face had begun growing red again. "So, if you'd like... I mean if it's okay with you—"

"Sheesh, you're making me feel like the bad guy for making you nervous like this," Kyoka said sheepishly. "I admit. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking for some alone time too. I mean, you're probably the cutest chick I've ever met."

"Really? Thank you!"

"So... yeah." Kyoka nodded. She set her beer down too, the bit of liquid courage she had ingested now flowing through her system. "Let's do it."

They had now grown incredibly close. Close enough that Kyoka could hear Ochaco's soft intakes of breath. Ochaco gently cupped Kyoka's face, stroking her thumb against her cheek.

"If you're nervous or uncomfortable, you can just tell me to stop."

Kyoka gave a light snort. "I'd have to be crazy to say that to you..."

The words left her lips in a sultrier tone than she had intended, the honeyed barb adding to the mounting tension between the two. It reached its peak as they looked into one another's eyes and gently leaned forward for an experimental kiss. The sweet exchange lasted for several seconds, the two girls making out slow and steady. After half a minute, the two withdrew from one another, a single saliva strand connecting their lips.

The strand snapped and the tension followed suit.

It was Kyoka who lunged in for the second kiss, this one considerably hungrier and more desperate than the last. Taken aback, Ochaco pulled Kyoka into her as they made out, holding a hand behind her head to steady her frantic movements and maximize the pleasure from their kiss.

Their lips mashed together as they held onto one another, Kyoka growing feverish at Ochaco's large breasts pushing against her modest pair. One of her earphone jacks began unconsciously twirling itself around Ochaco's arm, her body unconsciously wishing to bring Ochaco and her together closer than they'd ever been before.

It was with gasps that the two withdrew a second time. Kyoka ended up pulling off Ochaco's simple shirt, eyes lighting up as she saw her breasts held captive by her navy blue bra. Ochaco took notice of this as she pressed them together between her arms.

"You like them?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kyoka began kissing at her cleavage, trailing her hands down to the girl's pants. Before she could start pulling them off as well, Ochaco tugged off her own shirt, leaving the two completely topless. She smiled upon seeing the lace yellow bra.

"Nice underwear."

Kyoka looked away nervously. "I was kinda wondering if things would go this direction, so..."

Ochaco giggled. "I see." She stood up to remove her pants, and Kyoka joined her. Once they were finished, Ochaco sat back down and pulled Kyoka into her lap, thumbing the strap to her panties. They continued exchanging kisses, heat slowly building toward them with each press of their lips and every caress at the other's skin.

Ochaco let out a soft moan as Kyoka began massaging her chest through the bra. Reaching behind her to undo it, her massive tits sprang free and Kyoka wasted no time wrapping her lips around a nipple. Ochaco threw her head back and pressed her into it, massaging the girl's shoulders. She let the smaller girl do with her breasts as she pleased, immensely pleased by the expert way she'd tease and suck at her nipples. The other girls had been incredible experiences, but it was refreshing to be so intimate with a girl more experienced at pleasuring women.

Soon, Kyoka had drifted down to Ochaco's panties. Pulling them off revealed the glistening pair of lower lips waiting for her. Drinks all but forgotten, Kyoka steadied her breathing as she drew closer to Ochaco's pussy, her hot breaths making Ochaco shudder with anticipation.

In one lean forward, she closed the distance and enveloped her lips around Ochaco's pussy, tongue darting in to lick at its long-awaited reward at last. Ochaco moaned even louder with pleasure, back arching as she rubbed her crotch against Kyoka's mouth. She bit her lip at the girl's precise cunnilingus.

Every lick and suck at her pussy was just right, the small moans she'd make reverberating against her in the most pleasant way. Kyoka was tenderly eating away at her pussy like the fine meal it was, and Ochaco surrendered herself to the mounting pleasure. The high she was riding on was a familiar but all too pleasant sensation to resist.

More moans. More licks. Kyoka continued to eat Ochaco out with clear experience, and a small pinch she gave to her ass elicited a small yelp from the girl that made Kyoka all the more eager to keep eating away at her. A few seconds later, Kyoka brought one of her earphone jacks up and had it tease Ochaco's entrance right beside where she was licking. The jack began pushing itself in, and Ochaco's eyes rolled back as it penetrated her.

Having the earphone jack pump in and out, Kyoka's licking kicked itself up a notch. She became even hungrier, her cunnilingus growing more eager than ever before. With the double stimulus of Kyoka's tongue and her mutated earlobe, Ochaco finally reached a blissful climax with a scream. Kyoka drank in all of her juices with pleasure, not stopping her licking until she had coaxed Ochaco down from her high.

Pulling back with her lips dripping wet, Kyoka looked up at Ochaco with ever-present lust. Ochaco ended up pulling her back up in her lap again, eagerly making out with her again and enjoying the taste of herself against her lips.

Separating again, Ochaco looked at Kyoka with half-lidded eyes. "And we haven't even gotten to the bed yet."

Kyoka's heart began hammering after hearing that. Without a word, the two stood up again and headed to the bedroom. And now, there they were, ready to continue with their night.

Kyoka pulled out a few spare dildos from the bottom drawer of her dresser. She ignored the eyebrow Ochaco raised in amusement upon seeing them. They were all the types Momo had made with inputs in them. She dropped them on the bed next to Ochaco and accepted her hand. She gave a yelp of surprise as Ochaco closed all five fingers around her hand, making her weightless.

Pulling her down in front of her, Ochaco took off Kyoka's yellow underwear, leaving them to float lazily through the bedroom. Pulling the petite girl up until her pussy was at mouth level, she smirked.

"Time to return the favor."

Ochaco brought the girl closer until she pressed against her face, beginning to lick without pause. Kyoka had no choice but to hold onto Ochaco's head for stability, both from the weightlessness and the euphoria she was experiencing.

She moaned and moaned, the sweet movements of Ochaco's tongue indescribable but evidently tangible. Ochaco massaged her butt all the way through, keeping herself seated at the edge of the bed and calmly eating her out. It was the perfect position to do so with her quirk, and she made sure to exercise it to its fullest effect.

With a few more moans from Kyoka, Ochaco began picking up the pace. Her tongue was doing gymnastics against Kyoka's most sensitive spot. She was left to writhe in the air without the weight, body shifting against Ochaco's face with no way of properly maneuvering herself. The odd restriction only served to turn her on further, the control she liked to exercise during sex irrevocably taken away from her. It was with a low moan of her own that she came against Ochaco's vigorous tongue, gasping in breaths of hot air.

Leaving Kyoka to float, Ochaco turned to the arrangement of dildos on the bed. She settled on a large purple strap-on, pulling it on and trying to do up the straps. Unfortunately, they had stumped her.

"Uh... how?"

"First time using a strap-on? I'll tell you how to put it on properly."

Once Kyoka had guided her through the steps, the strap-on was on and fully secure. She returned to the floating Jiro and pressed her against the wall, grabbing one of her earphone jacks.

"You don't mind?" Kyoka shook her head and let it extend, and Ochaco plugged it into the dildo. Immediately, Kyoka's heartbeat began beating through it, vibrating against Ochaco's pussy. She couldn't wait to get a taste of it herself, but first, she felt like playing with Kyoka's body a little while longer.

Spreading her legs, Ochaco fixated on Kyoka's still dripping pussy. She lined the strap-on up with her. Looking up at Kyoka, she could see no reservations in her eyes even after coming just a couple minutes beforehand. The vibrations began beating faster, harder. It was time.

Pressing Kyoka up against the wall, Ochaco pushed the dildo inside her and made the woman's head hit the wall in ecstasy. Her heartbeat throbbed faster, the fulcrum of her passion determined by her own excitement and lust. The mere thought of it was enough to get her and Ochaco sufficiently aroused, and it was with steady thrusts that Ochaco began pulling in and out of her.

Kyoka took deep breaths, moaning with each insertion of the dildo. Her heartbeat grew faster and faster, giving a significant jump every time Ochaco would push herself as far inside as she could. That distance increased with every thrust as Kyoka wrapped her legs around Ochaco and hugged her close. Ochaco began kissing at her neck, eager to please the woman for as long as possible.

In the midst of feeling Kyoka's heartbeat through her thrusting, both through the vibrations of the dildo and the natural ones she'd feel against her chest, Ochaco became keenly aware of her own. It throbbed inside her ribcage, so strong that Kyoka felt it in turn. It was a steady rhythm presiding over their sex, and the most honest way of communicating their desire for one another.

Focusing on the rapid beating of their hearts, Ochaco hugged Kyoka closer than ever before. She took in how the woman gasped in surprise before turning to moan again as the strap-on penetrated at her deepest parts. Pushing her against the wall, Ochaco picked up her thrusting until it was lightning fast. She was hammering into Kyoka, the vibrations providing an extra stimulus that Kyoka never wished to part from for too long.

The climax that followed from her matched the intensity of Ochaco's fucking. She screamed as she came a second time that evening, juices dripping around the dildo. With a few more gasps of breath, Kyoka grew limp as Ochaco mercifully pulled the dildo out. Guiding her back to the bed and deactivating her quirk, Ochaco waited until she was ready to speak again.

"That wasn't too much?"

"No, no," Kyoka said breathlessly. "Damn that was good. _You're _good. Seriously."

Ochaco giggled. She leaned in to whisper in Kyoka's ear. "Ready to repay the favor?"

Shuffling around, it was now Kyoka who had lined herself up with Ochaco with a second strap-on. The woman was lying down face first, kicking her legs while she waited. Kyoka plugged her jack into the dildo, heartbeat already going fast at the erotic sight before her. She crawled over Ochaco and, pulling her up into a doggy position, plunged into her depths.

Moaning, Ochaco pushed herself back into Kyoka as the vibrating dildo penetrated her. She gave her a lustful glance over her shoulder before facing forward again. The gesture made Kyoka's heart race with more intensity, making her resolve to give Ochaco a time she would never forget.

Grabbing at the sheets, Ochaco continued rocking back into the dildo with every thrust. She employed the experience she'd had with Izuku to amplify the exchange, and it allowed her to feel extra bolts of pleasure as the dildo was pushed deeper inside of her with every buck of their hips. What served to heighten her lust was Kyoka's rapid heartbeat which was a furiously beating drum inside her very core.

Breathing harder and harder, Ochaco welcomed the practiced hands that wrapped around her to massage her large breasts. Kyoka kissed at her neck the entire time she fucked her, toned stomach pressed into her back, modest pert breasts against her back. She could feel that double vibration of the heartbeat once more, both through the dildo and with the woman pressed against her back so tightly. This stimulation made Ochaco begin to squeal, and it was with a loud moan that she came again as Kyoka's thrusts reached their peak.

Working back down from there, Ochaco and Kyoka continued their rabid lovemaking. Picking up each of the dildos, they took turns playing one another like finely tuned instruments. Every careful insertion of a toy, every kiss exchanged, every playful bite at one another's breasts all served to enthrall them. It was nothing less than a whirlwind of sex, with the two growing ever more attuned to one another's bodies.

After so much vigorous activity, Ochaco had to exert effort to regain her senses somewhat. She had let base instinct take her over, and she registered with muted surprise that she was licking Kyoka's pussy again. This time, they were both laying down with no powers involved whatsoever; Kyoka on her back, Ochaco on her front.

Ochaco had also taken to pleasuring herself as she engaged in cunnilingus with two of her own fingers sliding in and out of her own pussy. The heady scent of Kyoka's pussy combined with her licking served to bring her arousal at its peak. It was with a few more licks that she brought Kyoka to yet another climax, and her masturbation made her follow immediately after.

Not aware how many orgasms they'd had, Ochaco could feel she was only prepared to go through one more. She could tell exhaustion was being kept at bay through sheer lust, and before it crashed down on her she wanted to be assailed by a wave of true ecstasy once more.

Pulling herself up, Ochaco practically attacked Kyoka's mouth as she lay down on her, chest to chest. Her large breasts squished down onto Kyoka's smaller pair, and she scooted herself up until their pussies brushed one another.

Shuddering, the women continued shifting until they were hugging one another tightly once again with their pussies in firm, intimate contact. The heat at their lower regions stoked one another, and with a rock from Ochaco, they were off.

Making out, the woman ran their hands along each other's backs and through their hair. Caressing, feeling, being with one another. This sensation of unity was something they'd never grow tired of, be it with each other or their other partners. Grinding their pussies together, the two rocked their hips faster and faster, eager to reach a mutual goal of supreme pleasure they could end what had become a very happy night on.

Gasps punctuated their kissing as they'd suck in oxygen. Moans were continuously exchanged as their crotches rubbed against one another. Ochaco idly played with Kyoka's earphone jacks and the intimate gesture only served to make Kyoka rock her hips even faster. They felt more and more ecstatic with every bump, grind, and press of their pussies, and that enthusiasm carried itself through.

Pulling back, Ochaco grabbed a hold of Kyoka's waist to further intensify their grinding. Kyoka placed her hands on Ochaco's waist in turn, eager to press themselves together as close and hard as possible. Their new purchase afforded them more intense rocking which, in turn, made them hold onto their waists even tighter. The intensity amplified itself continuously until, with increasingly loud moans, the two climaxed for the final time.

Their juices spurted out as they yelled, pressing their pussies tight together for the duration. When they were finished, the two collapsed onto the bed and simply lay there exhausted. What had started as a simple unofficial move had escalated into a night of carnal pleasure.

Ochaco eventually brought herself up and lay down next to Kyoka, holding the girl's head to her chest. They remained quiet for a few more minutes.

"... Why are you pressing me into your boobs?" Kyoka asked.

"... Why not?"

They giggled at this, able to fully relax. Stretching themselves out, they showered and prepared for bed. Ochaco held Kyoka close, giving her affectionate little kisses throughout until, with the necessary change of sheets, they were tucked safely into bed.

"I guess everybody's having a sleepover tonight," Ochaco remarked. "Me and you, Deku and Mina, Eri and her friends."

"I wouldn't exactly classify this as a sleepover," Kyoka chuckled. "That sounds wayyyyy too innocent."

Sighing happily Ochaco settled herself in for a good sleep. "But really. Being with you guys... it's a good feeling."

"Feeling, huh?" Kyoka repeated. "I was feeling a couple good feelings back there."

"You know what I mean," Ochaco said, smiling. She turned over and grabbed Kyoka's hand.

"I believe we can get through anything together. Don't you?"

"We'll see," Kyoka said. "I mean, we did it before, buuuuut I think I'd classify this as something a little different."

"A little different is fine, right?"

"Mhm. I like 'a little different.' It's actually pretty fun."

With that, the girls finally drifted off to sleep. Whatever trials awaited them in the morning, be they because of Shigaraki or otherwise, they could face it head-on together with the others as heroes, friends, and lovers.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Innocent Sleepover List:**

**Eri**

**Her friends**

**Another yuri chapter done! First one in six chapters, featuring Kyoka once again. Remember, this is just as much Ochaco's harem as it is Izuku's, so I need chapters actually showing that. I enjoyed the more casual vibe I was able to give this one in particular. Now the Toru arc officially begins next week! Look forward to that. We've got Mina officially in the harem and things are sure to be even more fun knowing her personality.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	28. Old Friends

"Everyone! Thank you for accepting me into your humble abode!"

"Uh, you're welcome Mina, but... what's with the salute?"

The following day, everybody was assembled in the Midoriya house. Mina, being accepted into the harem, was invited to come over, of course. She was standing ramrod straight with her arm raised to her forehead in salute to the bewilderment of everybody else.

"I have to show my appreciation in full, Izuku! By being ultra respectful of everybody who has been in this relationship longer than I have."

"Pass," Kyoka waved her off in exasperation. "You've never been the type to watch what you say, why are you starting now?"

Mina began fumbling around for an answer as she tapped her pointer fingers together nervously. "Well, that's uncalled for! Look who's calling the kettle black. I mean I just thought... since I never thought I'd get the chance to be with Izuku..."

"Stop the buttering up, girl, it's cool." Rumi slung her prosthetic arm around Mina's shoulders nonchalantly. "If Izuku wants you to be with him, that's fine by us."

Ochaco interjected. "What Usagiyama is _trying _to say is that being formal about this is, um... what's the phrase?"

"Defeats the purpose?" Momo offered.

"Yeah, that's it! So just consider yourself right at home, Mina. We've known each other long enough to be past this sort of thing."

"Y-yeah!" Mina said, nodding excitedly.

"So big sis Mina is a part of the group too, now?" Eri asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. "That's so cool! Can Toru and Tsuyu join too, please? Pleeeease?"

"At this rate, that might be a prophecy that comes true," Kyoka remarked.

"Haha, let's pump the brakes on that kind of suggestion for now," Izuku said nervously. "Anyway, we've got Kyoka fully moved in now, at least, and Mina's just joined. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like we've hit a milestone here."

"Yeah, I feel you," Itsuka said. "But considering, um. You know. Everything else, maybe that's what's making you feel that way."

Her words cast a shadow over the room. Itsuka quickly began apologizing.

"Sorry for bringing the mood down, haha..."

"No, I think you hit the nail on the head," Rumi said. "Things could get very dangerous now."

Eri tugged at Izuku's jeans. "Deku, what's going on?"

"Grown up talk, sweetie."

"Awwwww, that's just an excuse you make! You don't think I can handle that adult talk!"

"You definitely can't," Ochaco said. She picked her up and began bringing her over to the kitchen. "Come on Eri, why don't you tell me about your sleepover?"

"I'm eleven years old, don't treat me like a little kid!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... but still, I'd like to hear about it!"

"Expert Mom move from Ochaco," Mina said. "So, yeah. There's a big, Nomu-sized elephant in the room."

"It's a shadow hanging over the country," Rumi growled. "That bastard. Thinks he can toy with us even at the bottom of Tartarus... we'll show him."

"The best thing we can do right now is not let him get to us," Izuku pointed out. "His greatest weapon is fear. We can acknowledge his bid to take the country again, but we can't accept it. No matter what."

"I agree," Momo said, a hand placed over her chest. "So Izuku. What's the plan?"

"Tsukauchi is in charge of coordinating the whole thing. Top 500 heroes get the full details and corresponding heads of different agencies will get a condensed report. Hero patrols will be reshuffled a little, but not in a way that anybody would notice."

"I see," Kyoka said, snapping her fingers. "We're cracking down on looking for old PLF stuff."

"That and generally looking out for any Nomu," Izuku said. "If there was one lurking in the subway, I'm wondering how many more have remained undetected. And how long ago they were sent out. Can't imagine they'd be able to stay hidden for two years unless they actually weren't active."

"There's probably another Nomu factory in that case," Momo said. "Maybe more."

"More?" Mina shuddered. "Knowing that one is a likely possibility already gives me the creeps."

"Well, that's where the actual patrolling comes in," Izuku said. "Kacchan is gonna be alternating with me when it comes to leading the bigger raids. Can't have one of us indisposed. And..."

Izuku turned toward Momo. "I've been in contact with Todoroki. I informed him of the situation personally. He's stopping his tour through China ASAP and heading back here."

"Hm. Well, it was always a matter of time. But you don't have to be worried, Izuku. We're both adults. It won't be awkward."

The others exchanged glances at this. "Are you sure?" Mina ventured.

"Huh? Whatever do you guys mean?"

"You're, uh..." Itsuka struggled to find the words.

"You're kind of naïve, Momo." Kyoka said bluntly. "Maybe you won't find it awkward but be wary of not placing that burden on Todoroki. Boys hide their true feelings just as much as girls do."

"Wha- I would never!" Momo said indignantly.

"Sheesh, what's with the schoolgirl attitude?" Rumi grimaced. "I don't know the whole story but try not to kill him with kindness. You seem the type to do that."

"I—" Momo shut her mouth, thinking better of it. "I... feel like what you're all saying might be true."

"Just be careful, is all," Mina added on as Ochaco came back with Eri.

"Adult talk is over?"

"Yeah," Izuku said.

"Good. There's one other thing that we need to get out of the way then."

"Ah. That."

"I'm glad you guys told me this before I moved in," Kyoka said. "Might've brought too much of my stuff over otherwise."

"Huh?"

"Usagiyama, I'm sure you've noticed that our bed is kind of crowded these days."

"Hm? Oh yeah, that. Can't solve that with a bigger bed?"

"Nice joke. I mean, we will be getting a new mattress and have to inform Hatsume accordingly, but we were thinking of being a little bit more ambitious," Ochaco said. "It's time to renovate a bit."

"It should only take a few days," Izuku said. "We never thought we'd get to this point, so we were kind of holding off, but this place is getting crowded now. I've already placed the order for the materials. The guys are gonna be helping me."

"Wait, you're doing it yourself!?"

"Ooooh, impressive as always!"

"It's not like I'm doing it alone," Izuku said in response to Itsuka and Mina, to which Rumi began pinching at his cheek.

"Ow!"

"I hate that false modesty of yours. Learn to accept your accomplishments and goals as your own, okay?"

"Is Deku in trouble?" Eri asked.

"Aw, Rumi is just teasing him," Momo said, patting her head.

Izuku rubbed where Rumi had pinched once she let go. "Right... But anyhow, I'm gonna have to ask you guys to stay at your own places for as long as we're working on it. Sorry. You can come over once it's all finished by the end of next week. I'll get people to install plumbing and electricity in just a day."

The girls sighed.

"It is what it is," Mina said.

"Well in that case, we'll be helping out too," Itsuka said.

"Hm?"

"As long as we keep this all a secret, it's still fine," Itsuka said. "Right, guys?"

Everybody nodded in assent. "I was going to help the whole time anyway, so we'd appreciate it," Ochaco said.

It was Izuku's turn to sigh. "Well, I guess it's fine. Just be careful."

"Roger!"

* * *

"DIIIIIE!"

_BOOM!_

"Kacchan, why do you look so happy to be destroying my house!?"

"It's the place you live in, dweeb! I've dreamed of wrecking your home my whole life, especially now that you've got your happy ending with Ochaco!"

"You're a literal homewrecker!"

"You wanna die too!?"

Ochaco pumped her fists as she watched her boyfriend and Katsuki trade barbs from the side. "The fated battle between men!"

"She's always been way too into their whole rivalry," Kyoka said in exasperation as she marked up some wood.

"Nah, I totally get why she's into it," Kirishima said. "It's manly!"

"Well, you're one of a kind, so..."

It was day two of the renovations. Many old faces had turned up to help and now the second half of the house had been opened up, and much of the roof had been taken off as well. Katsuki had just blown away another part quite efficiently, reducing it to cinders. Izuku, understandably, was not pleased with his rash behavior, as he tried to chastise him for it. Katsuki, predictably, was ignoring it and continuing about his business.

"This is a great project!" roared Tetsutetsu as he stomped by. "It's like we're constructing the dreams of our friends into reality!"

"You said it, buddy!" Kirishima gave Tetsutetsu a thumbs up.

"Two of a kind, actually," Kyoka muttered as she watched.

"We must complete our work before the perilous darkness of the night swallows this idyllic field whole," said Tokoyami, rising up from the ground. Tsuyu hopped up after him, depositing some tools she had wrapped up in her tongue.

"Have you ever considered writing poetry, Tokoyami?"

The entire process went like that, with everybody chattering like old friends. Monoma, his hair now in a sharp crew cut, was chuckling maniacally by the side.

"My, my! Who would've suspected that Midoriya and Uraraka were the types to be greedy enough to make a full-on mansion? Their house was already big enough, but they've exposed their truly greedy selves by asking for more! What other devilish impulses lay hidden inside such fiends who dare parade around as gallant heroes! Why, I- _GAK!"_

An enlarged fist flattened him where he stood. Itsuka was grinding her knuckles into his back, furious. "Are you _still _mad about that stupid match in high school!? Quite frankly, I don't know why Izuku even wanted your help in the first place since we all know this is how you'd act! Mostly you've just been muttering to yourself off to the side. Use your quirk to copy somebody and make yourself useful."

"Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

Itsuka shrunk her hand, letting him stand up. Monoma dusted himself off. "Exceedingly violent. Just as you'd expect of a rampaging gorilla. How unfortunate your good looks are wasted on such a disturbing personality..."

Monoma found himself punched into the dirt a second time. "Mercy, I beg you!"

"Monomaaaaaaa!"

Almost everybody they had known had come over to help. Many members of what had once been classes 1A and 1B had appeared, with a few other helpful hands on the scene.

"Make way, kids," Rumi shouted as she carried a bunch of lumber into the house with Iida. Sato was in the kitchen busy making lunch for everybody, Koda had enlisted a flock of birds to help carry items. Sero was hammering in the framing for what would be an extended hallway. They had finished half the framing already and were well on their way to finishing ahead of schedule.

"Honestly, dude, this is kinda fun," Denki said, sitting down for a short break as Izuku finished pulling up a finished frame. They had lined up chairs by the shade of the trees. "Wouldn't be opposed to building houses more often."

"I'd have to charge you a fee if you want my help, though," Kyoka said, sitting down next to him.

"Seriously!? You wouldn't do it for free considering it's me?"

"Lemme think... Maybe."

"Maybe? With you, I'll take what I can get."

"Actually, I changed my mind. Back to charging a rate."

"You're heartless!"

"Now, now," Momo said, walking over with a plate of Sato's sandwiches.

"This is ambitious, Midoriya," Shoji said, folding his webbed arms. "Why did you decide to expand the place?"

"Like we said, we just wanted more space," Izuku said as he sat down next to Ochaco. "It's not like we're encroaching on anyone out here."

Setsuna, pulling her jeans up her well-defined posterior, sat down alongside them. "True. And I guess you wouldn't want anybody bothering you guys..."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, that was a strange thing to say, Midoriya."

Izuku looked at her a little uneasily, thinking back to when they had met last time. She seemed to be pointedly avoiding his gaze, familiar smug grin on her face. Her quirk was very good for spying on people, now that he really thought about it, so maybe...

No! No, she couldn't have eavesdropped on their conversation with Mina. Right?

Setsuna gave him a cheeky glance to which Izuku nervously looked in the opposite direction. He saw Ibara looking at him quite intently, to which he then focused on what was perhaps the most innocent sight in the world: Kinoko and Pony happily munching on their food.

"It's sooooo good! Thanks for the mushrooms, Sato!" Kinoko was overjoyed.

"This special cut of smoked meat! It's like I'm holding a slice of America!" Pony was similarly pleased. Sato blushed at the praise.

"Anytime!"

Yui, who was eating hers quietly, gave him a thumbs up. Considering her normally emotionless attitude, that was the equivalent of a rave review.

"I'm glad we can all enjoy time like this, even if it is through more work," Izuku said.

"That's a good attitude to have," Toru said. She nudged Ojiro in the ribs beside her. "Wouldn't you say?"

"It is a nice way of looking at things," Ojiro mused.

Sweat began trickling down Izuku's brow as Rumi sidled up next to him. Ochaco narrowed her eyes, the two women engaging in a stare down with Izuku caught in the middle. He quietly sipped his water. He supposed that, at this point, it would be out of character for Rumi to not make a pass at him. He could see Itsuka, Kyoka, Momo and Mina staring deadpan at the unfolding situation.

"Here we go," Katsuki groaned.

"This is a battle among women," Awase said.

"The _fated _battle, you could say!" Kirishima nodded.

"When Ochaco says it, it's cute. When you say it, it's stupid," Kyoka said.

"Hey!"

Lunch proved a riotous affair, with everybody engaging in their familiar routine. Despite the shadow that had been cast with the threat of Shigaraki's return, they didn't let it daunt them. Once again, Izuku found himself unable to put into words how thankful he was.

The day ended much like the previous had for them. Short goodbyes, promises to help out again tomorrow, explanations for why they couldn't come and so on. Soon there were only a few stragglers left.

"Tsuyu? Toru?" Izuku asked as the women in question came up to him.

"Me and Tsuyu have been thinking that we want to be in on the next PLF base raid," Toru explained.

"Uh, sure. I'll be sure to let you guys in on the operation. But we don't know when we'll find it, so it might be a while. Might be tomorrow. Either way, just be ready."

"We know, _ribbit._" Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin. "We just want to be there for something important. It feels like we're obligated to do that at this point."

"Exactly!" Toru said. "I mean, when you're working on something like this, it also makes you think about what we're trying to protect. It's like this has fired me up even more!"

Izuku smiled softly at their gung-ho attitudes. "Thanks, guys. Really."

"I mean, it's not just for you," Tsuyu croaked. "But I can't deny that working on this has inspired me as well. But speaking of..."

She gestured to the house, which had now begun properly resembling the mansion. "This seems like a lot, if I'm being blunt."

"Bluntness is what I know you best for, As—I mean, Tsu."

"How many times are you going to get tripped up on that, Midoriya?"

"I mean, you still call me by my surname..."

"Oh? Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, it's just... it's weird for me sometimes."

Tsuyu took a second to recollect herself. She breathed in a large gulp of air and sighed. She looked at him with a blank expression he couldn't quite place. "Of course. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Midoriya."

"O-oh, right. Bye!"

She walked away with Izuku looking a little puzzled. Toru giggled. "She was a little weird there at the end, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, I, um... well, yeah, it did seem she reacted weirdly."

"Mmm..." They both looked at Tsuyu as she walked back to her car. Izuku couldn't help but notice that, much like Setsuna, her hips had flared out into quite prominent curves. The results were nothing short of astounding as her large butt fought pressed against her pants with every stride.

Oblivious to Izuku's staring, Toru said, "I wonder what it could be..."

Izuku was shaken out of his reverie. "Hagakure?"

"Oh! Sorry for drifting off there, Midoriya. I also wanted to tell you that, unfortunately, I can't come over tomorrow."

"Oh, that's fine. Honenuki and Shishida are coming over tomorrow, so don't feel obligated."

"Right! And um, another thing... Thank you for the other day. I was really freaked out when you told me about the Nomu situation, but you were ready to calm me down in an instant. You're probably the most reliable guy I've ever met, Midoriya!"

"You flatter me too much," Izuku said, not helping the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Seriously, Ochaco has all the luck! Snagged you up right out of high school before the rest of us could have a chance!" While he couldn't see her face, Izuku had a feeling Toru was pouting as she said that.

"I don't know if I'm that much of a catch..." She leaned into him real close as he said that.

"I say you are! And don't you forget it. Later!"

She flounced away, to which Izuku realized his heart had begun beating what felt like a thousand miles per minute. He took a deep breath to calm himself but came face to face with Ibara who was looking at him with the coldest eyes imaginable.

"Whoa!" He instinctively stumbled back. Ibara continued staring at him.

"Monoma told me something very funny today. Itsuka ended up calling you Izuku instead of Midoriya. Why is that?"

Cursing Monoma in his head, Izuku struggled to come up with an answer. "Uh..."

"And then there's this big project, which seems largely out of character for you and Uraraka."

"We just wanted some extra space, is all."

"It's a _mansion _that we're making. That's more than just _some _extra space."

"It's a matter of perspective," Izuku countered lamely.

"And then there was the subway incident. Something between her, you, Ochaco and Ashido. The way I see it, she's been acting awfully suspicious around you this past little while."

"It's just your imagination, Shiozaki. I don't know what else to tell you." He shrank back a little as she got into his personal space, continuing to stare him down.

"I have my eye on you, Midoriya. Something is going on between you two, and I'm going to make sure you don't hurt her.

Growing slightly miffed, Izuku straightened himself out and stared right back. "I would never do that. Ever."

"And I find it odd that Mirko, of all people, is also here helping. I understand her infatuation with you quite well, but her being here is a little odd to me when it was just us high school friends."

"She wanted to help. Simple as that."

"Hmph. The fact of the matter is that, if you are doing what I think you're doing, then it's the opposite of God's teachings."

"And that is?"

"Philandering, adultery. Polygamy is condemned by the Catholic Church, I'll have you know. Any assorted acts that go with it are similarly frowned upon."

"I'm aware of that," Izuku droned.

"Itsuka can live her life how she wants, but I won't accept any man tempting her down a path of sin."

"This is still pretty controlling of her," Izuku said. "There's nothing going on between us. Like I said, it's your imagination. And besides, she lives her life how she wants. With all due respect, I don't think she'd appreciate you acting like this."

"I know that," Ibara spat at him. Izuku realized he'd never seen Ibara this genuinely angry outside of the war ever. "I don't intend to stop her. I'm just warning you that I don't care if you're the number one hero. I wouldn't care if you were next in line for becoming Emperor. If you hurt her, there won't be a God of any kind you can pray to for help. What you're doing goes against His teachings. Keep that in mind."

With that, she turned around and strode away, long vine hair swaying in the breeze. Itsuka walked over to him once she had begun driving away.

"What was that about?"

Izuku explained the situation to her, making her roll her head back. "I'm so sorry about that! She's about as Old Testament as they come."

"It's fine," Izuku said. "Ultimately, it proves how much she cares for you. I think you're lucky to have her as a friend."

Itsuka giggled. "Never lose that optimism, Izuku. I'll try not to lead her by the nose too hard as I misdirect her, but no promises. She's a big girl, so worst comes to worst she'll just have to accept our situation if it comes down to it."

"I also noticed you were talking to Tetsutetsu earlier," Izuku said. "Everything still okay between you guys?"

"Oh, a hundred percent. He's a blockhead, but it's hard to find a better friend."

"Good!"

As there was nobody else around, Itsuka was able to head inside along with the other girls before heading out. They all assembled in the kitchen, Ochaco having brought Eri back about an hour before.

"Quite a day," Ochaco said. "I'll start dinner."

"Thanks, darling," Izuku said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We've gotten so much done over a couple days! We'll be finished early tomorrow!" Mina had taken to cheering ecstatically, face scrunched up in a big smile. "And we get to hang out the whole time!"

"I thought it was pretty back breaking work myself, but that's a nice way of looking at it," Kyoka said.

"You guys are so awesome," Eri said, jumping up and down. "I wanna be like all of you one day! Like, kick, kick, pow! Kablam! And then being strong enough to build my own house."

"Is that right?" Momo pulled Eri up into her lap, hugging her tight. "Well, I'm sure you're going to get there, sweetie."

"Say, when's the house gonna be completely finished?" Rumi asked as she held her beer. "I can't believe I got beaten to the punch by Kyoka moving into this place. I wanna take that next step already."

"Th-then I want to as well!" Momo said.

"It's a challenge, then," Itsuka smirked. "I'll be set up in here before any of you girls have even packed up your first box."

"Oh, it's on," Mina grinned mischievously. Before Izuku knew it, all four women were in an intense face off. He could almost see the threatening aura being emitted from them.

"I-it's not a race..."

"Aw, let them have their fun," Ochaco said. "Come over here, I want you to throw out the potato skins for me."

"Sure thing..."

As Izuku walked over, he felt his phone buzz. Instinctively pulling it out, he looked at the text message that appeared on his home screen. It was from Tsukauchi.

_He wants to talk tomorrow, _it read.

The world seemed to freeze for Izuku. He stared at the text, trying to absorb the simple message. The others noticed he had grown still.

"Deku?" Eri had jumped off the couch and stood by his side, tugging at his jeans like a couple nights previously. He hugged her close to his side.

"Ah, it's nothing you need to worry about. I've just gotta do that one part of my job I like the least. I'll be gone tomorrow. You guys will have to continue working on the place without me. I apologize for that."

While the other girls continued to look at Izuku with concern, Ochaco kept preparing dinner. "Him?"

"... Yes."

"I see. Just be careful."

The night proceeded pleasantly enough, but Izuku could feel each of the worried glances the girls would shoot him. Especially when they said goodbye for the evening. Having moved their bed to the lower floor, Izuku went to sleep with Ochaco and Eri curled up by his side. He hugged them both close, needing their strength for the following day.

"_Just you wait, Shigaraki. I'm gonna make you slip up no matter what. For the sake of their futures, I'm not letting you win again. Not now, not ever."_

Izuku eased himself into an uneasy sleep, anxious over how their next meeting would go. But first, he would need to pay a visit to another old adversary of his. One he was trying to convert into an ally. He knew Himiko wouldn't mind him coming to her for advice in probing Shigaraki so long as he took the time to talk to her. At least, he hoped so.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**She Who Shall Smite All Sinners List:**

**Ibara Shiozaki**

**BONUS: Homewrecker List:**

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Whew! Pretty long chapter, but I loved including so many of the characters in it. MHA is a series that does character interactions and relationships so phenomenally well that I've wanted to capture that in my work. Sorry for no smut, but I hope the humor and plot development made up for that. And now we're at the point in the story where Izuku and Shigaraki are having their first meeting again! But not before we get a little chat with Himiko, of course. Look forward to that next week.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	29. Interviews With A Vampire Vol 2

Heading to Tartarus the following morning in his hero outfit, Izuku made his way inside and about thirty minutes later, was sitting across from Himiko. Izuku studied her features carefully. It had been another month into her blood weaning therapy, but she seemed somewhat more depressed than last time. Her usual smile seemed somewhat drowsy, her eyes a little clouded. It seemed she had begun hitting serious withdrawal.

She tugged at her prison uniform, the fabric highlighting her generous bust. "I didn't know my doctor's appointment was coming up. I would've asked for some makeup."

"I try to come by when I can," Izuku said. "Need to check in on you. See how you're doing. How are you feeling about your diet?"

Himiko began pouting, head drooping down. "It's garbage."

"But you did get a sample of real blood like I requested for you, yeah?"

"Sure, but they only let me have it once. It was quirkless blood, I could tell. Some old dude in his fifties. Not into that."

"Uh huh..."

"... I wouldn't mind it if it were somebody else's though. Somebody like you, perhaps."

A wry smile stretched over Izuku's face. "I'm not sure about that one, Toga. I've told you before. You haven't proven I can trust you with that yet."

Himiko's eyes turned into slits. "What would it take to convince you?"

Izuku hesitated before answering. He weighed his options. He was hoping that Himiko would ask him for his blood again, and now that she had it had given him the opportunity for a potential deal. And he knew she would be unable to use One for All, but he was still cautious. Was having her depend on his blood truly the best course for her recovery? Considering the complications her powers presented, it could possibly worsen her obsession with him.

Clenching his fist beneath the table, Izuku came to a decision. Images of Ochaco, Eri, Momo, Itsuka, Mina, Rumi, and Kyoka flashed through his mind's eye. All laughing and smiling, clear affection in their eyes whenever they turned toward him. This was a gamble he had to take, for everybody's sake.

"There's a reason I'm visiting you a little earlier than normal. I was hoping to get some valuable information out of you."

Himiko chuckled darkly, leaning back. "Tomura, huh?"

"Yeah. He asked for me specifically, and I think he's preparing to do something really bad. And you guys being friends, I was hoping you could tell me."

"I feel kinda icky about betraying him," Himiko said, but the craving she had in her eyes whenever she looked at Izuku had become noticeably more potent. Izuku grew somewhat uncomfortable. Almost like she was dissecting him in her head. She bent forward on the table and held her head in her hands, licking her lips as she stared at Izuku.

"But before I got in here, Tomura told me something I didn't really understand."

"Really? What was it?"

"That I should pursue my own happiness no matter what. I know you two are never going to get along, but you've never been around to see how good of a friend he can be. He's honestly just as reliable as you, in his own way."

Izuku kept his features blank as she explained. "Tomura said that if the time came, I shouldn't hesitate to abandon him. And I've been doing a lot of thinking about what that meant. While I can't say I owe a debt to him, we're still of the same mind when it comes to heroes. We don't agree with this system."

"And we've been making changes to it," Izuku said. "If you really want my blood, I'll need you to take a leap of faith. Because I'd be doing much the same on my end if we go through with this."

Himiko surveyed him cautiously. "Tomura will never bow his head. He sees himself—"

"As a king, I know," Izuku cut in. "He's chosen who he wants to be. The question is, Toga, if _you _want to be somebody else. And I don't mean becoming me through my blood, I mean becoming somebody who can help us improve society. _That's _what I'm asking of you."

Pausing for a moment, Himiko relented with a sigh. "Well, I suppose if you ask me like that..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Not yet. These talks are already so rare. You're a special boy to me, Izuku. I want to talk more too. Remember what I said about being free to do so much when I get out of here? But I won't be able to do that for a long time. Promise me you'll come here three times every week to make up for it."

"Three times?" Izuku's discomfort was beginning to spike. "Uh, that's a lot of back and forth for me, sorry. How about a commitment of once a month?"

"Hmph. Once a week then, at least."

"That's still a bit much for me, sorry."

"Every two weeks. That's twice a month. And they have to be at least two hours, minimum!"

"An hour is all I can spare," Izuku said. "That good with you?"

Noticeably less pouty than before, Himiko leaned back in her chair. "Yeah! So why don't we get started? Make this our first real date! All you do is ask me about how I'm doing, but I never get the chance to ask you? I want to get to know you, Izuku!"

She had begun bouncing in her seat, excited over their new arrangements.

"Okay, but after you need to tell me what you know about Shigaraki's back up plans."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but Izuku? If we're going to have these talks, there's one other thing I want you to do."

Izuku cocked his head as Himiko began blushing. She tried to speak up but ended up meekly pressing her fingers together as she stared at the ground.

Izuku's discomfort began receding as amusement began taking its place. This may have been the first time he'd ever seen Himiko act like a regular girl. "You can say it, Toga. I won't mind."

"That's not a lie, right? What if I end up saying something that freaks you out?"

"I have a feeling that isn't what this is."

Blushing, Himiko suddenly seemed to grow much more comfortable. She found the reassurance she needed to say what she'd been thinking.

"Call me by my given name. Himiko. I just... want to close this distance, even if it seems like some foolish dream. If you'd let me, at least..."

Izuku pondered it before nodding. His smile grew wider. "Sure thing, Himiko."

Her features lighting up as he said it, Himiko nodded. "I've waited a long time for that..."

Their topic of conversation continued, with Izuku carefully relaying details about his current life. Himiko seemed fascinated by all of it, eagerly drinking in every detail. It was the first close-to-normal conversation they'd ever held, and it gave Izuku real hope that his plan was a success.

Afterward, however, what Himiko had to tell him with all their small talk out of the way did nothing but alarm him. Thanking her and saying goodbye for the time being, he headed out of the interrogation room.

"At least she didn't talk about Hawks this time," Tsukauchi said as he walked up to him. They headed to the elevator.

"That was the best session yet," Izuku said.

"Yeah, and your blood is the price. Only you could find a way to help save Japan by going on dates with a serial killer."

Izuku shrugged. "Being the number one is a bit of an ambiguous job description. You just get the job done however you can."

"And how is Uraraka going to feel?"

"Don't remind me. Hopefully, I won't be dating _two _serial killers by the end of the day," Izuku muttered nervously.

* * *

At the bottom of Tartarus there was but a single cell. Previously, the bottom level had housed the most dangerous inmates in the whole facility, All for One being the star guest some years past. Recent events had called for an entirely new level to be dug, and in there resided Tomura Shigaraki.

It was a short trip from the elevator to the first door in which opened to a small room with a plexiglass window on the wall. There was a single chair in front of it. Beyond the glass it was pitch black.

"I need to speak with him alone," Izuku said. "Thanks for the company, though."

"Understood. We'll be watching him from the security feeds. Good luck."

Izuku nodded and Tsukauchi slammed the door behind him. Upon taking his seat in the chair, the room behind the window lit up. Beyond it was a blank, plastic cell. Sitting in a chair with a dozen restraints bolted to wall wrapped around him in addition to his straitjacket sat a young man with a mop of flowing white hair. He nodded awake with the lights on, wrinkled eyes blinking. He fixated on Izuku, chapped lips spread wide into a smile.

"Came to drop by? I'm touched."

"You called me here for a reason," Izuku said, cutting him off. "What is it?"

"Ooh, so cold! That's not very hero-like of you."

"I'm in no mood for games, Shigaraki. Answer my question: _what _is your reason for wanting to speak to me."

Shigaraki shuffled about as well as he could. "You found one, didn't you? One of my little presents? They're my pride and joy."

"If you meant the Nomu, then yes. It was quite a surprise."

"Glad you liked it."

Izuku laced his fingers and hunched forward, staring at Shigaraki. "How many more are there?"

Shigaraki shrugged. "Well, there could be just the one, or there can be five, or a dozen. Maybe a hundred, even. The question is how many could you handle."

"We handled you as well as we could, from what I remember," Izuku said. "What are you scheming."

Shigaraki tried to blink the crust out of his eyes, yawning. "Ohhhh, man. I was having a nice dream too. Interrogated so early in the morning, yeesh. I tried to ask for you midday so we could talk before I nodded off, but I guess I lost my sense of time when I did. My sleeping schedule is terrible."

"Don't dodge the question," Izuku said with more force. "How many facilities do you have, and where? I want to know."

Cracking his neck, Shigaraki began grumbling. "Sheesh. Your first visit in months and it's just as boring as last time. Can't even make small talk..."

"Answer me!"

Shigaraki stared at him blankly. "What are you going to do? You gonna come in here and beat up a guy who can't even scratch his own ass? You have absolutely nothing on me. No leads, no connections, no nothing. You shoved me in this artificial little hellhole of yours and you still come crawling back begging, 'Oh please, sir! Please don't destroy every little thing I hold dear!' Is that what you're doing? Because I didn't ask you here out of interest to you."

"Toga's upstairs," Izuku said.

"Yes, yes, I overheard your little conversation where she told you I was looking into transferring copies of All for One into different Nomu. I'm actually happy she's decided to help you out. All things considered, it's her best option."

Izuku froze. "... Overheard?"

Shigaraki shifted around in his straitjacket. "You thought you closed the connection between us, didn't you? Our quirks aren't so easily kept away from each other. They attract one another again and again, until one absorbs the other. In a way, it's the purest form of conflict there is."

"How often?" Izuku pressed.

"How often do I spy on you? Well, I admit, it's not a hobby of mine, considering how difficult you've made it. And by the by, it's also because you are _not _that interesting despite what you may think, but I can manage to get through that thick skull of yours if I concentrate really hard. It's like a really tough level in a game. Sure, you hate playing through it, but over time you grow somewhat... attuned."

Izuku tried not to let any fear show on his face, but his mind was racing. Previously, he thought he had been able to forcibly end the psychic link between One for All and All for One after training with his predecessors in the vestige dreamscape, but he hadn't accounted for Shigaraki being able to train himself all on his own. The man in question smiled eerily at him.

"Although I will say, recently your life has gotten _much _more interesting. Congratulations for going for the true ending route! I really mean it. It's a pain, having to save scum and go through all the individual endings before you see the real one, but you're making admirable progress."

Shigaraki's eyes held none of the mirth he was speaking with. They were instead mocking and spiteful. There was no mistaking it: behind each syllable was a hidden threat concerning the girls. His girls. Just looking at his mannerisms confirmed it for Izuku. Why he wouldn't come right out and say Izuku had a harem for the guards and Tsukauchi to hear, he didn't know, but he clearly knew about it.

"I brought you here to give you a message. In person." Shigaraki leaned as far forward as his restraints would let him, red eyes wide with malicious glee. "At any moment, at any time, in any way, I can reach out and wipe away everything you've rebuilt. Your happiness is dependent on my mercy. Deal with the All for One Nomu how you will, but even if you succeed, just know that my destruction will remain forever imminent so long as I live."

Determined not to let him run away with the conversation, Izuku held fast. "I can't imagine you possessing the ability to command them from here. This all seems too disorganized to be any sort of real attempt from you. What are you actually planning?"

Shigaraki remained silent, staring at him coldly. Izuku chuckled. He knew he'd get no more from him.

"We're done here. Sorry for interrupting your nap."

"Ah, but before you take your leave... tell me, do you feel as much of a failure as All Might was?"

Izuku stood still halfway between the chair and the door.

"He was so weak in the end, he couldn't protect anybody. But that must make you even more pathetic, right, _Deku? _All that power and you still can't put a proper stop to me. It must be very frustrating, seeing your life's work in the palm of my hand."

"You haven't grasped a hold of _anything _since you came in here," Izuku said, wheeling around. His eyes bore holes into Shigaraki, looking at him with cold fury. "Save your bravado. Us heroes aren't so weak we'll topple over and kneel for mercy. We beat you and your army once. Even if you're making another, we can do it again."

"I look forward to your attempts, at least," Shigaraki said in amusement. "Be well, Deku. For as long as you can, anyway. I mean it."

Izuku had already shut the door behind him and Shigaraki was left in darkness once again. He sighed.

"He makes this too easy..."

* * *

Mina stretched herself out in the afternoon sun. She was out on patrol alongside Toru, having finished renovating the house a couple hours earlier. Work had been slowed due to Izuku's unexpected departure, but they had managed to get the job done well enough. The boys, and especially Katsuki, had ended up working extra hard to make up the difference and they were finished before lunch.

"So Midoriya had to head somewhere, you said?" Toru asked her.

"Yeah, it was pretty serious," Mina said. "It involved Shigaraki, so I know he wasn't particularly thrilled to go. But any lead we can get right now helps."

"Mhm," Toru said. She clapped her gloves together as they walked past a crepe shop, and they both ended up getting in the short line.

"So I know it's been a while for us, but I was kinda curious about your dating situation," Toru said as it became their turn to order. They were quickly handed two crepes and went along their way. They bit into them.

"Well, things have gotten a bit different for me lately," Mina said after having a few bites. "But it's kind of a secret."

"Oh my God, that makes we want to know even more now! What's he like!"

Mina began chuckling. "Oh, well, he's the kind of dream guy people don't appreciate at first. Always willing to pay attention to you, earns respect from everybody, knows when to take charge or stay quiet. And he's clumsy and awkward in all the right ways, so even when it gets to be a bit too much, it just makes you love him even more."

"I didn't know that was your type, Mina."

"For a while, I didn't either in all honesty. But now that I've taken the plunge it's just..." Mina blushed as she smiled. "I don't know if I've ever felt this way before."

"Dang, serious commitment alert! Girl, you've gotta introduce me!"

"Like I said, it's secret," Mina giggled. "Anyway, how's your dating life? Find anybody?"

"Ughhhh..." Toru's other glove dropped to her side as she began gloomily munching at her crepe. "It sucks! It's like I scare every guy away after the first date! I have no idea why! I mean, I'm a hero. I do well for myself. Guys should be all over me, in all honesty!"

Mina remained silent as she ate at her crepe, resisting the urge to meet Toru's eyes. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What?"

Flinching at her deadpan delivery, Mina struggled to come up with an answer. "Well, I mean... you can be uh..."

"Spill it, alien girl. Why do you think I'm a dude repellant?"

Mina took a deep breath. "Look, I thought I've always thought I was the designate party girl of our group, but—"

"No, not this again!"

"Toru, seriously! You become way too much when you start drinking! I've personally seen guys break down into tears having to deal with you."

"Name one instance."

"Well, you told that one dude's boss he thought he had rat teeth after a party."

"O-oh... But I recommended him for a better firm and he's doing much better now."

"And then there's the Mercedes you put into neutral and totalled when you were looking for your wallet, which was _in your purse._"

"Um... yeah, that was bad, but I covered the cost and got him a couple new cars..."

"And then you pit that last guy you went with to the gala against Hound Dog in a wrestling match. I mean, seriously, girl? Did he look like Superman to you or something?"

Toru scratched her invisible cheek. "Yeah. That one made me feel really bad... but he got out of the hospital with a full bill of health!"

"He shouldn't have been in there in the first place," Mina said.

"Eh, that's all in the past! I'm gonna be working hard on creating a new me so I'm not than unapproachable when I'm drunk!"

"You said that last time," Mina muttered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing!"

They continued walking. "Honestly though, I'm pretty jealous of you," Toru said. "Everybody wants that perfect relationship, and it's so hard to find. But you know it when you see it. Like with Ochaco and Midoriya. That's something you _know _is going to last."

Toru finished her crepe, dumping the wrapper in a trash bin. "Hey, don't tell anybody else this, but if I had to go for who my ideal guy was... I've been thinking it would probably be Midoriya."

Mina grew startled as she threw her own wrapper away. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! I probably would've gone for him right after the war was over, but there was a fat chance of that happening. Ochaco scooped him up before I could even try to get closer to him. I mean, she got luckyyyyyyy! Bagged the number one hero before the game even started."

"Well, they always had that thing ever since they met," Mina said. "Couldn't be helped."

"At least they look cute together," Toru conceded. "But man. I'd really like something like that, you know?"

"Mhm," Mina said. She eyed Toru out of the corner of her eye, the woman swinging her arms without a care. As things stood, Toru was, in her own words, a dude repellant. Hell, if she were dating her she knew she'd never have the patience for her. There was only one man on Earth she knew was capable of handling her, and said man clearly wasn't disinterested in taking on more lovers.

Taking a deep breath and resolving for a verbal lashing from Ochaco and Kyoka later, Mina let her matchmaking plan kick into effect with a few simple words.

"Say, Toru? What if I told you I could hook you up with that kind of guy? With a few ground rules, at least."

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Yandere Pseudo-Girlfriend List:**

**Himiko Toga**

**Another chapter! More plot, more Toru set up. Sorry for the late upload, got started on this yesterday and ended up writing into the night. I will put in some smut next time, I promise, but I needed to put some pieces in place these past two chapters first. Things are getting pretty serious, as you could tell!**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	30. Lap Cat Pillow

"This is quite a surprise, Midoriya," said Shino Sosaki, AKA Mandalay. Izuku had flown over to the Pussy Cats downtown office in a hurry. They were both in their hero outfits sitting inside her office in cat-themed chairs, complete with fake tails poking out from the bottom of them. Shino hadn't applied her cat whisker makeup yet or her headpiece.

In fact, the whole office was cat themed with paraphernalia stacked high on the desks, gaudy colors all over the place. Izuku decided to refrain from commenting on it, remembering the special All Might shrine behind a locked door in his house. He wasn't one to judge people's sense for interior decorating.

"I'm sorry about this, Mandalay. I know it's short notice. But… something just came up that concerns me. And I was hoping to get your help. I've come across a situation that demands me to exercise greater control over my mental defences."

"Oh? How come? Are you worried about villains with telepathic types of quirks like my own?"

Before, Izuku had trained with the vestiges in order to keep Shigaraki out of his head, but since that hadn't proved effective enough, he had been given no choice but to turn to the one person he knew who could possibly help him: Shino. It had been a short while since they'd last met, but he knew she was always more than willing to help him.

But even so, he couldn't tell her the real reason why he was asking this of her. While the world knew about One for All and All for One, the exact extent of the relationship between the two quirks was still largely under wraps. While Izuku trusted Shino well enough, this was a secret best kept to a select few. Only Ochaco, Katsuki, Shoto and several others knew. He hadn't even gotten around to telling his other girlfriends yet. Furthermore, Tsukauchi had instructed the guards listening in to keep what Shigaraki had said to themselves, so that was one less thing to worry about.

"Yeah, something like that. I just can't afford to be compromised like this, so I was hoping that you could help me practice. Is that okay?"

Shino nodded. "Midoriya, you're the reason Kota is still alive. Whatever you need, I'll be right there for you."

"Awesome! So when do you have the time?"

"Right now."

"... Huh?"

Shino walked over to the couch, plopping herself down. She patted her thick, bare thighs poking out from her skirt. "It's been a slow day anyhow. Unless you have urgent business, why don't we try practicing while we have the chance?"

Izuku walked over, nervously staring at Shino's thighs. "Uh, how exactly are we going to do this then?"

"How else? Just put your head in my lap. I can more easily focus my quirk that way, and you can see how you fare against its attacks."

Izuku was hesitant. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it work just as well if we're sitting across from each other?"

"Lap. Now." Her tone was so forceful it made Izuku flinch a little. He obeyed, and soon enough his curly green hair was pressed flat against her legs. While he had no idea how many people Shino had dated, he was quite confident he was one of a select few to enjoy being given a lap pillow from her.

And now that his cheek was pressed against her bare skin, he noticed how incredibly smooth it was...

"_Enjoying yourself?"_

Izuku flinched again. He'd heard that in his mind. "Sorry..."

Shino returned to speaking normally. "Well, it's very flattering of you. But can't you see why we're doing this? If you're more easily distracted, this will better improve your mental training. You can't get yourself tripped up, can you Mr. Number One?"

"I see." Izuku could also see the swell of her breasts beneath her uniform out of the corner of his eye. He kept his gaze focused on the wall, shutting out all worldly desires to the best of his ability. The warmth he felt from Shino's lap was eroding that determination little by little, however.

"My quirk is rather straightforward, but versatile," Shino explained. "I can only send my thoughts to others, but they normally reach their recipient so long as they're within range. The mind is both the most powerful and vulnerable aspect you have, after all. Wouldn't you agree?"

Izuku nodded, although with more and more of the sensation of her lap pillow filling his mind he realized that he may not have been in a state to disagree anyway.

"But I have tested this on other people, and they do manage to keep their mind somewhat guarded so long as they focus strongly enough. Just think about something that will occupy your mental processes. Enough to block out my messages, okay?"

Unbidden, the image of Ochaco and Eri surfaced itself in Izuku's mind's eye.

"Got something?"

"Yeah."

With that, they got started. Shino would send Izuku messages and he would do his best to focus on something else. After twenty or so failed attempts, Izuku tried to sit up but Shino pulled him back down into her lap again. He looked up at her in surprise at her boldness.

"Deku isn't going to give up that easily, right?" Shino smiled at him in encouragement. "Maybe you need to think of something else."

Izuku fished around inside his head again. If the thought of Ochaco and Eri weren't enough, then what could he focus on? His rivalry with Katsuki could be a good candidate, but he had a feeling that would exhaust him more than anything. There was also All Might, but... well, he'd tried avoiding thinking about him too much. Especially as it only brought his thoughts toward Shigaraki once more. That was the opposite of his goal here. So what else was there?

Then, in a single moment of clarity, it came to Izuku. In addition to Ochaco and Eri came the faces of his other girlfriends. He could picture all of their smiles clearly. Momo's dainty and refined giggles. Itsuka's endearingly bell-like laughter interchanged with her sudden snorts of disbelief. Kyoka, whose chuckling was so snarky but hearty. Rumi's sudden barks of mirth. And lately, he'd grown to enjoy Mina's mischievous snickering as well. They'd all come to occupy his mind like nothing else.

"Yeah."

"Good! Let's try again."

Izuku closed his eyes, focusing on each of his girlfriends and Eri in turn. He felt overjoyed merely thinking about them all. Eri jumping into his arms after school, the sneaky kisses the girls would give him, Ochaco's liability to attack him when he least expected it... it all came to him in a rush. However, it became broken after hearing a faint whisper saying "_... hear me?"_

Izuku blinked his eyes open, looking up at Shino.

"I was encountering a little resistance there," she said. "More than normal. Did it work?"

"Sort of, I think. I was focusing really hard, but I could still hear your voice. What was the full message you sent?"

"I said: Can you hear me?"

Izuku nodded, satisfied. "I didn't hear the first two words. I think it might be working."

"That's impressive, Midoriya. It normally takes way longer than that for somebody to block me out."

"Well, I've got no time to lose," Izuku said.

"Yeah..." Shino paused.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's just that... well, when I was communicating with you I sensed something odd. Like there are a bunch of other people's minds residing inside yours. You wouldn't have some crazy split personality disorder you're not telling me about?" she teased.

"O-of course not," Izuku said nervously, remarking that she wasn't entirely incorrect. He supposed he should have expected her to sense the vestiges but even so, he was clinging onto the hope of not dealing with it. He decided to direct her away from the topic.

"Anyway, you wanna try again?" Izuku readjusted his head in her lap. The motion made Shino squirm a little.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No, no, it's alright. Your hair just tickled me." She ran a hand through it without thinking, yanking her hand away when she realized what she was doing. Izuku practically leaped out of her lap as he sat straight again, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"N-no, it was just an accident! Instinctive thing, I know these things happen! Hahaha..." They both breathed a sigh of relief as their racing hearts slowed down. Their heartbeats began picking up again upon hearing an annoyed "AHEM!" from the door. Turning towards it, their eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as they saw a particularly furious Pixie-Bob standing there, arms folded.

"So this is why you had to stay behind," she said sulkily. She glared at Shino. "Getting cozy."

"It's not what it looks like!" Shino exclaimed. "He needed help guarding his mind, so I—"

Pixie-bob gave a dark chuckle, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I see. A convenient cover story. I get it. You're just trying to scoop him up for yourself."

"Why would I do that! Hell, why would you ever do that!? He's already dating Uraraka."

Pixie-bob looked down her nose at Shino in contempt. "Trivial."

"That's about the opposite of trivial," Izuku interjected, but he was quickly interrupted as Pixie-bob stormed over to the couch and sat herself down right beside him. He barely had time to react as he was brought down into his second lap pillow of the day. His cheek met soft thighs once again.

"RYUKO!"

"You had your turn, so pipe down," Pixie-bob said smugly. She leaned down to whisper into Izuku's ear, forcefully pressing his head into her lap when he tried to sit up. "Feel free to stay there as long as you want."

"He clearly doesn't like it! Let him go!"

"I don't know why _you're _so worried about it."

"What do you mean!? You're holding him there against his will!"

As Izuku squirmed in Pixie-bob's lap, a shameless voice in the back of his head corrected Shino. If he _really_ weren't willing, he'd have easily broken free immediately. But he felt it best to remain quiet as the women hashed it out.

"I mean that you're attempting to secure a piece of prime boyfriend material all for yourself. You act all dignified and serious, but I know you're just as into him as I am."

Shino flushed red and began stuttering. "Th-that's—I—you... you c-can't be serious! Just listen to yourself! And why the hell are we fighting like schoolgirls on some drama all over a guy?"

"So you admit that we're in a fight here over Deku?"

"No, that's not what I... GOD! You know what I mean! We're more dignified than this."

Pixie-bob nodded as she scratched Izuku's neck. "Normally, yes. However, there is no room for dignity in war."

"You're just one-sidedly deciding there's a love triangle going on here!"

Realizing he'd truly had enough, Izuku pulled himself away from both girls. He began backing away slowly. Pixie-bob had started advancing on him with the claws in her gloves out, her gaze frightening. He gave Shino a sidelong glance.

"Same time next week work for you?"

"Sure. Just text me if anything comes up and I'll do the same."

"Oh no you don't!" Pixie-bob shrieked as Izuku slipped out of the door. He sprinted for the exit and passed an amused looking Tiger on the way.

"Great job, kiddo!"

"Thanks!" Izuku shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. He began walking down the hallway when Tomoko appeared in front of him, making him jump.

"Deku? I'm sorry for startling you."

"Oh, it's not your fault, I just had a little run-in with Pixie-bob," Izuku said wearily. "You doing alright?"

"Excellent," Tomoko said bubbly. She was holding a stack of pink pastry boxes. She indicated them with her elbows with a wide smile. "Paw pad buns. They're our specialty, and I've really enjoyed experimenting with how I make them over the past several years. There are a dozen flavors in each box, all entirely different from the rest!"

"Here, why don't I help you..." Izuku said, but Tomoko shook her head.

"I think it might be safer for you to keep you away from Ryuko for the time being. I can manage. I'd consider myself a complete failure if I couldn't even handle this much."

Izuku sighed. "Yeah. I guess I know where you're coming from."

Tomoko's usually exuberant smile shrunk down to a more sympathetic one. She looked at Izuku kindly. "I know you do. Honestly, I try to keep on a brave face but... it really annoys me when people try to shower me with platitudes about how effective I am now that I work in the office full time, or that I'm still a pillar of moral support for our team. I know that better than anyone. What hurts is that I can't..."

Tomoko shook her head. "Sorry. I got heavy there."

"No, I understand," Izuku said. "The thing I hated most about when I was quirkless wasn't even the bullying or anything like that. It was that consistent mantra of _you can't be a hero _I'd always hear. Being denied what I wanted to do most. You know better than anyone you can't do it, but still..."

Tomoko understood completely. "Hearing it doesn't really do you any good."

"Right," Izuku agreed. "But anyway, I've really gotta get going. Kept Ocha and Eri waiting long enough."

"Oh, speaking of," said Tomoko, her tone bubbly again. She indicated the boxes again. "Take one home for the family."

"You sure?"

"We've got more than enough to spare," Tomoko said. "Forty buns to a box! I promise they're just as Purrlus Ultra delicious as the other times you've tried them! You have my guarantee! I know Eri really likes them."

Izuku graciously accepted a box. "Thanks. Well, it was great talking to you Ragdoll. I'll be coming here more often because Mandalay has to help me with something, so maybe we can talk more next time."

Tomoko's eyes widened. "Wait, you are!?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Is that not alright with you?"

Tomoko shook her head so fast it was a blur. "No, it absolutely is! I look forward to seeing you more, Deku!"

"Likewise. Catch you later."

"Byyyyye!"

As Izuku turned around, he didn't notice the skips Tomoko made as she headed toward their office door. She was humming happily, rocking from side to side as she tapped the door with her foot to be let in. Tiger opened it for her.

"Oh, you're in a good mood. You met Deku, didn't you?"

"Not telling," Tomoko said as she headed in.

Outside, Izuku's phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was Mina. He tapped the confirm button. "Mina?"

"_Heyyyyy, Mr. Stud! How are you doing? Was the meeting with Shigaraki okay?"_

"It could've gone worse, I guess..."

"_Yikes! Well, we can talk about that at another time. I just wanted you to know that I've landed you your next date."_

It took a few seconds for Izuku to fully absorb that. "A... date? With who?"

"_Drumroll please! Da da da da da da da da duuuuuuuum... Toru Hagakure!"_

Having floated up to a rooftop to avoid overzealous fans, Izuku nearly dropped the pastry box he was holding "HAGAKURE!?" He immediately clamped down on his surprise, embarrassed by his outburst.

"_Yeouch! That was loud... but yeah, Hagakure! I told her all about our situation and she seemed really into it! You're going to be with her for your birthday party that's in a few days. We'll use that as a cover."_

"H-hang on! You can't just decide stuff like that on your own, Mina! We're a team on this."

"_I know that, but man, you should've seen her! She was real depressed. She's a nightmare when she's drunk, so no guy has ever stuck with her for long, and I thought—"_

"Your solution was to sic her on me?" Izuku sighed. "Mina, I don't know. I like Hagakure and all, but... You just came along recently, and there's all this other stuff..."

"_I mean, you won't know until you try it, right? You've bagged four of the girls in your high school class already, why not make it to number five?"_

"That's one way to put it, I guess," Izuku said drily. "I'm glad you're enjoying this. Have you told Ochaco or anybody else yet?"

"_Nope! Just you."_

Izuku sighed. "Oh man, she was already gonna be angry about the Toga thing, and now this..."

"_Toga thing?"_

Izuku explained the arrangement he'd made with Himiko, to which Mina began snickering.

"_Daaaaaang! Way to go, stud! You just got dates set up with two different people in the same day!"_

"You don't think it's weird?"

"_I mean, is there any part of this whole harem thing that's even remotely normal? But on a serious note... I'm concerned. And I don't believe I'm capable of forgiving her, or that I even should be. Yet all the same, I trust you Izuku, so just be careful. Okay?"_

Izuku nodded. "Right. Thanks for being honest. Well, it looks like we've both got to face the music tonight. You ready?"

"_Oh, I'm ready! Ochaco's pretty laid back. I'm sure she'll understand both of us buuuuut she'll probably give you a little bit more grief._

* * *

That night, Izuku found himself lying flat on his back looking up at Ochaco, who was sitting between his legs. They were in the temporary bedroom once again. Both were naked, with Ochaco's foot pressed up against his scrotum. The feeling was both frightening and arousing.

"So. You're dating Toga."

"I mean..." Izuku began, but he grunted as the sole of Ochaco's foot pressed down on his balls.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, yes! But it's not real dating! It's inside Tartarus for crying out loud! It was the only way to get her to cooperate!"

Another press against his scrotum. "Are you sure?"

"YES, YES, I SWEAR!"

"Absolutely, terribly sure?"

"On my life!"

"Good." Ochaco said, her foot crawling up from his balls to stroke at his erection instead. "Well, all the same. I trust you, Izuku. Things are tricky, and if this is what it takes to get Toga to help us then so be it. Which is more than I can say for _this _traitor..."

She jerked her head toward Mina, who was also nude with her wrists bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Her ankles had been bound as well. She looked to be on the verge of tears. Two of Momo's vibrators had been taped to her pussy, and she was grunting in both pleasure and discomfort. She was breathing raggedly through her nose.

"She said she was sorry," Izuku pointed out. "I think this might be a little much..."

Ochaco eyed Mina with a frown. "I admit, it makes me a little uncomfortable. However, Kyoka and Usagiyama thought this would be the best way of making her atone. And..."

Her eyes darted to Mina's exposed butt; large, round and pink, and it topped her incredible thighs marvellously. At this, she gave an involuntary nudge to Izuku's dick, making him grunt. Ochaco jumped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no, it's fine. Been a while since we've done this, is all... I forgot how hot it was."

Mina eyed them in her compromised state, begging for one of them to remove her restraints. She began wriggling around in frustration.

"Maybe we should—"

"At least a little while longer," Ochaco said, proceeding to massage Izuku's cock with her foot in full force. He sat down on the bed, breathing heavily. His moaning would spike every time she'd roll her foot extra hard or turn it in one direction.

"Everybody got things done today without you," Ochaco moaned along with him, expertly rubbing her foot against him. "But I noticed the way the girls were looking with you gone. They missed you _so _much, and you couldn't be there for them! Especially dear old Mina here. Maybe she got Toru involved because she was so desperate for more crazy action with you."

Mina grunted at this, shaking in her restraints. This caused her to inadvertently wiggle her butt, making Izuku grow further aroused.

Ochaco continued. "Does that get you going? Knowing that so many women _want _to be yours? You're living the dream, right? Give me an answer."

Izuku continued gasping, nodding to Ochaco's question. She chuckled, feeling her arousal pool between her own legs.

"But you know what, Izuku? They haven't had enough time to appreciate you like I have, right?" Izuku grunted as she pressed his cock flat against his pelvis, rolling it ever so carefully with her foot.

"I can tell! Because right now, they're just at the stage of really wanting you. They're not _needing _you like I am. You know why, Deku? Because I need you every day."

Ochaco's footsie had begun growing more intense, stroking up and down his length much faster. "I need you so much it's like I can barely breathe without you! I want to jump you even in front of everybody, kiss you all over, make every part of you mine! You get it, Deku! I need you more than anybody else!"

"Yes!" Izuku grunted.

"It's a fire in me that never goes out," Ochaco panted, working her foot against his dick. "I need to feel your cock against me just to feel sane! Right, right!?"

They were both moaning. Ochaco had taken to fingering herself as she rubbed her foot against him, their high coming close.

"So do you need me, Deku!? How much do you need to feel me!?"

"All of you! All the time!"

"You mean it!"

"Yes!"

"Oh God, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Ochaco felt Izuku's penis give that telltale twitch before spasming, his load emptying out onto the bottom of his stomach. Ochaco followed quickly after, her masturbation taking her high, trying to keep her squealing down so as not to awaken Eri up above. She hissed in breaths between her teeth all while Mina stared transfixed, unconsciously humping the bed in her arousal.

As Ochaco sucked in as much air as she could, Izuku crawled over and settled himself over her once he had cleaned off his semen. Once she had recovered, he grasped her by the chin and lowered his head for a kiss. Soon enough, he brought her hips up towards his and entered her, their regular ritual of sex ensuing.

Mina watched from the side of the bed as the two began having intercourse. She was amazed by the amount of positions they could run through, from standard missionary to sideways dipping, rough doggy style to a carry fuck, and even a strange corkscrew cowgirl she'd never seen before.

Despite the constant, torturous stimulation to her pussy, she found herself growing hungrier and hungrier to have Izuku's cock plunge itself inside of her. Maybe Ochaco "needed it" the most at the moment, but she figured she was bordering on need herself. She had indeed been fantasizing about her next time with Izuku that morning and having him so close but denied to her still was driving her insane.

As Izuku exited Ochaco for the seventh time, Mina found herself amazed at their stamina despite her precarious situation, and her heart began beating harder than ever as they began crawling over to her. Izuku mercifully yanked off the vibrators which stung for a moment, and he proceeded to undo the rest of her restraints. Soon she was lying down rubbing her wrists and ankles to get blood flowing through them again.

"Oh, thank God," she said in exhaustion. "So is that enough punishment?"

"Well..." Ochaco drew close and squeezed her right breast, pinching the nipple as she drew the hand away. "I think I might have to teach you more of a lesson myself sometime later..."

Mina shuddered at her words as she stared into her eyes. The hungry look in them told her quite clearly that she wasn't kidding. Ochaco then proceeded to slink around and hold Mina up by her stomach, rubbing her cheek against her back.

"That must've been very tough. Are you sure you were okay with us doing that to you?"

Mina sighed in relief. "I did deserve it, in all honesty."

"Good to know... How many times do you think you'll be able to do it with Izuku?"

"Only once tonight, in all honesty."

"Good. You heard her, Deku! Go right ahead."

Izuku brought himself over again, his throbbing member pointed directly at her pussy. Mina began panting in anticipation, moaning with delight as he began penetrating her. She wrapped herself around him as he pushed deeper until he was all the way in. He began rocking, to which she responded in kind.

After all her previous orgasming, Mina was being run ragged. Yet all the same, that seemed to allow her to better appreciate how Izuku filled her. She was in a suspended state of arousal, each of Izuku's thrusts punting her higher and higher. She pressed her large breasts into him as hard as she could, wanting to wrap her curvaceous body around his own as much as possible.

Gratefully accepting his kisses, Mina let Izuku power his way through their intercourse. His complete domination of her was enthralling, every thrust harder and more pleasurable than the last. The feeling of his flesh constantly pressing into her made her make out with him harder, enjoying the rigid muscles on his back.

Izuku, for his part, was thoroughly enjoying every aspect of Mina's muscular body. Her plush, tight ass which he would gratefully palm, the fluffy feeling of her hair, her magnificent breasts and of course, her thighs tightly wrapping around his waist.

He let her divine body fill each of his senses, and with the knowledge that she was yet another incredibly strong, beautiful woman he could call his, he thrust hard one more time and ejaculated. Gasping with pleasure, Mina quickly followed after him and they climaxed together.

Pulling out, Izuku fell back against the bed with Ochaco crawling up next to him. Mina did the same a few minutes later, fully recovered.

"With just three people, the mess isn't that bad," Ochaco commented, lovingly rubbing her cheek against Izuku's after pulling on his spare Air Force gloves off the side table. Seeing this, Mina did the same against Izuku's other one.

"Any mess is worth it for every single one of you," Izuku said. Ochaco and Mina both planted a kiss to his cheek, settling themselves in against his side.

"Still. Hagakure, huh?"

"It could work," Mina said.

"Of course you'd say that. It was your idea," Ochaco said. "But... well, we'll see. I just need some rest after today."

"Same. Good night, girls."

They wished him good night back, and soon the three were asleep, another tumultuous day behind them."

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Eager to Give Lap Pillows List:**

**Shino Sosaki**

**Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-bob)**

**Tomoko Shiretoko**

**Sorry for another late upload! Been run ragged lately, but still super invested in keeping this consistently updated. Hope you liked the Pussycats scene! It was a lot of fun to write, and I think it offers a good window for Tomoko to enter the harem since her turn is after Toru and Mei. And then there was the smut at the end, which I'm sure many of you missed. Next chapter will be the birthday chapter for our favorite broccoli haired boy who, by the way, just had his birthday this week! So happy birthday to one of my favorite MCs.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	31. Invisible Attraction Part 1

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Izuku darliiiiiing!"

As he looked around for who had spoken as he departed from a crime scene, Izuku felt something big, warm, and soft crash into him. He wrapped his hands under it out of instinct and felt a pair of muscular legs wrap around his waist. He realized he was carrying Toru Hagakure, one of his wives. He looked up at where he estimated her face was and began chastising her.

"I've told you not to scare me like that, Toru..."

"But I couldn't wait to see you," she said, and warm, invisible lips closed around his own. Izuku felt her large breasts press into him, and Izuku had to exert a great deal of concentration to stop himself from getting carried away. He set Toru down before any of the officers could pick up on what was going on.

"Aw, you're no fun. It's not like they can see me anyway." Toru flapped her arms up and down for emphasis, blue gloves a blur.

"We're working, Toru. Besides, they'd be able to see your shoes and gloves."

"Awwww..."

Toru strutted alongside Izuku as he kept walking. "Where were you headed now?"

"Back to the agency."

"Oh, always so busy. It's your birthday soon, silly! You should learn to take a day off every now and then, and I don't mean for us."

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do for today, so I just wanted to be on standby."

Toru skirted around until she was in front of him, stopping Izuku in his tracks. She leaned in close, gloves trailing over his costumed chest. "Well then, if you're okay with it, then I was hoping I could get my turn done."

Her sultry tone caught Izuku off-guard. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words, but nothing but indecipherable muttering leaked out. Toru wrapped her arms around him.

"You've got a naked girl right in front of you, Izuku."

Izuku began blinking fast. "You're not wearing your invisible suit?!"

"Not right now," Toru whispered, leaning up on her toes and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "I've been wanting that baby for a while now and I should be off the pill as of yesterday. I've waited two rounds of kids already and I'm getting impatient..."

Toru yelped as Izuku picked her up in a bridal carry and flew off with her. They began soaring in the air back to their home.

"Ach, cold, cold!"

"Oh, sorry! Although this is what you get for not wearing your suit..."

"Izukuuuuuu!"

They laughed all the way back to the mansion, quite excited about getting down to business.

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

"Okay, okay, you got this?" Denki was recording Izuku behind the kitchen counter with his phone, where an array of beer bottles were lined up. Him and most of Izuku's old friends were gathered in the newly opened up living room, including Ochaco and his secret girlfriends of course. Along for the ride was Mirio and many of his friends, since they were treating this as a shared birthday celebration for the both of them on top of party for the new renovations.

"How many am I trying to open, again?" Izuku asked, pulling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt.

"A hundred and seven at least," Mirio said, his arms folded with a bright grin. "You've got thirty seconds. Last guy who did it had a super speed quirk and he managed a hundred and six. I'm jealous! This would've been a cinch with Permeation. So pop 'em for the both of us birthday boys."

"All that pressure..." Tamaki said from further back, facing the wall. Nejire and a male friend of Mirio's were patting him on the back to comfort him. "How can he stand it?"

"Not that I don't trust you'll be careful Midoriya, but are you sure you'll be able to avoid making a mess?" Iida asked. "I would hate for anybody to have to step on a broken piece of glass."

"Deku's got this, Iida," Ochaco said, pumping her fists. "Show the world what you're made of! Go Plus Ultra!"

"You want me to do it for you, ya damn nerd?" Bakugo grumbled, albeit with a sly grin. Fuyumi elbowed him, rolling her eyes.

"Alright already, just step back," Izuku said, twirling the bottle opener around in his hand. "Who's keeping time?"

"I've got it!" exclaimed Camie, her back length fawn hair styled over her shoulders. She looked striking in the light purple blouse and black skirt she'd chosen to wear. Her curves had always been more than generous, but Izuku noticed that she'd grown just as voluptuous as Ochaco and Momo. "Go ahead, fam! On the count of three! One... two... three!"

As soon as she'd finished, green electricity crackled around Izuku's body as he got to work. Everybody began cheering him on as he went from bottle to bottle, opening each one in an instant. He was careful not to push any off the edge and was entirely dedicated to opening as many as possible.

Stopping his over-analyzing brain from keeping track of the bottles, Izuku ended up popping them open faster than he'd hoped, and quickly established a rhythm. He grew so focused that he was somewhat startled when he heard Camie yell stop.

"How many was that?" he asked, leaning over Denki's shoulder to check.

"Hey, hey, personal space," Denki complained as he pushed everybody else away to let Izuku look. They counted the bottles, eyes lighting up once the video ended.

"I counted a hundred-and-eleven," Denki said.

"Same here," Izuku said, grinning.

"Awesome! That's a new world record!" Mirio headed over and lifted a beer up. "Come have your fill everyone, let's get this shared birthday bash started!"

Clapping and cheers followed as everybody got their drinks. "Breaking a world record to ring in your twenty-first," Kirishima said, clapping Izuku on the back.

"Well..." Izuku said, trailing off. He grew alarmed as he saw Eri reach for a beer bottle, pulling her back.

"No, no sweetie! You can't have that stuff yet."

"But I saw Mirio and Aizawa drinking it all the time!" Eri pouted. "Can I please have some?"

Nearly feeling himself cave under the pressure of her cuteness, Izuku managed to remain firm at the last second. "Sorry honey. Not until you're twenty. I couldn't drink until last year!"

"That sucks," Eri said, stomping her foot.

"It doesn't taste that good anyway," Ochaco said as she picked her up. "You can have some soda though."

Forgetting her disappointment, Eri threw up her arms in excitement. Izuku looked around the people gathered. Mina walked over to him.

"Toru said she'd be here in a bit," she said. "Just has something to take care of first."

Looking around for any listeners, Izuku leaned close to whisper. "Wasn't this, you know... her chance? Weird that she's late. I mean, not that I'm being self-conscious about that—"

"And what'd be the problem if you were?" Mina gave him a wink. "Your real birthday might not be for a couple days but learn to enjoy the party while you can. I'm just gonna mingle in the meantime."

Seeing her off, Izuku walked over to his mother, Inko, who was conversing with Mirio's father on the couch.

"Hey Mom," Izuku said. "Glad you could make it."

"Oh, Izuku," Inko said. She was about to get up but Izuku shook his head, telling her not to bother. "I'm sorry your father couldn't be here, sweetie."

"It's okay, we talked earlier," Izuku said. "I know I haven't been to see you recently, and I'm sorry about that."

"It's only been a few weeks, don't worry," Inko said. "Although look at you! You're making friends and setting world records! My, how you've grown!"

"I know, Mom." Izuku grinned, nodding to Mirio's father. "What were you guys talking about."

"What rowdy rapscallions we've got as kids," Mirio's dad chuckled. "It seems our boys aren't too dissimilar!"

"I see," Izuku said. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy yourself Mom. Me and Ochaco will be over sometime soon, I promise."

"Don't rush, okay Izuku?"

Izuku was about to walk away when Inko said his name again. He turned around.

"Although now that I think about it... you wouldn't be hiding anything from me, would you? I'm sorry if it's prying, but I can't help but worry about you. You're the top hero, and that means you're always in danger."

Smiling wide, Izuku threw his hands up. "Don't know what else to tell you, Mom. Things have been going good."

Inko seemed like she was hesitant to accept that, but still ended up doing so with a nod. Izuku walked over to some of his other friends, chatting for the next few minutes before he managed to pull Ochaco to the side, explaining that they'd be trying to see her.

"Yeah, it has been a little while," Ochaco frowned. "I feel kinda bad having to lie to our parents about this stuff."

"There's no other choice," Izuku said. "I mean, the stuff with Shigaraki can't leak, no matter what. And then there's everything we have to organize—"

"Well, there is that of course," Ochaco interrupted. "But I was also thinking more... you know..."

Izuku sighed. "You think we should tell her about our whole new relationship status. Or status_es_, I guess."

"I mean, would it really be so terrible?" Ochaco pointed out. "We have to tell her eventually, and I've also been talking with the others—"

"Others?" It was Izuku's turn to interrupt. "Wait, they want her to know too?"

"Kinda, yeah," Ochaco said. "I mean, not that they aren't nervous about it, but they're a little eager to let her know. I guess they think if she accepts them, then that'll just make them feel more... secure about this whole thing."

Izuku sighed. "I just..."

"Izuku, come on. Everybody's already accepted me being with you, but the girls really haven't had that chance. There's Eri, of course, but a little girl isn't the same as your boyfriend's parents."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku closed his eyes. "Well, if you ask me like that, Ochaco..."

"Yes!" Ochaco clapped her hands together.

"We'll tell her when we go, and we'll bring everybody with us," Izuku said. "We're not telling my Dad though, that isn't happening until way later. Good?"

"That's excellent," Ochaco said. She kissed Izuku on the cheek. "Now go enjoy your birthday bash."

A few hours passed, during which time the food being cooked in the four ovens was pulled out. Everybody grabbed a plate and ate, drank, and conversed to their heart's content. Mirio was enthusiastically re-enacting his trip through Europe to an engaged crowd, Nejire was encouraging Tamaki to try out several dishes he normally didn't try. Izuku nearly bowled over Kinoko at one point to whom he apologized profusely.

"It's fine, Midoriya," the short girl said, waving him off. "Anyway, was it just me, or did I smell a whole tray of mushrooms earlier?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, me and Ochaco prepared that with you in mind."

"Seriously?! Yay! What I wouldn't give to have a boyfriend who could cook like you! Vamanos!" She skittered off to the counter, leaving Izuku to chuckle at her speedy retreat. He ended up locking eyes with Ibara at the other end of the room, who eyed him suspiciously before turning her head to the side dismissively and walking off. Sighing, Izuku decided to climb up to the second floor.

Climbing up, he saw Rumi chatting with somebody he wouldn't expect her to talk to normally.

"Hatsume! I'm glad you could make it."

Izuku had grown so used to seeing her in tracksuits and tank tops that it was a little bizarre for him to see her in jeans and a beige smock top.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mei chirped. "This place is so expansive! I checked out your new gym earlier and it's the _perfect _place for assembling a workshop."

"I'm sure it is," Izuku said.

"Oh, by the way, your new sheets should be ready a little earlier than I thought. End of next week, actually."

"Really?" Izuku perked up at that. "That would be good."

"It was kinda difficult when you told me you needed extra large sheets as well, but I managed," Mei explained. "I love tackling impossible projects!"

"You've been getting enough sleep, right?"

"A full four hours per night!"

"R-right," Izuku said, thinking in the back of his head that Mei sorely needed somebody to supervise her unhealthy habits. Power Loader could only keep her in check for as long as she had attended UA, after all.

"I was just talking to Hatsume about further improvements to my prosthetic," Rumi said, holding up her fake arm. "Make it something that closely replicates human flesh."

"It'd take a while though," Mei said. "Better consult with Melissa on it. Hate that she can outdo me on the more high-tech stuff, but... well, it's better to have you at full power, right? Especially when I know you're out there kicking ass with one of my babies!"

Mei soon left, seeing Kamakiri walk by and begin pelting him with a proposal for a device that would sharpen his blades as they emerged from his body.

"Energetic as always," Rumi chortled before turning to Izuku. "Enjoying the party, birthday boy?"

"It's always good to see everybody," Izuku said. "Have you met my Mom yet?"

"She's so adorable!" Rumi said with a grin. "I can easily see where you get it."

"Rumi, you can't say that stuff here. People could be listening."

"And?" Daringly, Rumi snuck in close, hands on his shoulder. "What would be so bad about that?"

Nervous, Izuku looked around. There was nobody around to see them, thankfully, and he was pretty sure nobody had gotten to the newly built third or fourth floors either. The party was concentrated on the main level.

"We can do it later," Izuku said. "Besides, if somebody does come up and sees us they'll think I'm cheating."

"They won't," Rumi said. Biting her lip, she slowly turned herself around until Izuku was to her back. Slyly, she pressed her large butt against his crotch and began grinding against it, tail wagging at his zipper. Izuku grunted, feeling himself grow hard in an instant.

"Oooooh, you like it? Naughty boy. Your mother and all your friends are just below us and you're getting a stiffy. How villainous." Arching her back, she continued grinding against him as her arms held onto his shoulders backwards. Her ears had begun tickling his chin.

"Like I said: Nobody will see us. So long as we're careful, of course."

In a voice as alluring as that, Izuku found his concentration break. He pulled her by the hand and into his arms, using his quirk to avoid making any footsteps that could be heard. They drifted all the way up to the new top floor, with Izuku depositing them before a spare room at the end of the hall. He yanked her inside and closed the door.

"I like the view from here," Rumi said. "Maybe we should move the master bedroom up here?"

"We made a second one, I just haven't shown you yet," Izuku breathed, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's get this done before anybody notices."

"Gladly," Rumi said. She pulled off her top and pulled her tail out of the hole made in her pants for it. Sliding it off revealed her luscious, muscular legs. Unclipping her bra was the next step, and she pulled her panties along with it, giving her ass a good wiggle to rile Izuku up further.

Kicking off her panties, she was entirely naked. She slunk over to the bed in the corner and sat down on it. She trailed her fingers along her leg and brought her knee into her chest. Leaning against it, her demure red eyes stared at Izuku in clear want.

White hair cascading down as she shook her head, she said, "Time's a-wasting."

Izuku had finished undressing as well, erection already at full mast. Rumi licked her lips as she saw it and gratefully accepted the hand Izuku offered her as he came close. She pulled him down onto the bed, muscular chest pressed into her impressive bosom. They wasted no time kissing, familiar heat building between the two.

Gasps and needy breaths interspersed their make-out, with Izuku squeezing Rumi's ass. Moaning, Rumi's chest vibrated with quiet laughter. That laughter turned into shudders as Izuku opened up her legs to line up with her pussy. He had begun sucking at her nipple at the same time, gently but rapidly coaxing her.

"You like my big tits, don't you?" Rumi purred, scratching Izuku's neck. "Not to mention these legs you can't keep your eyes off of. The muscles, my hair. You love all of me, right?"

"Exactly," Izuku breathed as he trailed away from Rumi's nipple, a saliva trail connected to it. Izuku began lavishing the other one as he crawled closer and closer to Rumi's entrance.

"I've got the finest ass you can think of, too. And you know what big guy? It's all yours. Nobody else's."

Izuku chuckled in between his suckling. "The girls have had their fun with you as well, so not sure about that."

Rumi rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's yours most of the time unless those stupidly sexy babes rope me into some lez action."

Chuckling again, Izuku brought himself up to make out with Rumi again. She gave a yelp as he suddenly thrust himself into her, settling into moaning regularly as he began penetrating her. Their kisses grew more feverish as he pumped himself into her faster, enhancing his strength as he did so. His body crackled with electricity like before as they fucked, their hips gyrating at the same speed. They relished the feeling of one another's bodies.

Just as Izuku's pumping was reaching its crescendo, the two heard muffled voices from outside.

"Man, where's Midoriya? He knew Uraraka was bringing out the cake soon."

_Mirio! _The two realized in a panic. In truth, Izuku had entirely forgotten about having the cake as soon as Rumi had begun grinding her ass against him.

"Well, he's gotta be in one of these rooms," said another. Izuku and Rumi realized it was Kirishima. "Come on, there's just this last one at the end."

The door clicked open. Mirio and Kirishima walked through into the empty room. Bed was empty, the window was shut. Nobody seemed to have been there.

"We searched every room in the house," Mirio said.

"He must be outside for some reason. Come on, let's go Togata."

In the small closet to the left, the shutter was slightly open. Peeking through were a pair of red eyes, watching for when the guys would leave. Green eyes were further back, but still able to see a decent amount through the opening.

Without any time to open the window and float out or to hide their clothes, Izuku and Rumi had simply ducked into the closet as their best option. They'd kicked in their attire as they'd done so. They did the bed as best they could, but the sheets were still a little rumpled.

As the guys began making their way out, Rumi slowly worked her way back until Izuku's tip was teasing at her entrance again. Head clouded by lust, Izuku silently grabbed Rumi by her waist and entered her from behind. He felt her shudder under his touch once again, remaining silent.

"Hey, wait a minute." Mirio was just about to leave when he caught sight of the wrinkled blankets. Izuku and Rumi stood still, hearts hammering in their chests.

"Somebody's been in here," Mirio pointed out. "But that's weird, we didn't see anybody leave..."

"It was probably Eri, man," Kirishima said. "That or Midoriya and Uraraka got adventurous all of a sudden and... well, you know what I mean."

At the mention of Ochaco, Rumi felt a strong spike of rivalry well from within her. She bucked back into Izuku, working her large butt up and down to push him further inside of her. Izuku nearly let out a grunt at the motion, silently begging for Rumi to stop with taps to her ass. No response.

Mirio opened the window and looked up. "Not floating around up there unless he's all the way up on the roof. So that means, unless I'm mistaken..."

Izuku's heart skipped a few beats, hammering harder than ever as he heard Mirio make his way to the closet. Mind running through all the possible explanations he could make, he pulled Rumi into his chest instinctively, preparing to preserve her modesty at the very least.

"Dude, this isn't a game of hide-and-seek," Kirishima said, sighing. "Really, this is a waste of time. Let's just go."

Mirio stopped a few feet from the closet. "Eh, you're right. Let's look for Midoriya outside."

The sound of their retreating footsteps sounded like angel's bells to Izuku as they closed the door behind them. He could feel Rumi smirk between the fingers over her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku could feel himself growing immensely irritated. While he considered himself a patient man, even he had his limits. That had been too close. Pulling the shutter open, he wheeled Rumi around and pulled her arms behind her back as he entered her again. He didn't take his time working her up to it. He instead began pulling himself into her over and over, activating One for All to help.

Panting and drooling, Rumi finally began getting the harsh, raw sex she'd been angling for this entire time. Enjoying how Izuku's girth filled her, her eyes began rolling into the back of her skull from the pleasure. His strength was mesmerizing, and his aggression addicting for how rarely it showed herself. She'd known she'd have to be especially belligerent in order to provoke it from him, and her efforts had been rewarded.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Izuku had always been a prominent presence in her thoughts over the past couple years, but now that they were dating in secret, he'd quickly become her number one thing to fantasize about. All of his muscles, his scars, the wrath he was capable of beneath his humble exterior. It turned her on like nothing else, and quickly each day had become a countdown for when she could be with him next.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

She didn't believe in soulmates or anything cheesy like that, but if there was somebody made for her, she was certain it was Izuku. But it seemed many other women thought the same, which only stoked her competitive spirit further.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

How she wanted to monopolize him, to spend all day with him! Izuku Midoriya was an unmatched pillar of support and raw sexual appetite, and she'd be damned if she wouldn't get her fill of both on the regular. Hence, why she opted to get him alone like this.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Izuku was thrusting so fast that Rumi's breasts had been swaying back and forth the entire time. Her body felt like it was in perpetual motion from the force and she wouldn't have it any other way. She meant what she'd said earlier; she belonged with him, of that she was certain.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

At the crux of her pleasure, images of children with white and green hair entered her mind unbidden. Jumping into her and Izuku's arms, smiles both ferocious as her own and kind like Izuku's. Green and red eyes staring up at them with love, and with that clear image of her future, Rumi threw back her head and gave a low moan.

Pulling Rumi back onto his dick with a louder _SMACK _than any of the others, Izuku unloaded inside of Rumi. His seed pumped into her until it was spilling out of her pussy, dripping onto the floor. Rumi was panting all throughout it, jerking her hips to coax just a little bit more of his semen out. Drool dribbled down her chin as she sucked in hot breaths of air until finally, Izuku stopped.

Letting her go, Izuku watched as Rumi stumbled over and collapsed on the bed, happy and satisfied. Semen was still oozing from her pussy. Breathing hard, Izuku sat down next to her.

"Learned your lesson?" he asked.

Rumi smiled as she panted. "I might have to go for the remedial course, professor..."

"They could've caught us there," Izuku said, rubbing his face. "Honestly, that was way too close."

"But it didn't go too far," Rumi said, sitting up. She gave Izuku another tender kiss. Languidly making out for a few seconds, she pulled back and gestured to the mess.

"Well, people are definitely noticing you're gone. Let's be quick and get rid of all this."

* * *

"Midoriya, where've you been?" asked Mirio as Izuku came through the front door. "We had to slice open the cake without you. I ended up getting the first piece."

"Sorry, I was just checking the sprinkler system," Izuku explained hastily. He'd dressed and floated down from outside the window, carefully making his way to the control shed and then exiting out of it in case anybody was watching. He saw Rumi coming down the stairs in his peripheral vision. Their tryst had been a success.

"Was the sprinkler system nice and loose?" asked Setsuna, interjecting herself into the conversation with a sharp-toothed grin. "No problems with pressure, water gushing at full strength?"

"Uh..." Izuku was a little taken aback. "Well, actually there's a problem I've been trying to take care of, so that's why I checked—"

"I see," Setsuna said as she walked away. Wondering what that was about, Izuku made his way over to the cake and eagerly accepted a piece from Ochaco. She didn't do it without eyeing him suspiciously, however.

"Sprinkler system working okay?" she asked flatly.

"W-well, it's—"

He was interrupted as Ochaco began whispering into his ear. "I don't care if you and Usagiyama want to have a little fun. But there's a time and place, _and this isn't the time!_"

Izuku winced. "Sorry."

Ochaco huffed in frustration. "You were discreet, at least. You're lucky it's your birthday so that's all I'm in the mood to say. Now go enjoy your party like a normal person."

Having been told off, Izuku went to mingle again. Another twenty or so minutes passed until the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that's Toru," Mina said. She went to answer the door. "Annnnnd we arranged for a special surprise!"

"Ah, they're here," Momo said, getting up from the couch. Izuku blinked at that.

"They?"

The door opened and in came Toru. "Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late. Thing is, I got stuck with the short straw and had to pick up a friend."

"Sorry for the trouble, Hagakure," came a familiar, cool voice from behind her. Everybody there began murmuring after hearing it. Izuku's eyes grew wide as a tall man with split white and red hair in a ponytail walked through the door after Toru. His heterochromatic blue and grey eyes peeked from beneath his bangs, and of course, the burn scar around his blue eye made him unmistakable.

"Been a while, guys," said Shoto Todoroki. "Sorry it took me a while."

"Todoroki!" Izuku was the first to stride forward, not hesitating to wrap Shoto in a tight hug. The man was a little taken aback but hugged him back.

"There you are, half-and-half bastard," Bakugo grumbled. "Thought you were about to stay overseas for good."

"Well, I'm here now," Shoto said. He hugged Ochaco to say hello and shook hands with all his old friends in turn. He stopped when he came in front of Momo.

"I'm back," he said simply. Momo let out a brief giggle before hugging him herself.

"I can see that," Momo said. "Welcome home."

With that, the party resumed livelier than ever. Izuku made his way over to Toru who had unfortunately been overshadowed by Shoto's grand reappearance.

"So that's why you were so late," he said.

"Yeah. We wanted at least somebody to pick him up. Momo knew and told me and Mina, and well, one of her conditions for inducting me into your whole... _thing _was to wait for Todoroki."

"Ah. That." Izuku looked around. "Why don't you come in? Take off your shoes. I'd love to show you around the place. Everybody else has had the chance."

"I'd... really like that," Toru replied.

"Then follow me," Izuku said, helping her put away her shoes and commencing the start of their stealth date.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**The Prodigal Son Returns List:**

**Shoto Todoroki**

**Yeah, yeah, the title of this chapter alludes to Toru but she's only at the very end! And then Shoto shows up! Isn't that overshadowing her just a little too much for what's supposed to be her arc? Well, I plan to give Toru her time in the sun over these next couple chapters (or best I can, given her quirk) to make up for the plot set-up and stuff, so don't you worry about that.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	32. Invisible Attraction Part 2

"Here we are on the third floor, this came with a bunch of new additions. Couple spare bedrooms at the end, but we've got our game room, sunroom."

"Mhm."

"And further along here we get to a new bathroom. Ocha wanted a whole bath for this one, so we installed it."

"Oh, neat."

"And, uh... hey Hagakure, you sure I'm not boring you? We could head back down."

Izuku had been showing Toru around the new renovations for the past ten minutes or so. He was never the best at thinking on his feet with romance stuff, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of their date. Not when it was at an event where he was already expected to entertain so many people.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've wanted to see your new place anyway." The strap of Toru's simple blue dress shifted, as if her arm were rolling back to brush her hair over her shoulder. Izuku had grown accustomed to picking up the small shifts in her clothes to know what movements she was making.

"Sure you don't want a beer or anything? I'm surprised you wouldn't want to have anything."

Toru began chuckling nervously. "Oh well, you know, I'm thinking it might be healthier to hold off for a bit..."

"I see." Thinking back to all the times Toru had proven she couldn't hold her alcohol, Izuku was inclined to agree it may have been for the best.

"I still feel like I should be doing more for a date though," Izuku said.

"Again, it's fine," Toru explained. "Come on. There's still a whole lot of _house _you ended up adding I've yet to see!"

* * *

With the party having now moved outside with the heat going down a little with the sun setting, everybody was milling about freely. Shoto and Momo were sitting on a couple chairs on their own.

"I realized we haven't really talked in a couple months," Shoto began.

"No, it's okay Shoto," Momo replied. "We're all busy. And you, especially. How was China?"

"It was kind of like being home, except everything was way bigger. Which means that it's not really home. Good experience, I'd say."

Momo giggled. Shoto smiled softly before his features grew somewhat uneasy. "I was also wondering about, um. Where we left off. And my answer to you after thinking about it some more."

Nodding, Momo replied. "I knew we had to get there eventually."

Shoto began trying to speak, mouth forming over words that wouldn't come. He seemed to be growing increasingly nervous by the second.

"It's okay, Shoto," Momo said. "You don't have to force yourself. If you're not ready—"

"No, I am," Shoto said. "Momo, I've always thought you were reliable. And I think I might've come to be too dependent on you as time has gone on. And that meant it was too much for you, and for that I'm sorry."

Momo sighed. "Shoto..."

"But it's okay. I think... I think I might've found somebody."

Momo perked up. "You did?"

"Yeah. It's weird and crazy, but I ended up really meshing with her. She's still in China, but I'll be visiting her when I can. And we talk over the phone. Her name is Liqiu. I don't know where it'll go, but it feels like the first start for me in a while."

Momo smiled. "That's wonderful, Shoto."

"I'm sorry for springing that on you. I thought it would be best to be honest."

"No, Shoto. Truth is, I've... found someone too."

Shoto blinked. "You did? What's his name?"

Momo contemplated confessing the truth for a second. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it after a few seconds. It wasn't time yet. She'd already gotten the go-ahead from the others, but she wasn't ready to lay the cards bare to Shoto.

"We're keeping things secret for now," she said. "You'll find out eventually though."

"Eventually? Sounds like you're pretty sure about him."

"Yes, actually. He's the most reliable guy you'll ever find."

Shoto and Momo ended up passing the rest of their time idly chatting. Meanwhile, Izuku and Toru came down from their decidedly awkward tour of the mansion. An uncomfortable silence took place between them. This wasn't how a date was supposed to go at all!

"There's some food leftover if you want," Izuku offered. "Still warm enough."

"Thanks, but I don't feel that hungry. Sorry."

"Oh," Izuku said. "Uh, sure, that's fine."

They'd always been able to talk normally for the most part. Why was it just now that things were getting weird between them?

"Izukuuuuuuu!" came a drawling, drunken voice to Izuku's left. Apprehension gripping his heart, he turned to see Nejire, face flushed, stumbling toward him.

"What—"

_POMF!_

Nejire had buried her face into his chest, rubbing it. She reeked of booze. Izuku could feel Ibara's eyes boring holes into him from across the lawn.

Nejire began speaking, her speech slurred. "Why'd you have to make the houshe sho big? Whatchu even gonna do with all that roomsh?"

"Who let her drink this much?" Izuku asked.

"You did," Kyoka said drily a few feet away.

"I thought a couple bottles would be fine, how did she get this drunk!?" Izuku tried to gently pry Nejire off him but to no avail. She was holding him in a bear hug.

"Why don't I move in?" Nejire began giggling at the thought. "That'd solve your pr-prob... probable... probably..." She passed out then and there. Yuyu and Tamaki came over to pull her off. Tamaki couldn't even look Izuku in the eye before prostrating on the ground.

"We deeply apologize. She had too much to drink and we tried to keep watch over her. You can have my life as atonement..."

"I'd rather not," Izuku said nervously.

Mirio came over, roaring with laughter. "Well, that little show was worth it to see you blushing again, Midoriya. Well, this shindig's been fun, but we'd better make sure Nejire gets home alright. It was great seeing you all!"

As Mirio and his friends began making their departure, Izuku looked around for Toru. Tsuyu came up to him.

"She ended up leaving in the middle of that commotion," she explained. "She seemed kinda uncomfortable."

"Oh," Izuku said. "I feel bad about that..."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Midoriya," Tsuyu replied. "Although it was a little weird. When she said goodbye, she sounded... well, I don't know how else to describe it other than disappointed."

Wincing, Izuku sighed. Tsuyu's curiosity piqued at this.

"Do you know why?"

"I think I do. But I'll find a way to make it up to her."

"Now that's the Midoriya I know," Tsuyu said cheerfully.

* * *

Licking Izuku's fingers, Ochaco crawled over his form later that night. The party had long since ended and Eri was put to bed. The other girls were there as well. Ochaco softly kissed Izuku as the others crawled in close as they could, caressing every part of Izuku's body they could find.

Ochaco pulled back. "You seem less into this than usual."

"W-well," Izuku began before Itsuka crawled close to kiss at his neck. Even as he began flushing at this, he elaborated. "I'm just thinking about Hagakure. She didn't really get to enjoy herself on top of our 'date' ending up a dud."

"You can't really blame yourself for that, Midori," Mina said, crawling up to Izuku's other side and giving him a small kiss. "I set up the whole thing. I was hoping it would be a good cover, but I guess everything was too busy. And then she offered to be the one to escort Shoto which I thought was weird."

"Yeah. You think she was nervous and wanted to delay coming?" Izuku speculated.

"Pretty lame if that's the case," Rumi said, sighing as she wrapped her breasts around Izuku's dick. He grunted as she did so. "She has a one-way ticket to this cock and chickens out last second? Why?"

"Be nice, Rumi," Momo said, sandwiching Izuku's dick with her own massive bosom. "Not everybody's as gung ho as you."

"And they don't reap the benefits," Rumi purred, head craning down to lick at Izuku's tip.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Usagiyama?" Ochaco crawled around and joined the other girls in smothering Izuku's dick with her breasts. Izuku couldn't speak, lest he lose focus and cum right there. The girls began moving their breasts up and down.

"Implying?"

"Your rendezvous today nearly blew our cover."

"It was just a bit of fun and we managed to get away with it."

"And what if you _hadn't?_" Ochaco pushed her breasts harder against Izuku's cock. Izuku was hissing between his teeth, even as Mina, Itsuka and Kyoka all took turns kissing different parts of his upper body.

"Well, I would've been okay with the relationship coming to light," Rumi said. "I'm ready to let the world know Izuku Midoriya is my one and only, even if I have to share him. You other girls would still be free to take your time."

"That so?" Kyoka said wryly as she pulled away from Izuku's chest.

"I'm still beating you all on moving in here," Itsuka piped up, accentuating this with lunging for Izuku's mouth, engaging in a wet bout of French kissing.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson one of these days," Ochaco said ominously.

"Try me!" Rumi replied.

"Let's all try to get along, okay?" Momo said. She began working her breasts up and down faster, which encouraged Ochaco and Rumi to do the same. Their expansive cleavage was working overtime, trapping Izuku's dick in the middle of it. Each would dart in to lick at it, hot breaths making his cock twitch with more intensity.

As they pushed against one another, the soft compression of their breasts made Izuku's dick begin to convulse after all their smothering. His semen shot out in a gooey geyser, spurting over the girl's faces and chests, and making them giggle in satisfaction. Izuku took a deep breath after pulling away from Itsuka.

The girls had begun licking his cum off each other. Rumi was licking at Momo's breasts while Ochaco cleaned off her face, tongue darting out all over her. Kyoka ended up scooting over until she was before Izuku's dick. She grew excited as she positioned herself over the still-erect penis, gasping in euphoria as she impaled herself on it. She slid down to the base quite easily, securing herself at his waist.

"We've got a long night for you, birthday boy," Kyoka said.

"Every last one of us," Mina said, crouching down over Izuku's face. Her large ass plopped onto him, and she began moaning as his tongue licked at her pussy almost immediately. Itsuka leaned in to suck at her breast, taking the nipple in her mouth. Mina held her close as she did so.

"We can figure out the Toru stuff later," Ochaco said, having finished licking up Izuku's cum and trailing her finger along his stomach. "Right now, tonight's all about you and us."

And so all the girls drew close once again. They weren't going to be satisfied until Izuku got around to them all as many times as they wanted.

* * *

A few days later, Toru found herself coming out onto an indoor ice rink on shaky legs. Izuku was holding her hand, bundled up in a scarf so only his green eyes were poking out the top. Nobody there recognized it was him.

"You sure you want to try this again?" Toru asked. "I mean, last time I got kinda scared and put everything on you to make things work..."

"Hey, we never really got to have our date," Izuku reasoned. "So consider this the real one."

They were onto the rink along with everybody else, beginning their loop around.

"Have you ever been skating?" Izuku asked.

"Once," Toru said. "I admit, I'm not too sure I'll be able to find my footing here!"

"Don't worry, I'm right here. I'll be able to catch you."

"Good!"

The time passed and Toru began growing more used to the ice. While not an expert by any means, her legs were no longer shaky. Izuku kept encouraging her.

"That's it, that's it! Just kick off with your legs to keep going. It's not a race, you've got this."

"You're really good at this," Toru said, her breath condensing into mist in front of her. "Have you done this before?"

"Eri's had trouble with this stuff, so I had to try teaching her," Izuku explained. "That meant getting pretty good at it myself. Won't compete in any professional sports anytime soon, but I'm decent."

"I can see that." Toru spun around, skating backward in front of Izuku.

"Hey, don't try to show off! You get hurt that way."

"But I think it's kinda fun!" Toru began twirling where she stood, however her confidence couldn't save her from taking a tumble. Izuku skidded behind her to catch her.

"Whoa, nice save mister!" said a young boy going past with his mother.

"Yikes! That was pretty embarrassing," Toru said. "Uh, thanks for the dashing rescue and all."

Izuku hurriedly deposited her back on her skates, brushing off the ice from her shoulders. "Yeah, sure."

They began skating normally again, silence lulling. A few minutes later, Toru spoke up again.

"Hey, Midoriya... I overheard you talking to that woman who ended up attacked, and I guess I've been wondering: how did it feel to be quirkless? I'm sorry if that's too direct, but my curiosity's getting the better of me."

"Oh, well," Izuku began. "I mean, it's like I said. You're treated as if you're nothing. When somebody sees you and they know you're not quirkless, it's like they automatically think they're above you. So when All Might singled me out as his successor, it was the one time somebody had actually acknowledged me. That I could do something. That they could actually see _me_, for once. But anyway, that's all in the past."

"Hmm... I don't know if I can specifically relate to having nobody expect anything of me, but I think I get where you're coming from about being seen. But that's pretty obvious in my case, I suppose."

"No kidding," Izuku chuckled.

"Because of my quirk, I could hide from the adults as much as I wanted to. Nobody would bother me because nobody knew where I was. But the problem was, the longer I'd stay hidden the less of a chance I got to connect with people. And before I knew it, I couldn't really bridge that gap at all. Not until coming to UA, at least."

"That so? I always saw you as outgoing, so I'd never have guessed."

Toru giggled. "There's different sides to all of us. You should know that best of all, Mr. Chosen One."

"You're right," Izuku agreed. "Y'know... after this, there's somewhere I'd like to go. It's nearby and I know the owner."

* * *

Later that evening, Izuku and Toru were sitting at Taiyo's bar, slamming down another glass of beer beside the several empty ones they'd finished. The seven-fingered owner was eyeing the two with an eyebrow raised beneath his messy black hair as he deposited set down refills in front of them.

"Just a work friend is the story, am I right?"

Izuku shrugged. "That's really all it is, Taiyo."

Taiyo, like with Itsuka, didn't seem to believe Izuku but didn't press the issue. He walked away and let Toru and Izuku continue talking. Beneath her coat, she'd been wearing a frilly caramel blouse.

"So middle of summer last year, right about this time, I'm thinking there's a villain hiding out in this park. He ended up having a similar quirk to mine – this is before we knew for sure though – and we always found these discarded clothes around there. First we thought somebody was just littering, but at the same time people had been reporting their wallets stolen."

"Oh, really? And what happened?"

"Well, I speculated he had to have an invisibility quirk, and that's why they couldn't find him. So I go in there, thinking this guy's gotta be going nude like I used to before they got me a new suit. I've got pepper spray in the back just in case. So I hear movement, and then I use my light refraction to stun the loser. But as it turns out... it's some stupid twins in high school who have to maintain physical contact to use their quirks! They were so scared they stumbled out into the street buck ass naked. No automatic invisibility to save themselves from that embarrassment."

Izuku began laughing. "I remember that, actually. It wasn't the type of headline you'd forget."

Toru giggled before taking another sip of beer. "Honestly, Midoriya... this has been pretty fun."

"Totally."

"If you're not careful, you could get a girl falling hard and fast for you..."

While that made him blush, Izuku felt emboldened by the liquid courage he'd been ingesting. "Isn't that the whole point of this?"

Toru took another steady sip. "You should've shown more of this side of yourself before."

"Never knew I had it in me."

"I'm glad you do," Toru said. "Now come on, these beers won't drink themselves!"

"We just chugged our last ones!"

"What, are you scared?"

"Never."

Later, they ended up stumbling out of the bar laughing.

"And then you just go _whoosh _and bring us rising up super fast where I drop down on them, lights ablazing!"

"Sounds like a plan," Izuku said. "We'll have to try it out for sure."

"Hey, heyyyyy! You boys there on the scooters, speeding's no good!"

"Hagakure, they're going at normal speeds."

"They are? Well, I'll just takes your word for it... little bashtards..."

Now that she'd well and truly gotten hammered, Izuku realized he'd have to make sure Toru didn't cause any disasters like she was liable to when drunk. He thumbed through his phone to call a taxi.

"Alright, there should be one coming around in a few minutes..." Izuku trailed off as he realized Toru was nowhere to be seen. A pile of clothes lay at his feet, the caramel blouse on top. It even included her (surprisingly large) bra and panties minus her shoes.

Trying to stop himself from panicking, Izuku picked up the clothes and began jogging, calling out Toru's name. No response. As it turned out, it was rather difficult to spot somebody invisible who was only wearing their footwear.

Izuku came to one end of the street in his search after going to the other end, reasoning that Toru couldn't have gone far. That was when he heard voices.

"You guys wanna share?"

"Huh!? Who the hell is that!?"

Growing pale, Izuku recognized the first voice. Darting down an alley, he saw a group of scruffy men in tracksuits gritting their teeth. And before them stood a pair of white boots Izuku recognized.

"Huh? I heard you shay something about the goods... you meant more booze, right?"

"Watch it, lady, you don't want no part of this," said another of the group. "We don't got something as tame as alcohol over here, so piss off."

"That's rude!" Toru fumed, stomping her foot. "At least give me a sip."

"Whoaaaaa," Izuku said, butting in. "What's going on here? You might wanna tell me before you go making new friends, Hagakure."

The men grew puzzled. "Hey, ain't we seen you before?"

"No, you have not," Izuku said hurriedly. He grabbed Toru's arm before she wrenched it out of his grasp.

"Booze first!"

"You just drank glasses of beer Hagakure, quit it!"

"No!"

"Hey, what the hell's with this?" One of the thugs stepped forward, pulling out a switchblade. "If you losers don't get out of here quick, we'll- WAUUUUUGH!"

The man couldn't finish his sentence. Izuku had nonchalantly flicked his finger at him and his buddies and they all slammed into the wall, sliding down in a daze. Izuku rifled through their pockets before pulling out a bag filled with white powder.

Tying the three criminals together with an abandoned car bumper, Izuku pulled out his phone to call the police. He was shaking his head and muttering the whole time, making sure Toru stayed with him.

"Yeah... yeah, it's a small drug bust. Some guys I ran into, for some reason they didn't recognize me. Okay, I'll just wait until you're here. Bye."

After forcing Toru to get back into her clothes, she stood up on shaky legs in front of him.

"Booze?"

"No."

"Aww..." Toru stumbled and fell into Izuku's arms. She'd passed out. She had even begun lightly snoring. As he waited for the cops, Izuku had begun to realize why she'd never managed to land any second dates.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Drunk Disaster List:**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Another chapter done. Small bit of smut this time, but we'll be heading into the full Toru scene next chapter, so look forward to that!**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	33. Invisible Connection

Toru woke up with a splitting headache, rubbing the crust out of her eyes. Her back ached from sleeping in an awkward position. As she stumbled out of the bedroom, she realized she wasn't in her apartment. She was also wearing pink pajamas that certainly didn't belong to her. That said, her surroundings were still familiar to her.

"Good morning, Toru!" Mina chimed as she made her way down the stairs. Her and Izuku were the only ones in the kitchen. She had ended up in the Midoriya household.

"Nice to see you among the ranks of the living again," Izuku joked, handing her a glass of water and aspirin tablets. Toru plopped the tablets in, swishing the water in the glass. After taking a sip, she finally spoke up.

"I wasn't too terrible last night, right?"

Izuku thought over how to answer. "Define _terrible_, exactly."

Toru groaned. "Not again..."

"Izuku told me what happened," Mina said, grinning. "You've got a nose for crime even when you're starkers!"

"Can it, Mina!" Toru sat into a chair, head hanging low. At least, that was the impression Izuku and Mina were getting.

"All the same, I had fun," Izuku said. "It was a success, and I'd love to do it again if possible."

"Let's just forget this ever happened and I won't bother you guys any..." Toru stopped mid-speech upon absorbing what Izuku had said. "Wait hang on, you're giving me another shot!?"

"Well, it honestly could've been worse," Izuku said, smiling bashfully. "I really enjoyed my time with you Toru, so if it's okay with you, then I'd like to see where this goes."

Mina nudged Toru in the ribs, smiling in encouragement.

"That's... really reassuring to hear." Toru said shakily. She began sniffling, alarming Izuku and Mina.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm just being overly emotional," Toru blubbered as she waved off their attempts to comfort her. "It's just so weird. I was beginning to think I was never going to land any solid relationship. And now I'm just... I'm just _happy, _you know?"

"Yeah," Mina said softly. "Izuku's just the sweetest, right? He's gonna treat you the way you deserve."

"Way to put the pressure on," Izuku muttered. "Still, you can feel comfortable with me, Hagakure. I'll be your anchor or anything else you need. I promise."

Rubbing her eyes, Toru gave a whistle. "Man. Now that was a good line."

"It was, right?" Mina chimed.

"You were on the right track hooking us up, Mina! This is the best thing that's happened for me in a long time."

"Alright, we'd better get going now that that's taken care of," Izuku said. "I'll make you breakfast, so just sit tight Hagakure.

"Yay!"

* * *

Another day passed, and dinner at the Midoriya household was being held once again. This time, Toru had joined in.

"Are you my new mommy too, now?" asked Eri, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, well..." Toru squirmed in her tank top. "That's..."

"C'mon sweetheart, I know you're happy we've got a new resident here but try not to make her uncomfortable," Rumi said gently.

"Technically she hasn't moved in yet," Kyoka said. "You shouldn't put any pressure on her either, Rumi."

"It's fine, I know what she meant," Toru said. "I'm going to hang onto my place for a little bit, but if this keeps going the way I like it then yeah. I can see myself fully moving in."

"This is the best!" Ochaco said, pumping her fists. "It's like we're with our old dormmates again."

"Now that you mention it, I'd say that's not entirely inaccurate," Momo said. "We've even got enough rooms to spare for it now."

"We know _all _about that, don't we?" Rumi winked at Izuku, who blushed as he drizzled soy sauce onto his rice.

"Usagiyama..."

"Hey, not at the table."

"She's being cheeky, though."

"Ocha, just drop it. It's a bad example for Eri," Izuku said in exasperation. Ochaco acquiesced, although a tick formed in her forehead when Rumi gave her a snarky sidelong glance. Itsuka clapped her hands together to sweep the tense moment under the rug.

"So: Toru, how did your date with Izu go if you don't mind me asking? I heard there were some complications at the end."

Izuku and Toru paused in eating their food.

"Well, ninety-five percent of it was good," Toru said.

"Definitely," Izuku, relieved to see they were on the same page. "It's just that the ending was kinda... Um..."

"Embarrassing," Toru said quietly into her rice.

"Well, I mean. Yeah. What she said."

"What happened, Mama Toru? Did you guys get in a fight?" Eri tugged at Toru's shirt beside her. The woman felt herself turn to jelly at her innocence.

"No, it wasn't a fight between each other. We just ran into some of the bad guys, honey. No need for you to worry, everything between us is A-OK."

"So long as all your clothes are on," Kyoka said, smirking into her food. Izuku and Toru (though nobody could see it) both flushed. Momo gave Kyoka a light swat on the shoulder while Eri blinked in confusion.

"Why don't we move on?" Izuku suggested.

After dinner was finished, everybody set off to do their own thing. Before Izuku knew it, he was on his own with Toru and Ochaco in the living room.

"Your food is _amazing_, Ochaco!" Toru said.

"Aw, thank you! Me and Deku have been working really hard on mastering recipes and can do a few simply by memory now."

"Yeah, I can tell." Toru remained quiet for a small moment, as if unsure what to say next.

"You know, I'm really jealous of you two. You just vibe instantly and it's a little freaky to watch, honestly."

"People keep telling us that," Izuku said. "But you're a part of this too now, Hagakure. We can work on getting along together just as well. If you want, of course."

Toru giggled. "I guess you're right, Midoriya."

"Oh, what's that? Do I hear lovey-dovey talk going on?" Mina had trotted over, toothy grin wide as she leaned over the couch.

"Please don't get started, Mina," Ochaco sighed.

"Oh, come on, you're always denying me this stuff! I wanna talk about romance too, you should include me some more."

"I guess there's no helping it," Ochaco sighed.

"Good! And that brings me to my next point of inquiry." Mina's cheeky grin grew wider. "So: when are you planning on _doing it _with him, Toru?"

Izuku and Ochaco began blushing furiously, as was typical of them, while Toru flailed her invisible arms around in a panic. "Mina, you can't just say things like that!"

"That's right, Mina! It's embarrassing."

"Oh, so there's some of that bashful little high school girl left, huh?" Mina brought a finger to her lips. "Or are you only forward about wanting it when you're comfortable with it? Looks like I can still school you on love if I really want to."

"MINA!" Incensed, Ochaco began chasing after her with Mina laughing the whole way. Eri was laughing at the show while the other girls merely rolled their eyes or otherwise looked amused.

"The place is getting rowdy," Izuku remarked wryly before noticing that Toru was looking a little despondent. When he asked her what was wrong, she jumped.

"N-nothing, I swear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" More silence. Izuku imagined she was fidgeting. She sighed.

"Well, I admit, I've been kinda wondering if what… if what Mina was alluding to… you know…"

Izuku was listening intently, and his gaze only served to make Toru more embarrassed. "Do I have to say it!?"

"Oh, I get you," Izuku said. He was somewhat nervous discussing this when it hadn't been directly brought up before, but he did feel that now was as good a time as any to ask. "I'm ready whenever you are, honestly."

"If that's going to be the case…" Toru stood up. "Then I was hoping that we could end up… doing it tonight…"

* * *

An hour later, Toru was laying down on Izuku's bed. Her bra and panties were a pure, frilly white. Izuku crawled into bed next to her, wearing only his boxers. He trailed his fingers up her stomach, the electricity from his fingertips making her gasp.

It was an odd feeling for Izuku. She was there, and yet at the same time, he half-expected to touch nothing but air. His hands grew more adventurous as he began tracing the feel of her more. Her soft, warm skin was evidence she was real. That she was there with him. The question was, what approach would she be most comfortable with?

"This good?"

"Wha?" Toru shook herself out of her trance. "Oh, I mean…"

Deku bent down to kiss along her abdomen, making Toru begin gasping in earnest. "And this?"

"Oh my God! Keep going."

Trailing up, Izuku's chin brushed against Toru's stomach. The tremors running through her body were proof he was succeeding in seducing her, little by little. He could also feel the ridges of her abdomen, proof of her hard work. His hands gently palmed over her prominent breasts as his kisses began going up to her cleavage. His lips trailed over her bosom, finding his way to the crook of her neck and making her gasp.

Toru was growing hot and bothered, holding Izuku's head close to her. Her breathing was becoming more labored, her body shaking in anticipation more and more until finally Izuku came up to trace her lips.

"Hey. Is this your first time?"

"Y-yeah, actually… easy to tell, huh?"

Izuku chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure this is good for you." With that, he finally captured her lips with his own. The result made her moan, Izuku wrapping his arms around her tightly. He was well and truly getting into it now, and Toru's own increasing enthusiasm in making out with him was helping matters.

Staying like that for a few minutes, Izuku's fingers trailed and he tugged her panties down with his thumb. Sliding his fingers under the band and rubbing her waist, he savored her shudders once again. His massaging was making Toru moan deep and low. The heightening electricity between them was stimulating their desire further.

Izuku's other hand ended up pulling down the strap to her bra, exposing more of her invisible breast to him which he began fondling gently. Encouraged by Toru's moans, he broke off their kiss to focus on getting her bra off. Once it was, he groped her breast again and brought his mouth in to suckle at her nipple. The bud had grown hard and erect, and Toru's squealing kept pushing him forward.

Feeling the wet sensation of his tongue, Toru took a deep breath and felt her lust spike up. She tugged down the band of Izuku's shorts and, though Izuku couldn't see it, her eyes grew wide at the massive cock that sprang out from it. Her breathing grew especially heavy as the veiny member pointed toward her, fully erect.

Izuku chuckled. "Didn't expect you to take the initiative like that. You wanna…?"

"Hang on," Toru said. She positioned herself until Izuku's dick was between her cleavage. Feeling the heat of his cock against her breasts, Toru experimentally began rubbing them against it. Izuku's involuntary moans startled her.

"It's okay, you can keep going."

His reassurance was enough for Toru to continue with her ministrations, her tit fucking remaining slow and steady. Izuku, however, was a little unsatisfied with this. He jutted his hips forward, increasing the friction between his cock and her breasts. Taking the hint, Toru began working her breasts up and down faster.

Sitting on top of an invisible girl was a very odd experience, Izuku noted. Doubly so with massive mounds of flesh he couldn't see massaging his member. The fact he couldn't actually _see _what was happening but could devote himself entirely to the sensation of it was blissful. It made him ecstatic and riled him up to no end, and so he began bucking in time with Toru's tit fucking.

Feeling him begin twitching, Toru began pressing in on Izuku's cock with more force. Her daring lick at the tip was unexpected and made Izuku gasp once again. The sliding of their flesh against one another grew faster and faster until, at long last, Izuku felt his climax wash over him and he spurted over Toru's face.

Normally invisible, Izuku's semen had now painted some odd, goopy outline of Toru's face. His jizz had landed along the round curve of her jaw, the trail broken across her lips. She ended up swabbing at some and scooping it into her mouth experimentally. Growing interested, she quickly swallowed the rest, Izuku handing her a tissue and wipes to clean the rest. They took a sip of their waters for a short break.

"I can see why you're popular with the ladies," Toru whispered, sliding over until she was sitting in Izuku's lap. Placing a hand behind her neck, Izuku guided her down to kiss him again, falling back as he did so.

Hands creeping beneath her panties again, he took the opportunity to properly grab her ass under the fabric. Large, round and well defined, Izuku couldn't even get his hands around the entire thing. His fingers sank into her soft flesh as they exchanged biting kisses, tongues wrestling with one another for dominance.

His touch making Toru's lust grow ever bolder, she brought his hands back around to the strap of her panties. She pushed them down, pulling them off until she was entirely naked. Izuku felt her arousal against his stomach, the skin beneath his belly button growing wet.

"Excited?" He teased her.

"About you? Why don't you find out…?"

Izuku felt something pool within him at that. Something hot, sweet and enticing. He wasted no time finding Toru's hips and guiding her toward his cock, which was at full mast again. They exchanged measured breaths as she slowly lowered herself onto his dick. Moaning, Toru's nails dug into Izuku's stomach and caused him to wince.

"Come on, almost there…"

_SHLUP!_

She was completely in. Toru's breathing grew to its most labored as this happened. Izuku, familiar with this sensation, helped her get along into the rhythm. Her hips went up and down, Izuku penetrating her with a firm hold of her waist. This was the first time she'd ever had sex, and the bolt of pleasure that was constantly shocking her was leaving her raw and undone.

Grinding her large ass faster against Izuku's pelvis, Toru quickly developed a heavy addiction for his cock. The way it filled her, the way it completed her. Every motion Izuku would make as she bounced her hips. Everything he was doing to her was sending her to blissful paradise.

Izuku pulled her down sharply and his penis reached in as far as it could go. It was an odd feeling seeing his dick vanish into nothing but was all the more enticing because of it. He savored the mere _sensation _of being so deep within her rather than having to rely on visual evidence for it. Everything about Toru was simply the feel of her, the way he could occupy her succulent body for a blessed night like this one.

Squealing, Toru's body shook with pleasure as Izuku began growing more aggressive. Her body had begun jackhammering onto his as his right hand began trailing over her curvy shape. The flare of her hips, her toned abdomen, the invisible but massive breasts smacking against her chest. Izuku explored every inch of her he could and continued to match her speed until, at last, searing light entered his vision and he ejaculated into her.

Wailing, Toru's body jolted with his climax as her own washed over her. Izuku's seed spilled out from around her pussy like an invisible faucet, and the shudders that would come from working down from the high proved pleasurable.

Feeling Toru lean down against him, her plump lips captured his once again. Without wasting a breath, Izuku twirled her around until she was lying down on her back. Giggling between kisses, Toru moaned as Izuku nipped at her breasts once again, revelling in their fullness.

Turning her around, Izuku held her by her hips as his aggression continued unabated. He easily entered her from behind, doggy style, and began thrusting again without mercy. Shocked, but nonetheless eager to continue, Toru let him fondle and smack at her ass the entire time. His pushes forward were every bit as eager as she liked it, and she soon found her face being pressed into the sheets.

Drooling, Toru's hands scrabbled at the sheets, bunched up by the invisible force of her grip. Her body was shaking, tossing, turning every which way as Izuku fucked her. The sheer potency of his lovemaking was unrivalled when matched with his expert control. He was playing her body like a finely-tuned instrument, stroking her in all the right ways until, again, they mutually climaxed and he erupted inside her.

Panting, Toru found herself carried up against the wall. The cool of the plaster hitting her back, she blindly lunged for Izuku's mouth as they continued their fucking. They had been growing attuned to each other this entire time and were prepared for their desperate tryst to go on for as long as possible.

Some time later, past how many liters of sweat, how much saliva being exchanged and how much cum being poured onto one another, Izuku was holding Toru's arms behind her back as he pulled himself into her for what felt like the umpteenth time. They couldn't quite discern how many times they had climaxed, just that they all felt _good_, in the purest sense of the term.

From doggy style to piledriving, carry fucking and everything in between, the two of them had quickly gone through every imaginable position and enjoyed each one more than the last. Using Toru's arms like handlebars like he had Rumi's the day before, Izuku pistoned himself into her faster than ever until he was rewarded with another rush of endorphins, his cum overlapping with Toru's.

Panting and imagining Toru with a mindless look lost to the pleasure of their sex, Izuku pulled himself out to prepare himself for the final climax of the night. Laying Toru down until her legs were pushed next to her abdomen, he went for his signature: the mating press.

Gasping and squealing as Izuku practically pressed his cock into her entrance, Toru began panting as Izuku moved his hips. Feeling her thick thighs against the sides of his own chest, Izuku chose once again to marvel at the curves of the invisible woman beneath him. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her. All of her. Every way she shuddered, the moans that would ripple across her voluminous chest, her nipples becoming diamond peaks pressing against his skin. She was a true beauty that God had deemed too pretty for anybody to witness with just their eyes.

Cupping Toru's face, Izuku bent his head down for another kiss. As they passionately fucked one another, he made sure the embrace between their lips remained sweet and gentle. For all the fervor he was putting forth in drilling his cock inside her, he put as much love into the kiss as he possibly could.

There was nothing to say, and no sweet words that needed to be whispered. Their passionate moaning and the pleasure building up between them were enough. Enough to let Izuku communicate to Toru that, yes, he could see her. Through the feeling of her skin, the clawing at his back, all telling him the desire she had for him.

Izuku's massive cock continued pounding her, and her curvaceous body would rise to meet him. The slippery feeling of their tongues softly entwining with one another, Izuku thrusting so quickly he was half-afraid the bed was in danger of snapping apart. But even so, his lust for Toru outweighed that concern, and he continued fucking away.

Moaning low until it turned into a full on whine, Toru pulled back and let Izuku's last few thrusts spell out her indescribable pleasure. Gasping for breath, she gave a final scream as Izuku climaxed. Messier and longer than any other time, his cum overflowing from her pussy for close to ten seconds. It ceased as the two finally began settling down, Izuku collapsing onto Toru in a heap.

It took a solid minute for the two to finally regain their sense, and when they did Izuku felt invisible kisses placed all over his face.

"You enjoy that, I take it?"

"Oh, it was nothing special," Toru said, nibbling at his ear teasingly.

"Really?" Izuku chuckled. "And here I thought there was a little something between us."

Toru blew into his ear, making Izuku involuntarily shiver. "There's something still _in _me right now… and I want it inside of me as often as possible."

Izuku slowly pulled out of her, the cum leaking onto the sheets. "I can arrange for that."

Toru pulled his head down, giving him another sloppy kiss. When they broke apart, a trail of saliva connected Izuku's lips to her invisible ones. "You'd better. Because after that, this giant, invisible ass is yours to fuck whenever you want."

She didn't let him reply as she dove onto him again, their kissing resuming as she hugged him tight against her large breasts. Izuku's hands instinctively trailed down to her butt, reaffirming that it was, indeed, fat. And he was more than happy with that.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Overcame Writer's Block List:**

**MillionHypotheses**

**Yoooooooo guys! Sorry for the wait. After 32 weeks of updating, I just ended up hitting a wall with Toru who proved difficult to write for me. I thought her quirk would be somewhat interesting to write about, but I ended up stumped on the sex scene all the same. BUT, it's finally out, and that's what matters. Now we can continue along with the story and continue adding more girls to the harem. Next chapter is OchaMina, so be prepared for the vanilla and bubblegum thiccness to hit you hard.**

**And since I'm not updating on Friday or Saturday like normal, I bet you're wondering what this means for the next update. WELL: I'm pretty eager to see things move along, so I'll be updating again this Saturday. From there, it'll be back to the regular schedule of Fridays/Saturday. Thank you all for waiting. We're finally back to how things used to be! Look forward to what's to come, we've got so many chapters yet to go.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	34. Acidic Gravity

**MEANWHILE**

"Come here!"

"You'll have to catch me!"

Like they were teenagers again, Ochaco chased after Mina with vague threats of retribution and occasional giggles. They thundered up the stairs until Mina banged into their new master bedroom. She leaped across the bed, but Ochaco was right there waiting for her. Dead end.

Tackling her from the front, the two women landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, laughing the entire time. Unprompted, Ochaco began tickling Mina in earnest. Her shrieks echoed throughout the room.

"Stop, stop, _stooooop!_"

"Consider this payback," Ochaco hissed, continuing to tickle at her. Reaching for her armpits, Mina began flailing in earnest. For a couple more minutes, this went on until Ochaco finally relented. Mina was panting, coughing through the discomfort as Ochaco pinned her arms to the bed.

"I win," she said, tone uncharacteristically smug.

"For once," Mina panted. Her deep breaths let her calm down, growing aware of the position they were in. Ochaco was pressing down on Mina's body, thick thighs pressed against her waist. Ochaco could see the strain of her massive bosom against her shirt from where she was sitting. And the way her chocolate brown bangs framed her dark eyes was incredibly alluring.

Mina felt a familiar sensation of lust pool within her, surprising her. Not that she herself hadn't grown curious about other women over the years, but this was the first time that she was so patently aware of Ochaco's sexiness. Combined with their previous activity, it was stirring something primal within her. Something that wanted to _attack _Ochaco. Tear off every shred of clothing she had on her until her shapely body was unveiled to her.

"Hey, Ochaco… what's it like with other girls?"

Cocking her head, Ochaco's dark brown eyes grew curious. "You mean…?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Smiling, Ochaco knelt down until her large breasts pressed against Mina's own through her shirt. The small kick in arousal it brought coated her next words with honey, sparking an ache in Mina's core.

"Want me to show you?"

Time seemed to freeze for a single second. Breath hitching, everything clicked into place for Mina. The mood, the subtle but important tension that had built between them as friends over the years. And of course, her own hand having snaked up to take a hearty handful of Ochaco's ass. The shape and feel of it were _fascinating. _Once she did, time resumed.

Gasping, Ochaco let a light grin fall on her face until she began craning her head down toward Mina. Her lips began puckering out, reaching for Mina's own plump pair. Before she knew it, Ochaco had claimed her lips as her own. They maintained contact for several seconds before breaking apart. Another second passed before Ochaco dove back down to reclaim Mina's lips, hungrier than before.

Making out and exchanging moans, the girl's hands trialed up and down their toned, curvaceous bodies. Mina's hands trailed up Ochaco's back while Ochaco massaged at Mina's breast. Moaning even deeper now, Mina drunk in the sensation of Ochaco pawing at her pillowy mound as their tongues wrestled with one another.

Pulling back, Ochaco tugged off her shirt, breasts ensconced in her pink bra. Squeezing them together for Mina, she smirked, lustful eyes peeking out from beneath her bangs.

"Wanna feel 'em?"

"Goddamn, Ochaco," Mina breathed as she sat up to begin massaging Ochaco's large breasts. "You've really amped up the sexiness from when we were in high school—_eep!"_

Ochaco pulled at Mina's own shirt, showing her leopard print bra. She moved in to kiss at her cleavage, making Mina shudder.

"Hoping to impress Deku with this getup?" Ochaco gave a breast a squeeze, Mina throwing her head back to moan. She was growing increasingly hot and bothered and could even feel her pussy beginning to grow damp.

Hurriedly, she unclipped Ochaco's bra, eyes growing wide as they bounced out of their confines. Stretching out her shoulders, Ochaco jutted out her chest, rosy nipples reflected in the dark pool of Mina's sclera. Like a moth to a flame, her hands cupped the naked breasts by their sides, testing their firmness. Ochaco's low moans accelerated Mina's heartbeat. And automatically, without even needing to ask for permission, Mina leaned forward to envelop Ochaco's left breast between her lips.

Ochaco gasped, hand in Mina's curly pink hair and massing her neck as she sucked on her massive tit. Like a newborn babe suckling on her mother's breast for the first time, Mina relished her worship of Ochaco's chest. The fullness, the springiness, the sheer _size_. All of it distinctly Ochaco, and explicitly sexy.

Working her hands around Mina's back, she unclipped Mina's own bra. Her large breasts were freed, smacking lightly against Ochaco's stomach as she threw the bra to the side. Mina had worked Ochaco's nipple up to a diamond hard peak and then shifted over to the other one, plump lips ensconcing the tip.

Ochaco continued scratching Mina's neck as the pink-skinned girl sucked on her nipple. She stared down into Mina's adoring eyes, the exotic nature of her dark sclera and honey irises stoking the fire inside her. The innermost part of her being was being set alight by her gaze, especially when paired with the sight of her burying her face into her breast. She was taking as much of her mound into her mouth as she could. Her panties were growing quite damp…

As Mina pulled her mouth away, Ochaco picked her up and deposited her onto her lap. They proceeded to make out some more, their breasts pressing together in their passion.

Breaking the kiss, Ochaco leaned forward until her breasts pressed against Mina's own. The contact between their white and pink flesh made both of the girls shudder, especially once Ochaco began moving her breasts from side to side. Her nipples bumped against Mina's own, the intimate skinship making their already rampant lust more frenzied.

"You like me pressing my big tits against yours, don't you?" Ochaco purred, now moving her breasts up and down for more friction between their chests. Mina was entirely taken aback by Ochaco's seductive approach. Her panties were practically sticking to her crotch now, the discomfort furthered by the fact they were still in their shorts.

Realizing she couldn't abide by Ochaco having the upper hand any longer, Mina pushed the woman back, resulting in a surprised yelp. She hurriedly tore off her now sticky shorts and thumbed Ochaco's own down, coming face to face with her panties. They now radiated Ochaco's own arousal, causing Mina to grow heady as she inhaled the scent.

Twirling a brown lock of her hair between her fingers, Ochaco rubbed the small of Mina's back with her heel. The sensation jolted Mina to her senses, making her fully aware of what they were doing. Her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment, noting the irony of her continued role reversal with Ochaco over these past few weeks. From being the one teased to one of the more submissive partners during sex, she hadn't quite maintained the control of the situation that she'd hoped. And here she was, face between her best friend's thighs inhaling her scent.

For a brief second more, she hesitated. Should she really go all the way with this? Was it what she wanted? Was it not odd that she and Ochaco had made the jump from friends to lovers even if it was part of this whole bizarre, grander harem arrangement? It wasn't so much a question of what she wanted but more so if she was actually ready for it.

But being right there, looking up into Ochaco's awaiting eyes past the soft peaks of her breasts, Mina realized she was more than ready. And with that, she pulled down Ochaco's panties and exposed her pussy at long last. It was already leaking with her juices. Mina's heartbeat thundered at the sight.

With a quick glance at Ochaco, who nodded encouragingly, Mina leaned forward and for the first time ever, tasted another woman. As the acidic taste hit her tongue, it was as if hidden synapses in Mina's brain began firing off at once.

Quickly growing addicted, Mina grabbed Ochaco's creamy thighs and practically pulled her chin against her core. Licking as deep as she could, Mina relished the gasps and moans she elicited from Ochaco with her cunnilingus. Her tongue's movements were slow and careful, able to find a rhythm during her first attempt at it.

Ochaco was left to press down on Mina's head and grope at her breast for relief, the torturous licking of Mina sending euphoric shivers up her spine. From the root of her body all the way to her brain, the overwhelming sensation of pleasure was occupying her every nerve.

Folding her legs around Mina's neck, Ochaco curled her body up into Mina's mouth, whose licking had begun growing more intense and faster. The more she inhaled Ochaco's pussy, the faster her acidic tongue was becoming. She squeezed Ochaco's thighs in a death grip, continuing to lick and lick as if she were trying to scoop every last drop of her essence. Leave her dry.

Mina's persistence rewarded her with a spray of cum over her mouth, much of which she eagerly gulped down. Once she had finished, she pulled away with her chin dripping with juices. She was panting from the exercise.

"I dare you to do better than that," she said smugly, wiping at her mouth. Ochaco cocked her head, a dangerous look settling in her eyes. A spike of apprehension went through Mina; every instinct was telling her that had been the _wrong _thing to say. Her pussy began aching just from the fear.

Shoving Mina back, Ochaco began aggressively kissing her. Claiming her lips as her own, she laid down on her, chest to chest, furiously making out. She could taste herself on her tongue, and that made her all the more ravenous. Especially as she kissed along the woman's chin and trailed down to her own impressive chest.

Carefully grabbing a breast, Ochaco began sucking on the nipple just like Mina had done to hers. She moaned in between her suckling, ensnaring as much of the pink mound as she could before moving to the other one. She made sure to lick the other as well, making Mina's body jolt from the pleasure.

After that, she made furious kisses down her stomach, paying the most attention to her defined abs, until reaching between her legs. The spotted panties were the only barrier between her mouth and Mina's pussy. Licking her lips, she defaulted to her old trick with Momo from before: biting the band of the underwear, she dragged it down Mina's thick legs until they were off. Voila! Mina was now just as nude as she was.

"How do you like having your pussy licked?" Ochaco whispered. Mina gulped, slightly afraid of the very different Ochaco she was seeing right now.

"Long, fast, or… somewhere in between?"

"I-I've never really thought about it," Mina forced out.

"Mhm. Then I'll just have to guess…" Ochaco proceeded to gently press her lips against Mina's pussy, tongue languidly darting between her folds. Mina's back arched from the contact as Ochaco's tongue practically performed for her. It rigorously pushed itself against Mina's inner walls, beckoning her forth to paradise.

Ochaco, as always, was careful not to touch her lover with all five fingers. Her now sweaty brown hair hung off the side of her shoulders, tickling the underside of Mina's legs. Her mouth moved carefully, testing out Mina's responses with each of her licks. When she determined that something slightly more aggressive was in store, she began kicking it up a notch. Her tongue darted in and out faster, mouth actively pressing down on Mina's core. All the while, her shudders and moaning grew in intensity.

Pressing her face fully against Mina's lower lips, Ochaco enjoyed the way Mina arched her back in response. Her licking had intensified to a decent pace, but what she was most focused on was the strength of her licks. She dove and scooped in deep, aiming to put all of Mina's senses into hyperdrive.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp!_

Some part of Ochaco's brain tried to rationalize how it could be fair. How could she be with Izuku and all of these girls at the same time? Wouldn't that be cheating? Especially when they had asses like Mina's, which she was fully enjoying digging her fingers into. It helped with her cunnilingus.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp!_

But then again, she wasn't complaining. Not when she was face-deep in Mina's pussy. Her nose tickled at Mina's clit, her licking maintaining its strength. The moans Mina was letting out were telling her she was doing everything right.

_Slurp, slurp, slurrrrrp!_

It was with another press of her mouth that Mina gave another shudder. Jitters ran throughout her whole body as Ochaco's licking reached a crescendo, and Ochaco herself was rewarded with a gush of cum out of that pretty, pink pussy.

Licking slowly to help Mina down from her high, she pulled away with her own chin dripping wet with juices. At the sight, Mina aggressively pulled her in for a kiss so they could share in the taste. They had grown fully addicted to one another now, a fact they were eager to celebrate with hands further exploring one another's divine curves.

Flipping Mina around so her large, round ass was facing upwards, Ochaco inserted two fingers from behind her. Feeling her shudder again, Ochaco lightly swatted the woman's butt, enjoying the way it jiggled. She even planted a couple kisses along it, making Mina gasp in surprise. Soon enough, her fingering earned her another climax from Mina.

Sucking in deep breaths of air, Mina went on the offensive again. Tackling Ochaco to the bed, she furiously made out with her while groping her breast. Remembering what the woman had done to her before, Mina mimicked her trailing kisses down her body. Her lips sailed over Ochaco's smooth skin, darting down to her hips. There, she hoisted up Ochaco's bubble butt until she was kneeling, quim pressed flush against Mina's mouth. Her back was to the headboard.

Massaging Ochaco's butt, Mina engaged in cunnilingus again. The difference in position proved stimulating as Ochaco could more easily grind her pussy against Mina's tongue. She nearly bit her tongue as Mina inserted her fingers into her, which felt slimy. Looking down, she saw that Mina had coated her fingers in non-volatile fluid and was using it as lubricant to more easily stimulate Ochaco.

Grabbing a hold of Mina's hair, Ochaco pushed it against her pussy, rocking against her motions and fingering. Mina had also begun fingering herself amid the pleasure, enjoying the scent of Ochaco's pussy and eagerly feasting upon it. Her lust was paralyzing, entrancing, terrifying and ecstatic. It was everything you could hope for from sex and more, and with that, Ochaco came into her waiting mouth once again. Mina's masturbation made her quickly follow.

With the two women having come several times already, their fatigue had begun catching up with them. And yet still, they weren't satisfied. After a few more kisses, the two wordlessly assembled into a 69 position. Heads between their legs, the two resumed their licking.

Playing with one another at the same time, the women squeezed their legs around the other's head. It was an act of union and desperate need for stimulation, even after all their activity thus far. Their eagerness grew and grew the more they licked. The temporary insanity granted to them via all their pleasure was the aim. It allowed them to play their wanton fantasies on one another, even past the point of exhaustion.

Inhaling the scent of one another and ravenously eating each other out, the girls continued enjoying the other's pleasant thickness until, again, they climaxed. Mina's immensely healthy thighs threatened to crush Ochaco's head when she came, but oddly enough it only served to arouse Ochaco even further. With both of their climaxes heightened, they pulled away in bliss again. And _still _it wasn't enough.

Without needing to communicate, the two sidled up against one another. Legs crossed over one another with their pussies in alignment, the two pressed their cores together. Moaning at the contact, the two began bucking their hips. The glorious sensation of their grinding continued to drive them to greater heights.

Watching Mina's breasts jiggle from their movement, Ochaco ground their pussies together as hard as she could. She wanted to _have _Mina, she realized, not just be with her. Not to possess her like some thoughtless object, no, but to bring her along to feel the same types of pleasures she felt. With each other, with the others, and especially with Izuku.

Mina, meanwhile, was observing Ochaco's own jiggling body amid the numbing pleasure from their grinding. No fully formed thoughts entered her head, just the simple desire to continue making love to this woman with all she had. It was an incredible experience she'd been granted, and she wanted to see it through. Especially when Ochaco's lustful gaze met with hers, their pussies rubbing hard and fast.

Drawn toward one another, the two drew closer into sitting positions. They scrabbled at one another's back as they brought each other close, large breasts pressing together and their pussies, as a result, pushing harder as well. They rested their chins on one another's shoulders, tightly hugging the other close as they rode out the last bit of their ecstasy.

Kissing Mina's neck, Ochaco ran a hand through her curly hair as they continued tribbing. They were closer than they'd ever been there, physically and emotionally, and the sheer passion between the two of them was warm, enveloping and powerful. The euphoria from their grinding was merely the cherry on top; being _one _with somebody like this was the most joyous sensation there was. And, Ochaco noted, she was able to experience it with multiple people.

The thrills of her new life and her tryst with Mina reaching its greatest climax yet, Ochaco put further verve into her grinding. Mina did the same, her pussy sliding against Ochaco's as fast as she could from how they were sitting. They brought their lips together for another kiss as their grinding began to grow truly mindless, and with that another climax tore through the two of them.

Throwing their heads back and wailing, their cum overlapped one another. They tried to grind through it, but the stimulation proved too powerful and they fell back, juices spurting out onto the bed. They lay like that, exhausted and panting. Their large breasts heaved up and down as the last jolts of electric pleasure seeped out of them.

After a solid minute, the two began giggling and nudging at one another's still-tangled legs.

"Oh, that was something," Mina said breathlessly. "So, _this_ is how you keep up with Izuku."

"I guess it is," Ochaco said, continuing to catch her breath. Once she did, she shakily got off the bed and grabbed Mina by the hand. Guiding her to the bathroom, she turned the faucet and pleasantly warm water rained down on their heated skin.

"That'll be my workout for the day," Ochaco said, stretching out and yawning. "I don't know where Deku is, but I've got a feeling Toru roped him into something herself. It's the perfect opportunity to—_eep!"_

She was interrupted by Mina slapping her hand on Ochaco's butt, squeezing the firm cheek with her hand.

"You are one sexy gal, Ochaco. Now that this is a thing between us, I'm really looking forward to dominating you more…"

Turning her head with a curious glint in her eyes, Ochaco said in a monotone voice, "You think that was _you _being the top there?"

"Wouldn't you say? Now, if you could give me input on positions to try _out—"_

Mina couldn't even get her sentence out. Using speed granted to her through Gunhead Martial Arts, Ochaco had twirled around and pressed Mina flush against the shower pane, large pink breasts pressed flush against the glass.

"H-hey, Ochaco, you—_ah!_"

At lightning speed, Ochaco had inserted her fingers inside Mina again, mercilessly playing at her pussy while pinning her against the glass at the same time. Before she knew it, she had begun cumming again from the stimulation. The simple aggression Ochaco had employed to get her off left her winded more than the orgasm, and she fell back into Ochaco's arms in the shower before feeling a gentle pair of lips against her own.

Pulling back, Ochaco smirked as she stroked Mina's face. "If one thing is for certain, you are _not _the top in this arrangement. Consider it payback for years of teasing."

While she had chosen to deny it even after their ludicrous bout of sex, Mina grew explicitly aware of something right then: Ochaco was probably the most dangerous woman she'd ever come across. Even compared to villains like Himiko Toga. It was a realization that was both frightening and incredibly arousing to Mina. And, as Ochaco continued to gently kiss her with the water dousing their bodies, a fact she was more than comfortable with accepting to her surprise.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Actually-a-Bottom List:**

**Mina Ashido**

**Chapter 34! As you can see, we're back to a regular update schedule even **_**if **_**this one is a little later than I'd hoped. We can now continue to the Mei arc, and in full force too! It officially begins next week. Look forward to that.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	35. Inventive Hurricane

It was now July 15th. Izuku Midoriya's proper, actual birthday. After the birthday bash and subsequent sexcapades shortly following (and even during) it, Izuku was more than happy with how things had transpired. Which is why he appreciated how immensely lucky he was as Toru's invisible body inserted itself atop his erect dick, with his other girlfriends beside him. They were engaging in a _second _birthday orgy the day of. Just 'cause.

Although really, they would leap at the chance at any point anyway. They just liked having an occasion to mark it down and make it feel more special.

"_Ohhhhh_, this is the best," Toru moaned.

"Why does the newbie get to go first?" Kyoka asked bitterly.

"Now, now, no fighting," Momo soothed her, massaging her shoulders.

"Well, it is only fair," Ochaco said, her own breathing a little labored.

"It is, is it? And what would you say if it was _me _who had decided to call first dibs?" Rumi gave her a smirk as she slid over Izuku's stomach, eyeing Ochaco cheekily.

"Don't push your luck," Ochaco said.

"What did I just say…?" Momo muttered.

"Even so," Izuku huffed as Toru began bouncing. "Mind explaining what that's about?"

He nodded his head toward Mina, who was currently fondling Ochaco's right breast as she sucked on the nipple. It was rather impressive how much of the large mound she had managed to work into her mouth.

"Oh, that's uh… a long story," Ochaco said. She huddled closer even as Mina continued sucking, hugging Izuku's arm. "I have no problems telling you about it though… you can't be around _all _the time, after all."

Gulping as his heart skipped a beat at the look of unbridled lust in Ochaco's eyes, Izuku decided to let off some steam by grabbing Toru by the waist and jackhammering her onto his hips. She began crying out, her soft wailing proving a rallying cry to the other girls.

A few precursory knocks sounded out from the door before it opened, Itsuka striding through. She dropped her purse and shrugged off her jacket, stretching as she did so.

"Whew! Made it! Work took longer than expected, so if we could just—" Getting a proper look of everybody naked on the bed, her face fell into an annoyed glare. She warily eyed what appeared to be Izuku's dick disappearing into thin air every few seconds.

"You started without me? Seriously?"

"And what's stopping you from joining? You're a big girl," Rumi said. "Tell you what, you get the first suck of my boobs to make it up to you."

"Not what I'm looking for," Itsuka tittered. "You at least put Eri to bed."

"Yes," Momo confirmed.

"Want one of us to suck on your boobs, though?" Kyoka offered. "Mina's having a whole entrée over there and I'm kind of jealous."

"ENOUGH ABOUT BOOB SUCKING!" Itsuka snapped. "But before we get carried away: when are those new sheets coming in? I can't take much more of this constant changing every time we do it. It's like doing the laundry after running a marathon."

"Next couple days," Izuku said. "I'm sorry we got carried away without you Itsuka, but don't worry. I'll be sure to make it up to you."

"Oh really?"

"I can help you tune up your motorcycle," Izuku offered. "Just tell me the day you want to fix it up, I'll be right there."

Itsuka's ponytail seemed to spike up of its own accord once she heard that. "Seriously?"

"I mean it."

Itsuka had begun blushing. She seemed genuinely touched. "Welllll… when you put it like that…"

"Come join us," Ochaco said, and with that Itsuka swiftly began undressing, the entirety of her creamy, muscled thighs exposed as she pulled down her shorts. Soon enough, she was crawling onto the bed completely naked, happily plopping her large butt onto Izuku's face at once.

"He managed that in under a minute," Kyoka said in awe. Itsuka had begun softly moaning as Izuku licked at her pussy, grinding her hips against his face. "And hang on, you've got a motorcycle?"

Itsuka hummed in affirmation. "They're the coolest. _AH!_" Her breathing was already growing erratic as Izuku licked her pussy, her lips now sopping wet from his saliva and her own juices. They began dribbling down his chin, spattering against his collarbone. Itsuka's face was contorted in pleasure, eyes alight with joy as Izuku brought her to a higher plane.

"Well, it's really not hard to understand how Izuku does it," Momo remarked upon seeing this.

Mina, who had stopped sucking Ochaco's breasts, laid herself over his stomach. "That's our Midoriya. Solving any problem that comes his way."

"G-guys…" Toru said. Throughout the conversation, Izuku had kept ramming up into her and she was close to her climax. Mina sat up and leaned in close, whispering.

"It's okay, you know you want it. You're almost there… keep going, girl."

Her soft crooning along with Izuku's powerful thrusts made Toru scream into her climax, Izuku's seed spewing out of her pussy as well. She took in large gulps of air, letting the girls pull her off so she could lie twitching on the bed.

Undeterred, Kyoka instantly took her place. "My turn~"

"Kyokaaaaaa," Ochaco whined.

"You have him all the time Ochaco, let us take our turn…" With that, Kyoka had begun her bouncing. Her pert butt smacked against Izuku's hips, the ecstasy of his large cock penetrating her washing over her once again. It bore repeating: she would _never _grow tired of it. Or Izuku himself, for that matter.

Since that day was all for the birthday boy, the other girls got in close. They began licking and sucking at Izuku's body. Ochaco was breathily licking at his sharp abdomen, while Rumi and Mina had begun kissing at his neck. They positioned themselves so that Itsuka's legs weren't bumping into them. A blessing afforded to them by the much larger bed they now slept in, so as to more easily accommodate their group sessions.

Momo, meanwhile, had taken a more careful, strategic approach. Lying diagonally with her unfathomably large breasts pressed against Izuku's chest, she extended her tongue out until she was playing at Itsuka's pussy alongside Izuku. Unprepared for the double cunnilingus, Itsuka had to focus to hang on for just a few moments longer.

Fingers sliding through Momo's silky black hair as she pulled her head closer, Itsuka savored the orgasmic power of both her and Izuku's tongues. Especially combined with Izuku's moans and the sight of Kyoka's slender body riding him with fervor. The entanglement of pleasure and adoration surrounding her was incredible, and with that she spurted out over Izuku and Momo's faces.

Sliding off, she lay face down in the bed next to Toru, mouth agape in thoughtless pleasure. She shuddered as Izuku's hand found her ass, heartily fondling the soft globes of her buttocks. She felt herself grow especially pleased at his appreciation for her ass showing itself once again.

Lightly swatting her butt for good measure, Izuku turned his attention to Kyoka fully, even as Rumi and Mina snuck in a couple kisses of their own on his lips. Sitting up and sliding the other girls off him, Izuku sat seiza style while still keeping himself inside Kyoka. Holding onto her hands, he began thrusting and pulling her onto him this way, resting her butt against his thighs.

As Izuku deftly pulled Kyoka's arms, she began growing used to the new position. She huffed as he made her slide back and forth, the horizontal reach of his dick a refreshing experience. The bulging heat of it was even more enticing as a result, making her pussy drenched in her own juices and allowing Izuku to simply continue sliding into her more and more.

Momo took this time to work her way behind Kyoka, pressing her breasts against her back and exchanging a sloppy, passionate French kiss with Izuku. The sight was glorious to Kyoka, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth of its own accord as she anticipated their attention to turn to her.

Her waiting bore fruit, as their lips withdrew. Momo turned to her. Tilting Kyoka's chin up, the two made out, kissing just as wet and passionate as it had been with Izuku. Momo's hands snaked down to fondle Kyoka's modest chest, groping at a breast. All the while, Izuku kept fucking her as hard as he could. Once Momo was done kissing her, Izuku furiously claimed her lips as his own, holding her tight even as he kept kneeling.

The hot, spiking bursts of pleasure Kyoka got from his thrusts kept stacking on top of one another. Her adoration for him kept growing every time he moved, making her body putty in his hands. Panting, Kyoka threw her head back and moaned as he came and Izuku's semen ejaculated inside her. His dick spasmed, and so did she. Like a coil of strong pleasure kicking her senses into overdrive.

Suffice to say, she was the next one to join the arrangement of ladies who had been "fucked silly", as it were. She took a moment to rest.

"The penis has been freed," Mina said, licking her lips at the erect member. Ochaco butted in and squished her breasts around it before she could try.

"Ochaco!"

"I'm sorry guys, you've just gotta keep up," Ochaco simply said. "You snooze, you lose."

"That seems to be a recurring motto for you," Rumi said, diving in to press her own breasts against Izuku's dick. "One I happen to agree with."

"Don't get in on this without me!" Soon, Mina had pressed her own breasts against their own. Like the other night, Izuku's cock was sandwiched by three massive pairs of breasts.

"I think I'll hang back for a short while," Momo said, preferring to slide up and continue making out with Izuku, trailing her hands over his muscled chest.

"Fair enough," Ochaco said as she took to sandwiching Izuku's dick between her cleavage. Rumi's and Mina's breasts pressed against hers, adding to the pressure. Ochaco began working her massive breasts up and down, Izuku's cock peeking up between her breasts every time she moved them.

Sandwiching his dick, Ochaco kept applying pressure in all the ways she knew Izuku liked it best. Just as he was able to play her body like an instrument, she could do the same to him. The searing heat of his dick encountering her own flesh was one of the most addicting feelings in the world to her, second only to him making her cum.

Although, she was less greedy tonight. She let Mina and Rumi take their own turns, enveloping Izuku's cock within their plentiful bosoms. Up and down they went, erect nipples brushing against each other, buffeting Izuku's dick in an overload of sensation. Their supple flesh was the bed in which his dick could rest easy in, coaxed to another climax through their tender ministrations.

As Ochaco licked the tip, that and her hot breath made Izuku shudder into his kiss with Momo. Mina and Rumi did the same, eagerly licking at his cock every time it would peak up, practically wrestling with their chests in order to keep getting their licks in. Pulling away from the kiss, Izuku looked down at the girls in their triple tit fuck. They were all staring at him with extreme lust, never ceasing in their massaging of his cock. Brown, red and yellow eyes, all looking up at him keenly.

This finally tipped him over the edge, and a few seconds later his jizz flew out and over their faces and chest. Gasping from the sheer amount that shot out, the girls let his load empty before pulling back. They eagerly began swabbing it off one another with their tongues, and the three became tangled as they drank it up.

And now, it was Momo's turn. His dick was still twitching, and she grabbed it with her left hand. Slowly coaxing it for another ejaculation, she gave Izuku a few light kisses before she climbed over his stomach. Her thick body steadied itself over his cock before she lowered herself, massive ass flush against his pelvis in a reverse cowgirl as her pussy swallowed him up to the hilt.

Shuddering as she bottomed out, Momo moaned as Izuku wasted no time in bucking into her. He grabbed her hips, thumbs sinking into her large ass as he pushed himself up into her. Eyes alight and face growing slack from the happily familiar feeling of his dick, Momo was off.

Curvaceous body jiggling with every movement, Momo took as much of Izuku's dick inside of her as he could. She could manage his whole length easily now, and the way it _pushed _against her insides was enthralling. The heat, the veins, the steady pleasure the friction elicited in her.

_SHLAP, SHLAP, SHLAP!_

It was _maddening_, truly, but oh so good. Izuku's cock was just as fierce as he was, and he pounded her with reckless abandon. Her heavy breasts were bouncing up and down, threatening to bruise her rib cage with their speed but she didn't care. She groped them to stabilize their movement and draw out some of the excess pleasure she was feeling.

_SHLAP, SHLAP, SHLAP!_

But honestly, perhaps it would be better to just let them free. Have her whole body be relentlessly assailed by Izuku's strong, loving fucking. He'd proven time and again, he understood to draw out a woman's pleasure. Saying he was an expert at sex would be akin to calling a lion an expert hunter. It wasn't only that he had practiced; he was _made _for this. How could he not be when his cock kept jamming itself inside her, making her feel pleasure she'd never known was possible?

_SHLAP, SHLAP, SHLAP!_

And at long last, Momo could feel her orgasm incoming. Roiling inside her, heavy and fierce, she bounced atop Izuku's dick as hard as she could. She kept panting, rubbing her breasts, moaning loudly as Izuku kept rubbing at her ass. It was with a last set of desperate movements that she slammed herself against him harder than ever before, and with that, she was rewarded with their mutual climax.

Loudly moaning in absolute ecstasy, Izuku's cum kept spurting inside her for several seconds. She tried to accept as much as she could, even when excess cum spurted out of her pussy and onto the sheets. She shuddered, a few more jerking gyrations of her hips accompanying her moaning, and at last the geyser stopped. Her own juices stopped spurting as well, and she fell backwards onto Izuku.

Turning her head, they began kissing. But, miraculously, their thirst for one another was as strong as ever. Mindlessly, Izuku whirled around until he was on top of Momo. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he entered her again. Even raw from their last climax, they were able to jump right into sex once again.

"Glad to see you're so virile," Ochaco whispered, pressing herself against Izuku's back as he began thrusting down into Momo.

"You're a _machine_, Izuku," Toru said, her soft, invisible body pressing in at his side.

"You haven't done me yet," Rumi purred as she slinked against his other side, stroking his back. "I know you love Momo's tits as much as Ochaco, but I've got the thickness to spare and you know it."

"Glad to see you're taking your gifts to your advantage," Kyoka said sullenly.

"Now, now, remember what Momo said." Mina approached Izuku, kissing along his shoulder. "No fighting."

"We're not fighting, we're just egging each other on," Rumi countered.

"Sounds good to me," Itsuka breathed as she dove in herself, turning Izuku's head to the side and giving him a deep French kiss as he relentlessly pounded Momo again. She pulled away, saliva trailing between their lips. Her green eyes were sultry pools of desire. "Because this is a birthday bash to remember."

And so their night went, one insane climax after another. In the aftermath, with Izuku looking over each woman's twitching body, he remarked that it had been a very happy birthday indeed.

* * *

As Izuku and Ochaco entered their office building, they made their usual round of hellos as they trailed up to their office. They were surprised to find out who was inside of it.

"Hatsume?" Izuku asked as he saw Mei in the center of their office, trinkets strewn out around her as her trademark goggles were fixed to her eyes.

"Oh, hey guys," she said with a chirpy, manic tone. "I wanted to see you. I was wondering if I should just make a call, or wait for you to check in and see if you actually still cared about me as a friend – andtotallydidn't, but I decided to just crash your office instead. Anyway, your special sheets are done! Made about a dozen pairs of them, actually, haha!"

She jutted her thumb in the direction of a medium sized box behind her. Meanwhile, Izuku and Ochaco blinked as they tried to process what she'd just said.

"I… what?"

"Your special sheets. They're done."

"No, we got that part," Ochaco interjected. "But… that part in the middle was a little concerni—"

"Oh my God, wait, I think I'm getting the hang of this! Just a few more adjustments!" Mei continued tinkering at the metal cylinder in her hands with her special tool. It looked like a specialized swiss army wrench.

"Hatsume, what is that you have there?"

"Oh, the sheets—"

"Not the sheets, that suspicious object in your hands," Ochaco said. "Why are you even toying with that in our office?"

"Because I can," Mei said before giggling in her trademark quirky way. Sighing, Izuku stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"Hatsume, I don't mean to be rude, but—"

_BANG!_

A plume of smoke erupted from the cylinder, blowing Izuku back.

"WAAAAAGH!"

_THUD!_

He collapsed to the ground, groaning. Number One Hero he may be, but he was just as much a victim of Mei's insane machinations as any of her other unfortunate friends and clients. The smoke detector began going off.

"Hatsume, when will you learn not to…" Izuku sighed, walking over to the window and opening it. He then used a One for All empowered punch to disperse the smoke. As the gust of wind blew through the room, the smoke cleared and Izuku could see clearly again. His eyes involuntarily bulged at the side.

There Mei was, lying on top of Ochaco, both of their glorious bosoms in close contact with one another. An ironic mirror of his own second meeting with her back at UA. Ochaco's face grew red as her eyes went white.

"_B-B-B-BOOOOOBS!" _she yelled in her head.

"_DOUBLE BOOBS!" _Izuku screamed in his.

Recovering from the shock, Izuku helped the two women up. The smoke detector was no longer beeping. Ochaco was standing meekly, touching her chest where Mei's own breasts had rubbed against her own. Izuku tried to suppress his dirtier thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"Well, regardless of that mix-up, we're grateful for your help."

"Oh yeah, don't mention it," Mei said, running her hand through her pink dreadlocks. "They're made of nanobots, so you can order them to be as compact, thin, long or wide as you want them to! I included some instructions in the box. You've just gotta run an electrical current through them to modify them using a special device I included. AND, when you run max voltage through it—"

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out from your written instructions," Izuku said. "Now, if your business here is done—"

"Oh, that's right!" Mei rudely interrupted him, smacking a fist into her palm as she remembered something. "The other reason I came here in person was so I could run a little proposal by you."

Izuku and Ochaco's hearts sank. Knowing Mei, this was going to be an extra headache.

"And that is?" Izuku inquired.

"I'm gonna be following you two as I have you try out different support equipment! They're all in my truck, so just sit tight and let me know when you go out to fight some baddies. I want to survey how they work in action. How better than two of the greatest heroes in Japan's entire history? Sound good?"

"Uh, not exactly—" Ochaco began before Mei cut her off again.

"AWESOME, okay, youtwoaregreatseeyouinabit!"

"Wha—we haven't even _agreed _to anything!"

Ignoring Ochaco's outrage, Mei wagged her finger. "And don't try leaving without me. I've bugged this room and the elevator with sensors to make sure you don't try sneaking away. If you leave from here or get off at any floor that isn't the lobby, I'll know. I'll be waiting outside the elevator downstairs. You've gotta be going on patrol soon, right? I'll just wait. See you when you're ready!"

"Hatsume-!"

Izuku's cry was in vain. Mei marched into the elevator and waved at them with a wide grin, scope lens irises filled with glee. The doors shut in front of her, and Izuku and Ochaco were left trying to figure out how they'd been roped into this one.

"Hurricane Hatsume strikes again," Ochaco said sulkily, kicking at the box. Once it fell on its side—

_BUMF!_

The sheets inside exploded outward, all different colors, from navy blue to light green and even a hot, lurid pink. It seems the electrical device inside used to modify it had somehow been triggered. The force of their expansion Ochaco back into Izuku's waiting arms, where she lay in a daze as Izuku frantically tried to rouse her back to full consciousness.

As they would soon find out, Hurricane Mei had only _just_ begun wreaking its trail of havoc through Izuku and Ochaco's lives…

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Human Hurricane List:**

**Mei Hatsume**

**Hey all! Another chapter for you to enjoy. Pretty intense group action to lead us off for the Mei arc. I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this one. I'm very excited to write this arc for her. It's going to be a lot of fun.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	36. Inventive Customers

Musutafu city. Still morning. The current scene of turmoil was a devastated intersection where a large villain composed of deeply condensed sediment was swatting away oncoming cars. He was feeding off a hole in the ground, accumulating the dirt and rock to make himself larger. A pile of wrecked cars lay beside it, and it was biding its time causing more distress.

Suddenly, a green blur shot past it. Long black tendrils shot out, wrapping up all the cars and pulling them away from the villain. A pink blur soon followed.

"There!"

Ochaco, having taken the opportunity to apprehend the villain while Izuku swiftly rescued the civilians still trapped in their vehicles, gave a large grin as she watched the villain float up, his large body flailing helplessly.

"Hey look, it's Uravity! She's here to save us!"

"Oh, then was that green blur—?"

"Yeah, it was definitely Deku! But hang on… What's that she's wearing?"

The civilian spectators looked on in curiosity as they observed that Ochaco was wearing a strange metallic apparatus around her torso. It served to accentuate her already prominent chest, making the men present stare.

"Eyes back in your skulls, boys!" Izuku had flown over after depositing the cars safely, feet planted firmly on the wall. He was preparing to kick off, wearing the same apparatus as Ochaco was. The men quickly looked away from Ochaco in embarrassment while the women looked up at Izuku with stars in their eyes.

"It's him, it's him!" They were close to squealing.

"Time for the finisher!" Ochaco shouted as the villain had now floated. "All yours, Deku!"

"Alright!"

_FWOOSH!_

Izuku blasted off from the wall, flying high in the sky until he was arcing above the rock villain. Like a well-rehearsed ballet, Izuku was bringing himself down for a kick.

"Manchesterrrrrr…"

As Izuku prepared to attack, the apparatus he was wearing suddenly sputtered. Powerful bursts of air shot out of the small jets on the right side, sending Izuku spinning away from his target.

"Was… that supposed to happen?" Somebody asked. Ochaco, meanwhile, groaned.

"You promised us there would be no hiccups, Hatsume!"

"_Hiccups, schmiccups. Inventing is always about trial and error." _Hatsume's chipper voice came in through the earpieces Izuku and Ochaco were wearing.

"There's no trial and error about fighting villains!" Izuku tried to wrestle the apparatus off, but Hatsume shrilly shouted in his ear.

"_I can see you struggling Midoriya! No taking it off! This is important data!"_

"Oh, come _on!" _Izuku twirled himself upright again and prepared to kick again, but the apparatus ended up accidentally blasting him away again.

Groaning again, Ochaco gave Izuku some advice. "_Just take it off, Deku. It's not worth it."_

"_Hey, wait, I haven't gotten the proper data yet—"_

"_You can get it another way. Now finish this guy off, I wanna grab some lunch."_

Grunting, Izuku righted himself. "No, actually. I'm not weak enough to get buffeted around by some scrap metal."

"_I can hear you!"_

"I know you can, Hatsume. Which is why I'm gonna make sure you get the data you need to improve your tech. I always value hard work, and I can't think of anybody more hard working than you."

Mei's invention was designed to grant the user extra speed in sync with their movements. It detected it automatically from the way the person's muscles move. Either the equipment was faulty (which knowing Mei, there was a good chance of that) or...

"I'm feeling rather impatient here, Number One! Get over here so I can clobber you!" The sediment villain swung its fists, although it was helpless drifting in the air without any weight. Seeing him made it all click into place for Izuku. So _that _was it!

Rather than brute force his way into the kick straight away like he normally did. Given his strength, he should instead allow the device to register his normal movements and then give him the right push forward. If his theory was correct, he was the one making the apparatus malfunction instead of it being any fault with the device itself.

Testing it out, Izuku floated over to the villain, wrapping him up in his Blackwhip tendrils and lazily floating past him, turning around without using his superstrength, the device naturally pushed him forward. Grinning widely as fear entered the eyes of the villain, he pulled his fist back.

"Detroiiiiiiit… _SMAAAAAAAAASH_!"

_BOOM!_

The villain was taken out in the blink of an eye. Punted down to earth by the force of Izuku's punch, the villain became embedded in the same hole it had created. Completely still. Izuku floated down and shrugged the apparatus off while the crowd cheered him on. Ochaco flounced over and gave him a peck on the cheek, inciting even more picture-taking from their audience. Moments like this made it truly worth it being a hero.

* * *

Half an hour later, Izuku, Ochaco and Mei were all gathered on a roof eating lunch. Mei was still giddy from the demonstration earlier. "Oh my Goooood, you did great! You didn't take off my babies either!"

"Well, it just wasn't fast enough for me," Izuku said as he bit into his bun. "Gotta work on that. Especially for power and speed types. That can trip them up."

"Well, it's more so intended to let the little guys keep up, but I'll keep it in mind." Mei kept chatting away. "But seriously, this gives me so much more inspiration to keep making babies! The ideas, the sheer power, the easy use you can make of all these different devices! It's more than one two-hundred plus IQ gal can take!"

"Glad to see you're not modest," Ochaco said sarcastically. "Hatsume, I get you've got a lot of work to do, but so do we. We can't afford to test-run your devices. What if something serious happened today?"

"Why do you think I came to you guys? There's nobody I'd rather trust with this."

"What about Kacchan or Todoroki?"

"Too angry. Too boring."

"Uhhh… Iida?" Ochaco offered.

"He refused, for some reason."

Izuku and Ochaco both refrained from saying they could understand why.

"Well, no matter how many other names you rattle off, it doesn't matter. Either they're not good enough or they refused. And you guys being you, I knew you'd be nice enough to let me do what I want."

"Is that so?" Ochaco said dryly before Izuku intervened.

"Well, I am glad that you got some results, Hatsume. I can't let Ocha get caught up in this but, if you want, I'm willing to keep testing out gadgets for you – _in moderation_, of course."

Izuku said that last part once he saw Mei open her mouth to begin babbling again. Pursing her lips into a tight smile, Mei blew air in and out of her nostrils at the prospect of more data.

"I guess that's fair. And… thank you, Midoriya. Anybody else would've taken that apparatus off immediately, but you stuck with it and made sure my research was a success. You're one-of-a-kind."

Izuku smiled softly in turn. "Like I said. Hard work deserves some payoff."

A small twinge in the back of Ochaco's neck flared up. After several months of harem building, she'd grown finely attuned to sensing when a new candidate had come across her and Izuku's path. Something was telling her that this new arrangement could be immensely dangerous to veering into that territory.

An alarm began ringing in her head at the prospect of Izuku and Mei spending more time together. She fully acknowledged she was being hypocritical in feeling averse to Mei somehow joining in, but still, she was the reason she'd agonized over her feelings for Izuku for so long. She couldn't just forgive her for that! Especially not when she was so shameless about running her hands over him for "measurements" and whatever excuses she came up with.

Conjuring a mental image of a snickering she-devil representing Mei in her mind, Ochaco continued to stew between Mei and Izuku on that rooftop as she bit into her own bun. Sometimes she'd randomly flash back to Mei falling on top of him the second time they'd met, her cleavage this close to being pressed into his face. The rage she'd felt then had rarely been surpassed since then.

But hang on… now that she thought about it, the same thing had happened to her just that morning. She had to admit, her plump, full breasts were actually quite nice—

"GO AWAY!" Ochaco shouted randomly, punching herself in the cheek, cuing Izuku to grow panicked with concern while Mei grew puzzled.

* * *

And so, the week went by. Izuku would spend his mornings testing out one of Mei's inventions, leaving a moody Ochaco behind every time to sift through their report backlog. Something she would note to him, every time, that she was not too fond of. But she would grumpily acquiesce and get cracking after seeing how swiftly Izuku managed to handle his end of the reports.

On one such morning, Izuku had finished testing out another of her gizmos early and they were in her shop where he had deposited it in the "pass" pile of equipment. A much larger "reject" pile was right next to it.

"Uh, don't you want to do a better job of organization, Hatsume? If your failed inventions didn't work, why not throw them out or disassemble them for their parts? And even putting the inventions that _do _work somewhere else instead of just in a pile."

"Oh, these piles are set up for me to mix and match whenever," Mei giggled manically. "Sure, the failed inventions might not work anymore, but I keep them around as is just in case I want to combine them together or even with the succeeded pile! See what works!"

"Seems like you're walking back your own successes," Izuku pointed out. Mei shrugged.

"These are just prototypes, in the end. So long as I've got the blueprints, I know how to make 'em. So might as well keep them around in case I've got another idea on the brain."

"I see… but I still think you should put them somewhere else."

"Well mister, if you want some say in how I organize my stuff, you're going to have to start dating me instead of Uraraka."

"W-wait, hang on—!"

Cackling, Mei sauntered off to an adjacent room with a flustered Izuku behind her. "Oh, don't sweat it. I'm just a little jealous, I admit. I've been wanting a guy to test my inventions on, but sadly, I don't really have the time for dating."

"I can understand that, I guess."

"And he couldn't just be any guy, either!" Mei observed a glove one of her assistants was inspecting with magnifying goggles on. She gave him a thumbs up to show her approval with his efforts.

"The guy would have to bow to my every whim and let me test out my babies on him whenever I want. Kind of a pushover, but resilient enough to keep testing the equipment whenever I wanted to."

Twirling around, Mei pointed her finger at her chin, her crosshair eyes taking on a more provocative glint. "A guy just like you, I guess. Somebody I can make babies with as long as I want."

Izuku's heart suddenly leaped up into his throat. For all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen her as much more than an eccentric girl. He'd never registered that she was capable of being this seductive.

Yet in the next few seconds, it was ruined. Mei's normal loopy look returned to her as she burst out laughing again. "You're too easy, Midoriya! Don't worry, I'm sure Uraraka's the only one capable of handling you."

Letting out the breath he was holding, Izuku relaxed again. She'd just been joking. Of course. He had to get himself out of the habit of looking for when girls would drop subtle hints after all the new women he'd started dating over the past few months. Not _everybody _was out to jump him, he had to remind himself. He couldn't be that arrogant.

Yet even so, Izuku observed that Mei was a lot more sociable than she normally was. She had been close to being a recluse with how much time she spent inside the workshop, so seeing her able to joke around like this was actually good.

* * *

Back at the office, Ochaco had hit a wall with her report. And so, she was doing what everybody needs to do once in a while: complain about absolutely nothing to a friend. And the patient recipient of her moaning was:

"Melissaaaaaaa! Why is she so irritating!"

"_Hey, hey, I know…"_

"She calls him out every morning! It's not that I'm jealous, it's just…"

"_Kinda sounds like you're jealous, honey."_

Ochaco winced before slumping in her chair, defeated. "Well… yeah. I was just hoping to vent to somebody who understands what it's like to deal with her. Because now she's cutting into our time together and I'm not too comfortable with it."

"_Hey, we all love our friends even when they drive us crazy. Sometimes you need to let it out."_

"I'm just hoping it's going to end any day now," Ochaco said. "A part of me wants Deku to just refuse one of these days and we can carry on like normal, but I know that's not fair to wish for."

"_Why are you even worried, Ochaco? She's not gonna steal Midoriya away or anything. You should have more faith in him than that."_

"No, no, I understand that. What I mean is… it's just that…" Ochaco struggled to find the words. It's not like she could come out and said she had some strange premonition of Mei joining the harem. "She just gets under my skin for… _really _lame reasons. And I don't want it to stay that way."

"_Well, now that I think about it, Mei has mentioned that you seemed especially agitated whenever you'd talk. She doesn't really pay much mind to people so for her to notice—"_

"That bad, huh?" Ochaco leaned back in her chair. "Okay then. I guess I just have to spend more time with her myself to fix that."

"_That's the spirit!"_

* * *

An hour later, Ochaco met up with Izuku out in the city, easily flying over using her quirk and cables. Given they had finished with another pair of equipment earlier in the day, he was testing an improved model of a pair of Mei's hover boots; the same gadget they had used during the cavalry battle of the Sports Festival all those years back. He was lazily flying across the ground without using Float.

"Oh, Ocha! You're even earlier than you said you'd be. Something come up?"

"Not really, but… where's Hatsume?"

The sound of a jet engine sounded as Mei flew over from a nearby rooftop using her jetpack. "Need me for something, Uraraka?"

Ochaco took a deep breath. "Look, Hatsume. I know things have always been a little awkward between us, but—"

_KABOOM!_

Interrupted by a large explosion nearby, the trio grew befuddled as they saw a gang of villains walk past a parked car one of them had ignited with their quirk. Wearing either trench coats or long red capes over their naked torsos, the group of five made their way up to the three with full confidence.

In front was a woman with shaggy white hair, an assortment of disembodied hands placed over her body, with two hands gripping the sides of her head from the side. Her unsettling grin stretched up to her manic pink eyes.

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya. Care to hear a few words of wisdom from our master?"

"W-who the hell are these guys!?" Mei shouted in surprise, jettisoning herself into the air again.

"Shigaraki groupies," Izuku explained, expression apprehensive. "You know how serial killers get big followings? Looks like the king of villains got the same."

"We're the Neo-Paranormal Liberation Front, thank you very much," the woman explained. Her pink irises continued to bore holes into Izuku. "Our master has deemed that you are taking far too long, and wishes to give you more of a… guiding hand."

"Master? That has to mean Shigaraki?" Ochaco assumed a defensive position.

"If the actual PLF couldn't win, I don't see how some knockoffs are gonna pose a threat," Izuku said, rolling his shoulders. He was still hovering with the boots. "Be prepared to walk into your prison cells sore."

The woman's grin grew wider until she was cackling again. Her laughs left her body shaking as her fellow cronies began transforming. Izuku and the girls grew stunned as they saw the villains begin breathing toxic fumes, growing far larger, with spikes jutting out of their bodies. Their hands and feet would grow elastic, eyes becoming reptilian slits until they were standing in front of a bona fide villain group. A far cry from the mere groupies from just a few seconds before.

"They've each got way more than a single quirk!" Ochaco shouted.

"Body enhancement," Izuku whispered. The traumatic events in Jaku flashed through his mind, where he'd first encountered Shigaraki in his newly powered up state. Really, all the terrible things that had happened since were because of that. The image of Gran Torino getting impaled, and then what Shigaraki had ended up doing to All Might.

Snarling, Izuku busted out Blackwhip, tendrils whipping around him in an angry hive as he stared down the group. Mei and Ochaco were directly behind him, on either side. "Do your worst. I'll show you how powerless you scum are when _I'm _around."

The woman grinned wide, shaggy hair falling in front of her eyes in a way that made her look not too dissimilar to Shigaraki. She was the only one who hadn't transformed yet. She clenched her fist to stop it from twitching. She was itching to play…

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Lent an Ear List:**

**Melissa Shield**

**Oh boy, plot again! It had been a little bit, so I needed to keep things moving. This is gonna help push the Mei arc as well as another subplot I'd built up along over the next couple chapters. Expect Mei to be coming in clutch with her support items. She can't fight villains directly, but she's got a few things on hand that can trip them up.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	37. Inventive Complications

"And? What's your schtick?" Izuku asked the strange woman in front of him, fingers still twitching. Mad eyes fixated on him as her fingers twitched.

"Oh, I'm not entirely like these other guys," the woman said, pulling out a rock from within her trench coat. "You can call me Split."

_FWIP! _She threw the rock at Izuku. After years of honing his instincts, Izuku was easily able to dodge it using Float. Yet what he processed in that split second of time drove a stake of fear deep into his heart. Deeper than it had ever been since imprisoning and defeating Shigaraki.

_FWAP!_

"AH!"

Mei cried out as Blackwhip wrapped itself around her, yanking her up into Izuku's arms where he held her bridal style. She instinctively held onto his neck for support, looking at the group of villains below them. She grew startled at the new sight that greeted her, however.

The street, which had been perfectly normal beforehand, had begun splitting open and cracking. Could there have been a sudden earthquake? Maybe even a sinkhole that coincidentally triggered there? But that was an odd thing to happen at the same time.

"Hatsume, are you feeling okay?"

"Wha-? Huh? I mean, I'm a little shocked. And kinda scared my babies will get hurt, but other than that…"

"You're still talking about your gadgets?" Izuku sighed in exasperation. "Well, you seem to be in one piece."

Before Mei could ask him what he meant, the female villain below – Split – began cackling again. "Just as I expected from you, Deku! But I'm sure even you will have a little trouble having to save everybody, what with so many villains to take care of… GO!"

The villains around her all rushed off, bulging and ugly as they were. The largest of them, a power type with bulging arms and gleaming green eyes, leaped up to where Deku and Mei were. Mei could barely let out a scream before Deku had shot his arm out, grabbing the villain in a chokehold before throwing him to the ground, embedded in the pavement.

"What is happening!?" Mei screamed as Deku shot off. Ochaco flew up and guided her to a rooftop a decent distance away.

"Hatsume, stay out of the fight. You don't have a license."

"But… my babies… and Midoriya—"

"Did you see the street just now? And the rock that flew at Deku?"

"Huh?"

"That woman, Split, was it? She seems to have some sort of copied, albeit weaker version of Shigaraki's Decay," Ochaco explained. "That's why the street split apart like that. The rock she threw ended up dividing into shrapnel, and you were in the line of fire. Stay out of trouble, we'll take care of this. It'll be okay!"

"Hey, wait-!"

But it was no use. Ochaco left without another word. Mei stomped her foot in frustration, left with only a single one of her babies currently strapped to her back… which was currently digging up into her generous bosom, as if all this craziness weren't enough. She really needed to go back to the drawing board for some of these things, especially concerning heroines who similarly had the burden of being well-endowed.

Soon enough, she was back to occupying herself with new designs, the current fight now at the back of her mind.

Not far away, Izuku was busy rounding up the villains that had run off.

"_YEHEHEHEHE!" _Screamed one, spraying bubbles all over the place from its mouth. They air pressure that exploded from them buffeted people and even cars away, making Izuku hurriedly save them all.

"I never expect villains to have the best diets, but those are some _serious _stomach problems, dude!" Izuku cracked a joke as he yanked the villain towards him, dispatching him with a kick to the head. He yanked them up to the bunch of villains being held captive up in the air by Ochaco, who was binding them with her cables. She added the new villain to the bunch.

"Great work, babe!" She cheered him on as he shot off again. This time to find Split. She had seemingly vanished into thin air once he'd charged at her, and he hadn't been able to locate her since. Fortunately, it appeared her powers were limited, and she would choose to hang back before hurting anybody and risk Izuku finding her. At least, he hoped.

Meanwhile, back at the rooftop, Mei was still rattling off ideas in her head. From wall-crawling magnets to things as dangerous as ion cannons, she kept listing off everything she could make, unaware of the encroaching threat closing in behind her.

Hair standing up on the back of her neck, Mei instinctively activated her jetpack and shot off the roof. The rooftop split open from where she stood, beginning to cave into the electrical room located directly below it. She saw Split, hand continuing to twitch, beady eyes fixated on her.

"You've got good instincts, girlie. Guess that's what happens when you hang around pesky heroes long enough."

"Why are you going after me? You're not after my babies, are you!?"

Split cocked her head, confused. "Your… uh, no. Not after your kids."

"Ugh, things like this!" Mei jabbed her thumb toward her jetpack. "Special inventions of mine! Is that why you're after me? And how did you even get up here in the first place."

Split chuckled. "Going after Uravity would be too much of a hassle. But you… you're an easy target. He clearly cares about you, even if you're not his girlfriend. Disposing of you will hurt him deeply. And as for how I got up here…" She walked backward, arms outstretched, vanishing from thin air. Mei was left reeling as her disembodied voice rang out.

"Toys are no match for genuine power. Lord Shigaraki has graciously granted it to us. Now do me a favor… and _DIE!_"

Mei had already taken off before she could finish. She had no idea where Split was, but if she'd managed to follow her all the way up to that roof, it meant she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Gritting her teeth, she flew off across the city skyline trying to escape her invisible pursuer.

Another shiver ran down her spine. She felt a gust of wind buffet itself from behind her, in the complete opposite direction of where it was actually blowing. She turned off her jetpack immediately, stomach sinking as she fell. She could feel a hand swipe at her neck, barely missing her. Fear was flooding her heart, yet oddly enough she had the clarity of mind to keep falling.

Continuing to fall to the ground, she activated the jetpack again. With her heart hammering all the way up to her throat, she accelerated and evened out, swooping back up and flying across the street. People gazed up at her in mild curiosity, wondering if she was some new hero they were unaware of. Not that this was the time to correct them.

Flying across the street, Mei kept her senses sharp for Split to attack again. All seemed calm, but her opponent was invisible. Her best shot was to lose her somehow, gambling that she'd lose track of her.

Smirking, Mei pressed down on the thruster buttons harder, speeding up. She zipped through the streets, underpasses and bridges. This was a nifty invention of hers she'd been tweaking over the years, and it was proving useful in this life or death situation.

Finally, Mei ended up flying toward a bridge. Almost gliding over the water, she swooped up to perch herself beneath the bridge on one of the supports.

"That should be enough…"

Mei perked up as she saw a shadow passing over the water. It was large. Looked like it belonged to a bird, with a large wingspan. Looking up for the bird out of curiosity, Mei began scanning the sky for it. But there were nothing but a few seagulls flying above. Nothing that could've ever cast the shadow she had seen.

Fear began flooding Mei once again. Quickly putting together the pieces in her mind, she switched the jetpack back on and zoomed off. But it was too late. As she flew backwards in her bid to get away, a man with bulky arms and veiny wings like a dragon appeared before her, appearing out of thin air. Held in his arms was Split hand reaching toward Mei's face.

"Die for me," she said. The hand began to encompass Mei's entire field of vision. Despite her previous terror, she found herself easily accepting this was the end. It was more of a gut reaction than anything else, but it was how she felt.

Closing her eyes, she only wished it would be quick. The previous week she'd spent with Izuku flashed through her mind again. Honestly, she could've left this world with far less happier memories…

_FWOOOOOSH!_

A large gust of wind buffeted against Mei and her assailants. It knocked them all of course, but not before Split grabbed onto Mei's jetpack. It began breaking apart, the cracking veins reaching Mei herself. They were a centimeter from her skin—

_FWIP!_

A familiar black tendril wrapped itself around Mei's torso, avoiding the jetpack. Yanking her out of it, she found herself suddenly held within the embrace of a very familiar pair of muscular arms. Opening her eyes again, Mei found herself staring up into the face of Izuku Midoriya.

"Sorry to leave you on your own," Izuku smiled at her. "You did good trying to shake them off. But seriously… if you were in trouble, you should've tried to find me first."

Mei was unable to find what to say, holding onto Izuku's neck for support. A nervous chuckle escaped from her, despite everything that was happening.

"A girl's gotta be independent," she choked out. Her heart had begun hammering again, and she wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the situation or something else… But she could ponder that later.

Looking around, she couldn't see Split or the winged villain.

"I can't deposit you safely until we deal with these guys," Izuku explained, floating in the air. "That means sniffing them out. I could create a lot of wind and knock them off balance, but they could just as easily use that chance to escape. Need to deal with them decisively and efficiently, with one attack. You wouldn't happen to have any nifty tools on your person for that, would you?"

"Not on _my _person. But on yours? Different story." She nodded toward the boots. "Those boots have an echolocation function. Absolutely genius, innovative, world-changing idea, I know, but the soundwaves they emit will point you in the direction of any opponents. The problem is, they have to be close to the ground to work."

"So, we've gotta get closer to the water at least… They could attack at any moment, so hang on."

Izuku flipped Mei around so she was clinging to him piggyback style. He lowered themselves down to the water. The cool waves pushed against one another below him. Split and the winged man hadn't attacked yet.

"How do you turn these things on?"

"Just a sec~"

Mei shifted so the tip of her boot pushed against a small indent in the back of Deku's right hover boot. It began whirring as it sent out sound waves.

"T-th-this is weird," Izuku chattered, shuddering from the sensation.

"Oh, damn… better fix that then."

"Not the time, Hatsume… _Whoa!_"

Izuku shivered as the boots began vibrating stronger on the left sides of his feet. When he shifted around in that direction, it repositioned itself to affect his toes.

"Steadyyyyy…" Mei cautioned him as they floated along.

"I know," Izuku said. "Like I said. All I need is one hit."

"You sure have gotten more confident! Felt like you'd disappear into the wallpaper every time I talked to you in high school."

"Hey, being reliable is my job," Izuku chuckled, sparing her a glance. At that exact moment, a dark shadow appeared right in front of them. Mei began screaming.

"D-DEKU!"

"YOU DIE NOW, NUMBER ONE!" Split had her arms outstretched, palms angled to enclose around part of Izuku.

"There you are," Izuku said calmly. In a flash, tendrils of Blackwhip shot out. One pushed Mei back out of harm's way, while the other's wrapped around Split and the winged villain. They both had looks of shock on their faces as Izuku's fist made contact with Split's abdomen. The contents of her stomach being forced out by his punch before violently careening into her accomplice. They both shot off unconscious before pulling Blackwhip taught, where they lazily floated. Their eyes had rolled up in their skulls.

Izuku wiped his brow. "Phew! That went easier than I thought. I admit, I got the shivers when I saw you had a copy of Shigaraki's quirk, but in no way are you close to being comparable to the guy himself. You're D-listers at best."

He looked over his shoulder. "Hatsume, you feeling alright?"

Mei, for once in her life, struggled to find the words. "I…"

"Don't worry, we're heading back into the city to where Ocha is," Izuku said to her. "You'll feel right as rain in no time."

With that, they flew into the city, Mei still wrapped safely in Blackwhip, the two unconscious villains flying behind him. Along the way, a silly thought entered Mei's head that she couldn't banish no matter how hard she tried: she wanted to feel the strength of those big arms wrapping around her again, not be trailed along like a carp streamer through the air.

* * *

Ochaco was finishing handing off the remaining villains she'd rounded up as Izuku went to search for Mei when she saw them coming down. Waving with a smile, she greeted Izuku with a quick hug as he touched back down.

"Another day's work," she cheerfully remarked.

"Yeah," Izuku said, handing Split and her winged partner over. "That was a surprise though. And what's more mystifying is how easy they were to deal with. It's like they're—"

"Bait?" A familiar voice snarled behind him.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked in surprise.

"Katsuki," Ochaco chided him. "Gone when the action was at its peak, as usual."

"Oh, shut up," Katsuki said, walking up to them from where he'd landed. He lifted his mask up. "Was trying to find you and heard chatter of your battle over the scanner, so I came over as fast as I could. I just dealt with another pack of these losers on the other end of the city, _by myself _I might add."

"We didn't ask," Ochaco said sarcastically.

"No interrupting! Anyway, the deal is: they all had body enhancements. I assume it was the same with your group?"

"Yeah," Izuku said. "But they were…"

"Chumps? Weird, right? I've got a feeling that was intentional, putting us up against small fry to hook us. And the strangest thing of all is that their leader had something like Re-Destro's quirk. Or at least, some weaker copy of it… And before he was taken away, he handed me this."

Katsuki handed Izuku a simple white card. On it were kanji that read "Wakayama."

"… Search the female villain," Izuku ordered the cops. They patted her down, pulling out another white card. This one had three numbers on it.

"What is this?" Mei asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's an address," Izuku said. "Ochaco, I need you to call our colleagues up. See if they've been dealing with something similar."

Pulling out her phone, Ochaco did as Izuku asked. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the flurry of text messages.

"Whooooooa… these are all from Tsuyu. She says that she just dealt with a bunch of villains herself, and that there's a card. She sent a picture."

Ochaco showed it to everybody. It was another card. Katsuki pulled out his own phone, face pressing into a line as he showed the picture he'd received from Kirishima of yet another new card.

"He's messing with us," Katsuki snarled. "That asshole…"

Sure enough, Izuku checked his own phone. Texts from Iida and Shoto, both showing the same thing. Together, the cards formed an address in Wakayama.

Cackling sounded out behind them. Turning around, they saw Split bound in her reinforced straitjacket being carried into the large containment vehicle her cohorts were chained in.

"Take it heroes! Take our gift! Soon enough you'll be receiving much more of _his _generosity! You think just because you can hold him, that means he can't hurt you?"

"We're not letting him do what he wants," Izuku said firmly. "You'd better pray we never meet again. I might not be able to hold back next time."

"So _violent! _Just like he told us~"

Split was carried into the vehicle with those parting words, leaving a grim silence in its wake as the truck drove off.

"He? There's no way she could've gotten word from him, he's watched twenty-four/seven." Katsuki wiped his chin derisively. "Those bastards just wanna scare us. It pisses me off."

Izuku looked at the cards in his hand, pensive. "We're commencing an operation at this place. Tonight. We need to move on this as soon as possible. Get everything in order. We're moving out."

"You're not my boss," Katsuki grumbled before walking away. He stopped to say one last thing.

"Whatever he's got at this place, it's bad. Everybody needs to know what they're walking into."

Izuku nodded as he blasted off. He sighed in the next second as a thought crossed his mind.

"And somebody's gotta babysit Eri…"

Ochaco glanced at Mei who shook her head.

"No way. I'm gonna be seeing this thing through and giving you guys my top tier gadgets as help. I wanna tag along as a tech specialist. What better opportunity to see my babies in action?"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh. "You never quit, do you? Well, okay. The help's appreciated. I _think _I've got somebody else in mind who can do the trick."

He pulled out his phone, making a call. When it connected, he greeted the person on the line.

"Hey… yeah. Some pretty big work stuff has come our way. If you don't mind, I've got a favor to ask of you."

* * *

That night. On the outskirts of a small town, police were searching an abandoned house the address had pointed to. Their search concluded rather swiftly as Izuku was brought inside. He grimaced at the corpse tied to an armchair, a note hammered into its chest.

"This poor sap's been dead a whole year," the forensic scientist said to him. He was craned over his tablet, reviewing and comparing notes. "Not sure on ID yet, but we'll let you know when we get results. Nobody comes out this way, so they weren't aware he was here. Although that wasn't always the case. Apparently, kids used to come into this house on dares. See if it was really haunted. But they stopped all of a sudden a couple years back."

"Why?"

"Well, because apparently they saw some sort of monster," the scientist said. "Started a whole new legend. One that actually scared people for a change. So, this place and the woods behind it have been said to be haunted by vengeful yokai."

Izuku knelt down until he was eye level with the note. It was in a blocky English font, reading: "Come find me in the deep."

"I can think of a few explanations for that," Izuku said. "Time to confirm my worst suspicions."

Heading back outside, Izuku met up with the heroes. In all, their task force included: Ochaco, Katsuki, Shoto, Momo, Rumi, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina, Toru, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Iida and Nejire.

"We're heading out into the forest. What we're looking for is probably out there. Be ready for anything. Hatsume?"

Izuku talked to Mei through his earpiece. She was seated in a surveillance van, trusty goggles on her head as she pulled out an RC car with a camera, depositing it on the ground outside. She began moving it with the controller in front of her.

"Loud and clear, Deku-boss! Hope you like the nifty tools I've given you guys. Neat how they just fit in your pockets so easily, right!? I'm a genius."

"Yeah, we'll be sure to use them if we run into trouble. Thanks, Hatsume. But please… don't call me Deku-boss ever again."

"Ah. Sorry. Well, good luck!"

With that, the team headed out into the forest, bravely greeting whatever danger Shigaraki had placed for them.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Wants To Be Held in Big Strong Arms List:**

**Mei Hatsume**

**Yeah, big chapter here! Wanted to move the plot along in an interesting direction, so bear with a chapter or two more of action. Pretty excited at trying something like this. I think you can consider the Mei arc the end of "Phase One" of this story. Want to go out on a high note. 37 chapters strong and still chugging along! Still far from over, so look forward to more.**

**Can barely believe it's been over eight months since I started. To complete my vision, this will need to be a project I work on for a couple years, and I really want to. I've been up to the task so far if I say so myself, and plan to continue chugging along.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	38. Inventive Confrontation

While the group were heading into the forest, Eri had been left at home yet again. But Izuku, being the doting guardian he was, had set up somebody to stay with her.

"Rock on with this sparkling gaze! I've come to lend a paw and help! I have come from the incredibly menial world of office work! Stingily cute and catlike! Wild, wild.. Pussycat! Single version!"

Tomoko stood bent sideways, doing the pose all by her lonesome. An uncharacteristic chill went up her spine. Now that she thought about it, she'd never done the entrance all by herself. There was at least one of the other members with her.

Trying to stamp on her embarrassment, rationalizing that Eri wouldn't care, she straightened up and cleared her throat. "Hello, Eri. It's auntie Tomoko. Deku and Uravity are out on business right now, so you're saddled with me for tonight. But I'm more than happy to carry out the favor, if you'll have me."

"Whaaaat, I get to spend time with Ragdoll!" It was as if glittering sparkles had suddenly appeared around Eri's face! "This is amazing! Tonight's going to be so much fun!"

Tomoko nearly recoiled due to how adorable Eri was being. It was too much to take! How did Izuku and Ochaco put up with this unbridled, sickeningly sweet innocence every day?

Composing herself, Tomoko flashed Eri a genuine smile. "I admit, I don't do this babysitting thing often, but I'm sure we'll both manage to enjoy ourselves tonight. I can whip up some dinner for you, and afterwards…"

Pulling out a box of the Pussy Cats' trademark cat paw buns, Eri lit up once again. "Seriously!? This is going to be the most awesome night _ever!_"

"See? What did I tell you?"

Eri let her excitement stay for a few moments while she watched Tomoko work her way around the kitchen. She began frowning again, small posture stooping. Tomoko noticed this.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"But I'm just wondering… if… if Deku and Ochaco aren't here, then that must mean they're going to be doing something important. Something dangerous. This doesn't have anything to do with that Shigaraki man, right?"

Tomoko brought herself over and crouched down, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "Deku and Uravity are the strongest people I know. And they're with everybody else as well. So, don't worry your little head about it. Or do you think they can't handle it?"

"Well, of course they can!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about! So c'mon honey. I'll teach you how to make this recipe."

"Oh, wowee!"

A few minutes into preparing dinner, Eri piped up again. "Why did you decide to come over, Miss Shiretoko?"

"Oh, just call me Tomoko. Or Ragdoll even if you prefer. Well, aside from wanting to see your adorable little face again, I think it was a matter of wanting to pay Deku back for everything he does."

Eri didn't seem entirely satisfied with that answer. "Is that it?"

Tomoko giggled. "What else could there be? Deku's amazing and I've gotta make myself useful however I can, having no quirk."

Despite her youth, Eri did possess a woman's intuition. After seeing all the new arrivals at their house, she had begun picking up on these kinds of things early on. Tomoko wasn't telling the whole truth. But for now, she shouldn't press any further.

"If you say so…"

"Huh?"

"Hey Aunt Tomoko? How is this going to pair with the rice!"

"GAH! Aunt Tomoko!? Way to land a knockout punch just like that, kid…"

Their night went by pleasantly enough, far separated from the insanity that would soon transpire in another part of the country.

_CRUNCH!_

Footsteps trampling over undergrowth sounded out in the forest, on a lone summer night. Izuku was leading his fellow heroes into the depths of the woods. Whatever awaited them was taking a while to navigate. They had been walking for half an hour now and still found no sign of anything.

"Couldn't we have sent a helicopter to investigate instead?" Nejire whined. "Or at least have a few of us fly over."

"Nejire-senpai, it's better to just investigate as a group," Tsuyu croaked. "We couldn't risk making too much noise, after all."

"I wanna fly thooooough," Nejire huffed. "Ugh. This sucks!"

"Save your energy for what we'll be finding, Hado-senpai," Izuku said. "We're gonna be counting on you, after all. I'm sure of it."

"Oh, you really believe in me Izuku!? Really, really? I'll be sure not to let you down!" Nejire bounded over to wrap Izuku in a bear hug, but she was quickly restrained by Tsuyu's tongue. She pouted as she hung limply, wrapped up in the elongated organ. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a thumbs up as thanks.

"That was a lightning fast change of attitude," Kirishima said wryly. Katsuki spat beside him.

"Tch! Taking your focus off the mission. Can't believe she's older than us."

"Oh, come on, stop being so sour! There's no problem with lightening the mood before an operation."

Katsuki snarled, looking off into the forest. "I just don't want to have to make up for any slack you losers give up."

Kyoka scoffed. "Rude much? We've been at this just as long as you."

"I say what I want, Jiro!"

"Ooooh, he said her name! Progresssssss!~" Toru sang out.

"SHUT IT!"

"People, stay focused! Bakugo, rude as he may be, is right! We cannot let our attention stray too far."

"What did you just say about me, blockface!?"

Rumi snickered. "You really are a rowdy bunch. I'm happy to see the next generation are able to keep it up."

"We're lucky to have somebody with your experience here with us, Usagiyama-san," Momo said. When they were in front of people, she had to maintain the formalities.

"If I'm being real with you all, I'm the one who feels she's lacking in experience," Rumi admitted. "Almost all of you are ranked higher, and you were more crucial to defeating Shigaraki than I ever was."

"And why's that any reason why we wouldn't want you along?" Ochaco kept pace with her. Abnormally, she was looking at Rumi quite warmly.

"That's actually rather nice of you to say. Newbie." Rumi smirked affectionately.

"Ochaco's the sweetest girl on earth, it's just you she gets bitter around because you started it in the first place," Kyoka said.

Rumi opened her mouth to say something, but she ended up holding her tongue. She grunted, a begrudging admittance that Kyoka was correct. Izuku was just happy that everybody was getting along.

"The RC car come across anything yet, Hatsume?" He asked into his transceiver.

"It's staying a steady fifty meters ahead of you," Mei answered. "Haven't come across anything yet, which means you aren't trying out my babies for at least a few more minutes."

"Hey, it's us heading into the fire," Izuku chastised her. "But I'm sure we'll get to use all your gadgets soon enough. Thanks for coming along to supervise."

"Well, you need some on-the-spot IT help just in case." Mei said. "It's a rare opportunity to test out my babies in the field! Up against Shigaraki, of all things."

"He's locked up, thankfully."

"Well, duh, but I was talking about whatever nasty thing he's got in store for you guys. I wonder how much stress it'll put on my babies… oooooh, I'm getting so psyched just thinking about it!"

"Why is she so chipper about us heading into danger!?" Kyoka said in alarm.

"I say bring it on! We'll show her we can get her devices to work and shut down that Shigaraki jerk at the same time!" Tetsutetsu pounded his fists together while Itsuka nervously tried to make him settle down beside him.

"Well, I just have faith in you guys," Mei said. "You're heroes, after all! Especially you, Deku. You're my number one guy here."

Izuku's cheeks flared up at the compliment, burning hot. "Thanks for that, Hatsume. Happy to help out."

Ochaco and most of the other women present stiffened at that exchange. Thankfully, nobody else except Nejire and Tsuyu noticed, who merely looked at them with light curiosity before focusing ahead again.

"So anyway, I was hoping to set up more times for us to test out equipment. Can never get enough data, and I _really _want you to keep doing it with me!"

"I mean, that's kinda selfish Hatsume. People need me."

"Pleeeease?"

"Well, I'll look at my schedule," Izuku offered to placate her. "Not that I'm averse to keeping it open for someone like you."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kyoka said under her breath, as she stealthily snuck over to Izuku's other girlfriends. "It's not like they're on their own. Why are they flirting in the middle of an operation?"

"Well, Hatsume's an assertive type, and Izuku's…"

"The Accidental Flirt," Ochaco finished for Momo.

"Kick his ass after all this?" Itsuka asked.

"Tenfold," Rumi smirked.

"He won't escape my clutches," Mina said, fingers twitching.

"I'll pin him when he's not looking!" Toru said.

"Let's leave that for later. Right now, let _me _handle this." Ochaco strode forward, walking in step with Izuku once again. Her expression was quite cheery, yet she was radiating clear malice.

"Uraraka is being alarmingly threatening right now," Iida pointed out. "It seems Midoriya still has trouble conducting himself properly in certain situations."

"Well, maybe you're a bit too much of a stickler for that stuff," Kyoka teased.

"Such oppressive darkness," Tokoyami muttered as he watched Ochaco.

"Oh brother, Deku is flirting with tech support before the mission starts," Katsuki groaned.

Izuku stopped his increasingly comfortable conversation with Mei once he sensed Ochaco beside him. Looking at her, he saw her look up at him with that same cheery expression. She opened them to slits, communicating quite clearly: _knock it off, or else!_

"Well, Hatsume, I'll have to get back to you on that. We're in the middle of stuff here."

"Aw. Well, understandable! You've gotta get focused on all that, so good luck!"

Momo giggled from the back of the group. Shoto had ended up walking alongside her. "Feels like nothing's changed, oddly enough," he said.

"I get what you mean," Momo replied.

"So how are you feeling lately? We haven't had a chance to talk since the party."

"Oh, nothing much," Momo said.

"I have been curious about who this mystery guy you're dating is though," Shoto said. "I hope that isn't too intrusive."

"It's only natural you'd be curious. Like I said, you'll learn eventually. We're just taking things easy for now."

"Is that the truth?"

Momo grew somewhat nervous hearing that but managed to keep up a composed front. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's just… this isn't me asking to get together again, I already told you I have Liqiu. I sense this weird hesitation from you. Like you're anxious about something. All I'm asking is, are you actually as prepared to be with someone as you think?"

Momo was unsure of what to say to that. While it had caught her off guard, something about what Shoto was saying struck a chord with her. She had a very difficult time not letting her eyes trail to Izuku's back, stooped forward next to Ochaco almost like he was her dog.

"This isn't like you, Shoto. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you need to hear it. I've had a lot of trouble dealing with my own feelings, so. I've come around to being the one who gives advice now. I was so closed off from people that I'd never even dare try to butt my way in like this. But things changed. _He _changed me." Shoto nodded toward Izuku. "I think he changed all of us. For the better."

"Huh?" Momo was about to enquire further about what Shoto meant by that last statement when Mei buzzed in on their comms again.

"Whoa, hold up! You've reached a clearing. And there's something weird about it."

"Hatsume? What do you mean?"

"Let me check…"

Katsuki strode forward, arms at his side. "Don't go doing anything stupid. In these situations, you fly off the handle."

"Let's not forget who's actually in charge here," Izuku said wryly.

"You don't give me orders."

"How about simple directions? You can do that much, at least."

"Those aren't any different!" Katsuki sighed in frustration. "Just be ready and keep yourself in check. I know how you're like against this guy. Not that I don't get how you feel."

Izuku nodded. "Best to prepare for the worst. Get ready, guys."

The group remained tense as the RC car kept exploring ahead. Mei's voice crackled into their ears again a minute later.

"I… don't really know what to make of this."

"Just tell us," Rumi said.

"This clearing you're at. It's a… well, it looks like a graveyard."

The group bristled with confusion over this. "I'm sorry Hatsume, you'll have to run that by us again," Kirishima said.

"They're all fresh mounds of dirt, all over. Nameless headstones at each one."

"What else do you see?" Izuku asked.

"There's just, rows upon rows of them. Several dozen."

Kyoka knelt on the ground, plugging her jacks in. A shudder ran through her, Momo holding her shoulder for comfort.

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

"I hear breathing, but it's not from up ahead. It's below us. Like… like it's _in _the dirt."

Everybody in the group grew stiff. Kyoka continued. "You think that means—"

"Victims or, worst case, Nomu." Izuku finished for her. "Is there anything else, Hatsume?"

"Uh, I'll check… They're all arranged oddly, for starters. Six in each row, and they're pointing to the center."

Izuku relayed his strategy to everybody. They spread out across the clearing. He was with Shoto and Itsuka while Momo was with Mina and Rumi on the other end of the clearing. Katsuki and Tokoyami circled around on the other end, and Ochaco and the others stayed where they were.

"What's in the center, Hatsume?" Izuku asked as everybody trudged over to their positions.

"Ten graves. All ordered neatly. Except one's empty. Can't see the names on them too clearly from where I am."

"Pull the car back. Don't want to disturb the Nomu underground. And be careful about it. We wanna surprise these guys."

"Roger that."

Izuku began counting down to the group. "Three… two… one. _Go!_"

On cue, Momo aimed a flare gun Mei had had her take. It fired a flare that would stay in the air for upwards of an hour unless deactivated using a remote. A bright orb of white light shot into the air, arcing over the field until it hung suspended in the air, lighting the way for everybody. They could see the graves in the clearing. They charged forth at once.

Shoto shot out his ice, sliding along it with Izuku and Itsuka running alongside them. Upon reaching the graves, they unleashed a flurry of attacks at them. Shoto's ice dug through the ground, Izuku obliterated the ground using his super strength and Itsuka used her hands to dig up the rest.

On the other side of the field, Momo pulled the string on her cannon, a disc shooting out and burrowing itself into the ground. Also a helpful invention of Mei's. A few seconds later, mechanical cables burst through the ground, pushing up the coffins buried underneath. Within a matter of seconds, almost every grave was dug up save for the center.

Katsuki came arcing over using his explosions and prepared to fire his blasts at the center graves. Before he did, however, he stopped himself. He landed agilely on the ground.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked, walking over to him. He froze upon looking at the graves.

Even after so many years of experience hardening him, Izuku was only human. The sight before him was genuinely unnerving, as on each of the headstones of the center graves rested the name of a previous One for All successor. From the first all the way up to _Toshinori Yagi_. The one next to his simply said _Master_, and the open grave at the end said—

"Izuku Midoriya," Katsuki said grimly. "The whole One for All, All for One party's right here."

A familiar chill running down his spine, Izuku whirled around to shout at the others, who had been preparing to crack open the coffins to check inside. "Everybody get back—"

_BWUMF!_

Half of the coffins exploded into splinters, leaving humanoid bodies in their wake. The heroes recoiled, quickly flying away. Izuku and Katsuki flew away as well right before the nine center graves erupted, fully formed Nomu bursting out. Izuku made sure to grab the remaining coffins using Blackwhip, and he floated in the air while observing the ground below.

"Oh, these things are the worst!" Rumi groaned. Her prosthetic arm twitched.

"We've gotta fight _all _of these?" Mina groaned.

"We were prepared for this Ashido, don't falter now!" Kirishima yelled at her from the other side of the field.

"Guys!" Ochaco yelled.

"Stay back!" Izuku ordered her. He flew over and deposited the unexploded coffins off to the side. "I need you to check these! If there are any Nomu or whatever, I trust you to deal with them. And if there happen to be any people trapped inside, I need you to bring them back to the police!"

Ochaco grit her teeth. "Fine." She and Iida set about checking the coffins. While Izuku flew back over to the battlefield, they pried open the first one. They blinked as they saw what was inside.

"What is this?" Ochaco said.

"Lemme see, lemme see," Nejire whined, inching her way forward. She yelped as she saw what was in the box.

"That's not normal, _ribbit._" Tsuyu said.

The coffin housed what appeared to be a relatively new corpse, floating in a bath of some strange fluid. However, one that had been heavily modified. Its skin was patchwork Nomu grey and human white. It appeared to be male, but it was hard to tell.

"Check the rest, quick," Ochaco said as the fighting continued.

Izuku, meanwhile, had rounded up several of the Nomu and unleashed several high-power kicks at them. They were blown back as the rest kept fighting.

Kirishima had dove in, bashing away at a smaller Nomu while Mina and Rumi had teamed up to fight against another. Bakugo, meanwhile, had dispatched one already and was moving onto his next one in an explosive blur.

"DIIIIIIIIIE!" His palm extended toward the Nomu's face, blowing it up. He smirked wide. However, that vanished quickly in the next second as the Nomu, usually mute and mindless, suddenly grabbed a hold of his gauntlet. It spoke. And in a disturbingly familiar voice.

"I did that once already. Wasn't a fan."

Time seemed to freeze after it spoke. For it was no random voice. It was a voice nobody there could forget if they tried. The Nomu smashed Katsuki's gauntlet, with the man blowing himself away to escape. It cricked out its muscled neck, exposed cranium twitching as it began to shrink and grow more compact. More distinctly human.

"Midoriya," Shoto said in alarm. "That's not who I think it is, right?"

"Ughhhh!" _CRACK! _The Nomu that had begun transmogrifying had shrunk down to a smaller size, snapping its head into place. Dressed in baggy jeans, with long, flowing white hair, there could be no mistake. Standing before them was the form of Tomura Shigaraki, although one that seemed even paler and less sturdy than the one who was supposed to be in Tartarus.

"You ever wake up from a long nap and your arm or something falls asleep?" He asked. "Got this weird sensation in my arms like that. Just trying to shake 'em out."

"What the hell is happening?" Mina shrieked. The other Nomu began shrinking and compacting themselves too, each into a paler, somewhat lesser copy of Shigaraki. All in all, there ended up being well over twenty of them.

"Finally!" One shrieked.

"Now _this _is liberation!" Another said.

"Now where are we?"

"At home?"

"Just awake?"

"Where are the others?"

"Toga?"

"Twice?"

"Master, is that you?"

They all began shuffling around, disorganized. Looking closely, Izuku noticed that each had individual differences. As if they were copies of Shigaraki from different parts of his life.

"Where are we, exactly?" Asked the youngest. This one was the youngest at about thirteen years old or so, his hair more matted than several of the older versions. But his red eyes still crackled with that same limitless cruelty. The oldest, meanwhile, turned to Izuku.

"Oh. We need to reunite an old friend with his predecessors. Now." He pointed toward the open grave, with the rest of the copies doing the same. "Get in."

* * *

Back in the van, Mei observed the scene from the RC car that was at the edge of the clearing. Her and the officers around her were staring in horror.

"No way," she said shakily. "That couldn't be…"

"How the hell did he escape his cell!?" Shouted an officer. "Call Tartarus, see what's happening there."

"I don't think that's what this is," Mei said. "This is something new with the Nomu… these aren't _really_ him."

"Well, call them anyway! Double check! However tight security is around his cell, it needs to be doubled!"

Something was tickling Mei at the back of her head. The coffins, the Nomu changing. It was all something they'd never seen before. They were like zombies; corpses spontaneously coming back to life. They'd been further evolved, and that meant that any corpse they came across would have to be—

Her eyes snapped open. She stumbled out of the van to the protests of the officers and yelled in the direction of the officers at the house. "Get out! Get away from there—"

_BOOM!_

The house collapsed, taking out the officers inside with it. Brief yells rang out before being silenced. Other officers tried to run away, some turning into bloody chunks as the cracks appearing along the ground touched their feet, splitting them open on the spot. Mei could only look on in horror.

As the dust began to settle, a small figure began walking out of the mist. A mere child. His scraggly head of white hair heightened the deranged look in his eyes as he focused on Mei. He said nothing, staring at her vacantly with sunken eyes that conveyed a small hint of curiosity. However, one of his blood-stained hands began twitching again.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Cloning Blues List:**

**Tomura Shigaraki**

**I told you this was the climax to part one. I know this is a big tone shift, but if you're gonna use Shigaraki properly, you've gotta bump things up to horror movie level. Stay tuned for next time.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	39. Inventive Clash

Deep within Tartarus, a bored night guard was lazily watching the monitor that showed a feed of Shigaraki's cell. He reached into the bag of potato chips on the desk, resigning himself to another boring night of work. Hard to imagine the most dangerous villain alive was separated from him by a few mere walls, but this had become the norm for him.

The phone began ringing, the electronic tone grading to the guard's ears. Before he could reach forward and pick it up, it suddenly stopped. Dismissing it immediately, the guard went back to lounging around.

Looking at the monitor again, he grew somewhat uncomfortable as he registered the uncanny smirk on Shigaraki's face. He was staring up into nothing, in the middle of some pleasant daydream.

"Damn freak…" The guard muttered, munching on another chip. Shigaraki continued looking off at something in his mind's eye visible only to him.

* * *

Mei had always considered herself a rather proactive person. But that was for the lab, not for life and death situations like what she'd unwittingly found herself in. Instinctively, without needing to deliberate on what to do, she grabbed her jetpack from the van. She could see one of the men inside with their phone pressed sharp against their ear.

Attempting to warn them, she realized she formed _some _sort of words. Maybe it was "You need to leave!" Or "Be careful!" Or maybe even just inelegantly throwing out the name "Shigaraki" as warning enough. Yet it didn't matter. Mei could do nothing as she saw cracks reaching toward the van. And her.

Firing up the jetpack and blasting herself into the air, Mei could only watch in terror as the van was torn to shreds. The men inside along with it. Still, that eerie child Shigaraki stared up at her, tiny red eyes little pinpricks of hatred.

Shuddering, Mei began talking into her earpiece again. "Midoriya?"

* * *

"Get in." The one who appeared to be the leader Shigaraki pointed at the coffin. At that moment, Mei's voice chirped over the earpiece.

"Midoriya?"

"Hatsume?"

"The officers… almost all of them are dead here. Ohhhh my God."

"Calm down, speak slowly." Izuku darted his eyes from Shigaraki to Shigaraki, the tense moment lingering as they all focused their attention on him. They were at a standstill at present, but he doubted it would remain as such more much longer.

"… They're dead. Almost all of them are gone. This… another Shigaraki showed up here. A smaller one."

Shocked, Izuku inadvertently let his eyes be drawn in the direction of where the abandoned house was. And Mei. The lead Shigaraki smiled.

"Consider it my own version of ringing in the summer festival season," he said.

The familiar sensation of his blood boiling over came upon Izuku. Knowing he'd just caused the deaths of a dozen or more people, taken something from them once again… he'd never be able to bear it. He would shoulder it with him and use it as further strength to stop him.

"Hatsume. Listen to me. Draw him _here. _Away from any civilians and the remaining officers. Clone or not, Shigaraki's gonna be mostly interested in dealing with heroes first and foremost. Especially me. I need you to stay calm. You just have to follow the direction of your flare."

"Hold on, what?" Ochaco said over the comms. "Deku, she's not a hero! She can't get involved in the fight."

"I know that. Which is why we're going to protect her."

Taking a deep breath, Mei responded affirmatively. "I'll make it over as fast as I can. You can put your faith in my trusty baby right here!"

One of the Shigarakis picked at his ear, seemingly bored. He glanced at the open grave again. "You getting in or what?"

"You first." Izuku kept his voice authoritative and cool.

Letting out a sharp peal of laughter, another Shigaraki cupped his face as he began chuckling. "If I'm being honest, I'm not sure what I expected. But in that case…"

Sensing cold killing intent, Izuku moved before he entirely knew what he was doing. Blackwhip shot out and wrapped itself around everybody in the vicinity, including the coffins and equipment, and he yanked them up with him. Just in time too, as several of the Shigarakis ended up pressing their fingers to the ground and triggering Decay waves. The ground cracked and fissured, quickly laying waste to the area of forest behind them. Yet it only reached so far. About a hundred meters out, the wave stopped.

One of the Shigarakis clucked his tongue as the team adjusted to their new weightlessness.

"This is so weird," Mina said, looking at the ground.

"You didn't have to grab me, Izuku," Nejire said. She wiggled out of his grasp, floating in the air.

"Better safe than sorry," Izuku reasoned.

"Now what?" Momo asked.

"I was fearing Shigaraki had passed another copy of Decay to one of his Nomu, but this is beyond anything I imagined," Izuku said. "They don't seem particularly strong, but their numbers are a problem."

"Not particularly strong? They just made themselves a new construction yard!" Kyoka indicated the devastation below them.

Rumi spoke up. "He's right though. In comparison to the real one, these don't have the same power. I don't need to remind you about Jaku, right?"

"Either way, we need to get close," Toru said. "That means being on the ground to fight."

"Don't go down there, Hagakure, you're not suited for it," Shoto said. "Me and Bakugo have mobility thanks to our powers. Uraraka can focus on support."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Izuku said. "I'm depositing the rest of you on the ground aside from Invisible Girl, Battle Fist, Real Steel and Red Riot. Tsukuyomi, you can fly. Ocha can rain down support."

"What are you doing with us?" Kirishima said. Izuku began smiling nervously.

"Have you ever played this old Nintendo game called _ARMS_?"

On the ground, a Shigaraki had grown impatient. Grasping a large rock beside him, he enclosed all of his fingers around it and flung it at the group in the air. Izuku was ready for him, firing off a gust of wind that repelled the fragments right back, firing harmlessly in the already disintegrated earth. From the smoke, flaming orange blasts shone through with Katsuki charging through.

"You think you're gonna get rid of me with some freaking pebbles!? You're dying right here, right now!"

"Mina!" Tsuyu croaked, flinging her tongue with Mina wrapped up in it. The acid girl flipped through the air with her honed acrobatic skills, flinging her acid in a spiralling motion and raining down on the Shigarakis. The acid hit and began melting their skin, making them all flinch.

"It freaking burns!" One of the younger clones scratched at the affected area, but he didn't have long to do so until being blasted with a cannon blast. Momo was standing on the edge of what remained of the clearing, the aim from her cannon striking true.

"If this many of you can play at that game, let's see how you deal with this many of me," another Shigaraki said. He made a running start, avoiding the acid and leaping into the air. His quirk activation tentacles shot out from his arms, propelling him into the air. He fired off a quick air blast and aimed for Bakugo, who was creating his own fireworks show against several Shigarakis. Before he could reach him, a massive wall of ice assailed him. He flew back, watching as Shoto crested the top of it and bathed him with his flames.

"We know your tricks, you bastard," he shouted.

"You sure about that?"

Shoto's hair stood on end. Swiftly bringing his ice and fire together to create the necessary flash freeze reaction, he rocketed out of the way of another Shigaraki making a swipe at him. He audibly clucked his tongue as he missed. Shoto wasted no time frying him using his flames, the Nomu-clone shrieking as it fell to the ground. Shoto fired off an ice spear, piercing the clone. Iida came in to finish him off, a super charged kick aimed right at its torso and caving in the chest. It skittered away, morphing back to its original Nomu shape.

"Excellent finisher, Iida," Shoto said.

"See, they can be killed!" Iida shouted. "It's just another one of his tricks in the end!"

"Glad to hear it!" Rumi yelled, flying through the air using her strength and firing a Luna Ring at a couple Shigarakis. It punched sizable holes in them, although they slowly started regenerating.

"How much damage do these things take?" she muttered.

Nejire fired her spiral waves, pinning down the Shigarakis it reached. "It's hard to judge! But they still pack some wallops, so hang on."

"This one's dead too," Kyoka said, pulling her earphone jacks out of a corpse she had amped her vibrations up to lethal decibels for. "I don't know what it is! It's like they're not fully formed or something."

Ochaco dove in, making a Shigaraki float. She soared up and watched him flail around. "I was thinking the same thing," she said grimly. She touched her fingers together, remotely releasing the debris field she'd erected over the bulk of the Shigarakis. The rocks bombarded them, and soon after Izuku came flying in with the remaining team members enveloped in Blackwhip.

"Ready guys!?"

"Yes!" shouted everybody except Toru, who made a terrified squeak instead as his tentacles rushed forward. They wailed away at the Shigarakis every time Izuku would bring their corresponding tentacle in close enough, and then have them pull away just as quickly. The added strength of Izuku's own quirk was surprisingly effective.

"This is actually super awesome," Tetsutetsu said. "A one-of-a-kind combination attack, I love it!"

"You said it, pal!" Kirishima shouted.

Toru, meanwhile, was far from happy. "I'M NOT SOME SORT OF INVISIBLE PADDLEBALL!"

Izuku winced. "Sorry, just bear with me a little longer."

"Take care of him by yourself," Toru huffed. "You're more than strong enough for it."

Izuku shook his head. "No. The real Shigaraki's body is modified, and he's always wanted to steal One for All for himself. I want to see what we're dealing with before disposing of them all. Best just to keep him at bay for now."

Katsuki had finally disposed of one Shigaraki, making sure the body had taken enough damage to not be a threat anymore. "We get that, but it may not be that simple. Why's he calling us out here for these shoddy clones of his?"

Izuku was wondering about all this as well. It was as they said. The most bizarre thing about this whole plan was that they were called out to deal with what seemed to be imperfect copies of Shigaraki. If they'd dealt with the real one, there'd be no use in testing them with these fake versions…

Right after the thought passed through his mind, the realization hit him. He pulled his friends back immediately.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Itsuka asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he said. "Tsukuyomi, with me!"

Tokoyami flew over swiftly, a spectre of inky darkness against the bright flare. He'd been fighting off to the side so as to not impede his powers. He approached as Izuku gently deposited everybody back on solid ground. "What's your plan?"

"We're digging up the center graves. I'll provide cover from the flare using Blackwhip while you allow Dark Shadow to dig up the soil."

Nodding affirmatively, the two flew over to the center graves. The Shigarakis noticed what they were doing but were unable to make any headway thanks to being preoccupied with the other heroes.

"You're not getting through us!" Iida declared, swiping his leg at one's waist and almost bisecting it even as he began regenerating.

"This is our front line, right here!" Kirishima shouted.

"We aren't going to let you do what you want, Shigaraki! We can't allow it! Not when we're heroes!" Ochaco gave the loudest battle cry of them all, swiftly landing attacks in her weightless state.

Izuku approached over the graves, extending Blackwhip so it provided shade for Tokoyami. "Now!"

"RAAAAAAAGH!"

With a scream of exertion, Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow's Ragnarok form. It's giant hands easily scooped up the dirt, squishing the graves in the soil and opening up a new crevice in the ground.

"There's something down there," Tokoyami said. "Something quite large." His and Izuku's eyes widened as they peered through the settling dirt.

"Hey, one's slipping away!" Mina yelled. She tried to volley her acid toward the fleeing Shigaraki, but there was no use. It dived into the hole that had just been made. Izuku and Tokoyami were there in an instant. Iida made sure to race over and kicked the Shigaraki out while Izuku vanished past the lip of the crater. A second later, he came flying back out with a large, humanoid body hoisted over his head. He kicked it far into the sky, away from the Shigarakis.

"The hell is that?" Kyoka shouted.

"No." Mina whispered, shaking her head. "It can't be—"

"Is that another Gigantomachia!?" Kirishima had finished punching a Shigaraki, deftly avoiding its attack.

"Close," Izuku shouted. He flipped it around. It had a vaguely human face, but was quite clearly—

"A giant Nomu," Momo whispered. Izuku fired up One for All at 100%, the power rippling throughout his body as green electricity generated itself from his body.

"We can collect samples after if there are any left. This thing gets destroyed right now." His eyes glowed fiercely with light, his visage awe inspiring to those on the ground so far away from him.

"I don't think so!" A Shigaraki leapt up to where Izuku was, trying to grab onto him. Izuku swiftly shrugged him off. Unfortunately, the remaining Shigarakis ended up swarming him as well. They launched up from the ground, feet making small craters of their own as well.

"They've got super strength!" Tokoyami said.

"We can see that, bird brain!" Katsuki snarled. "Damn bastard was holding back until he could rush Deku!"

Izuku, undeterred, quickly spun around in the sky and flung off the Shigarakis. Even as they blasted their air cannons and radio waves at him, he created a net with Blackwhip and trapped several of them. Firing off a 100% punch, he quickly turned their remains into goop. He fired off a couple kicks back to the ground, where the now broken Nomu lay embedded as they morphed back to their original forms.

Closing his arm around another's neck, Izuku viciously popped it off like it was a champagne bottle, the vacant red eyes of that Shigaraki's spinning like the holes in a bowling ball. Izuku turned his attention to the rest, whirling through them. He was less noble hero and more an incarnation of sheer carnage. He made sure to keep the large Nomu suspended using Float and Blackwhip the entire time, a lone tendril wrapped around its massive torso.

"I always feel sort of useless when he goes full power," Kirishima sighed, looking sheepish. Bakugo snorted derisively.

"He's always gotta show off… Still. Job's not over yet. Not until they're all dealt with. And there's still the one chasing after Hatsume."

"We'll be ready to intercept that one," Ochaco said. "Nejire, Tokoyami, please come with me. Todoroki as well please, we'll need your ice wall."

"Roger!" The ones called for quickly followed after Ochaco, heading into the forest while the others now had the chance to look over the remaining coffins. Popping them off, they found half of them still seemed normal, although the other half had started transforming into Nomu.

"Do you think there's any way we can treat them?" Momo frowned.

"Nobody can say for certain, but I don't think hope's lost yet," Tsuyu croaked. "But I feel so horrible for the ones that _did _transform. Ribbit, ribbit!"

"Nobody deserves that," Katsuki said, rubbing the knuckles of the hand that had its gauntlet destroyed. "Deku's almost finished. I'm heading up there to help him land the final blow on that big one. Creati, we'll need you to make something more precise than another freaking cannon for this one. I don't want you hitting one of us."

Momo flinched a little at his vulgarity but nodded. Katsuki stretched himself out, preparing to fly out. His normal cocky grin was on his face as he watched Izuku dispatch of the last few Shigaraki clones.

The clones kept falling limply and transforming back every time Izuku would land a critical first or second hit on them. He'd made fast work of it. With his adrenaline pumping and blood rushing to his ears, he didn't hesitate to drive his fist through the chest of the last one. It croaked, hacking up some sort of greyish fluid as it bore its eyes into Izuku.

"Isn't this child homicide? I'm technically sixteen in this body."

"Shut up! You're finished. Forever. You're not escaping that cell, either through these clones or otherwise."

Shigaraki chuckled. "No mercy, huh? Good. Then neither of us will hold back… have fun with the show."

He began morphing back into the Nomu form even before Izuku pulled his arm out, the body falling limp to the ground a hundred or so feet below. Izuku turned his attention to the large Nomu.

"Alright, let's go!" Katsuki shouted as he fired off his quirk, blasting up into the air to where Izuku was. They both headed to dispose of the large Nomu, preparing to fire off their ultimate attacks. Izuku pulled the Nomu down toward them as they wound themselves up.

Meanwhile, a few hundred meters away, Ochaco and her group had set up a trap for the Shigaraki trailing Mei.

"I see her! Get ready!" Ochaco reported, high above the rest. The group prepared to fire off their attacks to subdue the last Shigaraki clone.

Mei raced right past Ochaco, who grabbed her by her pack and trailed alongside her.

"You okay?"

Mei seemed to be short of breath but nodded. "Nothing my babies can't do!"

"That's not what I meant," Ochaco said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can talk about it after."

Seeing this, Mei let out a shaky breath, seeming to calm down. "Yeah. You better keep that promise."

Ochaco simply nodded. Before she could say anything else, she heard the sounds of her group's quirks activating. Looking back, she saw Dark Shadow wailing at the ground and Nejire's spiral waves swirling their way to the forest floor. A massive ice wall erupted, the crystalline spikes jutting high atop the trees. It seemed they'd done their job in subduing it.

That moment of reprieve lasted only briefly, however, as a small, dark blur shattered through the ice wall and soared past Ochaco and Mei.

"We're sorry, Uravity!" Tokoyami shouted.

"It got past us!" Shoto yelled as he skated along his ice back to the field.

"But in that direction, it'll be going…" Ochaco's eyes widened in fear. She pressed her finger to her earpiece. "Deku, that other Shigaraki is headed straight for that big Nomu!"

Hearing this over the comms, Izuku and Katsuki grew confused, yet headed to annihilate the large Nomu all the same. Before they could, however, the dark shape of the child Shigaraki collided with it, the force snapping it out of the grasp of Blackwhip. Startled, Izuku and Katsuki watched as the Nomu absorbed the clone into its body. It began to morph, transforming itself just like the other clones had.

"There's absolutely no way." Izuku said.

The Nomu opened its red eyes, looking at them. It appeared to be an even grosser imitation of Shigaraki, sporting stretched, inhuman features but the same sadistic grin.

Katsuki snarled. Without a word, he blasted towards the Nomu as fast as he could. "Are you _FUCKING _kidding me!?"

He blasted it with his explosions, yet the Nomu just shrugged them off. Katsuki blasted around it to avoid its swipe, and Izuku was right there to cover for him. He kicked the Nomu up higher where they ensued battle with it, wailing away at it and unleashing every attack they could muster.

Ochaco and Mei landed next to Momo, who was wrapping up the creation for her next invention.

"What is that baby you've made there?" Mei asked.

"An extremely powerful sniper rifle," Momo answered. "One shot would turn the average person into tomato paste, so please step back."

Everybody looked squeamish at that detail and heeded her warning by stepping ten feet away. Momo sighed.

"I'm not _that _bad of a shot…"

Mei was the only one who hadn't stepped away and instead analyzed the weapon. "What type of rounds does it fire?"

"The equivalent of a railgun," Momo said. "Why?"

"Because I've got a little suggestion to take care of the big one up there."

_WHAM!_

Izuku nailed the Nomu with another full powered punch. He'd busted out all six of his extra quirks for the previous set of attacks, and they were making a dent.

"Almost done," Izuku said. "Kacchan!"

"Howlitzerrrrrr Impact!" Katsuki swiftly placed his palm near the Nomu's neck, flinging it high into the sky. It was perhaps because it had only managed to absorb one clone, but the Nomu wasn't able to offer much resistance against the top two heroes in the country. The two had kept wailing away at it and it was on its last legs.

Katsuki chuckled maniacally. "How's it feel being helpless!? Not great, is it?"

The Nomu narrowed its eyes, flat distorted features looking smug. Katsuki shuddered at its gaze, hurriedly drawing away. Just in time as well. The familiar quirk activating tentacles jutted out of the Nomu's right arm, aiming themselves at Bakugo. He managed to swiftly avoid them until—

"GAH!"

"KACCHAN!"

Katsuki had scored a hit to his shoulder. He attempted to keep himself afloat but began to sink toward the ground. "Goddammit! Finish this thing, you damn nerd!"

Yet Izuku couldn't get close. The tentacles had jutted out of the Nomu at the last minute; almost like a last resort defense mechanism, and they kept stabbing themselves at Izuku. He'd dealt with them several times before, but they were still a pain to deal with when not on solid ground.

_Is there no way to get close!? We can't leave this thing alive! Or active, I guess is more accurate… it's technically a corpse. _Izuku grit his teeth. He would simply have to make do.

The Shigaraki-Nomu let out a devilish laugh, maniacally screeching like a vulture as it kept trying to score attacks on Izuku. "Number one on the charts, but not able to back it up when it counts! How does that feel, hero!"

"You haven't landed a single hit on me, Shigaraki!" Izuku shouted. "None of your discount clones could hope to match me!"

"Glad that's not what I'm aiming for," the Shigaraki-Nomu chuckled. "I'm going to far surpass you, clones or not. Just wait."

Suddenly, it stopped its attacks with the tentacles and ended up kicking itself higher into the sky. It began charging a black ball of energy up into its fist, aiming it toward Izuku. Seeing his chance, Izuku shot up to meet him. Yet his heart froze as the Shigaraki-Nomu widened its eyes with glee and stopped the attack.

"Got you," it whispered sadistically. The tentacles shot out from its arms in a flash, a mass of prehensile weapons aiming to skewer Izuku. Even as he whirled around to propel himself away using Air Force, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape unharmed. The tentacles were right in front of him, he could see them moving straight to impale them—

_WHUMPH!_

"HUH!?"

The Shigaraki-Nomu began freezing over, ice encasing it from a projectile that had embedded itself into its stomach. Looking back at the ground, Izuku could see the figures of Momo and Mei looking up at him. They both gave him a thumbs up. Encouraged by this, Izuku proceeded undeterred.

Twisting around, he flicked Air Force in the direction behind him and latched himself onto the Shigaraki-Nomu, feet aimed straight at its jugular. Its eyes narrowed, hate oozing from its gaze.

"You win this time… brat."

_CRACK!_

Izuku's kick made the Nomu's head fly clean off its body, arcing high until it was caught in the curve of the crescent moon. It and the body it had been detached from fell to the ground, lifeless. The threat was now over. Seeing this, everybody on the ground began cheering and clapping.

"Yeah, take that you wrinkled bastard!" Kirishima punched his fists together, ecstatic.

Mina had taken to wrapping Ochaco and Tsuyu up into a big hug, jumping up and down with them. "We did it, we did it, we did it!"

Izuku floated down to the rest, checking on Katsuki who was lying sprawled out on the ground. His shoulder was bleeding from his wound.

"Kacchan, how are you doing?"

"Oh, just peachy. I got stabbed again by that freak and he was in an even uglier form this time." Even as he said this, he had a wide grin on his face. He grunted as he sat up. "Still can't beat us, though."

Izuku smiled in return, helping Katsuki to his feet and slinging his arm over his shoulder. He walked over to Mei and Momo first thing.

"That shot was your handiwork?"

"You know it!" Mei said.

"Hatsume was very helpful in suggesting I use liquid nitrogen to finish off the final Nomu," Momo explained. "Helped guide me through the necessary specs. From there, it was just a simple matter of creating it."

Izuku passed Katsuki off to Shoto as he stood in front of Hatsume. "I've also been meaning to ask… the officers at the site. How many are left."

Deflating, Mei shook her head. "Maybe a little under a dozen. The guys in the van were also toast."

Izuku took a deep breath before placing a reassuring hand on Mei's shoulder. "You were brave, Hatsume. And really helped us out here. Thank you."

Hearing that, Mei managed to muster another manic smile. "I'm the number one inventor girl for the number one hero! Now and forever."

"Right."

The other girls perked up at their tone, looking at Izuku and Mei with flat expressions. Seeing this, Kirishima sighed.

"Even after a big battle like this, some things never change."

"Why? What's wrong?" Tetsutetsu said, completely clueless.

"I doubt you'd understand," Tokoyami said, striking a dismissive pose for some reason with his chin jutting away from Tetsutetsu.

"Then teach me, chuuni-sensei!"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Ochaco made her way over to Izuku. "Deku. This can't go unanswered."

"No." Izuku affirmed grimly. "I'm going to Tartarus. Tonight. This can't wait for the morning. One way or another, Shigaraki's gonna divulge at least some of his plan to me."

"How are you gonna be grilling him?" Kyoka asked.

"No, I think he'll want to tell me," Izuku said. "Alright, call in clean-up. Gather up the Nomu and the people in the coffins for them. We're heading back home."

The moon peered down at them behind the flare Momo had shot up before. A half hour later, it fizzled out as Mei said it would. The clean-up crew arrived at about the same time and the heroes took their leave once they took over. Eventually, the field would be smoothed over and the dirt and grass replanted. Afterward, it was as if no fight had taken place at all.

It was a quiet operation that, unfortunately, had led to a fair number of casualties for the police. Their bereaved families were informed the day afterward and began the grieving process. While none of the heroes met with them individually for the sake of preserving secrecy, it weighed heavy on their hearts. And it only pushed them further toward seeking the truth behind the incident, leading into the events to come.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Shigaraki's Pincushion List:**

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**That's it! That's the first climax of the story. Thank you so much for your patience. I know output has slowed a lot over these past couple months, but time and energy are both valuable resources I have to maintain carefully so this has been on the backburner somewhat. But don't worry, I still have a clear vision for this story and am going to keep updating it whenever I can. Aiming for another chapter in two weeks, but we'll see what happens. Really want to get Mei into the harem and am excited for the rest of her arc which will officially close out Part 1.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


	40. Interviews With A Vampire Vol 3

Tomura Shigaraki was busy taking another of his idle naps. His wrinkled, crusty face was lifted in a peaceful smile as his eyes flitted around beneath his eyelids. His dreaming became interrupted however, and he opened his eyes. Sitting before him on the other side of the glass pane were intense green eyes boring into his with an all-too-familiar intensity. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"Welcome back. Izuku Midoriya."

"The stunt you pulled to get us in Wakayama. You wanted us to find your Nomu."

"Not even a hello…"

"And more than that, you're killing people to turn into your own zombie clones, aren't you?" Izuku spat. "And then there was that giant one. Why the hell throw that at us unless you've got others hidden somewhere."

Licking his lips, Shigaraki shrugged his shoulders before breaking into a small fit of laughter. "Oh, wow. You are… you are _mad. _I mean, more than usual. How many died?"

Izuku's expression remained stoic. His gaze on Shigaraki, however, grew no less intense. He seemed determined to burn a hole in him. Sighing, Shigaraki decided he might as well make the most of their conversation while they were face-to-face.

"I needed you for a little test. As you know, science is a process of trial and error. I couldn't afford much error."

"And what about your spying on me?" Izuku asked, remembering the mental defense training he'd been doing with Shinso. "Getting any errors there?"

Shigaraki didn't reply to that. He only narrowed his eyes in contempt. Izuku had no idea how to interpret that, but he kept pressing forward all the same.

"How many more of those transforming Nomu do you have?" Izuku was observing Shigaraki over his interlaced fingers. The man only smacked his cracked lips.

"What is it you're planning?"

"You people really think I'd change my goals just because you took away my freedom? I want what I've always wanted. Heroes gone. All hope lost. And _us _standing atop the rubble of your hypocritical hegemony. It's only fair." Shigaraki smirked.

A shadow passed over Izuku's face. "Fair? You call us hypocrites and you go around kidnapping people for your schemes. You rampage across cities, tear down people's sense of security and made _millions _die!"

The anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface these past several weeks finally began surfacing in Izuku. Kicking back the chair, he pressed his fist against the glass as he stared at Shigaraki in rage. "And even more died because you led us on! Because you want revenge on everybody since you had _nobody _to blame for what happened to you!"

Shigaraki grew elated. He'd pressed the right buttons to get Izuku riled up. He felt a familiar thrill course through his veins. "So what? If there really is nobody who can accept responsibility, nobody I can target then why not tear the whole thing down!? What exactly are _you _doing to stop it?"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku forced himself to calm down. He stepped away from the glass, hand on his hips as he avoided eye contact with Shigaraki. "I lead this society forward with my friends. We know it'll never be perfect. Not in our lifetime. But the best we can do is spur each other onward and encourage people to do the same. You, on the other hand…"

Resolute, Izuku faced Shigaraki again. His tone was firm even staring at the man's bemused, unrattled expression. "You won't accept real change. You just wanna tear down the whole world because you think you have a right to it."

Rolling his shoulders as much as he could, Shigaraki sighed. "I suppose that's the gist of it."

"That last Nomu… it seemed like you were possessing it somehow. Meaning you were a threat even inside your cell. How is that possible? What quirk are you using?"

Shigaraki's expression grew deadpan as he looked up at Izuku. "You know what humans do when natural evolution isn't fast enough for us, Midoriya? We think our way around it. Come up with tools and other means to get our tasks done. All there is to it."

Izuku realized he was once again hitting a dead end here. "How about we execute you for good? I can walk in there and make it painless for you."

"I doubt that," Shigaraki said drily. "Besides, who knows what'll happen if you killed me? Who's to say I didn't sneak some sort of suicide-bomb quirk inside my body before being captured…"

"Bullshit."

"You wanna find out?"

Green eyes stared into pitiless red. Heaving a sigh, Izuku turned around to leave.

"Can I expect these visits to be more common? I really value our time together!" Shigaraki yelled at the closing door beyond the glass pane. Lolling his head back into his seat, Shigaraki took a deep breath.

"Not even a goodbye either… heroes these days."

* * *

The fluorescent lighting in the interrogation room seemed brighter than ever. Izuku looked at the table in front of him. Himiko had to snap her fingers in front of his eyes to rouse him from his trance.

"Is everything okay, Izuku?"

Izuku settled with giving her a troubled grimace. "I suppose if we're being honest here… not really."

"What happened."

Izuku shrugged, at a loss for words. "If I'm being honest Toga, I'm not entirely sure how to say it."

Himiko blushed as she gazed at Izuku fondly. "I'm all ears. I _want _you to confide in me."

Exhaling through his nose, Izuku observed Himiko's overly fond gaze. Even after all this time, there was a little something that unnerved him about it, but he couldn't quite find the words for it.

The images of the previous night played over again and again in his head. The Nomu, the traumatized looks of the surviving officers. Mei silently shaking as the girls comforted her, which he ended up leaving to them. It was a reminder of the responsibility he'd been given. A reminder he couldn't let Shigaraki win, no matter what.

Himiko had been one of Shigaraki's right hands. Could he truly turn her? The resurfacing of the Nomu, Shigaraki's new bid to take over Japan. Izuku had to know where she stood, once and for all.

"I know we agreed to keep talking about less dark stuff when we're together, but it's been weighing on me. Why do _you _think Shigaraki does what he does?"

Himiko blinked. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Toga. He… made a lot of people die last night. Again."

"Wait… he escaped? How!?"

"That's the thing. He didn't. And I'm worried that—"

"But more than that—" Himiko cut in. "I thought we agreed that you would be calling me _Himiko _instead of _Toga _all the time. Right? Or have you forgotten already?"

Izuku was thrown off even more by that. He was about to apologize for it when he stopped himself. Something about this didn't feel right. The seed of doubt that had been planted in him all this time suddenly sprouted.

For all her progress, Izuku had been ignoring that Himiko hadn't quite taken the leap to fully comprehending the gravity of what she'd done wrong. The horror of what Shigaraki wanted. She never fully understood it. Everybody else insisted she never would, but he kept believing there was a chance. And the opportunity may have presented itself to him.

Izuku had always adopted an empathy-first approach to his hero work, but he knew when something more forceful was required. Himiko's therapy wasn't making as much headway as he'd hoped. He'd refrained from overstepping his bounds before, but his gut was telling him he had to do this sooner or later. He had to snap her out of it. For good.

"Toga, you weren't there last night. Around a dozen people died, and even more when they were subjected to Nomu experimentation. There's no lesser word to describe that than _terrible. _You do know that, right?"

Himiko opened her mouth to point out Izuku had used her surname once again, but she closed it. She'd begun sensing something was different to his demeanor. "What are you getting at, Izuku?"

"Just…" Izuku took a deep breath. "Toga. I've been putting an insane amount on the line for you. But millions of people are relying on me. And Shigaraki? He won't rest until he either kills them all or sweeps them up in his vision of our world on fire. What I need to know is if you understand the gravity of what's going on here."

"Wha-what is this all of a sudden?" Himiko's smile had shifted from neutral to a potent frown. "You don't trust me?"

Part of him felt guilty for what he was about to say next, but he had to rip off the band-aid. "I trust your effort. But you? No. Not yet."

The happy girl from a moment prior was gone. Himiko was staring at him like he was a stranger. Her lip began trembling as she spoke up, voice warbling. "Wh-why? What else do I have to do? Is this because of everything that happened before? With the League? The Paranormal Liberation Front?"

Izuku remained passive as he watched Toga begin to slowly break down in front of him. She was breathing heavily. Tsukauchi's voice buzzed over the intercom.

"_Deku, what are you-?"_

Izuku held up a hand to the one-way mirror. He remained laser focused on Toga. She had begun sniffling in her attempts to calm down.

"I've done everything you've asked. I've tried to swallow that synthetic blood until I _puked, _just to get used to the taste. I've always held onto the hope that you were there for me, and then you promised we'd start dating. Even if it was in this dank hellhole, at least I'd _see _you. And now you're telling me that was all… for _nothing?"_

"No," Izuku said. "Like I've said, your effort has been incredible. But you don't get it yet. _Why _I have to stop Shigaraki, and it's not just on an ideological level. People are _dying _because of him."

"I've killed people too!"

"And that's the problem," Izuku said as he saw tears stream down Himiko's cheeks. "Toga, I know you want to be as close to me as often as possible as fast as possible. But relationships don't work like that. People need to get to know each other first."

"So what!?" Toga slammed her fists on the table. Izuku remained unfazed while the officers behind the mirror pane were scrambling to reach the door.

"Get her out of there, get her out now!" Tsukauchi yelled, but just as suddenly he ordered them to stop. Izuku was looking directly at him through the mirror, shaking his head. A clear message to stand down and let him take charge. Meanwhile, Himiko kept ranting.

"It's _always _the same! People tell me the exact same thing! Either I'm not good enough for society's standards or they punish me for just being honest about who I am! _Nothing _works, you don't think I've tried!? You don't think I would want to be just like other girls if it meant stopping this pain!? But that type of normal doesn't work for me!"

Tears were flooding down her face in earnest. Izuku couldn't help but feel pity for her yet held fast.

"And I get I chose this path, and maybe I really should pay for it but…" Her eyes were red as she looked up at Izuku. "I thought that maybe if you could be there for me…"

"I am here for you, but not in the romantic way you want." Izuku kept his expression uncharacteristically stoic. His normal kindness was absent.

"Why!? Why can't we be together!?"

Sucking in breaths of air through her crying, Himiko's gaze grew truly wrathful. "I won't pretend to be some innocent girl, but when push came to shove they tried to kill us. They killed Jin!"

"In those instances, I don't think you were entirely wrong for defending yourself," Izuku admitted. "But you've also brought it on yourself. I'm sorry for what happened to you with your quirk, but the way you've dealt with it has hurt too many people. And there's the general destruction the PLF caused."

Himiko gave a frustrated grunt, fists clenched against the table. She was starting to look truly desperate.

"That doesn't matter. I love you all the same. Nothing's going to change that."

"Toga. Do you even know anything about me personally? Outside of the recent stuff I've started telling you about. Like my favorite food? What city I was born in?"

Himiko blinked as she struggled for an answer. "You… you like tempura with rice… and you were born in… in, uh… Toyama—"

"No. My favourite food is katsudon, and I was born in Musutafu in Shizuoka."

Himiko stared at Izuku blankly. She wasn't making eye contact, fixated on his mask instead.

"Toga. You don't love me. You're infatuated with somebody who doesn't exist."

Her face trembling, Himiko began breaking down again in earnest. Izuku had utterly finished her. Her sobs echoed throughout the room as she wailed. "No, nooooooo…"

"… I think it's best if I don't see you for a little while."

Himiko bolted up in a panic. "What!? Wait, what about our arrangement!?"

"That's off the table for now. It's not done, but—"

"No, no, no you don't understand! I can't live without you!" Himiko slid herself across the table until she was face to face with Izuku. Still, he didn't flinch.

"You're supposed to be mine! You're supposed to be the person I love! Who I want to be the most! You can't leave me here alone!"

The door clicked open as the officers rushed through to restrain her.

"Stop!" Izuku barked, freezing them in their tracks. He took a deep breath as he turned back to Himiko.

"You'll be alone for a while. Enough to calm down. I'll decide when to visit you next, and I'll see if you're ready to move forward. If there's anything you want, I'll grant it if it's in my power. Even if it's my blood. But like always, it'll have to be limited to keep weaning you off it."

For the first time during their meetings in prison, Himiko made physical contact with Izuku. She balled her fists into the fabric of his costume, clinging to him. As if to attach herself to him forever so he couldn't leave her. "It's not fair! You promised things would get better for us!"

"And I intend to keep it," Izuku replied. Gently prying Himiko's fingers off him, he placed them back on the table. "But I need to help _you _first. This isn't goodbye forever. But I need to recognize you for who you are, and you need to recognize me for who I am. That's the only way you can get better."

Himiko's head slumped forward on the table as her body continued to be racked with sobs. Izuku got up and left the room, only telling the guards to be gentle as they cuffed her again. She wouldn't put up a fight. Saying anything else would just keep hurting her.

Approaching Izuku as he stepped out of the interrogation room, Tsukauchi didn't seem to know what to say. Izuku began chuckling, making his brow even more furrowed.

"I wanna make one of those _that could've gone better _type of jokes, but honestly, that needed to happen." Izuku took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the impromptu therapy, but… she wasn't gonna hear anything in those sessions that meant the same to her as something I'd say would."

Tsukauchi was still at a loss for words. "Go on detective, speak up." Izuku encouraged him.

"Was that really for the best?" Tsukauchi asked. "Her mood is going to take a hit for weeks. You understand what you've done, right?"

"I think the trick was knowing when to wake her up," Izuku replied. "I don't expect that to be the end of it, but… it's a start. I've been coming here a lot anyway. I need a little space, and it's clear I keep hitting a wall with Shigaraki."

"Whatever you think is best, Deku." Tsukauchi scratched his chin as they walked toward the elevator. "I wish I could talk to my exes like that."

"Toga's not exactly my ex…"

"Well, she's your _something_ at least so you'd better accept that. Any other hearts you wanna break today?"

"That's enough for now," Izuku said wryly. He looked behind him at the interrogation block. While he was convinced he'd done the right thing, he still wasn't quite sure where it would lead. Only time, and Himiko's decision to change or not, would tell.

* * *

That evening, Izuku finished telling the girls what happened at Tartarus that morning. Dinner was being prepared in the oven while Eri was busy playing her Nintendo console in the living room. Silence fell as they were all stunned at Izuku's decision to come clean with Himiko.

Rumi was the first to speak up. "Well, I can't say I'm not happy you told her what's what."

"It does sound a little…" Momo held a hand over her chest.

"It might have been harsh, but it needed to be said. You did the right thing, Deku." Ochaco rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"She's not exactly going to have an easy time of it even if this succeeds," Itsuka pointed out. "Are you really sure you can do this, Izuku?"

"It's not a question if _I _can do this. The next step is up to her." Izuku said. "Still, I wonder if I went too far saying my visits to her would be indefinite."

"I think you guys are being a little light on condemning her," Kyoka said. "She's killed people. Not just heroes."

"I don't think anybody has to forgive her," Izuku said. "At the same time though… would she even exist if quirk counseling did it's job? Instead of accounting for her needs and asking her to fit in?"

"You feel sorry for her?" Kyoka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry that it happened to her," Izuku said. "I'm not feeling sympathy for her dealing with the consequences of what she's done."

"I think what Deku is trying to say is that it's not up to us if she realizes what she did is evil." Ochaco said. "And if she still can't, then there's no way for Deku to help her."

"And what about you? She seems fixated on you as well, Ochaco." Toru said.

"I think maybe I'll visit her in lieu of Deku checking in," Ochaco said. "I'm still not sure if she can be saved. I've tried before and it didn't work. But if it's what he wants to do…"

Izuku smiled, lacing his fingers through hers. "Thanks."

Mina reached across the table to hold Izuku's other hand, her smile encouraging and warm. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Izuku. No matter what."

The mood began lifting after that. Dinner was served and everybody got right into enjoying their evening off. Afterward, Izuku was sitting next to Eri as she told him about Tomoko babysitting her.

"She's so nice, Deku! She managed to show me how to make those special buns she makes, and then told me all these super crazy stories about her time as a hero! Her quirk sounded so cool."

"I bet," Izuku said.

"Are you going to meet her again soon? I want her to come over again."

"I go to the Pussycats office when I can enough already, so we do see each other. We'll see if we can work something out."

"Yayyyyyyy!"

Izuku's phone began buzzing and excusing himself from Eri for a moment as he went to see who it was.

"Hatsume?"

Answering the call, Mei's chipper voice echoed into his ear.

"_Hey there, number one lab rat guy! How ya feeling?"_

Izuku was a little thrown off. Even for Mei, this was an exceptionally awkward way of saying hello.

"I'm… fine, I guess? What did you want to talk about?"

"_Oh, nothing in particular. Just…"_

Mei seemed at a loss for words. Izuku felt he was understanding what she was getting at.

"Last night was a lot to deal with, huh?"

"_HUH!? Oh, well. I guess… yeah. It was kinda crazy, haha…"_

Concerned, Izuku enquired further. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Mei sighed. "_Found me out right away. It's just… I saw those people die. Right in front of me, and there wasn't anything I could do. It was horrible, and nasty and completely not something any top tier inventor like me should have to deal with but. I feel odd."_

"It was traumatizing, of course you're not over it," Izuku said. "Me and the others are used to it, but you've never seen that firsthand. Right?"

"_That's kinda what I was getting at. Becoming used to it. Is it… is it really possible? Because I don't know how to sort out these feelings."_

Izuku pondered his answer. "What did you feel specifically at that moment? If it's too hard for you to relive that then—"

"_No, no, that's okay,"_ Mei cut in. "_I remember feeling… guilty."_

"Guilty? About what?"

"_They were right there in front of me, and I couldn't save them. And then I just… turned tail and ran."_

Mei sounded uncharacteristically depressed.

"_I just keep thinking maybe I could've done something to help them…"_

Izuku recognized the feeling all too well. "What you felt there is something every hero experiences. Every _real _hero, that is. The desire to help people."

"_But I don't even have a license—"_

"I don't think saving people has to mean doing it directly," Izuku pointed out. "The tools you gave us last night helped us out plenty and prevented further casualties. Your inventions help heroes in general, and that in turn helps save the people they're rescuing."

"… _And what if I said I wanted to do something more?"_

Izuku was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"_I'm not saying it's full time, but… what do you call those license thingies? The ones that don't let you be full-time heroes but act if you need to."_

"Oh, you mean provisional licenses? They're normally for hero course students, but they've begun opening up applications to a broader field of applicants over the past couple years. It's hard work to get one, though. Is that what you're aiming for?"

"_I'm not entirely sure yet, but… it's a possibility. Just to help people however I can if need be. Even if I feel powerless next time like I did last night, I want to have the reassurance that I at least took the steps necessary to try and stop it."_

"That's very mature Hatsume," Izuku said. "If you need to talk about this any other time, I'll be there for you. Always. Okay?"

Despite herself, Mei couldn't help but giggle on the other end. It was refreshingly girlish of her to say, as opposed to her normal gadget-obsessed tomboy demeanor. "_I'll remember that. Deku. We still on for tomorrow?"_

"Wait. On? Still on for what?" Izuku grew momentarily alarmed. After dating so many girls, he was starting to panic about remembering what dates he'd arranged, even with ones he wasn't seeing at the moment.

"_My last new baby, silly! I want to try it out on you!"_

Izuku chuckled nervously in relief. "Ohhhh, oh. Haha, yeah. Right. I guess we did. Same time as always?"

"_Bright and early if you'd please! I'm looking forward to it. Time with you is a treat. Okay, bye!"_

"Hatsume—" It was too late. She'd hung up. Izuku sighed.

"Guess that's like her. What a day."

There was no way he could be aware the woman on the other end had hung up in a hurry after her heart began fluttering toward the end of the conversation. Izuku had a hard time reading women just like any other guy, after all.

**Harem List:**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Rumi Usagiyama**

**Mina Ashido**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Wake-Up Call List:**

**Himiko Toga**

**I know a lot of Toga fans must be crushed after reading this chapter, but it's necessary to move that arc forward. This is the worst it's gonna get, I promise. There's nowhere but up for her from here.**

**There's been some heavy stuff lately, so expect a return to some fluffy goodness over the next few updates. It's Christmas time, so maybe I can get closer to my old speed for a little while there. Want Mei's arc to be finished before the year is over. Yes, dear readers. The Mei x Izuku smut is close at hand now. Also thinking I've let Ochaco x Rumi build for a while. That'll be their accompanying chapter.**

**Harem order: Ochaco, Momo, Itsuka, Kyoka, Rumi (Mirko), Mina, Toru, Mei, Tomoko, Tsuyu, Nejire, Nemuri (Midnight), Ibara, Ryuko (Pixie-bob), Kaoruko (Bubble Girl), Melissa, Yui, Camie, Shino (Mandalay), Setsuna, Moe (Burnin'), Ryuko (Ryukyuu), Pony, Yuyu, Reiko, Kinoko, Himiko.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you're staying safe. Don't forget to fav/follow if you enjoyed this and if you want to stay more up to date on my work, be sure to follow me on Twitter at MilHypotheses. Until next time!**


End file.
